Modern Apprentice
by PulserRay
Summary: Chp.24 Coming soon!When Canada and United states held a secret experiment,"Project Past" They accidentally pulled pair out of the past shocking them all. Handed into the care of an intelligence agency,they must learn how to adapt to the modern world and school life,as normal as it gets anyway..for a teenage life. Story: "complete" but ready to make new chapters from suggestions! :)
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Drop

**Chapter 1 Unexpected Drop**

* * *

Will wakes up to a start as an explosion blasted right beside him. "What the devil? Alyss!"

He stands up dizzy and shaken up, "Where is my bow?" he looks around as lights glared at him from all directions. Disoriented, he sees his bow on the ground with his quiver of arrows. He reaches for it and quickly nocks an arrow. He suddenly felt a sharp pain from his neck and pulls out this dart.  
 _I'm hit…sorry Alyss._ Then he crumples to the ground.

* * *

Alyss and Will regained consciousness sitting on a chair wearing their clothing from the previous night.

Will looked around and asked "Am I dead?" A man sat in front of them with a tuxedo, "Haha, hopefully not."

Will craned his neck to see Alyss alright and beginning to wake up too.

"Where am i? Who are you?" Will rapidly shot with questions.

The man stood up and bowed, "I apologize for the sudden call. We were doing an experiment of pulling something from the past to the future."

Will looked at him as if he lost his mind. "You have lost it didn't you? Are you with the Temujai? Genovesans?"

He looked at Will with surprise and confusion, "I am assuming they are enemies of yours?"

"Something like that" Will replied unsure, then called all his training to his will, "What do you call yourself?"

"I am Director Cortex of the Secret Intelligence of the North American Society. I am also the Director of the CIA." He introduced "And you are?"

Will looked at him oblivious with all the information, "I am Will Treaty, this is my wife, Alyss." He stared at him holding back a stifle, "I am sorry, but you can't be older than 16 now right? And she is your wife?"

Will glares at him, "Do you mind releasing us with this…" He trails off looking at the metal circles.

"Things that restricts our movement." Will finishes.

The Director nodded apologetically, "Get the keys, release our guests."

Will looked at two large men with these black things in their hands.

"Not treating as much as guests now are we?" Will muttered.

Alyss stood closely beside Will, "Where are we" She whispered.

"I'm not sure, this man claims we came from the past but brought us to the future. He calls himself _Director Cortex of the Secret Intelligence of the North American Society, Director of the CIA"_ Will repeated with computer accuracy.

The Director blinked at him with surprise, "No, no, Just call me Director Cortex."

Will stares at him, "Right, okay Director Cortex. So if you claim I am from the past and now I am in the future, tell me what happened at the Battle of Skandia."

The director pulled out something small, which glowed. Will and Alyss looked at the little device.

"Is that a book?" Alyss questioned.

Director Cortex laughed, "Yes in a way it is, we have books but this is a new version we have."

"And let's see… Battle of Skandia. Yes there were folk tales of that and these mysterious black magic workers who protected a kingdom once called "Araluen." He looked up at Will and Alyss.

"However, our scientists found remnants of bows similar like yours Will, with the same knives too." He continued.

Will nodded, "Seems like the country rumors still haven't changed in the future."

Cortex asked, "They aren't true?"

"No, we are the King's Rangers. Secret Intelligence of the Araluen Kingdom, we act as eyes and ears for the king. Uphold laws and sometimes act as directors during war." Will explains.

"We train hard more than average archers, we practice until we never miss." Will said with some dignity.

He nodded, "I see, so if I let you to have your bow and things back you won't go waving it around almost killing a fellow soldier of mine?"

Will looked at him and then remembered when he first woke up, "Deal."

They gave them back their weapons, including Alyss's concealed knife.

Alyss looked at them with disbelief, "How did.."

Cortex laughed, "We have these things called metal detectors, they can scan you and find weapons made out of metal."

Will challenged, "Prove it, there is nothing that absurd made possible"

The Director simply nodded, signaled for this long black stick and waved it in front of Will, where his knives were, it simply started beeping.

"Is that a magic wand?" Will asked with certainty of no such thing as magic.

He laughed again, "Magic is merely illusions, tricks the eye."

Will nodded approvingly not noticing he's beginning to like this person, "That's the reason why folks think we dabbed dark magic. One major thing is we could hide in the shadows and forestry."

Cortex asked, "But people aren't afraid of you?"

"They are, but they also know we are protectors of the kingdom, so we receive the equal amount of praise."

What the director said caught him off guard, "How come you live in cabins then?"

Will looked at him with surprise, "We live in them because we have horses we tend ourselves and we live a simple life…yet we outrank princesses and everyone else but the king."

Then Will paused, "How long are we going to be here?"

The Director looked at him blankly, "That's a problem we were trying to figure out, trying to go to the past. But we figured we could pull something from there to here. Which worked…we only wanted an object not two human beings, now I suppose that alters the past now" he said sincerely and with some worry.

Will looked at him with his skills of observation, _So we are in the future huh. This…I just great. At least I have Alyss with me._

"Do you have coffee?" Will asked.

Which knocked all sense of direction in the mood, "Pardon..what?"

"Coffee, we both want some coffee…unless there's no such thing in this future world." Will added as an after thought.

"Maybe the Ranger Crops depleted the Arridan coffee production…" Will said thoughtfully.

"We have coffee, plenty. Do you want cappuccino, iced, expresso, crème, latte, blank white, frothy-" He began to list.

Will raised his knife with explosive speed, both guards immediately raised their black things.

The director wide-eyed looked at Will, "-um, roasted?"

Will grins, "I see, those are the weapons of the this world."

He lowered his knife and walked over which the guard looked nervously at him and saw a nod from the Director for assurance it was fine.

Will pointed, "I don't see some blade or arrows from that, what's something useless that can't be-" Will was cut off with a sudden burst of gunfire.

Alyss shrieked and Will ducked down and knocked the shooter off his feet with incredible speed.

The director looked at him amazed, "Will, don't worry that wasn't aimed at you. He was demonstrating it."

Will looked at the holes at the walls, indeed it was far off to be a threat.

"I see." Will said matter-of-factly.

The director said, "He has a wife and a daughter, do you mind releasing him?"

Will looked down with his knife pointed under his throat, "Sorry" And gripped the man with immense strength easily.

"So here is what I observed" The director told Will, "You have immense strength from pulling that oversized long bow and you have practically have more speed than a gun itself."

The soldier on the left looked at the director with surprise, "Wait, what? Is our guns useless to him now?"

The director nodded "That's correct."

Will looked at him, "Is that supposed to be something surprising?"

Cortex didn't reply, "Can I trust you two the moment we open this door, you won't try running off? Then again there is nowhere to go, everything here needs money."

Will reaches in his cloak, "We got gold coins."

Cortex nodded, "We detected that thinking it was a weapon but it was a bag of coins, there is not one piece missing. Those cost about 200,000$ dollars in total if you ask me."

Alyss asked, "I don't know where we are, but I don't think escaping is a good idea either. Will if this is the future, we don't know what has changed. Obviously they can't be an enemy, if they were they would have taken our things, not give them all back."

Will nodded, "I noticed, but I still don't believe we were just back at the cabin last night."

The director coughed, "So I take that as a yes." And he signaled to open the doors.

Alyss and Will stood in amazement as they were in a high tower, Alyss walked up nervously to the large glass windows. They stood shocked as they see cars, helicopters and large buildings with lights all over the place.

"This is what we call a city. There will be time when we explain that things are." The director said behind them.

Will stood frozen, "This…is the future…Halt…Gilan….Horace and Evanlyn…gone."

Alyss was thinking the exact same thing, "We…are not at home anymore."

A female walked up beside the director, "Is this the two?"

The director nodded, "We need to give them time, do you have their place done?"

"Yes, school and home has been established." She confirmed.

The director walks up right beside Will, "In any case, when were you born?"

"I don't know, me and her were both orphans, but our orphanage celebration is coming soon." Will replied absentminded.

"Orphanage? I am sorry to hear about that. How did you become a King's…"He trailed off

Will replied, "We are both 17, not 16. Our world is pretty fast forwarded and old time. We don't have things like these."

"I see. I am terribly sorry pulling you two out of your homes." The director said, seeing no response he continued, "I arranged a place for you to stay and a school to go to. Since you understand of being in a secret-"

Will added, "Ranger Corps."

Cortex smiles "ah yes, Ranger Crops, we are also a secret intelligence. I am the …what you call a leader, that's why they call me the director."

Will nodded, "You want us to be quiet with the villagers? Alright then, You better find a way to get us back to our homes, you have our word."

Will was handed with a paper, "Here, both of you need to sign this. It is a privacy act paper. It means you will be protected from any viable harm in exchange for keeping what needs to be kept a secret."

"Sign..?"

"Like…" the director searched for the word. "What do they use in those times…"  
The female secretary whispered, "Authority letter?"

Will nodded, "Where's the ink and pen?"

The director pulled out a black gleaming pen, "Here."

Will held it looking at the weird instrument, Will and Alyss looked expectantly at the director and secretary.

"Do you need something else? Your coffee is on the way." The director said confused

"Ink."

They looked at him and began to laugh a bit, "I'm sorry, but this is a pen. It already has ink."

Alyss and Will looked in wonder, "This little thing has ink?"

"Yes."

Alyss grabbed it from his hand, "See you press this little thing on top" She demonstrated.

Will looked in amazement as she wrote signing _Alyss_ on the paper, she passed the pen to Will who also signed.

The secretary picked it up and open mouthed read the writing.

The director leaned over to see what it was, Will apologetically explained, "Sorry, I'm not very good I writing."

They both stuttered, "This …is a masterpiece! And you call yourselves some Rangers? You probably can apply at an literature school with this stylish writing."

Alyss leaned closer to Will, "I think, they never seen people from the past write."

Will smiles, "Possibly, I think though we are the ones most amazed here."

"I'll miss Horace and Cassandra." She said sadly.

"Me too, along with Ebony and Tug."

They both finally recovered, "I see, alright come along. This is my secretary, Sarah Tulip."

Alyss muttered, "What a nice name, better tha-"

Will hushed, "Yours is amazing Alyss."

She looked up and blushed.

They resumed listening what those two were talking about. "-When you settle into the home we have, Sarah will explain everything on how things work. You'll be giving a phone, -she'll explain what that is and how it works-, how to call us if you need anything."

Alyss muttered, "I feel like I'm on a complete different world, I don't know what they are talking about."

Will laughed, "I don't either. Just play along."

"Oh another thing, I can understand the knives, but having that bow on your back, that seems a bit…odd." Cortex looked at Will.

Will shook his head, "This has to be on me at all times, dangers are all over I can't be unarmed."

He looked at him expressionless.

"This could be a problem… fine, I'll see what I can do. I'll ask our research teams to construct that bow that can be retracted to something much smaller and less threatening. After that, I would like you to keep it in your home instead." He explains.

Will thought about it, _I guess they wouldn't want armed people walking about on the road, remembering there was no one on horses or with swords._

"Understood, if that bow you can make is equally effective as mine." Will said with a smile lurking behind his lips.

The director nodded, "This one we'll be making will be arrowless, so you won't need to make some more. The others will explain the specifications."

Will laughed, "Impossible, a bow can't fire without an arrow."

"Unless we create one. This one will be specially made for you, so don't go showing off to everyone about it."he said with a lower tone.

Will nodded, "I see, wait… what is the catch here?"

Sarah turned away to hide a smile, _This boy has some sharp ears._

"Ah yes…. I would like you to demonstrate your accuracy and power with the bow." He said.

"Why?"

"I am putting money into this weapon, I need to see if you…uh worthy, that's it, worthy to use such weapon." Cortex explains.

Will considered it, he saw Alyss nodded slightly.

"Alright, do you have a place where it's bigger than a castle?" Will asked.

Ooo

Will and Alyss looked outside the window as they were driven along the streets in a black long car. Soon the scenery changed to a countryside.

Sarah whispered, "They look like kids, seeing the world for the first time."

Cortex smiles, "They are kids, some more than others. But this is the first time in the future, I still can't believe our scientists pulled it off."

"Was it really true you only wanted to pull objects? Not actual people?" Sarah asked knowing things are best not told.

"This time Sarah it was the truth, we know it's bad to tamper with time. However this is probably one of the largest mistakes ever. They have gathered intel back at HQ, which they found rich data, might be enough for them to be teleported back." Cortex said with a sad voice.

"But there is no guarantee that might work" Sarah finishes.

Cortex nodded, "In any case we need to be patient with them. That Will reminds me of my son."

She smiles slyly, "Well, if you think of it that way. Your son has just gotten a wife."

"I still can't believe that on any terms."

They rode in silence.

Suddenly a blast exploded that shook the car, the director shouted, "Guards!" and pulling a small hand gun out, similarly same with Sarah.

Will looked at them, "What's…we're under attack?"

He looked at Alyss and then out the window. There were at least 10 of them coming at them.

Will grabbed his bow and called to the director, "Protect Alyss."

And he opened the door drawing his bow and rapidly firing.

Alyss screamed telling Will to come back, but held back by Sarah who whispered, "It's alright this is a test."

She looked confused at the secretary, "t-test?"

"Yes, see? The weapons are actually light where it's harmless. Those are droids coming at us. Our own."

Alyss looked through the window, "Droids?"

"Fakes, not real humans."

"I see…" Alyss said with some satisfaction. Partially it was a world dangerous, Alyss knew that things weren't going to be the same. Things that can harm her and Will in different ways that doesn't come from where they were from.

The director breathed out wearing these black glasses that determine his aim beforehand, "Good lord, that boy is amazing. He's shooting every single one with its intended target over 200 meters."

Alyss smiles, "That's Will for you, he's a legend with his mentor back at our home. He's expert in every aspect of Ranger training."

"I can tell." He watched In amazement. When the last droid was shot down, Will looked at his arrows, "I'll have to make more."

"And he's very diligent" Sarah remarked.

Alyss jumps out of the car and runs up to Will and tell him what happened.

Which then he walked back to the car, "I see, so I suppose this side is your property too."

The director apologized, "Sorry, I just had to see what you were capable of, and you passed every test even ones I didn't even set. In any case, you can feel free to come to this place, this is all our private area, you can train here all you like, even you can set settings to make it as real as your real as possible."

Will nodded slowly, "You know where can I find resources to make more arrows?"

The director shook his head, "You don't need to, we already got them made already a stock pile full."

"Well, that's very nice of you." Will thanked.

"Come on, let's head to the place your staying."

Ooo

Alyss and Will looked open mouthed as they opened the room to a large apartment.

"This is a dormitory for the school you'll be attending. One of the most prestigious private schools, the reason why we chose it because it had an archery class." Sarah meaningfully explained.

Will walked around looking around at each new thing that wondered him.

"This is amazing."

Alyss looked at the small porch outside. She could breathe in some of the fresh air, somewhat different from their home.

Sarah said, "There is a book over there that explains everything of how things work around here. Alyss your bedroom is here, and Will's is over here directly across." She showed to the doors.

"Wow this place is probably bigger than the cabin" Will muttered.

"Alyss, the air may smell a bit different because from the place you were from, it was clear from any type of major pollution, smoke." Sarah pointed out.

Alyss nodded, "That would make sense why I smelt something like it…much more worse too."

Sarah took the whole after noon explaining the necessary things they need to know and what things they need to use for sure for how they work.

When Sarah left, Will and Alyss sat on what they called a sofa.

"This place….is like a dream." Will sighs.

"Looks like one." Alyss laughed.

They sat in silence, unsure what to do now. They looked at the black screen square thing in front of them.

"Here's a book, just like the ones back at home" Alyss began to read, "This is what you call a television. You can control it by using this called a remote."

She pressed a red button and yelped in surprise as the screen flickered to life.

"Interesting" Will stared at the blinking screen. It started speaking "Good evening America, we have some light showers of rain tonight, please sure to have your umbrella!"

Alyss jumped back in amazement, "They can predict weather?"

Will shook his head in defeat, "I am tired I'm going to sleep." He went on the floor and wrapped himself in his cloak.

Alyss stood over him, doing her best she can to hold back a gale of laughter.

Will peeked out from his cloak, "What do you want?"

"It's nothing, you just seem…so out of the place." Alyss tried to explain, "I think it looks much more natural for you do to that."

Will sits up, "Well? What do you want me to do? To sleep on that thing called a bed is absurd. It's a man trap, you lie down and you can't get back up."

Alyss suggested, "How about rolling off?"

"-and get myself hurt? No thank you, I'll stay in here. At least they make something less soft." Will returned back into his cloak.

She looked at him pityingly, suddenly something rang. They both looked up, "What's that?"

"A bird?"

"Doesn't seem like one, here" Alyss points to a page on a book, "This is a doorbell, it rings."

"Someone is at the door?" Will asked, he pulled out his sax knife in preparation.

Alyss smiles, "Don't worry, keep that hidden. You remember what Sarah said, they might call the law enforcers of this …city." She corrected.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean they don't have bad people." Will mumbles.

A muffled female voice came through the other side of the door, "Hello? I know you're in there!"

"Is she some kind of witch?" Will looked worriedly at the door.

"I'm your next door neighbor! I just came to say hi" She said through the door.

Alyss nodded to Will and walked to the door to turn the knob. She immediately heard the guy muttered, "Oh, it's another girl..great"

It revealed not just her but 1 more girl and a guy.

"Uh, greetings?" Alyss nervously asked.

They all smiled at her warmly.

The guy gasped, "She's a hottie!" the girl beside him elbowed him " _Ow!"_

She hissed, "Keep your eyes on me!"

"Hi, I am your next door neighbor. Louise Trevois! This girl here is Jennifer Shelton your other neighbor." She introduced.

Alyss observed them the one who is called Louise was this blonde girl like her, about her height and very cheerful. Jennifer was this petite girl who was clinging on to the..

"What about the boy?" Alyss pointed.

They all looked at him, "Oh? What me? Hi, uh names Steve McClare."

They didn't see the shocked face of Alyss for a brief second. "Oh nice to meet you …Steve."

They all peered over the door, "Are you still unpacking?" Louise asked.

The humorous thing was they barely had anything to start with. "Um not really."

"Could we come in?"

"Sure…" Alyss let them in.

They all walked around, "Seems about like ours." Jennifer observed.

Steve immediately grabbed the remote and turned on a sports show, which captivated Alyss's attention. "That can change?" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

Louise laughs, "Didn't you have a TV where you came from?"

"Not really…"

Jennifer apologized, "Sorry for the intrusion, Steve just really likes baseball. We invited him here to meet you when we heard a new transfer students were coming."

Louise nodded, "That's right! Although I'm not sure why they invoked a plural form of students…"

Jennifer ran up and investigated her dress, "Why are you wearing this? Is there some kind of celebration today?"

Alyss stuttered, "Um, no"

"This is amazing, where did you get this made?" She asked.

"We had these people called weavers that did them."

Louise glanced up, "Oooh fancy, what place did you come from?"  
"Araluen."

Steve said, "Never heard of that place, are you sure not Atlanta? Or something else?"

Alyss shook her head. _Where's Will? Is he in the washroom?_ Then she saw a flicker of movement at a corner, she began to smile. _So that's where you were._

Louise looked at her blankly, "Why are you smiling all of a sudden?"

Alyss replied, "Oh its nothing."

Jennifer replied, "Why is this room so dim? Where's the switch?" Then she looked at Steve who was glued to the TV, "Hey stupid, what are you doing, come on, we are in her room you know."

Steve replied, "I came just to see if there was another guy coming, even then I would have been dragged here." Giving Jennifer a glare before returning to the show.

Suddenly Alyss raised her hand up and brought it down which in response revealed Will.

"Come on Will, Why are you hiding." Alyss laughs.

"Ow!" Will rubbed his head.

The three jumped back screaming in fright with the sudden appearance of another person.

"Holy Mother-" Steve shouted as he saw a cloaked boy coming out of the shadows.

Will looked at Alyss, "They were too easy to hide from."

"Well this isn't Araluen you know?"

Louise stuttered, "Um….w-who are you?"

Will looked at her, "My name is Will, Louise."

"H-how do you know my name?" She stammers with fright.

"You practically just introduced yourself to my wife a few minutes ago." Will replied

"WIFE?!" They all exclaimed at once.

Will sat down on the floor, "Why is that so surprising?"

Steve sat beside Will, "Hey, bro. Wife now? She's your fiancé now this early? Did your parents have some arranged marriage when you were little?"

Will took a look where Alyss was which was being clobbered with Louise and Jennifer asking her questions.

 _Orlong's toenails this place is rowdy. They probably can kill a whole army from annoying them already._ Will thought annoyed.

Then he realized Steve was still asking, "How did you hide like that? Amazing! I didn't even notice you although that scared me."

Louise suddenly asked the both of them, "Did we interrupt something?" embarrassed.

Alyss stutters, "I-interrupt s-something? What do you mean?"

Jennifer laughs, "This and that."

"This and that..?" Alyss asked.

Will stood up, "Yes you did, I was trying to sleep and you came along and rang what you call a doorbell."

They all looked at him, "Sorry."

Alyss hit his shoulders, "Oh come off it, you were busy complaining that the bed was too soft."

They all looked at them, "So that's why we couldn't find the other student transferring here…" Jennifer thoughtfully said.

Steve exclaimed, "Wait! A guy sleeping in a girl's room? Isn't there a rule for that?"

Will and Alyss looked at each other, "Not that Sarah mentioned anything, I suppose we were in the clear."

They looked at them two dumbfounded.

"Who's Sarah?" Louise asked.

Alyss quickly picked up the book, "Um…uh…home realtor!"

They burst into laughter. "This is a school ground, the only person is the dormitory landlord. That makes the decision of this place and takes our rent."

"Oh I see." Alyss said feeling slightly stupid.

"You must have met the landlord, if he didn't say anything I suppose it was alright…quite unfair however." Jennifer huffed.

Steve reconsidered, "Oh wait, now I think of it. It was a great idea. Really great idea." Looking at Jennifer

Will took a few strides to Steve, which he was a head taller than Will, "Is she like your girlfriend or something?"

Steve sighed, "Yeah. Even so she can be super annoying normally. But that's how she is."

Will grins, "Alright then, anyone want some coffee?"

Ooo

They chatted late into the night, soon they had to leave before the curfew.

Once they all left, the time was nearly 11pm.

Will lied down on the floor again with his cloak wrapped up.

Alyss did the same, dragging some blankets from the bedrooms.

"They were nice people." Alyss remarks.

"Louds ones." Will sighed. "Furthermore, they don't like coffee! I mean who doesn't like coffee?"

Alyss laughed, "Let's get back to sleep, we need to go to this school tomorrow. Then after head to the headquarters of that place."

Will nodded as he yawned, "Good night."

Alyss soon fell deep to sleep, not so long after so did Will.

* * *

 _ **Hey all!**_

 _ **So that is the first chapter of this story!There seems to be a trend i noticed with my writing, generally my 1st chapter is terrible xD hopefully you enjoyed it and the rest of it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer, the characters Will and Alyss belong to John Flanagan.  
All one else, plot, setting, not-from-the-books, etc are created by me! **_

_**They are both approximately in high school age, grade 10s or so in this story.**_

 _ **I'll see you all again in chapter 2!**_

 _ **05/09/15**_

 _ **PulserRay out**_

 _ **I do not own the front cover picture, found it on google images. If there is a problem, PM and i'll change it as soon as possible ty.**_

 ** _08/23/2017 Update: Have fun reading this story! I do usually average 3-5 thousand word per chapter so enjoy a long read each time ^.^ Cozy down with your favorite food and drink! Snuggle up for an adventure! This story is on Wattpad for those who enjoy that platform, my name and title is the same.  
Because my attention will be moved to httydXrangers ap., Alliance, This story is "complete", however is still continuing with suggestions/and further plot! I haven't forgotten about this story yet! _**


	2. Chapter 2 Academic Salvation

**Chapter 2 Academic Salvation**

Will and Alyss walked out from the dormitory after a prolonged argument about Will leaving his bow in the room.

Will, heads down sighs along the way to the school entrance. While Alyss slightly smiles understandingly. They both looked at the school entrance with no one around.

Alyss said with a puzzled tone, "I'm sure this is the school." Looking at the map.

Will looked where they came from to the school, "We can't miss it, it is practically beside us."

They decided to go in to see if there was anyone, they heard a faint sound of laughter coming from the rooms.

"Teacher Conference Room." Will read the sign and he knocked the door. The laughter stopped and heard several "Who is that."

A man with a tie opens the door and stares at them not recognizing them. "Err, may I help you?"

Will smiles, "Hi, My name is Will and this is Alyss. We were just transferred here."

They heard a call, "Tony, whos that?" he widened the door to reveal a table sat with most of the teachers. They all smiled and waved.

"Transfer students." The teacher named Tony said.

The woman at the head of the table stood up, "Welcome to Redmount Private High school, where the most talented and prestigious students. Also the home of the Blazing Arrows, it's an archery team we have at our school, best of the best compete in the nationals. However we never seem to pass the second round in the matches. " she said disappointed

"Even with our best archers, we never seem to make it to the finals. Our rival school always had that…" she continues rambling on.

Alyss said slowly, "Red…mount?"

Will looked blankly, "Archery…matches?"

Will and Alyss exchanged a glance. "Sounds like Redmont Fief." Will whispered.

"This could be something you could do" Alyss whispered back.

The woman continues not noticing their whisper, "I am the Principal Terrance, of this high school. However mostly this school is ran by the student council. If there's anything, most of the time that's where you should ask first."

One of the teachers called out, "Hey kids, you seem to be early for school."

"Early?" Will asked.

"But this is normally when we wake up" Alyss exclaimed "When does school start?"

"Around 8 am. Right now is 6." The other one sitting beside him called out.

The teacher who opened the door, "I see, you are my two transfer students. I think we'll get along well, extra credits for coming early to school!"

"Uh…" Will paused mid-sentence. _I am not grasping everything right now…where's Halt or Crowley when I need them._

Alyss asked, "Where's the training ground for the archery matches you were talking about?"

The teacher directed them, "Down the hall, turn right and you'll see them. I think today they are practicing in there."

They nodded in thanks and Alyss began to pull Will towards the room where the training place is.

"Hey Alyss! Why?" Will said huskily.

"Well, I kind of feel bad telling you not to bring your bow, now here's a chance for you to use a bow." Alyss explained.

"But…" They opened the door, to see one team of five against a team of six shooting at each other.

Alyss looked at them, "Seem's like their using light."

Will observed them, "But they are also using real bows, yet arrows appear."

"Look, they have those little things on them and something on the walls are projecting them." Alyss points out.

"Just like Malcolm's projection screen with the smoke." Will began to laugh at the memory.

Suddenly there was a loud blare making their skins jump.  
"What was that!?" Alyss calls out.

All of them began to walk up to the sidelines where they were.

"Yo, you interested? I haven't you around before you just got here?"one of them asked.

"What if they are from the Refaincrat high?" the other one asked.

"Are you?"

Alyss blinked, "Um…hi?"

One of them pushed the guy asking away, "Sorry, these guys are a bit protective of our practices."

A female shouted, "Hey, you know six of those "guys" here, are girls?"

He raised his hands up in apology, "I am Chris, the captain of the boy's team also the student president of the school. That girl over there is Jennifer, captain of the girl's team." He introduces.

Alyss glanced at the girl, "Jennifer…Shelton?"

The girl perked up and then just recognized Alyss, "Oh it's you. Hey I barely recognized you"

Alyss looked at her, "Did you forget Will is here too?"

She blinked again, "Oh him? Where is…" Will raised his hand, "Hi, my name is Will."

Both teams jumped, "What the!?"

Jennifer began to laugh, then fell onto the floor shaking uncontrollably.

One of the girls took off her helmet and asked Will, "What did you do to her? She never laughs."

"She doesn't?" Alyss confused.

"Not at school she doesn't." Shaking her head getting more amazed.

Then Chris recovered, "Say, both of you want to try out for the Archery Team?"

One of the four guys crossed their arms, "They probably heard of what happens, they probably won't"

Alyss stepped back, "Definitely not me, but my fian-err, boyfriend here wants to." As she pushed Will a little forward.

"Wh- hey!" Will exclaims.

"So you want to join?" One of the large boys stood chest to chest with him.

The other boy beside him grins, "Alright, let's give him our first-day treatment."

Chris hanged his head, "Not this again…"

They signaled a guy to the hidden control room.

"Alright, since you don't have a bow. We'll lend you one, just for today. Get one if you want to come here on other days." The big one called out.

Chris calls out, "Come on really? We can't-"

The one to the far left shouts, "We can't have a sissy on our team, we need to judge him."

The six girls sat around Alyss who began pestering her with some questions, "So what's he like?" one of the girls asked.

"Who?" Alyss asked absent-mindly.

"That guy, your boyfriend." She points at the cloaked figure.

"Oh him, he's a funny, sweet guy." Alyss responded, not sure what to say.

"Don't you think he's a bit…on the weak side? You're such a terrible girlfriend, pushing him against the whole boys' team." The other standing towards the railing turned.

Alyss' eyes widened, "The WHOLE boys' team?"

"Yeah didn't you know? Oh boy, he's going to get it real good now. Their traditional tests are usually played in the field with all the specifications all spiked. So when you get hit with light, they actually hurt. Some can be as bad as a bruise to a broken bone." Jennifer explains.

Alyss began to laugh, "Really now?"

The one standing looked uncertainly at her, "Mhmm…you are a awful girlfriend, are you sure you're not just playing him with your looks?"

Alyss stood up, "Of course not!"

"Then why are you laughing?" the girl sitting beside her asked.

"Oh…nothing. You girls just watch." With a smile, _I'm practically more worried of the boys team than Will._

One of them whispered on the sidelines, "What is he doing, picking every single bow up. Does he know that it's part of the first test?"

"First test?" Alyss asked.

"To see which bow he chooses. The heavier the draw, the more points for him in judgement." The one standing clarifies.

The five boys stood on the other side of the field, waiting.

One of them muttered, "Why is he taking so long?"

"Oh hush, I want to see what bow he chooses." Chris looked intently at Will.

After a long period of silence Will turned around without a bow. The large boy calls out, "What? You can't pull back any of those?"

Will shook his head, although with his cloak it was hard to tell if he moved at all.

"No, big one, I'm scared I might pull them back and break them." Will called across the field.

"B-break them?" one of them stammered confused.

"You got anything heavier?" Will asked.

Chris pointing to the far right, "Over there in the box, there is a super heavy one. You can try that. Or else you'll be stuck with the choices on the wall."

"You're kidding Chris, even Fred can't draw that back." The one beside Chris said referring to the large boy. "You can't expect him to draw that, look at his figure."

Will muttered, "Don't judge from what you see."

Then he picked up the heavy bow, "This is something decent."

Everyone mutterd in amazement, "He's not seriously bluffing is he?" Fred scoffed.

"Let him choose it." Chris said.

Will bellowed, "This thing has barely any draw weight, but if this is the one you insist being the most heaviest one," he draws the bow fully at a perfect stance. "-then I'll use it."

Everyone but Alyss watched opened mouth. "W-whaAAT?"

Ooo

"Alright guys, here is the plan. He might have some immense strength. But there are five of us. We just need on arrow that hit's him. Then he should be good as done." Fred planned. He looked over his shoulder to see Will calmly standing in the middle of the field.

"Alright let's do this." They all gave a short Burning Arrow team cheer and spread out.

All the girls on the sidelines watched intently on what was going to happen next. Alyss? She immediately knew who was going to win. _Come on, we had been in front of danger. Battle of Skandia, Kalkara, Arrida, Nihon-Ja. It is obvious, Will knows it._

They heard the buzzer, suddenly the scenery changed. Will stood suddenly surprised, "It's a forest." He muttered. "Worse choice."

Then suddenly an arrow appeared out of nowhere. Rangers, who needed sharp eye and reflex skills, simply since arrow was slow enough Will flicked his bow and glanced the arrow off course, all of them muttered with shock and amazement. "The arrows they have here are surprisingly slower than real ones…" he muttered again both amazed at the technology and dissatisfied from the lack of realism.

"He did not just do that! Does the program even allow that?" one of them heard.

Then 3 of them nodded and jumped at once trying to fire at him at once.

Will aimed, drew and fired less than 3 seconds. All three boys went down groaning without one single boy actually coming to a full draw.

Fred growls with anger, "No one can fire as fast as that! Especially a bow with that!"

Chris chucked, "I think we are looking at a master archer here."

Fred grins, "Not yet, I still haven't shot."

Will stood open, "Sigh, where are those two?" He suddenly saw a flicker of movement, zooming out his field of vision. He suddenly saw another spot move, as soon as the person stood up, Will aimed and fired and hit him right in the head.

Jennifier squealed, "He took Chris out!"

"Well, he still got Fred to deal with, his dad owns an archery ranch. There is no way he could-" she paused as Will drew pointing nearly ninety degrees up, and fired. "Well…that is a crude…" and the arrow slammed right onto the back of Fred right where he was hiding, "shot." Jennifer finished

The bell blared as Will won the round.

No one moved, Will shook his bow, still not pleased with the quality and then placed it back into the box. Then walked towards where Alyss was standing.  
"Next time Alyss, I am bringing my own bow. That one makes me feel like holding a twig."

Alyss soothed, "Yes yes I know my fault." She turns over and waves at them, "See you later Jennifer and everyone else! We got classes starting soon and we need to find these metal lockers."

The boys began to sit up and groan with pain, "There is no way he made that shot, NO way" Fred slams his fist on the ground.

Ooo

Word quickly travelled about the morning practice, about a guy single handed utterly destroyed them boys' archery team. Which was obviously backed up by the girls gossiping. Will and Alyss had every class together, which was probably the doing of Sarah or the Director. With some heavy grueling work trying to understand what the teachers were talking about, the only thing that only made sense to them was math. By the end of the day, Will met Alyss at her locker.

Will stood leaning by Alyss' locker, "Good thing I had this cloak on or else I'd be pestered with a lot more attention than usual"

Alyss looked at him closing her locker, "Well, don't you like attention at least?"

Will gave her a baleful glance, "Well. Hey Alyss? I heard something about the most beautiful girl just transferred to this school, and hey! She JUST looks like you!"

Alyss grins at him, "Alright you got me there."

Raising his eyebrow, "So they've been getting at you too?" sensing a smile lurking behind his lips.

She nodded with a grin and they both walked out the front door to meet rows of luxurious cars parked on the front lawn. Will and Alyss stood shocked, "Wow, those are some pretty things that help people move around like a horse."

Will nodded, "There, that long one is ours."

Alyss peered at what he was pointing, "How do you know, I see at least 10 of those across the front field."

Will laughed, "I accidently dented on the side of that one, in the training."

Alyss walked up to the car and bent over to check, "Yep, definitely a strong outer shell to withstand an arrow hit. There is a visible dent."

The driver opened the window, "Come on, don't worry about it. We'll get it fixed. Hop in."

As Alyss and Will got in, Louise, Jennifer and Steve waved good bye, then realized that they lived in their dorms, "Where are you going?" shouted by Louise before Alyss closing the tinted window.

She looks over at Will who was had his eyebrow raised, "What? I didn't want to answer."

"You will sooner or later." Already knowing Louise's personality.

"Not now, Will." She warns.

She could feel Will beside her shaking as he silently laughed.

ooo

The headquarters weren't really that far off from the school, they soon saw the same tower they were at when they first woke up to reality.

When they got out, Will flipped his cloak around. Checking every angle, Alyss wonders. "What are you doing?"

Will opened his cloak, "Although I have a cloak with me which is apparently unnatural in school, I still got to wear this stupid uniform. I completely forgot the change."

Alyss laughs, "I think mine is alright, there isn't much a problem for you since you got that cloak."

"Either way…"

"Since when did you get into fashion?" Alyss joked.

Before Will got to reply, the driver was waving them to go into the door of the building, after walking a few short steps in the hall, they took an elevator to one of the tower levels.

"So this is an elevator." Will looked around in the place. Coming to a conclusion, "Seems like one big box of metal."

There was a sudden shift of feeling the elevator stopped moving and to doors opened.

Alyss marvelled at the sight outside the windows, "Wow in a few minutes we are already up this high!"

Will glances down, "Yeah…definitely easier than actually climbing, with ropes either way."

They both turned at the sound of opening doors, "Welcome back you two." Sarah waves, " The director is right inside."

It was the same office where they signed the paper, at the front there was Director Cortex.

"Have a seat." He says warmly.

With a little greet, they both sat expectantly not sure what to expect.

"So how are you fitting into the school on your first day?" with a big smile.

Alyss replied with her courier tongue, "Well, it was indeed an interesting experience. There were a lot of things that didn't know was possible."

The director looked at the cloaked figure sitting, "How about you Will?"

"It's good I suppose. Not the same as home but I guess it could be the same in some ways." Will replied. _They want something from us, but they don't want to tell us yet. Think they want to soften us up first…we could do that but….the urgency?_

Will suddenly glanced around, "Wait, if this is some secret agency, why are we out in the open? I'm sure you have some sort of future security measure, but this seems too…wide to be secure at all."

The director nodded, "Good eye, in other terms as a secret operative, we also are a company called "Telstion Technology industry" it acts as our cover."

Will nodded slowly, "So a wolf in a sheep's skin."

The director laughs, "Well, we do have company branches across the world. We work with the governments too under a company name of course. Our existence is known to rumors and what we put out if you try to search up on us. Only a few know outside of our company the true point behind the company."

Alyss said slowly, "So if you have people across the world…companies…then that means… if anyone tries to break your cover it will be hard to go up against a world-wide known company in the first place…that's pretty smart."

Will smiles under his cloak, _So that explains the expensive looking things around them._

"For that matter I called you here today is to give Will some data-" Then he saw some confused looks at the word.

"Information. Information about the bow we have been designing and creating. By the end of this week, it should be ready for use." The director said proudly.

Sarah whispered, "He's always like that when he creates something magnificent."

"You already have drawn the picture and diagram for such complicated thing?" Alyss said amazed.

"We didn't use papers." He said meaningfully.

She blushed embarrassed, "Oh that's right."

ooo

After a half hour of talking, they said their goodbyes and were on their way home. During the ride, the surroundings began to reflect an orange-like color.

"It's almost night time." Alyss breathed silently as she looks out, fogging the window a bit.

Will exhaled, "As normal as it can get around here, things aren't the same in any direction."

"I know what you mean. Who knew that there were vast places beyond just Nihon-Ja and the eastern steppes." she agreed.

"Also, I can't help but get the feeling they are holding back on telling us something." Will muttered.

Alyss looked at him, "To use us?"

"Who knows, something like that but also helps us along in a way. Why else quickly construct a concealable bow that doesn't require any arrows, as much as I believe this future is more advanced than our previous lives…I highly doubt that they would have drawn up a model overnight." Will hunched while ruffling his hair.

The car drove up to the front gate of the dorm, after saying thanks to the driver they sat on the curb of the sidewalk. Will lied down on the sidewalk, the streetlights soon came on.

"So this is what we children are supposed to be doing at our age in the world." Will concluded.

Alyss nodded uncertainly, "Apparently we can't get any major jobs until we finish school or something along that, most certainly a laid back life."

"Yet here we are… a courier and a ranger. Nearly full-fledged." Will laughed at the last bit

"Nearly?"

"Well…we aren't back at home to serve the purpose so…" Will trailed off.

"I seriously have no idea what to do now. We are in a world full of unknown wonders, dangers that surpass the past. Technically if you believe what you say is true Will, then we are in the clenches of that secret organization in any prospect." Alyss said with a tone of sadness.

"Well… that is true…however I don't know something is still nagging me right now. And definitely it's about them either." Will said a bit confused.

"What?"

"As for that intelligence, I think they are good enough people. There is something that is holding them back from unleashing force upon us to do what they want." Will huffed.

Alyss lied down beside Will, there were plenty of cars rushing by. One of them stopped to check if they were alright, which afterwards drove off.

After a long while watching the moon and stars in the sky, Alyss spoke, "You know, there is something that is nagging me too."

Will laughed, "Right. I still have that feeling too. I don't know what this is however…"

Another moment passed, "Are we staying outside right now to avoid those three which I have a feeling is plotting to ambush us with questions?" Will mumbled under his cloak.

Before Alyss could reply, a voice answered for her. "If you guys were actually thinking we were going to do that, then that'd be awfully rude of you two to think so."

They both turned to see who it was; it was Louise with a big bag in her hand and a scarf. "Aren't you two cold?" she asks.

"Not really, this cloak of ours is cozy so Alyss and I aren't that worried about that." Will replied. "Were you just buying some stuff from the market?"

She nodded, "Yeah I did."

Louise looked at both of them whom which looked back at her, slowly both resumed their previous position…lying down. Standing there for a couple minutes, Louise spoke again.

"Don't you two have some homework to do? Especially someone who didn't know a TV could change channels?" she pointed out.

A few seconds passed, Louise watched in shock as both of them slapped their fists into their palms at the same time and said the exact same words,

"Oh, so that's it. We forgot about the homework."

The three soon burst into laughter.

"Oh geez, you guys are forgetful aren't you?"

Alyss stood up brushing her clothing down, "We aren't that used to the customs around here."

Will nodded, "Far off from getting used to I'm afraid."

Will realized how big the bags were, "Here, let me help you with that." And attempted to grab the bag, while Louise resisted, "Wo- hey! It's okay I can…" they both fought for the bag. She quickly loses and watched as Will strolls off towards the building. "…handle them."

Will shouts behind his shoulders, "What do you have in here? Some sheep wool?"

Louise laughed, "No, just lots of potatoes and vegetables."

As Alyss watched those two, she felt a something within her rise and then shook it off, as she quickly caught up with them.

Ooo

"So…Canada…is this country here?" Will points with his pencil with his hand.

Alyss leaned over to check, "I think so, then that means US is this place."

Will scratched his head, "I've always had a good grasp with maps, but this is just too big. I mean, if you turn it to one side, it looks like a duck"

She looks doubtfully at Will, then turned the map. "You know what….it actually does!"

"The world is round…all around is water….we can't drink…because it's too salty.." Alyss muttered.

"I don't think I can take this anymore, my life used to be so simple. Out in the woods, playing some tunes on my mandola with Tug while drinking a good cup of freshly brewed coffee." Will said dreamily.

"And now they got several different types of how you make coffee which destroys the richness of it's original." Alyss finished.

"We need a teacher who can teach us this stuff, if we are going to fit around here. We at least need to know our surroundings…..and plan out a detailed plotline around this area particularly." Will said thoughtfully, as he withdrew out a map of the city roads.

"I thought you said.."

"Only large ones. But this is small, shouldn't be much of a problem…see right here we are right beside Redmount High…. The tower is here, all these little streets and big ones are represented by color." Will explains, "Which is a smart idea than just plain symbols too."

"Little steps at a time, little steps at a time. We still don't know how long it will take to actually get their teleportation working. So we might as well actually try to make the best out of this place." Alyss rising to a challenge.

"We need something however, like…a goal. Like you said, we now live in a different world where things are dangerous on different scales than just swords and arrows." Will nodded.

There was a knock on the door. Alyss, who recently found out the little hole in the door, was to actually look through to see who was on the other side.

Alyss said to Will, "It's Louise…and she's got something in her hand."

She opened the door and invited her in.

"What brings you here?" Will asked.

"Well… since you helped me out earlier, I figured I could share some of the dinner I had with you guys. It was kind of lonely over there so I figured maybe at least have dinner here with you guys..if that's okay." She said uneasily.

Will shrugged and looked at Alyss who didn't seem to mind, "Sure why not. What did you make?"

"Curry, lots of it." She smiles as she opens the pot.

Alyss leaned closer to smell, "That actually smells really good. Never smelled it before."

"You haven't? Surely your cooks would have made this some point in your lives…right?"

Will laughed, "The only thing I've had usually were coffee, fruits, bread and jam."

Louise dramatically fell on the floor, "That…so harsh…" Alyss looked at her with confusion.

"Did you have some kind of.." waving her hand around to describe what she was trying to say.

"Oh no, it's acting. It's just harsh what Will ate in his life…." slowly stopping as Will began to smile.

"Well…we used to have a friend who was excellent at cooking." Will began,

Alyss nodded, "She would make us the most delicious food in the world."

Louise's eyes widened, "Really? Who? Where? Have I ever heard of her?"

"Not really. She's no longer …with us anymore." Alyss broke on the words not quite sure how to describe what you would call being separated on different time dimensions.

However it seemed like Louise understood, "Oh I see….sorry to hear…well want to try some of this?"

They quickly finished the pot down to the last drop, Will exclaims, "That must have been a ton of work. It was good!"

Alyss nodded quickly, "You got to teach me some time how to cook that."

Louise laughed, "Well it's easy, all you got to do is chop some…" She trails off again as she sees the other table having some red circles.

She went over and picked up both papers, "This is the pop quiz we had today."

Will and Alyss exchanged a glance.

"Yeah.."

"You both have excellent writing skills!" She excitedly jumps around, "The teacher praised you two! She has never done that ever to anyone in the class!"

"Um…thanks? Whoo hoo!?" Will weakly cheered.

Then Louise got super serious again, "But on the other hand…every single 50 questions all are wrong… how do you even manage to score that?"

Will began to scratch the back of his head, "You see…"

"We both aren't…" Alyss continued…

"Really that…"

"Smart." Will finished.

Alyss nodded rapidly, "Yeah smart." Then gave a side-glance to Will _Good thinking._

Louise looked at both of the papers, "You know, from what Jennifer told me, you both are practically talented in a lot of areas BUT school."

They both laughed nervously.

"It's like…you never been to a school before!" with an astonished tone.

"I mean look here, this question." They both huddled behind her to see what question.

" _Is North America on the north hemisphere or the southern hemisphere?"_ She taps the paper with more emotion than the previous.

"BOTH of you circled the SOUTH side." She kneeled down slowly not believing that.

Will and Alyss grinned timidly.

Will slowly started, "Well just a few minutes before you came…we just figured out where Canada was and where USA was…"

Louise held up her hand in front of Will's face, "Stop, right there." Then extending the other one, stopping Alyss in mid breath.

She took a deep breath. "At least, of that. You two have really good writing styles…that's a plus..it's a shame that is ruined by poor academics."

Will and Alyss looked down, _This isn't good for us... there's that possibility we could get kicked out too…I hate the sense of failure._

Which is also what Alyss was thinking on the similar lines. Will thought, as he hears Halt's words during training. _Practice…practice…practice…_

She said…then coming to a decision, "That's it, I can't stand this." They both looked up at her with surprise.

"Every day, I don't care how long, we are going to have a study session every night until the test's you get are higher than a B. I might get Steve and Jennifer to help too…"

"Um…" Alyss cocked her head to one side….as Louise's words sank in, they both shouted, "WHAAAT!?"

 _ **07/09/15**_


	3. Chapter 3 New light and Rascals

**Chapter 3 New light and Rascals**

"So…am I supposed to add this water thing into this container?" Will asked holding a beaker.

Toby, his lab partner shook his head, "Not that, you want the salt too."

Will picked up the container with salt, and smelt it. "Yep, this is salt."

Toby shook his head laughing, "You're the best partner in this whole class."

"In what way?" Will said with a raised eyebrow, subconsciously tipping over the beaker he was holding. The nearby girl standing looked over in fright.

"Will! Don't mix the Hydrogen Sulfide and Nitric Acid! It will-" she warned as she saw him subconsciously tipping the contents.

A loud explosion emitted, making Shayna and Toby stumble back words while Will's cloak flurried in the blast. "-explode…again." She finished.

Mr. Corwell ran in, "What in the world is going on in here? Did some war break out? I can hear the blast all the way from the copy room."

He surveyed the scene, eyeing the severed table and 3 students all black and covered in soot. He then sees Will peevishly raising his hand.

The teacher sighed, "This is the third time Will. What did you mix this time?"

Will stuttered, "Uh…salt?"

They class bursts into laughed, one of those 'people' patted him not so friendly on the back, "Nice going. You managed to make salt explode."

Will felt he wanted to shrink into nothingness, at least he had his cloak.

Shayna replied, "He mixed the Hydrogen Sulfide and Nitric Acid."

The teacher made another audible sigh, "How in the world you manage to do things like this? We aren't even using Hydrogen Sulfide."

Alyss, who was at the back of the room noticed the group jocks who were captains in both the school's soccer, football and rugby team where silently laughing. _I have no doubt they were part of this. It's a good thing Louise reviewed the rules to me and Will, or else Will would have blown._

Will laughed it off, "Well I am a miracle of all sorts." Toby and Shayna exchanged a quick look, knowing it wasn't something easily to laugh off. On the same lines of Alyss, they knew who exactly was behind this.

Ooo

It's been nearly two months now, Will and Alyss has been familiarizing to their surroundings. Fascinated nearly at never-ending new things they learn about the new world. They both have made some friends, but also have noticed the school's spoiled brats.

During their break, Will was off with the Archery team practicing, Alyss read aloud reading something off the device she was given, "-defines them as bullies."

Suddenly, a slam on the locker next to hers as she was reading, "Who's being a bully? I'll beat them up for you anytime, gorgeous."

It was the boy in science class, Brash Newman. The one who switching the beaker to the wrong substance. Oh, right also the heir to the Newman industry, one of large corporations in the world.

Alyss ignored him idly muttered, "Can't believe this guy is going to own one of those companies out there."

"Playing hard to get huh?" He gave a sly grin, while holding Alyss's chin making her face him.

She shoulders him off, "Why don't you go break some other girl's heart?" and stormed off

At the next corner, Louise was waiting for Alyss. "Seems like he's still making a pass at you?"

Alyss looked at her, "You mean trying to get me to like him? Never going to happen."

Louise sank into some deep thoughts, "Hmm…normally after a few tries, he would usually give up and hunts another girl. However he is sticking towards you."

Alyss gave a small giggle, "Really?" Then looking around where there were girls, "If he asks all the girls here in this school, they'd probably go over their heads for him."

Louise shook her head, "Not all of them."

"Has he ever been rejected by anyone? Aside from me?"

Louise answered without hesitation, "Precisely a few of my friends, one in particular."

"And your basing this on an small experience?"

"Yeah. A few times is enough too."

They walked in the hallway in silence, the Alyss spoke, "Who was it? The one in particular you said."

"Oh, my friend. You know her too, Jennifer."

Alyss gasps in surprise, "Her? She's sharper than a knife."

Louise smacked her leg, "She may act like one idiot and gets annoyed at messing up her hair, but she isn't some brainless idiot."

"Ahh.."

"Either way, he's on to you and that isn't good. Girls are one thing, however when it comes to something he wants, he gets it." Louise smiles sympathetically.

Approaching her next class she said goodbye, "Good luck with that, but then I would understand why he would be still on to you. Practically every boy in this school is after you." She said with a smirk and disappears into the door.

Speechless, Alyss walked quickly to the next class.

Ooo

Everyone in the archery team watched as Will fired rapid shots within the blink of an eye, towards the target outside on the outdoor archery range.

"He's fast as lightning, all the targets are dead bullseye." One of the muttered.

A female voice chirped, "Where does this guy come from?"

"Agreed, I hear he's a complete idiot when it comes to school along with that girl he came with."

Chris shook his head slowly, "On top of that, in survival class. He's practically nature himself."

One of them took a step back in surprise, "He actually took that seriously?"

Chris crossed his arm, "Even if people weren't trying their best in that class, he still would have put the whole class-teacher- in shame too."

Buck growled, "Of all things, I still won't forget that shot he made on the first day."

The girls laughed, "Stop being a sore loser, he's just good, admit it."

Shodun, the strategist of the boy's archery team lightly patted his back, "In any case, he's practically iron man himself."

Alisha clasped her hands, "I almost got deceived with his small build, but that bow. You can't possibly pull it back without straining."

Shodun corrected, "That's a longbow I believe, also that will become our advantage. When we compete, the other teams will try to pick up our bows, to use them."

Buck broke into a small smile, "If I can't pull the bow back for more than 5 seconds, I highly doubt those dainty highschoolers of Refraincrat High will do any good with that bow."

Will turned his head over, "What happens when they take our weapons?"

Jennifer hushed with eyes wide, "Oh lord he heard us! We're literally 15ft away from him."

Chris smiled regretfully, "Sorry, I forgot to mention. He has excellent tracking and listening skills."

He was only rewarded with a smack on the head from both the girls and guys.

Chris snarled back at them, "Is that how you treat your captain!?"

Buck laughed, "Come on, you shouldn't leave that information out. He practically heard everything we were talking about him."

Will called over, "Speaking of information, picking up enemy weapons?"

Shodun explains pushing up his glasses, "When the competing team picks up an enemy bow, they can use that against us. Also the fact there is an increase of impact on us. Depending what we have, Chris will explain our each special bow strength."

Chris looked at him annoyed, "When we officially enter, they will scan our bows. It will register, it will also label the bow according to the power of it. For all we know, Refraincrat High is the only one who has the most powerful..power up let's say."

Will nodded slowly, getting used to weird explanations, "So…special magic?"

Jennifer nodded, "In some ways yes, when you claim the bow and able to USE it. You can use their special powers against ourselves."

Realization dawned in Will's eyes, "Aaah… so that's why Shodun said it might work in our favor, if they get mine, they won't able to use it. And this special…powerup bow…of his…is it like the captain of their team? "

They all nodded, "Exactly, its power is unknown because we've never seen it in action. But somehow, all 12 of us when we seem to get the upper hand, we get whipped. Arrows come from nowhere striking us down."

Will sat down thinking, "How about the other schools when they compete? Does the captain ever do anything?"

Buck shook his head, "We've kept a good eye on him, but we never seem to able to track his movements."

Alisha the strategizer of the girl's team, "He's formidable with that, in their team. Without him, it will be a tough one, but at least it will be an even one."

 _Interesting, this game of theirs could be even more real than anything else…fun too._ Will thought with a ghost smile.

"Alright then, I'll think of something, no offence Shodun against them, but you guys are oblivious to the power of that bow he has." Will said softly.

Buck rose to protest, Chris barred him, "What is that?"

Will nodded gratefully, "You say you've never seen him do anything to activate the 'special' power of his. The simple answer is he never uses it until it's you guys."

They all stared at him and laughed, "I doubt it, or else how will they win so easily!" Jennifer still giggling wiping a tear from her.

Daniela whispered to the girl beside her, "I will never get used to the fact THE Jennifer laughs during school. Ever."

"This Will, he's got some smile-opener."

"Smile opener? Really?" Daniela said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't judge, best I got…you know? Can opener?"

"S-shut up! It's not like you didn't laugh." She stuttered at them.

Will shook his head, "You say they are a formidable team without their captain, however. Yet they still beat you. Let me ask you this, when you are hiding. Is there some place like a house or cave you hide in? Even so, anyone get shot 'out of nowhere' in a hiding place with a part of your surrounding is open?"

They looked at each other, "Well some of us can hide in a shelter they have for our strategy room, also the flag we defend. When we do…we never got the out-of-nowhere hits."

"But our own outside… we get those!"

Will looked at them expectantly, waiting for a response. _Finally they are-_

Alisha and Shodun Hamoda slammed their fists on the table, "I got it!" They both exclaimed at once.

 _Still uncanny how twins react the same…_ Will thought.

Everyone looked at them, "What?"

Will closed his eyes as he waiting the explanation to be explained.

"The reason is-" Shodun started

Alisha continues, "-Since they are rich people-"

"-They must have bribed them-"

"-To h" Alisha stopped in mid-sentence as 2 arrows each shot simultaneously right at the 3 posts behind them.

Everyone recoiled in shock, "What are you trying to do? Kill us?"

Will nodded, "That thought came into mind."

They all looked at him in fright.

Will sighed, "I'm kidding, I can't believe you guys. His POWER is arrows he fires splits up and finds their target in the open, unless hidden with four walls and a roof on top of them."

A collective 'Ah's and oh's' were heard.

Shodun quickly drew out his laptop, "Let's see…yes that is a power… it is registered nearly close to a master rank!"

They all scrambled to look at the small screen, "Impossible, that….no wonder we couldn't have beaten him."

"These rich kids why put all the money in some bow like that?" Buck shook his head slowly.

"Fame" Will replied which sounded he was far away.

Reverted their attention to where Will was sitting to see nothing but empty space.  
"Over here, up in the tree."

"That tree is slippery like oil was splattered on it, how on earth did you get up there?" Jerry looked up.

"Not that hard, anyway we shouldn't get worked up about it. Resting is part of a battle." Will yawned.

Buck muttered, "Spoken like a true warrior from a story."

Daniella leaned a bit closer on a verge of smiling, "What was that? Did I hear a praise?"

"Oh hush." And he stalked off.

The whole archery team stood on a semi-circle, then soon split to their own activity. Will sighs, "I see things are how they are… I wonder how Alyss is doing with that jerk. That's too bad I can't do anything right now unless he breaks a rule." With superior skill, within the next minute he dozed off.

Jerry shook his head as he and Chris was sparring, "That guy, I can't figure him out."

"In any case, we want him on our team. This year has our biggest risk ever, if we lose again. This program will shut down." Chris muttered.

Jerry nodded, "More the reason to have him with us."

Ooo

"Hmmph, that idiot girl. Why won't she just fall for me?" Brash kicked a rock which hit a car and made a dent.

Ned looked at him, "You should lay off her then? Check on another girl?"

Brash grabbed him by his collar with immense strength, "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Got it?"

Ned gasps, "Y-Yes."

He released him which he crumpled on the ground, gasping for air.

Connor, leaning on the wall pulled his hood on. "What about the dork?"

Brash turned his attention to him, "Who?"

"That dork, in science class where he blew up the classroom."

Brash thought hard, "Oh that weakling?"

Ned, who regained his steady breathing, "Well, those two walk home together, rather very late to the school dormitory."

Brash slammed his fist into the wall which made a large crack.

"How long did you know about this?" He asked directly at Ned, who also remembered what happened earlier so he took a safer route, "The whole school knows about it practically. They are rather close I think." Then quickly added, "That's what I hear from people."

Brash looked at both of his companions, " _Close?_ Those two? Why would an idiot like him be hanging around with a goddess like her?"

They both shut their mouths, not daring to say one word.

Brash looked towards to school gate, "I guess the Black Dragons owe me a favor, we are going to jump them." With a menacing tone of satisfaction, "It's time to show that nitwit it's time to get his hands off my girl."

Ned and Conner looked at each other with understanding thoughts. _That boy is going to get beaten up real bad tonight._

Ooo

"Alyss! Hey, thanks for waiting. The team wanted to teach me to show them me firing 3 arrows at once." Will apologized as he walked towards the school door, where Alyss was sitting doing her homework.

"That's okay." She murmured.

Will stood and looked outside where everything began to turn a soft orange yellow.

"Say, Alyss where's Louise? Wasn't she going to going to show us the way to the bakery?" Will said.

Alyss immediately looked up, boring down into his eyes to see any underlying messages.

Will looked back at her, "What?"

Then they were interrupted by Louise who ran down the hall.

"Sorry you two! Got held up in art class. Couldn't put down my paint brush." As she came charging.

Alyss alarmed by the earlier sign that the floor was wet she called a moment too late, "Louise! The floor is still wet! Watch!"

Louise slipped, even if she was a skater, the sudden change of movement knocked her off. Skidding towards Will, which knocked them both down.

"Ow…" Will rubbed his head, "I still don't get why they make the ground hard like these, not just plain old dirt."

Louise said into Will's cloak, "Sorry! Thanks for the landing though."

After a moment of shock, "Um…Louise? Could you get off me? I have..uh..some items I need to keep safe."

Alyss stood awkwardly, looking at Will and Louise who were in the not most-best position ever.

Lousie getting up quickly, "Sorry, sorry. I forgot guys have.."

Will looked at her and checked inside the cloak, "Its fine."

Even though Louise thought what Will implying was true, Alyss and Will knew what important items he had. Dangerous ones.

Louise stood up and then leaned against the wall for support. Alyss pushing whatever her thoughts she had and quickly rushed over to support her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the sudden change really moved my directional part of me." She said, "Just need to stay still for a few minutes." Then added, "Sorry Will."

Will waved it off, "It's alright."

 _Oh, so that's what it was._ Alyss thought with some relief of that explanation. _Wait! Why am I thinking about this?_

"I'm hungry for bread." Will grabbing his backpack, headed towards the gate.

The two girls looked at him and quickly gathered their things and quickly catch up to him.

Ooo

"Amaazing! They have a whole world of bread in there!" Will exclaims as they came out of the shop.

"Don't tell me you two haven't tried croissants at least?" Louise said incredulously, but to receive shaking heads.

"Geez…you two had it hard." She said exasperated.

Alyss looked at the blinking streetlights which flickered to life. "It's getting late, I read its dangerous in the night to be on roads like these."

"That's true." Louise said, "Let's go!"

Will sighed, "She is a lot more energetic than me, I wonder where she draws that power from."

Alyss gave him a doubtful look, "Oh really now?"

"Come on, we're falling behind." Will pointed out. After a few moments, they heard a shriek.

Will and Alyss looked at each other, "Over there."

They ran over at the next corner to see a large group of people with weapons of all sorts.

In the middle, they say Brash in the middle, holding a knife below Louise's neck.

Brash calls out, "I figured you two would be together."

Ooo

"What do you want Brash? Stop this, don't make any rash decisions." Alyss said with a calm tone using her diplomatic skills. _This is what she meant by getting what he wants, that's basically killing. He has the guts to do that?_ She thought with a skeptical look.

Brash spat, "These guys over here," Completely ignoring her.

"Are this city's most deadly, and feared group of all." He said with hate towards Will.

This was rather a dangerous situation. The surroundings were pretty isolated and there are some people capable fighting here. Not only that, their friend, Louise was in a life threating position.

Will looked at the school captain.

"What have I ever done to you?" Will asked

Brash threw his head back and laughed loudly, "Done to me? YOU took that lovely lady over there."

Alyss took a step back, "I am NOT yours. I completely reject you.''

Brash looked at her with a smile, "Now, now. You don't want my hand to slip here and accidently killing her now do you?"

Louise, who was pale in fear.

Will assessed the situation, It was a problem Will could handle easily. It wasn't the Skandians or anything worse than that. It's the..fact.. of…rules…

Will shot a questiong throwing everyone off, "Say, no one can hear us right? Along to report us to the …police correct? Help is futile?"

Brash turned to the large man beside him who nodded, "Exactly, NOW I want you to hand over your girl there, and you will see this girl not harmed."

"Can I ask a super small favor?" Will asked. Which he could hear Alyss whispering, "What are you planning?"

Will signaled her to take cover as soon the commotion started.

Brash looked at him with a dazed eye, "That depends, after that you will give me Alyss."

Will looked at him, "Alright, could you let me ask Louise there, something?"

Brash looked at him in confusion, everyone laughed, "If that's going to do anything? AS IF" All of them laughed.

"What an idiot."

"Stupid"

"Half-brained."

"Alright…since that.. was funny in all sorts of ways ill allow you to ask that question." Brash gave him a threatening look, and moved the knife farther away from the paled-face Louise.

"Louise." Will asked. "Am I bounded by the rules right now, school rules I mean. Does this count as self-defensive action?"

Alyss turned slightly in the shadow to hide a smile, _I see Will, you needed confirmation about the rules. Smart action._

Louise looked at him with confusion and shock. "W-what? –choke- No Will…please-" Then was suddenly re-seized.

"Alright idiot, she answered, hand over Alyss like you agreed." Brash said.

Will gave him a baleful eye, "Since when? I didn't recall me nodding OR saying yes to it."

Brash growled in fury, " Seems like you need a beating before you can comply huh? Brutus, get him."

Brutus looked at Will with hunger, "Seems like you're a dead man now."

Will looked at them all, "Fight? Fine, this cloak is a disadvantage for all of you."

He stripped his cloak off and passed it to Alyss with a meaningful glance. _The plan was to conceal Alyss in the shadows In case they try to do anything._

That revealed his two saxe knife with him at the split second of the moment as Brutus raised the large pole with nails and glass embedded in it.

Will with superior speed, drew his knife and sliced through the metal pole like paper.

Everyone gasped in surprise in shock, "What the-"

Will grins at them, "Hey, you may not believe this, but I've been in war. And I'm a trained fighter to take those who bully folks."

Without a second the waste, Will went through the gang members without breaking a sweat. A kick there and a punch there. Not before long the fight was over. Leaving only Brash and the lead gang member in shock.

Suddenly the lead gang member pulled out a long and black weapon.

 _A gun!_

"Kill him!" Brash shouted half-crazed.

Louise and Alyss screamed at the same time as he fired the gun.

Will turned to react with whirlwind speed, drawing both his saxes into an X.

Which harmlessly deflected the bullet towards the brick wall.

The three froze in terror.

"T-that barely left a mark on that knife!" the gang member said astounded.

"AND he deflected the bullet. Brash, we may have been in debt with you. But you never told us this man, is a devil. He single handily took out my people. Consider this debt re-payed and don't ever come to our turf ever again." With a warning look at Brash before walked off to the darkness with some conscious gang associates lumbering after him.

Brash looked fearfully at Will, with the threat in place by the lead gang it was too much.

He began a movement, which would have posed an instant death of Louise, which Will bolted towards Brash and disarmed, knocked him out and pulled Louise out of danger.

Soon rain began to fell from the sky, "Louise? You alright?"

She lies on Will's lap and muttered something.

Alyss leaned closer, "What was that?"

"I-I said, w-why didn't you tell me you could fight like that? I thought you were some birdbrain who couldn't tell the different between twenty four and two." She said.

Both of them looked at each other and then laughed which echoed into the night.

Ooo

The very next day, Brash fearfully and tactfully avoided Will. In class, they saw immediately saw the tension in the classroom changed.

Ned and Connor tried a couple of times to see what happened, which were all unsuccessful in the attempts.

Will suddenly rose during science class, right when the teacher said he needed to get something upstairs ,and walked over right in front of Brash who looked up and fell backwards on his chair. Which erected a few stifles of laughter, then silenced in fear of Brash's anger. "Brash's Wrath" they called it.

Everyone looked with some interest of what was going to happen. It was obvious Will was Brash's target, but couldn't understand why the grand bully was acting this way.

Will shoved a long paper, which consisted a list of things.

With a clear voice, Will declared, "Brash, this is the list of things you..ahem "Borrowed" from me these past 2 months."

Brash, with a shaky hand read the paper.

"I expect these things returned to me by the end of the week. If not replaced." Will said.

Everyone watched with surprise and amazement, expecting some kind of revolt not happening. Alyss who excused herself earlier was outside the door was laughing.

What Will said next moved the class's atmosphere…forever.

"If I hear from you, being a pushy, a complete jerk from ANYONE in this school in Alyss's terms, bully. I swear I will pack your bottom and you'll find yourself doing community service so fast that your head will spin." Will remarks.

Brash looked at him in his eyes seeing there was no joke behind the chilly eyes, he barely nodded.

Will turned around and went back to his seat, which he stopped mid-way, "Oh one thing? I heard from Alyss you said that you'll deal with any bully's for her?"

There was a low 'oooh' emitting from the classmates.

"This, my friend is how you deal with a bully." Will said with a grin and continued to his seat which was welcomed with some shocked faces of Toby and Shayna. Who was similar with everyone else, their mouths were open in surprise.

Alyss chose this time to enter again and mocked, "Oh my! What happened here? It's so silent! Will, aren't you due for an accidental explosion?"

"Not today Alyss and I don't think ever." As Will turned to look at her and laughed, he accidently knocked over a beaker filled with Chlorine. Which spilled on the tray containing Ammonia.

"Hey! Will! This is an improvement! There isn't black soot any-" As the teacher timely walked in.

Shayna facepalmed and Toby shook his head.

 _EXPLOSION_

* * *

 _ **Hey hey hey!**_

 _ **Well that is Chapter 3! Sorry, you'll be looking at a moderate update for these due to school and all...i hope you all can be understanding about that.**_

 _ **! Thanks for the constant support everyone!**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 will… be up soon haha**_

 _ **15/09/15**_

 _ **PulserRay**_


	4. Chapter 4 Cuts

**Chapter 4 Cuts**

* * *

"Will." Alyss asked at the front gate.

Will looked up, "What is it?"

"Are you sure you want to use your actual bow?" with an uncertain tone.

"This.. I guess so. No matter how long it has been, I can't get used to the one the agency gave me." Will said with a sigh

"Didn't it have the exact same draw weight and everything?" She looked at him confused

"That is true, but I rather use something I'm used to until I get that mechanical bow into mind." Will said with some satisfaction. "There. Done, now it's ready to be scanned."

Alyss and Will stood outside the stadium where the matches would be held in the future for them. They decided they will meet the rest of the team later on.

Both of them watched with wide eyes as the door opened to a prestigious looking interior, as modern day people would say, _technologically advanced._

"There, I think that's the line-up…it says…Weapon Administration Scanning" Alyss pointed.

While waiting in the line, the rest of the party eventually arrived. "Hey Will and Alyss!" They all chorused in greeting.

Jennifer laughed non-stop at something ridiculous.

Alyss whispered, "I think she holds in the humor in school too much."

Alisha nodded, "That's what we think too, I mean who can do that? Until recently Will somehow bring out this side of her from time to time.."

Fred pointed at the scanner dude. "Will, your turn."

Chris went up to the table and showed their ID about their school. Then ushered Will ahead which he placed down the bow on the table.

The guy at the counter looked at it with wide eyes, "Woah this is a masterpiece!"

Chris looked at the bow and then at Will and back at the bow.

"This thing could have an authentic value…" He trails off and realized he was rolling off random words.

"Here alright place your bow-" He was interrupted by Will who halted him.

"Hey Chris, are we allowed to scan more bows?"

Chris looked at Shodun for confirmation, "Yeah you're allowed, only one bow in a match however."

Will nodded, "Give me 1 minute." They all watched him head out the door leaving them with some confused looks. Less than a minute, he returned with something gleaming in his hand.

Alyss took a sharp intake of breath.  
They all looked at Will with open-mouths, Daniela muttered, "What kind of bow is that?"

"Never seen that type before." Alisha observed, "Kind of looks like his longbow but…more…modern." Not sure what word to describe it.

Will puts the bow on the counter. "Also scan this too."

With a muddled facial expression, he scanned both of the bows.

"Alright, the information will be sent to your email…do you have one?" He asked.

"Uh.." Then Will remembered the list of information he has that the agency made for him and Alyss to fit in.

"Oh here it is." Writing it down without looking, the calligraphy stunned all of them.

"That's…" Jennifer started.

Alyss cut her off, "Don't mention anything."

Jerry looked at them, "Alright then seems like what we came here is done, our match doesn't start until the end of this month."

Alisha nodded, "Why not we head over to the mall?"

Will looked at them, along with Alyss, equally confused. "…Mall?"

"Good grief, no wonder Louise is seriously fed up with you two. She's been rambling on about how you two seemingly are capable YET not capable at the same time with this society." Jennifer shook her head.

Buck punched the air, "Alright! Let's hit the shops! Archery Team building exercise! How about MacWantold?" After hearing a low growl from his stomach.

"MacWantold?" Alyss looked confused at the unknown word.

One of the girls demanded, "What have you two been doing? Living under a rock? Aliens? From another dimension!?"

Will nodded slowly, "Hey now…that's not a bad guess…" Which was rewarded with a punch from Alyss.

Daniela looked at the two thoughtfully.

The girl fumed, "Just because you flattened the boy's team, don't you start thinking you could get all smart on me!"

Will raised his hands in defeat, "I'm just saying and plus, me and her haven't been looking at saleté all day long you know."

They all looked at him with blank faces. Suddenly a peal of laughter emitted from Jennifer, turning the attention to her. Will saw some serious effort muffling her laughter to snorts and giggles, raising an eyebrow and holding both of his bow in the palm of his hands he began to walk towards the door, "Alright, Let's take a look at this MacWantold."

Alyss ran up beside him, "You don't even know where it is and what _is_ saleté?"

Will grins at her, "Go search it up, I read that somewhere."

Ooo

"So this oily food is MacWantold's special…huh?" Will looked slightly disgusted at the food.

"Oily? Man this is the best French fries around these parts!" Jerry muffled with his mouth full.

Laughing, "Don't eat with your mouth full, it's disgusting and you can't here a word what your trying to say…" Natalie said.

Jerry swallowed and began to apologize, "Oh, sorr-"

"…no wonder you haven't got a girlfriend yet." The long blonde haired girl finishes with a grin.

"Why you- "

"Cool it guys, we're in public here." Buck warns.

Settling to a sustained silence, everyone minded their own business or twiddled their thumbs.

"So…"

Will looked at the time, "Say does anyone have access to email thing? Maybe they already sent the information."

Chris shook his head, "We aren't allowed to know what the power is until the matches begin. That is, for those who registered a new bow or a new player."

Buck chimed in, "That's because EVEN if we knew the power, we wouldn't understand."

Will looked somewhat crestfallen, "I see…. Alright I just figured you guys might be able to help me out with it."

Shodun shook his head, "We wouldn't be much help anyway, you have to figure what the power is and how to activate it. Usually after 3 rounds of playing you just…know it."

Alyss suddenly noticed something was missing, also realizing the fact the rest of the group didn't notice there's an object not with them. Catching a eye from Will he did a curt nod. _The mechanical bow is gone and I didn't see him put it away._

A few minutes later, Brash and his two accomplices walked by. Will nodded casually, "Hey there."

Brash nodded back at him, "Hey bro." then the three continued to walk a two steps before Brash completely freaked out. Stumbling towards a chair to grasp some balance.

"W-what…what are you doing here?" He said pointing at Will who shrugs, before waiting an answer. He saw the massive bow leaning on the chair. Which was all too much for him and basically ran towards the nearest entrance.

Will stood up and cupped his mouth, "Hey smart one! The nearest exit is right there."

While Will sat back down Ned asked, "That is an actual bow, are you allowed to even have that?"

Chris stood up, "Archery team." Pulling out a card hanging on his neck, "Not a problem with this around unless that bow has arrows with it."

"Pr-president Chris?" Ned stuttered in surprise and then immediately took off with his cowardly tails between his legs.

After they left, the group burst into laughter.

"If you bunch want to continue sittin' there, you better stop disturbing the customers!" They heard a call from the back of the kitchen.

Buck called back, "Alrighty sir!" and turned to look back at them. Then all of them burst into silent, gasping laughing, restraining as much noise they could.

Ooo

"Alright Will, it's your turn to be in charge of the class. Just watch the class." As the teacher slowly lumbered out.

Alyss and Will agreed, this was one lazy teacher. He made a deal with the students, if they don't tell anyone about this. He will mark them all A's on their exams at the end of the year, he will leave for the block to escape school for the time being. Also to cover him if someone was looking for him. Of course this bribe was effective enough to win the loyalty of the classroom in general.

Will muttered, "Stupid teacher. Good thing this is just some human resource class."

Will sat on the swivel chair and looked at everyone. "Well? Alright let's start things off, Brash no silly tricks…comprendo?"

Brash looked fearfully at him and nodded. The biggest mystery to everyone in the school was that they still do not know why a tough one like him is scared of Will but it made no difference, since they like the things the way they are now. Someone was rising to take the place Brash has left. A senior named Shane Verdick and just Will's luck, was in his class.

While everyone minded their own business, he stood up and walked up to where Will was sitting.

Will looked up from a fictional novel and gave him a tired glance, "Yes…Shane?"

The boy looked at him with a flash of anger in his eye, "Can I use the bathroom?"

Will raised an eyebrow and have a hard stare, Shane realized how cold and dark his eyes were having some thoughts in the back of his mind, suddenly it seemingly shifted to soft brown color.

"Can you?" Will replied in the dead silence of the room.

" _May_ I use the bathroom?"

Will began to laugh, "Oh come off it, you already know. Unless it's the teacher you don't need to ask… I'm just here to cover the lazy teacher."

"Who's a lazy teacher?" Suddenly a female boomed behind Shane whose eyes widened in fear, turning around to see Principal Terrance.

Will seeing the immediate position of him, using his ranger skills he covered his tracks as he was taught.  
"Hey Principal, _mazy_ teacher. Not lazy." Will replied with an even tone.

Giving Will a look then at the class, "What are you doing in the teacher's chair young man?"

A breath of intake could be felt, probably the heart beats of the class would be heard in the room.

"I made a deal with the teacher and he lost. In return I get to sit in this chair and try to be the teacher of the day." Will said, lies rolling off the tip of his tongue, keeping the story short and real.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Will asked.

"The teacher, where is he?" Now that was the crucial point of the question. What Will said could prove him in different situations. Places he doesn't want. Suddenly he saw Shane in the corner on his phone smiling. _So this is what he was doing. No wonder he still asked me to see if he could go to the washroom. Trying to draw attention before I can recover._ However not realizing there was a subplot to the plans.

"Well?" The principal said with an impatient tone.

Will said deliberately and slowly, "Principal Terrance, I believe you should check your phone right now."

The principal looked confused for a second, "It's off during school hours." but still slowly pulled out her phone and checked it.

"Nothing, what are you trying to pull off here." She demanded.

Will smiled now which was putting some people in class on the edge. Alyss too, was confused.

"Let me ask you a question, do you get a notification when the fire bell is on? From the local fire-fighting group for confirmation?" Will asked which even puzzled everyone in the room more.

"That is correct for this school's standard procedure."

"Check again." Will said, rising and walked back to his desk settling beside Alyss who was also confused.

The Principal checked it once again to see a notification. Quickly opening it, it contained an alert from the fire department.

"Everyone, get out of the school now. There's a fire!" She ordered.

Then pulled Will aside as he was exiting towards the door, "Will, I don't know what you did to pull that off. But there better not be a reason why, A fire alarms are going off. B, how you know about this and C, culprit for the fire, and the last one is a breach of school rules."

Will smiled, "You were asking, where was the teacher? He was the one who went to confirm is there was a fire I asked him to check out."

"W-what?"

"I smelt something burning when I came into the school. I checked the area during my break time except the fact the western side of the school is closed. Which was where the smell in the vents were coming from." Will explained.

The principal nodded, "That's true that place is off limits for students. Since its undergoing an upgrade."

"More the reason so I had to ask a teacher. Since we weren't doing much and it was my day of the deal for the teacher of the block. It was perfect for him to just check it out for me." Will said, summing up his false information and reality with a red bow nicely tied up.

The principal blankly looked at Will, "So..you're saying you basically just warned us about a dangerous fire?"

"I saw propane tanks beside the school on the way in…which reminds me you better warn the rest of the school. I have a strong sense a part of the building is going to blow." Will warned her.

The principal nodded, "Will, get everyone out as fast as you can."

Will called after the principal who paused at the door, "Principal Terrance?"

"Yes?"

"Those propane tanks, they weren't used for anything correct?" Will asked uncertainly

"No, now you mentioned it there was no reason for them to use those." She said.

"That heightens my assumption, there were some shifty characters moving them closer to the west wing. Which the smell led to that area raised my interested noticeably." Will said cocking his head to one side.

"You're saying someone is trying to blow this school up?"

Will didn't answer, "If that's the case, we better get the students out before we get some serious casualties….injuries." he amended.

The principal drew out her phone and began dialing some numbers. Will saw Alyss standing at the edge of the class.

"Alyss, let's go. We need to get to safety."

Ooo

"Good lord!" Chris exclaims as one of the propane exploded in the background.

Will observed, "This is getting more serious. IT's like the whole school is one big fuel for the fire."

Then Will saw Alyss running towards the fire, which he in instinct went after her and pulling her down. "What are you doing? This is a fire! It's dangerous!"

Alyss shrieks, "They said someone is still in there!"

"Doesn't mean you can go in! Let the fire fighters deal with them!"

Alyss struggled to get out of Will's grasp.

"You can't force my decisions!" she shouts.

"I am not! It's your safety!" Will said, not noticing a sudden change in his feeling. Something was forcing him, like time slowed and sped up at the same time. _What is this? Feels like.. the 6ths sense Halt's been talking about but…_

"Let! GO!" Alyss shouts again turning around to face him. "I hate you Will! You're the one who wants to save people. What is stopping you now?"

Will looked at him in shock, immediately the words that came out of her mouth was the opposite she wanted to say.

Taking this sudden release, she turned around to head for the door.

"Alyss! NO!" Will had no idea why he was saying this. There was something that was stopping him to release Alyss from going into the fire.

She turns around, ready to shout back. But what she saw was beyond her comprehension, something she never thought of.

"Alyss Mainwaring I swear on my life you are not to go into the fire!" Will screams as he forcefully threw the bow onto the ground. The string snapped, whipping Will on his face in the process. Which Alyss froze in shock seeing what just happened.

Will was utterly crying, "You..can't I don't know how to explain it, but don't you dare go into a fire ever."

Alyss stopped resisting and knelt beside Will, "Will…."

Suddenly a teacher rushed towards them, "We found the list, the person who is missing Jennifer Shelton!"

Will perked up, "You are not making anything easier." With edge around every single syllable.

Alyss looked worriedly at Will, who never seen Will in this state before and the fire was engulfing one their friends they really made at this school.

"But…." Alyss started, but Will clamped her mouth. "Brash! Where are you? I'll rip you limb to limb if you don't show your face right now!" Will shouted with an unmistakable tone of command, while noting that he silenced basically the whole school.

Brash worriedly walked out from the lined up crowd, they could see firefighters not daring to get near. "Chief! This fire is nearly impossible to stop! This place is reeked was with gasoline-" A loud blast came from the north wing.

"Until our two water bombers that come in 15 minutes from the lake, we can't put this out at all!" The fire fighter warned.

The chief spat, "By that time, this school is in ruins!"

Everyone was silent, it seemed like a tradition. Any confrontation with Brash means absolute silence. With a few cries of pain from few lightly burnt or injured students, everyone else was dead silence. But they looked at Will, Alyss and Brash.

"Brash, the only thing that will hold me back from putting you in immense pain is the fact you are going to hold Alyss down. Call Ned and Connor if you have to. Get the law enforcers..police over there to hold her down if you have to. I do not want her near this school." Will orders.

Before the chief, teachers, principal or students could stop him, Will broke into a run towards the nearest door of the school not yet heavily damaged.

Alyss shouted, "Will!" Trying to run after him, but held down by Brash and Ned. Fear of Will and the mere danger of the school for her was enough reasons to hold her back.

ooo

Sarah Tulip, stood on the roof of the nearby building observing. "That boy, I hope his luck is immense."

"Director, was this another of your schemes? It's a bit far for you for this situation but..either way…" She radioed in.

"No Agent 02. This was an uncalled attack. We should be kicking ourselves for such lack of security of this place….it could have been anything. This school is full of rich kids across the world." The director replies knowing the point.

"This isn't good." Sarah reported the details she could get.

There was a silence at the other end. "Sorry Agent 2, I was shaking my head until I realized you couldn't see me"

Sarah smiles, "Really now? Great job of doing that I could picture of you doing that on more than one occasion."

"What do we do now?"

"We now tighten security, track down that truck. See where it came from." Cortex said.

"And?" Hearing a slight tone in his voice.

"Have a team on standby to get into that school and extract him out if he doesn't come out before the timer appearing before you." He said.

"Timer..? What? A bomb?" Sarah said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"No, something worse. Under this school has a tiny amount of oil reserve. Tiny amount and our tacticians team guarantee the fire will ignite with the oil before. IT's not much but it will blow up. This school is finished. From the position of the kids where they are standing, there won't any harm UNLESS you're inside…" He explains.

"After that the water bombers would be here and wash the fire out…" Sarah finishes.

"Exactly. Act fast Agent 2"

Ooo

Will pulled his cloak on, coughing. Looking around, he saw the boy's bathroom which had a large lumber in. Apologizing, he went into the girl's bathroom and pulled several paper towels and stuffed them into a bag with water in it. Then getting one for himself, Will turned the tap on. Just as he was going to turn it off, the water didn't run anymore. Will looked curiously although time was crucial to him.

The suddenly black ooze dripped out. "What on earth-cough- is this.." Recalling something in Science class, he dabbed his finger and flicked it towards the nearby fire, which ignited in the fire with a mini explosion.

"Orlogs toenails! This is what you call oil!" Will scrambled out of bathroom.

 _This place is filled with oil? This place will blow soon! Where are…_ he crouched low, coughing and gagging. Using the cloak to protect him from anything as much as possible.

 _Archery room!_

Ooo

Alyss finally lost the energy to run she kneeled down into a ball and started crying, Brash and Ned sighs tiredly.

All the adults stood beside her, saying any phrases of encouragement.

"Principal Terrance!" The chief of the fire department called.

"What is it?" She said annoyed.

"I got a call from the police, they said this place is going to blow sky high!" he said with a loud warning.

"What do you mean?" the teacher beside her asked.

The man beside the chief answered, "Not only this place was reeked with gasoline and undefined propane placed by a fire started by someone not by this school from what we could gather." Which was basically reports from the Secret Intelligence of the North American Society, SINAS for short.

"So?"

"This place, near the surface has a small…really small amount of oil reserve left. The fire will get to it from the basements and it will blow." He said with sadness, remembering the boy who rushed in several minutes ago.

The principal turned to the people around who heard him, "Don't tell that girl, Alyss about this."

They all nodded, "She would be in wreck if she knew that."

Ooo

Will ran and stayed low as he could as he ran down the hall. Suddenly the only way to the archery room is blocked. Really, he had some minor cuts and bruises. In other words he was fine….until the heat and the smoke that stinged his eyes. Small tears appeared around his eyes every now and then.

 _My saxe knife won't be able to do… then he felt something. The mechanical bow!_ He pulled it out and activated it. "Where..-cough- was that.."

He found a small button near the handle. Pressing it, it activated the bow. Gasping for more air, he coughed, "Air".

He drew bow back and an arrow appeared. "I never tried-cough- this before. I've only used normal versions. I wonder what this technology piece could-"

He fires towards the blockade, the arrow, followed up with strong winds blasted the blockade apart and some of the fire was snuffed out.

"Well that certainly help a lot. I'm beginning to like this bow." Will said with a thin smile.

He ran into the training room, checking around. They were last saw around here…then he saw a backpack.

 _Louise's backpack?_ Will thought to himself. Running over to check, right then saw with his keen eye, the door slightly opened.

He pulled the heavy door open to see two girls with the helmets of the archery team.

"Louise and Jennifer?!" Will exclaimed.

"W-Will..is that…-cough- you?" Louise groan weakly.

Will helped them up, "Nice idea with the helmets."

Louise weakly smiles, "It was Jenny's idea….it saved us a bit… had some air to breathe beforehand.."

"Is she okay?" Will asked concerned.

"She's fine. I think she doze- cough- Off." Louise meekly laughs.

Will raised an eyebrow, "In all this?"

She nodded, "Wake up sleepy head, Will's here….How did you find us? The way out was basically blocked!"

Will smiles, "I recognized your backpack." Not answering fully to her question.

Helping Jennifer up Will added, "They missed you in the rollcall I think. They only said Jennifer was still inside…not you too."

Louise looked to the ground, "They did get me in the rollcall out the door...until I realized that Jennifer was missing." She apologized, "Sorry."

"Not a-" Suddenly a loud explosion the knocked the three of them to the floor.

"What was that!" Jennifer said wide awake while choking.

Will shook his head, "This school is going to collapse we need to get out of here."

Jennifer declined her head, "This place won't collapse. It's built specially for archery playing. Outside and inside is reinforced. We are going to get roasted alive. That's why the storage room is the best place to hide."

Will looked at her, "Basically really strong?"

"Completely, a bulletproof house if it was a bunker." Jennifer said to see a confused look at the word _bunker._

"Never mind, if we get out of here alive, I'll explain." She said.

Will looked around exasperated quickly calculated a better escape. _Makes sense no wonder there is moderate smoke and fire in here. But underground..it's oil we are going to get blown up here._

"Is it protected at the bottom?" Will asked.

"What?"

"Bottom, is this basically what is on the wall and roof?" Will asked impatiently.

"No….why..wait is that your weird mechanical bow?" Jennifer looked off to the side on the ground.

 _That's it!_ Will thought. _This better work Director Cortex…or we are going to have a chat about something breaking through "bunker" type defence._

"Girls, I need you to put this over you." Will instructed, giving them his cloak.

"Why?" Louise asked confused.

"Just put it over your heads."

They complied, Jennifer said muffled under the cloak, "Smells like you."

Will smiles, "Oh shut up."

Will picked up the bow from the ground and muttered, "Teleshot."

He aimed at the girls and to the wall.

"This better be something that would work…" Will said. " _If you can imagine it, the bow and arrow will do the same. That is how you use the bow and calling the arrows."_

Will shot and heard a scream before disappearing behind the wall.

Will laughs, "This is basically magic, literally magic… I wonder if they know about…never mind I won't tell them about that."

In truth, it was a good idea. The Director and the agents only expected the bow as capable of using element-type arrows. Nothing extra-vast like that, or else it wouldn't have been given to him. Of course however, without Will's consent. They extracted a bit of wood from the bow. A tiny dot from the frame which was harmless to the user to make the exact same bow.

"Now…how do I get out of here..." Will looked around. _I can't use the teleshot without losing this bow…_

He quickly ran to the door he came in from, which was returned engulfed with fire. Without warning, the building shook as the explosion was ignited from the fire in contact with the oil reserve below.

* * *

 _ **Hiya everyone! Alright keeping this short.. this is Chapter 4! ….i won't say anything else now. :|**_

 _ **Chapter 5 is in progress! ¼ the way**_

 ** _And hey, dont judge, "MacWantold" was the best idea i got ='D_**

 ** _19/09/15_**

 _ **-Pulse!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Rise

_Oh…crud…."REINFORCED ICE SHIELD NOWWWWW!"_

 **Chapter 5 Rise**

* * *

People on the sidelines, on the field and people of the school watched as ball of fire erupted towards the sky, that also gave a diversion to the blink of light as Louise and Jennifer made it out.

Alyss watched in horror of what just happened.

"No…Noo!" She cried out.

"He..didn't make it" as everyone spread the word.

The teachers watched with disbelief. Everyone around knew at least about a boy who went into save a fellow student.

Louise saw Alyss and ran over, "Will. He saved us…."

"Louise!?" a teacher called out in surprise, "Where were…"

"I was in the fire with Jennifer, I was trying to find her…sorry" Louise said apologetically.

Jennifer soon collapsed, some medical units came to help her on a stretcher.

The paramedic replied, "Don't worry, it seems like from over exhaustion. A good rest and she will be fine."

Everyone stood in silence, Alyss sobbing on the ground. Even Brash looked at the fire, "That blasted guy…he saved those two…"

The Principal held her megaphone, "Everyone…please take a moment of silence, I know this is the most un-related thing to do… but we owe him. For warning us."

The people nearby muttered in surprise, "Warning us? Wait? What?"

Chris stood up, "Wait, you're saying he knew there was a fire?"

The principal nodded, "Yes, he explained to me how he smelt a slight difference in the air. Tracked the vents to the west wing which was off limits. So he asked his teacher to check it out." With a quick summary.

"What about that huge explosion? Must've been a nuclear bomb!" Jerry exclaims.

Shodun punched him, "If it was a nuclear bomb, it'd kill this city and who knows what farther by now idiot!"

Fred stood in the middle, glancing at Alyss. "Chill…something else is worse than the school been blown up."

Louise, the archery team and the rest of the lot, looked at Alyss who was silently crying.

Ooo

Sarah threw her baton down which reflect off the floor.

The director radioed in, "I heard the explosion, it went off way more earlier than we anticipated"

Sarah acidly replied, "Why didn't we just sent in the team in the first place? Now look at it, I'm sure it's in the news by now. That place is nearly destroyed. Even that archery room which was practically a safe house. Collapsed."

"I should have just sent the team instead." Sarah watched at as the fire danced.

The director sighed.

"Where are the fire bombers? I'm not an expert but they should have been here way earlier…I was their handler." Sarah said with breaks between sentences.

"This…must be also very hard on Alyss." The director finally spoke.

Sarah perked up, "That's right! Poor girl, Will was basically everything to her. Only friend and someone who knew the world in the past."

"We need to deal with the media coverage right now. That, then everything else after. Order, Procedure Exodus" the director said with a slight tone of sadness.

"Under…stood." Before Sarah looked back at the wreckage.

Ooo

"I should…I shouldn't …why..oh god why did I say that? He was only protecting me." Alyss sobbed.

Louise put a comforting arm around her. "I..sorry..it's our fault we were in the school still, if only-"

"No, he stopped me from going in. I said to him he didn't care about who was inside still. But he never meant that at all…" Then broke into tears again. The archery team and classmates stood in a semi-circle,

They all heard it, everyone lookedup, the chief calls out, "There's the water bombers, this took them way too long. In a true response, they should have been here within 8 minutes ago. What the hell took them that long?"

A voice spoke, "Actually, they are 1 minute ahead of the estimated time I radioed in earlier, chief."

They all turned to look at who it was, "Captain?"

"That's right and that's my planes coming here. So you better shut your trap about them and say thanks for saving this school."

Alyss, rose slowly. Holding the tattered, full of soot otherwise in perfect condition cloak, stormed right up to the captain.

" _Saving?"_ Alyss spoke with a bit of Araluen accent forming.

"Saving? Let me spell it out for you _Captain._ This school is destroyed, If you think no one noticed, but sending a team of firefighters from the other side.. the _West Wing_ to fight the fire from the core was one of the most stupid ideas ever!"

The captain looked at her with cold eyes, "Excuse me? You are lucky you're alive young girl!"

"No." she shook her head, "I'm lucky he saved me."

"Which leads to another thing, I read this city's information. Your motto, 'Civilians before all hands.' That is your motto. Yet you allow a student to _burn?"_ She spat bitterly.

The principal spoke, "Hey Alyss.."

"DON'T YOU INTERUPT ME" she ordered with an air of authority with her. Even the captain froze for a second.

The captain quickly recovered, "Really now? If you are so sure, I am Captain Verdick. I have a son here…named Shane Verdick? Eh? Ring some bells there? I would have done all my power to save this school."

"Like I said. Verdick, sending innocent firemen into a hazardous zone is a severe breach to any code of any honor if you had any yourself" Alyss retorted. Immediately, she got most of the people on her side, including the Captain of the Police force who was standing in the sidelines, nodding in agreement.

"Why you little-"

"No, I said do not interrupt when a lady is speaking!" She ordered, shutting him up. "On my way out, the boy who is in the wreckage right now, warned the firefighters you sent. Suicide mission, because of Will, now only one man survived that mission. He's in the medical room with high burns."

Seeing shock and surprise in his face, everyone saw slight guilt form for a brief second.

"Captain Verdick, not only that. What the chief said was correct. Only by one mark off. Those bombers should have been here in 7 minutes, not eight. SEVEN."

The captain roared with laughter, "Really? Why?"

"I read the procedures book for the Fire team, Paramedics and police. You water bombers should have been here if the procedure was taken correctly. However clearly that was not the case. It was 8 minutes behind, and your estimation it was 16 minutes behind in total. And you call yourself proud for being 1 minute before estimation. Fine, 15 minutes behind schedule. Does that make it sound any better?" Alyss spoke.

There was a terrible silence. The captain looked at her in fury, "I..am the captain of the fire department of this district. As one of the captains of the public service in this city, I hold an equal amount of power to hold you in court for insulting and giving off false information and accusations to one whom like you have no power. Even if your father was the king of England. That wouldn't do you any good. It would only hurt you and those around you more."

That was the last straw, inside the cloak she drew the blue-hue saxe knife up to the throat of the captain.

Everyone froze in shock, some of the police drew their weapons. The police captain silently ordered to stand down.

"I don't have any parents anymore nor any relatives. Will, was the only person closest to me left." She said. Shocking everyone in the student body, the archery team and friend of theirs the most surprised.

The captain grins, "Shane, come out. You see this? Now we have proof to stand you in court. Raising arms against a captain is a serious offense."

Alyss moved with rapid speed faster than anyone, not Will, but than anyone around. Up to Shane's neck, "Shane Verdick, please hand over your phone."

No one dared to say a word. Alyss spoke again, "NOW" With a tone of command.

He said, "Fine whatever." Tossing the phone.

Alyss calls out, "Who's the Captain of the Police force?"

The man stood out, "Here miss."

" _Miss?"_ Captain Verdick spat. "What's with that courtesy? She's a blown offender!"

Ignoring him, Alyss passed the phone to the Police Captain, "Please read out loud what this says. Also time too."

The captain's eyes widened, "This…alright.. today..1:55pm, Alright this morning we got the gas cans in place. Also the walls have been coated with the gasoline as you said. Better pay us the money son of the fire captain.

1:59, thanks guys yes. 50,000$ to you guys by the end of this week. Is this going to a disaster?

2:03 Yes, this school will burn to the ground. You don't mind that if a few of your fellows die in this?

2:08 Yeah."

Everyone stood in utter shock, the Captain Verdick himself was the most surprised. "Wait what? Shane what is this?"

Shane turned deathly white, "H-how did you recover that? I deleted it!"

Alyss smiled at him, "No, you didn't. You just deleted the other messages. Not the last few ones. Captain? Read the last message sent before the fire started."

"2:30pm, alright. Not only, I got this jerk Will in near trouble with the Principal. But somehow he weaseled our plan out, but don't worry guys it still going to cause some irreparable damage."

Everyone turned to look at the Shane.

"This is.." the captain shouted, "Why did you do this? You know I have to testify in this court. You're in deep trouble."

Alyss began to laugh softly, "You said so yourself Captain Verdick, even if my father was the king of england, he wouldn't be able to do anything. It would hurt those around me the most. Your words, funny how the irony works huh?"

Shodun slammed his palm, "She executed this perfectly, Alyss just practically blown the cover of who was behind the fire!"

Chris nodded, "But Will…"

Daniela looked at her, "Those two…they are way to experienced. It's like they've been in these situations and trained for it."

Alisha whispers, "Just impressive. She's utterly destroying him, as if this was all planned out."

The captain moved forward towards Alyss. Raising his hand to strike, a female voice commanded, "Stop!" Unmistakably with the pause, the position was clear that it was a strike across Alyss's face.

Suddenly a dozen men aimed their weapons at the captain, parted a way to reveal a woman with a helmet on.

This erupted chaos. The police raised their guns at the men pointing at the Captain and students and people scattered farther away. Leaving the Archery members, Alyss and the remaining police standing.

Alyss immediately recognized who it was under the helmet. _Sarah!_

"Dare touch that girl and you'll be in the prison for the rest of your lives." She said.

The captain of the police, demanded, "Who are you? Who are these men? Tell them to stand dow-"

"Captain of the Police force Department." Her voice cut like a whip and she tossed a card at the captain who stumbled to catch it.

"Level…1 clearance? What? Even the SWAT team doesn't even have such clearance. I'm not even aware any intelligence agencies are looking at just a normal school fire." He muttered giving it back to her who also ordered the policemen to lower their guns.

She began to laugh, "You are so wrong, this place is always constant with surveillance all the agencies across the world."

Everyone muttered with disbelief, "Wh-"

"This school is…no WAS the home of the richest families around the world. If not popular or members of important families. I wonder how they would feel about the leading protectors of such harm would be seen as after this…taken very poorly" she said mildly.

"Also, what Alyss here is also correct. Captain, you have been demoted. As of right now you are stripped of your rank. We have footage of the field where you deliberately said to the men take their time to prepare their planes." She declared.

"Also, there are 4 planes. Not just two. If you were putting more time into polishing your equipments, you would have 4 on the way. But 2 were unusable. One is completely drenched in the lake right now due to engine failure and the second one has leakage in the loading bay." She slapped the ace card right across the captain's face.

Captain Verdict rose to defy then only to meet 12 guns aimed at him, "I am law and order herself. We have proof, including that little strike you were going to do on a civilian. She's right, you really put your own motto to shame. As for Shane Verdict, charged with destruction of private property and murder, you'll be coming with your father."

She turned around, "You have the right to remain silent. I hear a peep out of you could be used against you in court."

Looking at the fire hall chief nearest to the school, "Chief? For your commendable effort you have been appointed captain of the Fire department. Dismissed." Who was surprised at the sudden change of promotion.

Within 30 seconds, the problem was immediately removed.

"Thanks…" Alyss said uncertainly not sure if she should call her name.

"No problem Alyss…" And turned to look at the burnt building.

After the confrontation was over, everyone began to peter back on the field. The principal and the student council began organizing the departure for the students.

Alyss puts the cloak on… Will's cloak on. Trying to hold her tears in, finding the person behind it and revealing it was satisfying.

"Sigh."

Ooo

After an hour or so, Louise and Jennifer sat beside Alyss whom still sat at the same spot since the evacuation.

"Alyss? Let's go home and get yourself cleaned up. The dormitory wasn't effected at all and was cleared by the fire department." Jennifer said with a gentle tone.

Louise and Jennifer exchanged a glance.

"Alyss, come on now…"

"I shouldn't have said I hated him, when he was only protecting me." Alyss muttered.

"I'm sure Will knew you weren't saying that for real." Louise chided.

"He probably thought about that for his last thoughts." Alyss said, then putting her face into her knees.

They all looked at the sunset and black, burnt building.

"You know, you're right Alyss. It was one of my last thoughts." A familiar voice said beside them.

"I know Will, that's why I regret and hate myself so so so much because I said those words to you. I wish I could see you again to say I lo-" Alyss paused in mid-sentence and whirled around to see Will tired, black head to toe smiling.

"YOU BIG JERK WHY DID YOU COME OUT NOW?!" Alyss shrieks at him

"Woah woah now hey…. Look I just came out of an ice ball so I'm a little wet behind the ears..literally.. and I couldn't help but step back and watch your diplomatic skills at its peak…. Really frightening too.." Will said grinning.

Louise and Jennifer looked up in shock, "Will..HOW? DID YOU SURVIVE?"

"Don't ask…at all….try not to…" Will said tiredly.

Alyss hugged Will real tight, "Don't you dare do that to me ever again. EVER"

Will hugs back with one arm, "Well…that is if you promise me two things."

"Anything Will." She replies immediately.

Louise and Jennifer smiles at each other, really relieved their savior wasn't dead… or else they'd have the conscience that their friend gave their life for them.

"One, never run for the fire ever again." Will listed.

Alyss nodded, "I promise."

"And two…tell me what you going to say a few minutes ago…I lo-?"

Alyss nodded again, "I was going to say-"she caught herself and punched him real hard.

" _Ow! HEY_ that's the arm that got hit with the wood!" Will howled in pain.

"I don't care if a truck ran over it, I refuse to promise the second promise." Alyss said defiantly.

Jennifer stage whispered, "Wow, she is really a harsh girlfriend."

Louise giggled, "I KNOW right? I mean punching a broken arm and saying she doesn't care about it."

Jennifer shook her head mockingly, "Gee and all afternoon she was bawling over abo-"

"SHUT UP!" Alyss seethed in anger. Then she turns around to see Will using the two knives he taken from Alyss trying to start a spark.

"W-Will? What are you doing?" She asked uncertainly.

He looked up at her and gave a long stare.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make a fire and light up the school again." Will replied evenly.

"WHAT?" The three shouted in unison.

Will stood up and brushed himself….as much as he could with one hand, "Well. Alyss said me to not go in the middle of a school fire her like that. So I replied okay on two promises. The fact she only promised one of the promises. That's not two. So I still can go back into the fire…or so I am trying to" Looking at Alyss accusingly.

She puts her hands up in the air in exasperation and stormed off the campus towards the dormitory.

Will puts one hand on his hips, "That's her for ya, back to the normal self."

Louise spoke, "Jennifer, I think we found the cruelest out of this relationship. We were wrong, Alyss isn't the terrible girlfriend. It's the terrible boyfriend."

Will gave them both a long look. "Oh lay off me will you? Don't forget I was the one who saved you two back there"

Both of them quickly stayed silent. Will grins at them, "That's what I thought."

Suddenly Sarah came back, "Hey you two friends of Alyss, where-" And froze as she saw Will standing.

"Is that really you?" Sarah asked uncertainly.

Will nodded, "In one piece….although I think a part of me decided to leave me but I'm sure it will heal."

"Good grief, now I wish you were dead Will." Sarah said threateningly

Will took several paces back, "Woah there. Hey. You wouldn't hurt an injured kid now will you?"

Sarah looks at him and started to laugh, "Well…now I have to remove the charge of murder for Shane Verdick."

Will lowered his head with a small, "Now I almost wish I was dead."

Louise whispered in his ear, "But Alyss wouldn't be too thrilled to hear that."

Will grins at her, "More like she'll kill me herself!"

"Well, Jennifer and Louis, I'm glad you two…are fine….Sa-…I mean agent woman? I think.. I'm going to take …a break now." Will drabbled and then crumpled to the ground.

Sarah quickly rushed to check on him, "No danger, he's just tired…"

The two breathed out a sigh of relief.

Ooo

After a couple months of recovery, Will surviving was kept a secret between Louise, Jennifer and Alyss. Soon the original school was erected, with much better plans.

 _Amazing how fast they could build a school with this size and have the good stuff inside with money.._ Will thought as he had a cast on his arm. _2 more days until this thing gets off._

It was already 2 weeks since the school opening. Relieved to hear, the Archery matches were postponed due until next week.

Will walked up to the door and two girls at a locker turned to see who it was, only to stand in shock as they saw Will who smiled at them. A few students walked by seeing the familiar cloaked boy. Muttering if they saw a ghost or not.

Will stood at the closed door, "Well, let's see what their reaction would be now."

Suddenly Alyss appeared at his side who gave him a dazzling smile, "Alright injured student, ready to come back and blow up the class again?"

"Hey, don't you start being like Brash again." Will said sadly.

"Oh come on, I'm more better than that guy. I _am_ Alyss you know?" She smiled

Suddenly there was a loud explosion within the room.

Will opened the door and rushed in to see the class in a circle around a table where Toby and Shayna was standing. Each holding Chlorine and Ammonia in their hands.

"What are you guys trying to do? Blow up this classroom? Burn it down? Didn't we do that already?" Will exclaimed.

They all turned in shock as they saw Will. The teacher came in and began acting, "What are you doing class, trying to-" and froze as Mr. Corwell saw Will.

Alyss skipped in, "Oh yeah Will? I forgot to mention. The class has been doing this every day…for you"

"Blowing _up_ the classroom?" Will said with a hurt tone. "They are trying to mock me here!"

Alyss laughed, suddenly a thundering herd of classmates came running towards Will at the front.

"Alyss! Help! I think I want the fire back now! THIS IS MUCH WORSE!" Will shouted between questions mostly about how he still is alive.

Alyss laughed, "Your punishment for scaring me like that Will!"

Ooo

The word that Will is still alive traveled like a wildfire…maybe like a flood. He was practically a celebrity of the school.

By the end of the day, Will creeped up to Alyss and pressed her sides. Which she shrieks out in response.

"Don't do that!" She said angryily.

"Hey, says the one who set me up in this. I like people and some attention. BUT THIS is ridiculous." Will said in defence.

Alyss broke into a grin, "Well…it's not worse than Skandia now is it?"

Will thought about it, "You know what? You're right."

Alyss smiled even wider, but his next words dispelled it.

"It's less worse.."

She looked at him with a frown, not liking what he was going to say next.

"…than you standing in front of the TV and the remote in your hands trying to figure out to change the baseball channel back to the weather channel." Will said with a straight face.

Alyss blushed bright red, "YOU SAW THAT?"

Will shrugged, "Well…wasn't my fault when we were trying to sleep on the first day.."

Realization dawned to Alyss, "That's…right…you're a Ranger…you sleep lightly…"

Will puts his good arm around Alyss, "I can just see the headlines on the news, The King's Courier, standing for 1 hour and 17minutes in front of the TV. Only to figure out the up and down arrows were the buttons to change the mysterious-mind fogging-" _WHAM!_

Alyss walked away, "I CAN'T believe you actually counted the time." Secretly, she was delighted that Will actually remembered and payed attention to her.

Will rubbed his head tenderly, "And here I thought she was kind to injured people."

Steve showed up to his side, "That's pretty much like me and Jennifer."

Will turned, "Hey Steve! I haven't seen you since the day we came in, where were you?"

"Well… for today avoiding Jennifer. She is pissed that I left on short notice to Canada." Steve said with a lopsided grin. Then onto some serious thoughts, "She threatened to me that once I get back, she's going to give me an earful."

Will laughed, "Seems like her."

Steve then nodded to his arm, "Nasty injury there huh? I heard what happened. Crazy ruckus these past months huh? Too bad I missed them. This school gets boring, and you my friend spice that up a lot."

Will defended, "Hey, not my fault."

Steve laughed, "Alright. You mind coming with me to the Archery Room? I need some wingman support on this…someone who can make her laugh DURING school."

Will gave him a raised eyebrow and followed. "I'm heading there either way."

Steve gave a chortle, "Right also the killing the boy's team with that lousy joe."

"Lousy joe?" Will asked.

"That bow they said you used. It was actually made by some grade 1 kid in New Hampshire. That thing is really inaccurate and heavy." Steve said. "And I still can't believe the fact that you used it and worked with it so well."

"Bow made by a mere kid?" Will said with disbelief.

"Yeah, impressed? It's a terrible bow I say." Steve said.

Will walked in silence.

"That is…I didn't believe it until I saw that oversized long bow." Steve laughed.

"You know a lot of the bows don't you?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I was once on the boy's archery time until I just didn't feel like doing it anymore. Glad you took my spot, or else Jen would have been devastated the archery team is been cut." Steve said with a low voice.

"What?" Will said with surprise.

"They didn't tell you?" Steve said equally surprised. "Probably they were getting too desperate that you might leave.."

Will nodded slowly, "With that, I think I might."

Ooo

"So it's true?" Will asked.

Everyone uncertainly looked at Will, getting a person who is basically a small hero, on a wrong side is really undefined. Especially Will however, one who holds the teams future in balance.

Big Fred gave Steve a sharp look who shrugged. It wasn't his fault not telling him.

"Look, if you want to quit. Just quit now. Don't make us wait here. We still got practice time to make." Jerry said impatiently.

Will snapped, "In war, there are two battles you are fighting, Patience is a key in a battle. Lose your cool, you lose the mental battle. Therefore you lose the actual fight."

That stunned them to silence.

Daniela spoke, "I've been meaning to ask. Who are you and Alyss?"

Will gave her a raised eyebrow, "What do mean?"

Daniela shrugged, "I've been watching. And you two get along well. But your lack of information of this place in general and the way you write…act…everything. It's like you were never from this world at all."

Jennifer held up her hands, "Hey now, don't you go randomly insulting. We're still on an important matter here."

Will nodded, "Let's say, I have been to large conflicts... Me and Alyss, faced challenges together and separately."

Shodun nodded slightly, "That would explain your forever expansion of information of nature and wisdom in tactics."

"Trained for that." Will dismissed.

"Alright, I've come to a decision."

He waited. Then spoke, "I'll stay. On one condition."

"To speak the truth."

They all released a breath they've all kept.

Will smiles, "Oh come on, do you really think I was mad at you guys keeping that a secret from me? I already knew that."

After three seconds of what Will just said sank in, they exploded in surprise. "What? How?"

"Oh really now? I always keep an ear to the ground." Will said with a grin. He felt he still had some cautious feelings from Daniela. _She's just a girl who's probably really suspicious…I suppose we could talk to her about it…just right after I find out more about her._

"Alright team, we are going to kick butt next week. AND WE ARE GOING TO WIN" Chris roars.

Then on a side note, "Hey Will, when to you lose that rock?"

Will looked at him, "Well certainly I'm not going to stay under it and kiss the saleté"

Which most of them laughed and Jennifer the loudest.

Will answered seriously, "2 days the doctor said."

"Great. Let's keep this program alive! BURNING ARROWS!" They cheered at once. Suddenly an odd silence settled.

Will broke it with a dry voice, "You know…that is really an ironic name."

"Really…really ironic." Natalie nodded.

Steve patted Will on the back, "Thanks for keeping Jennifer off me haha. Good luck with the matches. You can't win. Really I've tried."

Will gave him a look, "Not this time Steve…not this time…"

Steve laughed as he went out the door, "I'll see that for myself!"

He blew a kiss at Jennifer, "Bye Jen-Jen!" and disappeared out the door.

They all turned their heads to look at her which they saw a..really angry face.

Buck shouted, "TAKE COVER SHE'S GUNNA BLOW!"

Everyone scrambled, Will sat confused. "Wait what? Jennifer? What?"

"I-Hate-Him when he calls me that!" She screeched.

Will stood up with some effort and looked at Jennifer who was grasping her bow. _Oh. Right. We're in the playing field still…_

"Hey Jennifer?"

"What?" pausing to look at Will.

"Alyss said that too. She said she hated me, but she didn't. I suppose that goes the same with you isn't it? Or else you would never be a couple…I've see how you two are. Perfect two under the hard shells outside." Will said as if he was lecturing a little kid.

Fred facepalmed, "Last time a kid tried reasoning her…"

Shodun shuddered, "He must've had a dozen light arrows on him… he couldn't walk for a week!"

Utterly shocking, Jennifer looked at Will. "Will. I hate you too. You manage to kill me at everything. Even when I'm really mad…you are my weakness in defusing a fuse."

Will gave a throaty laugh, "Really? I highly doubt that. Steve is another who can defuse for you. Or else you'd never… or him for that matter stand each other." Will smirks.

Alyss suddenly hits him on the head, "What's taking you so long?"

" _OW!"_ Will yowled. "What did you do that for?"

"You are flirting with someone else, not acceptable!" Alyss said matter-of-factly.

Will pulled her close and hugs her surprising her and everyone else at the sudden change of tactic.

Alyss pushes Will away, "Come on…that isn't fair, I just attacked and you attack me with that?"

Alisha nodded as she came beside Jennifer, "I agree with her Will. That wasn't very fair of you."

The boys began, Will whines, "Come on! I'm not THAT terrible am i?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

Will sighed, then with blinding speed. He raised, drew and fired at Alyss's arm.

Alyss jumped up and down in pain, more like shock than pain.

"GORLOG'S BEARD THAT HURTS YOU KNOW?!" Alyss grabbed Jennifer's bow and began firing randomly after Will who was darting back and forth.

"Wait..but how did that hurt..?" Jennifer said pointing at her slowly, realizing the fact Alyss was actually affected.

Buck laughs, "Really you guys? When Will pulled Alyss into a hug, he stuck the sticker."

They all looked at Alyss' back, observing her. "My god you're right! That one is a sly little bugger!" Alisha exclaims in surprise.

Alyss turned to look at them, "What are you all looking at? After him!"

They all looked confused, suddenly they saw Alyss drawing at least 4 arrows at once with the bow.

"I've been with Will long enough to learn some skills you know." She said with a radiant smile.

Chris nodded, "Got it. Uh-huh? Yeah! Right. Understood. Everyone? My treat to MacWantold whoever hits Will!"

"Someone say free MacWantold?"Buck bellowed.

Will looked with surprise at the cluster which all of them began to aim right at him.

"Wait…what? ALL OF YOU AGAINST A CRIPPLED MAN LIKE ME? I JUST GOT BACK HERE!"

* * *

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **You know what? I felt like writing more. SOOOOO THIS IS CHAPTER 5!**_

 _ **Yes! Managed to finish.**_

 _ **Chapter 6…coming up soon**_

 _ **Thanks to greenbookworm, connor, amania, moniquebowman for the reviews! The thoughts is appreciated!**_

 _ **-Pulse!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Rivals

**Chapter 6 Rivals**

* * *

"Alright Will, just play it cool. No point in showing how good you are" Chris said leaning on a fake rock.

Will nodded, "True that. You guys can handle just the schools competing correct?"

Chris nodded, "As long the girl or the boys team that makes it through the rounds, we can have the final match. Shodun will explain the difference then after."

Will sighed glancing down at his bow. Decided to leave the priceless bow at home and use this environment resistant-like bow instead.

"Fancy bow huh?" Fred came over nodding at Will's.

"Yeah."

Chris asked, "Fred where are the rest?"

Fred looked at the captain, "Shodun is in the shack as usual the last defence line. Jerry is up in the tree and Buck…well you know the usual."

Will raised an eyebrow, "The usual?"

Fred grins at Will, "He's up and about. Even though I'm the bigger man here, he's acting as bait."

Will nodded slowly, "Oh I see."

An alarm blared, "Alright it's started. The field is two times bigger than the one at school. So just be wary of that."

Will shook his head, "They are the ones who should be wary."

Ooo

"Rabbit two! Left side!" the other team called once the match began.

Suddenly Buck emerged from the bushes and ran wildly across the field. Immediately had 4 arrows in him. One more hit crucial hit or two in the limbs and he's out of the game.

Jerry shot some arrows at a supposed position. Which immediately returned fire directly hitting him.

Will looked at them dumbfounded, _What is going on here? They have a great strategist…a heavy muscle and a great leader. How are we losing already?_

Then it hit him, Will never thought of why they were going to get cut if they lose this competition. They were terrible. They might be great individuals but in this is just too messed. They aren't well coordinated at all.

 _Then again…this is a rich people's school…Refraincrat high is an all-round rich kid school. Nothing special aside a traditional rivalry between each other. Alyss said._

"Orlog's toenails, we will have no chance at this literally." Will muttered.

True to his word, their first match was over. 1 to 6 man standing.

Shodun dropped his helmet with a lopsided grin, "Man that was fun!"

Chris nodded, "I agree. Now, we get serious."

Will looked at them in surprise, "What? But we literally lost."

Buck laughs, "That's because Refraincrat's were keeping an eagle on us."

Will stared at him, _come to think of it, I remember I felt I was being watched._

Jerry wiped his bow with a cloth, "We weren't really playing because the fact with Refraincrat's member watching, they could plan a strategic land at the end."

Will stutters, "But…well…you did make it really convincing we sucked…but what stops them from watching us at the next match?"

Shodun grins at him, "That's the problem, they can't"

Jennifer and her group chose to show up at that point, "Yep, they can't. Their schedules are crammed up with every match when we have ours. Same goes with the girls. Happens every year."

Fred laughs, "The organizers probably think they want to see us two. One of the best schools against each other."

Alisha spoke looking from her paper she was holding, "No, they are still using the same stupid match program, going through by school names."

"In any case. Our next game won't be next until tomorrow. So let's chill for the rest of the day." Shodun said letting out a breath.

Will looked at them uncertainly, "Oh okay..then."

They all suddenly looked at Will threateningly, then realizing it was who was behind him heading towards them.

One boy with 5 others flanking him, having the Refraincrat's symbol displayed at the front. Walked with some air of confidence up to Will.

"So this is the puny new member these rich idiots have recruited." the captain, Will presumed spoke.

Chris stood up with an equal tone, "That's right. And we're not that stupid. Unlike the Refrain _rats."_

They heard a low oooh from Redmount Archery members.

Will hanged his head, _Why are they even provoking them._

"Lowering your head huh? I'll give you the honor of introducing myself. I am Ergol Lancaster, captain of the archery team." Extending his hand out, which Will grasped on. For 5 seconds, Ergol forehead began to sweat.

Will smiles at him but the Refraincrat High members saw that the humor didn't reach to his eyes.

"I suppose this is the test? Thinking you could crush my hands in a handshake?" Will said.

Jerry whispered to Fred, "Will's a strong person…making Ergol sweat already with a handshake."

Fred nodded fearfully, "I think I'll accept for him taking down me on the first day now."

Upon release, Ergol quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket.

"I-will see you in the end, and new kid. Quit while you can." Ergol growls.

Will laughs loudly, "You have no idea how many people told me that. Ever since the accident anyway."

Ergol curled his lips in a smile, "Oh…that's right... wasn't there one of you garbage that died in that fire?"

All the boys behind Will rose in anger, Will held up a hand.

"Yes indeed, you seem pretty well informed…" Will said.

The rest of them laughed, "Well…we keep tabs on our..special list."

The one of the boys beside Ergol added, "…to stay away from."

Which kindled another round of laughter with his peers, giving some high-fives to each other. However Will silenced them all with the next phrase.

"Oh really now? Good idea _kid._ Maybe you should do a research a bit on that _garbage_ that died in the fire." Will said with threatening edges around the corner making them uncomfortable.

"You little…" Ergol stopped smiling.

"I was the one In that fire and believe me, I feel pretty well. Now, before you throw a punch right now. I tell you to rethink your next course of actions." Will said pointing at the 8 guards who's looking at the Refraincrat team.

Forcing his fists to relax, "You better know where you stand brat, I will see you in the end and you will feel pain more greater than anything else." They all turned and walked away.

 _The only thing would hurt the most would be losing someone._ Will thought.

Will was rewarded with slaps on the back and cheering, "I almost thought they were really going to throw a fight here." Shodun said putting back his glasses.

"How did you know the 8 guards were looking this way? They were in your field of vision!" Fred asks with slightly an impressed tone.

Will shrugged, "I saw them on the way out. I just pointed at them to bluff." In essence, it was the truth. But Will knew they were also agents of the SINAS. Ever since the fire, Sarah personally deployed guards around public areas.

"Let's go. Our next match much later."

Ooo

"Uh…What are you guys even doing?" Will asked as he walked into the door of Alyss and his room.

Louise, Jennifer, Alyss and Steve were hanging from the ceiling upside down with some kind of contraption, also with a basketball in their hands, dark shades on and with the TV screen blaring.

They all looked at Will who just came into the room. Before anyone could give him any reasons, Will held up his hand.

"Wait- Hold on." Will quickly said covering his face with his other hand.

"I DON'T even want to know." And walked into the room.

Will lied down on the floor and sighs, "What on earth are they even trying to do? Better not be some new thing in this future world…"

Soon he quickly dozed off, several hours has passed. He was shook woken by Alyss looking down at him, "Hey sleeping Horace. Get up, you've practically been sleeping for 3 hours now."

"Erghn….Oh hey Alyss…Go'd M'rnfgn" Will muttered covering himself more into his cloak.

Alyss silently laughs, "It's only eight at night, come on I have prepared some food…dinner."

Will laid still not wanting to move an inch. Alyss sighed, in previous occasions, rarely this happens when Will become really lazy. She has tried many tricks and ideas from the "internet" and advice from Louise and Jennifer, but never really worked.

That is,

Until she remembered about- "Woah! HOLD IT Alyss!" Will suddenly emerged from his slumber with excessive speed, making her jump and yelp in surprise and fright.

"Alright I am getting up don't throw my coffee out the window." Will quickly looked at Alyss who was upside down leaning over the bed.

Will scratched his head, "Okay… so I came in through the door and I see you upside down. Now I wake up to see you upside down. What is it with you? Some kind of new thing you like doing? Maybe I should try it out…want me to join-" _WOOMPH!_ As an assailing pillow smacks right in Will's face.

Will broke into a grin, "I suppose not."

Alyss looked menacing at him, "I suppose so."

Ooo

"Mmm! This looks really good!" Will lavished at the sight at the table with food.

Alyss slightly blushed at the compliment, "Really? I only used what Louise taught me."

Will shook his head reassuringly. "Sure it MAY NOT be the kingdom's or Jenny's best cooking."

Which earned him a glare from Alyss.

"But it is something made by you which is great, partly because you didn't throw the coffee out like last time." Will laughed sitting down in his chair, then paused in mid-air as Alyss held the coffee container near the doors of the balcony.

"Oh come on Alyss." Will looked at her, soon returned to her seat and laughed at him.

Ooo

"Come on people! Put your backs into it!" Will shouted at them with irresistible tone of command.

Since 5 am in the morning, Will has been drilling the archery team for an hour now. The reason was the fact, Will found they were lacking in several different aspects, and training was one of them.

"Really Will, getting us to do this?" Natalie complained.

Jerry nodded in agreement, "Same here, I don't see how running through the forest does anything to us. I mean, also why not AFTER we get some good rest first?"

Will glared at them, "Alright, do you want to do it at mid-day?"

Chris corrected, "You mean lunch time?"

"Oh..right lunch time, sorry."

Fred sighed, "That may not be a bad idea."

Will gave them all a hard look then nodded, "If you all say so, tomorrow, come here at mid-I mean lunch time instead."

Will pulled his cowl over and hid is smug smile, _Tomorrow. They are going to beg to do this course in the morning._

Ooo

"Man, why are we doing that?" Buck groaned as rubbed his head tenderly. He was practically more dead than alive. He literally ran into a tree.

Chris laughed, "That isn't Will's fault."

Fred scowled, "I don't care who's fault it was, I am more interested in which sunshine head gave him the idea of commanding us to do these stupid training."

Jennifer suddenly appeared before them, "More like you just can't handle the course. Nor defy what he says."

Amanda puts on her backpack, "He is really good. It's really a shame he's already got Alyss. Or else I'd be all over him."

Everyone stared at her in shock, "What?" she said.

"It's true, I mean the mysteriousness. His hair and how he talks. The way he is knowledgable and yet clueless at the same time. Not to forget the muscular-"Alisha cuts her off, "Alright Ama, I think we get the point. I'm sure you're not the only one."

It was her turn to receive another roll of shock looks, stammering and slightly blushing, "N-no! That's not what I meant! Haven't you heard the gossips?"

Daniela said with a cold voice, "I'm more interested on how he knows these types of things. Even Alisha might agree, the list he gave off earlier today about what we will be doing is practically everything that will help us improve…everything."

They all looked at Alisha which nodded back.

"Maybe the internet?" Nicole suggested.

Chris shook his head, "Only Alyss is able to use that. Will…well I highly doubt he would do it. It'll take him a long while to get what he wants."

Shodun closed his locker, "That's true, I don't think the idea of finding training lessons like these… would be lying around that is easy to find."

Will's voice called from the hallway, "Hey you guys, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to get some more sleep?"

"Sleep?" Natalie asked, obviously confused.

Fred waved his big fist over his head, "If it wasn't the fact you're in our team. I would have wacked this at your noggin way long ago Will!"

Will gave a throaty laugh, "I'd like to see you try, anyway. I think there's someone that want to meet you…Refraincrat High idiot named Ergol I met the other day."

Everyone snapped to attention at the name.

"What do those brats want?" Fred growled.

Will shrugged, "I don't know, they said to meet them at the park. Then pushed me roughly to get you guys."

Before they could say anything, Will turned on his heels and disappeared into another hallway.

"Can't blame him." Shodun said.

Buck turned to the team strategist, "What do you mean?"

Alisha answered, "Well, he did just enroll to this school and we sort of forced him to join the archery team. I suppose he doesn't want anything to do with the rivalry here…not the mention he also prevented harm in the fire…"

Suddenly cloaked head appeared at the corner, "Oh right, I forgot. Be sure to bring LOTS OF ICE in a freezer somewhere. Some cold water too…ice cold if you like tomorrow mid-day."

"What…does he mean by that?" Fred said with confusion displayed all over his face.

Jennifer walked on ahead, "I dunno, but let's see what those people want from us."

Ooo

The 11 members walked 2 blocks down the road and saw one person in the middle of the park.

"Why hello fellow mates, how is it been? I heard you've been bunny hopping these mornings." Ergol sneers.

Putting a hand on the hips, Jennifer looked at him, "What do you want?"

"My my girlie, slow those steams. Is that a way to greet a friendly foe?" he laughs.

Shodun suddenly realized something, "Oh wait…wasn't Shane Verdict originally from Refraicrat High?"

Suddenly the smile disappeared from Ergol's face, "Right, thanks to that garbage from your school. He's in some deep fried oil."

A smile played at Fred's lips, "Really? More like I'll be getting some Verdict Fries soon."

Buck laughed along, "Oh yeah, fresh from MacWantold."

"Stop your joking. Today, you will all die." Ergol snapped.

"Die?" Natalie said nervously.

Ergol looked at her, "Oh such a beautiful face, too bad you are with these jerks, or else maybe…ah I'll be fair. I will injure you all instead." Snapped his fingers, from all directions, the other 11 members of their archery team emerged from the bushes. Along with dozens of other people holding assortments of weapons, from metal tubes to short knives.

Chris muttered, "Stances. Defensive circle like we planned, weaker ones in the middle, heavy hitters at the outer ring."

Daniela called, "Isn't this ganging up on us?"

Ergol threw his head back and laughed, "That is a terrible way to say that." Giving her a chilling smile, "This, is more like a team building exercise."

Jerry laughed, "Really? I see more than 12 members here. Oh…right _sorry_ , I meant 11 members. Ergol doesn't count as one."

That gave a chuckle between them.

"Shut up, we will see who will have their last laugh here. These boys here are some nasty piece of work. Refraincrat High's toughest gang in the school. We also got some of the people from the Black Dragon gang. Resist fighting and this will all go down much better." Ergol scorns.

They all looked around, there must have been 10 of those members from Refraincrat High excluding the archery members. Also adding a dozen of the Black Dragon gang.

Suddenly, Ergol pulled out a shining black weapon.

Some of the girls gasped in terror.

"But, I will be personally starting this fight with a shot. Right at President Chris." Ergol laughed, pulling back the safety.

Just then, he realized someone was missing from the group, "Hold on, where is that other person?"

They all looked at each other. Seeing this, Ergol spat, "Spare us the explanations, with all of you down…having one perfectly healthy makes no difference." Raising his gun directly at Chris, "Say your prayers, Chris. This is payback for everything you did, since the entrance examination day."

Chris looked at him with an unwavering glare, "Not my fault you didn't study."

Ergol pulled the trigger suddenly felt the gun pulled out of his hands. Everyone gasped in horror and surprise. "Wh-what?!"

They all saw the grey shafted arrow transfixed directly through the gun. Looking from all directions, they didn't see anyone nearby.

A flurry movement jumped down, "Hey, nice to meet you again Ergol Lancaster."

Ergol took a pace back in surprise, "W-who are you? Stand back now. Or you will be beaten up with them." He said threateningly, but lost the conviction as he saw the oversized longbow in his hand. He recognized this….at …

To everyone's surprise, Will pulled back his cowl. "I wonder who is going to have his last laugh."

Will rapidly drew, shot 4 consecutive arrows right in front of the 4 guys slowly approaching Chris and the others…at a blinding speed.

"W-who the hell are you?" Ergol rasped.

"You already met me, you also threatened me. " Will said evenly, then looked at the dozen members from the Black Dragon, "Hey you lot, do you recognize the name Brash? Then I'm sure you remember what happened that night? With your leader?"

The men muttered uneasily, Will sighed. "Do you honestly want me to prove to you I am the "Black Devil" or whatever you guys named me?"

Suddenly, they all dropped their weapons. Ergol looked at them with surprise, "What are you doing? We're going to pay you, I'll pay double!"

Giving nervous glances at each other, "This is nothing worth our lives. We were told we're up against some school kids. Not him. Our orders precedes yours, even if you are our temporary employer. We are to steer clear from the Black Devil."

Will snapped, words cutting like a sword, "Will YOU all get a move on and get out of here?" With the encouragement, they scrambled between their legs and high-hoed out of there.

Will turned to Ergol, "I see, a weapon. That is strictly against the law I am told more than once."

The 10 members raised their weapons plus the archery team, who also raised their bows.

Will laughed at them, "Really? Come on, who's the strategist in there? Do you honestly think, just from looking how fast I fired 4 arrows, having 20 more will do any difference?"

One of them grins sinisterly, shaking his head.

Ergol shouted, "There is no proof you could pull that bow at full draw. Even I can tell that is a fluke, there is no possible way a longbow can be drawn by someone like you. A power like that can pierce a-"

Will drew and shot and full draw at the nearest tree which punctured it like butter.

"Tree? Yeah I think that's what happened. Also if you doubt my accuracy, look over there. You see that apple or fruit in the tree?" Will pointed.

Everyone turned to look at what he was talking about.

"No way on earth can someone hit that. That is a lie." One of them laughed.

Will drew again, everyone heard the dreadful sound of the bow. They slowly realized he was not drawing one, but three arrows at once. Then he fired.

That's when they saw it, three fruits were hit and fell off the tree. Dead accuracy over 300 meters.

Will laughed, "It seems like I had the last laugh everyone. So can I see you leave my team mates alone."

Wiping his smile as fast it appeared, "Or do I have to get serious?"

Looking at one another, they all scrambled out of the park.

Ergol shouts, "I will not forget this."

Will muttered, "What a bothersome future."

Ooo

"Will! Thanks for helping us out back there." As everyone thanked him back on school grounds.

Will shrugged, "I figured something was up. "

Shodun frowned, "But now they know you have some high level of accuracy with your bow."

Will smiles, "That won't be a problem. Either way, how on earth will they beat us now. They probably are scared to the point half of them probably already peed in their pants."

Daniela gave Will a cold shoulder and walked out of the room.

Amanda shouted after her, "Hey, Daniela! Aren't you going to say at least something?"

Everyone watched as she stepped through the door.

Will puts a hand on Amanda's shoulder, "It's alright."

"What's her problem? Will basically saved our skins back there." Jerry said sipping some soda.

Will looked thoughtfully at the door.

Ooo

Twelve shadows ran across the field of Redmount High school, all wearing dark clothing. Daniela stiffly walked out the door muttering, "Who does he think we are? Who is he? It's all obvious he is not around here. Why does he always-" She suddenly stopped talked and felt something was a bit off.

Daniela turned around and gave a round house kick right into the person sneaking up, which fell down groaning in pain. She recognized a small logo on the uniform. _Refraincrat High! I got to war-_

"Seems like….oh well I'll be, it's Daniela. Nice to see you again." Tracy smiles.

"Tracy, I suppose this is your boyfriend's scheme." Daniela spat.

Ergol tore off his mask, "Indeed it is, now since we thought. Why not just have one crimpled? Just like one leaf of paper, even with the smallest crease, it will never be able to look good again." Slightly waving, Tracy rushed up and punched in right in the stomach, then right on the shoulder.

Daniela groaned on the ground, and she looked at them all, she was outnumbered. _Someone…please…if only…_ Suddenly, a voice called out.

"Do you always have to use underhand ways to win at something? In my world, that means you just can't win without cheating. Making you the biggest failure you can ever be. Also at no honor too. At least, that is what my good friend Horace would have said."

"Oh…" Ergol smiles, "I see, I'd thought we never meet again. But I have a surprise for you!" At the last word, he pulled out a gun and fired.

Will dodged it with superior speed, "Seriously, where do you even pull those black weapons out. Don't they cost.." he trails off.

"Oh."

Ergol grins, "That's right, I have more. Rich people have it all!"

Will furrowed his eyebrows, "No, Rich people are spoiled." Receiving a laugh, which immediately turned into weak coughs when Will raised an eyebrow at Daniela.

Angrily, Ergol pulled out another weapon. "This is semi-automatic. Designed by me, you can't do anything now!"

Daniela watched in horror as Ergol pulled the trigger.

 _After all these times after school and during breaks, being at the training field has payed off. Ever since I deflected the bullet, I've been training using my knives to deflect these bullets._ Will thought. Suddenly deflected the 12 rounds of silenced bullets.

Everyone watched in shock, not even one bullet reached him. Not past his knives.

"Look Ergol, run off and let's deal with it at the game alright? Don't stand down now and you will seriously get in trouble." Will warned.

Ergol laughed, "What can you do? My dad is the city's defence minister. There is practically no one out there outranks that. Even the mayor would have a hard time hammering a hard fact."

Will sighed, "Daniela? You alright?"

She didn't reply but instead turned her head slightly away, slightly wincing in pain.

Will sighed again, "So you won't stand down?"

Ergol smiles ear to ear, "Never, not now when it's 12 against one."

Will launched a lightning speed attack, taking down 7 of them standing. Leaving 5 of them clueless and barely registered what just happened.

The cloaked figure rose, "I told you, you will all get in trouble. First one is personally dealt with me, for hitting her. Secondly, yes. Expect some earful of something soon."

Before anyone could react, Will punched Ergol right in the stomach. All the air rushed out of him, going on his knees gasping for air.

"I really wonder what is going on in your head. Really. I don't know much about this world, but you really need to see some kind of healer or what you call a doctor." Will remarked, then turned at the remaining 5 girls who once had a tough facial expression, replaced now with fear. "

Help your friends out back home. If you do that, I might just not include you from my complaint."

Seeing that done, Will walked over to Daniela to check if she was alright, just as he reaches her, she falls right on to him.

"Gosh, that punch of that girl, Tracy, was a large one." Will said. "Better get her back to Alyss. She'll be able to help her."

Ooo

Alyss watched in horror as she opens the door to see Daniela in Will's arms.

"What are you doing?" She said uncertainly and slightly angry.

"She's hurt. The rival school? Gave her some hits. Not nice ones, I figured you can help her tend her wounds. Since…I am a guy and all…" He trailed off.

Alyss sighed shifting away from the door giving him room to bring her in.

"Lay her down on the sofa. I'll get the medical kit." Alyss commanded.

Slowly putting her down, Alyss returned with the box. "Alright, Will…go take a shower. You really stink right now, and is the what you call gun powder?"

Will nodded, "Someone was using ...some guns. I already told Sarah so they should be fine now." Then glancing at Daniela, "Also Sarah will clear out with her parents so she can stay here tonight now" which unseen, Alyss's facial expression fell.

Will then gave somewhat a moan and howl, "I'll need to regrind those knives now to get to it's previous sharpened state."

Alyss pushed him along, "Get on with it! Don't worry, they are only replicas. Same goes with that bow of yours. Obviously they won't be that durable and strong."

Will smiles, "I suppose." Thinking the fact that the bow and his saxe knives were perfectly concealed along with his mechanical bow. He's been using replicas so he doesn't lose anything really special or valuable in a useless fight.

Alyss flashed a quick smile, "Alright now GO! You actually stink you know!"

Will quickly headed to shower, Alyss pulled to check the bruises. There was a large one on her stomach, along with a small but nasty cut on her shoulder. Suddenly Will opened the bathroom door, "Hey Alyss-"

Will masterfully dodged a dictionary flung at his direction, "What are you trying to do? We already have a person unconscious you know!"

"CLOSE THAT DOOR!" Alyss shouted.

Will quickly closed the door, a bit muffled from the door, "Okay! I was only going to ask where the new pack of soap was."

The only reply was, "STOP PEEKING OR I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT FOR DANIELA" Alyss yelled.

What she got back was some muffled laughter behind the door. _Geez, bring a girl into our room. RIGHT when I was reading a good book. He really has great timing._

* * *

 **HEYYYYYYYY everyone!**

 **Well….. that's the rival piece between the schools. I'm sure Ergol will be facing some sort of justice now… maybe execution? Mwahahaha! Alright I'm joking, I'll come up with something.**

 **Beginning to work on chapter 7 now, if you got some ideas for plots or something feel free to pitch in. Appreciated.**

 **See you all in next chapter! Thanks for reading.**

 **~Pulse**

 **23/09/2015**


	7. Chapter 7 New Ties

**Chapter 7 New Ties**

* * *

Daniela wakes up to sun glaring down on her face. She sees a peaceful face lying on the edge of the sofa and saw a girl lying on the ground with a blanket over her. _Where am i…wait is that Will?! Alyss!?_

Last night's events finally crashed into her and also had some vague memory of Will carrying her. Slightly blushing at the thought, she realized Will was the one sleeping on the edge, _Wait, why am I here?_

Will suddenly rose alert as if he wasn't sleeping at all, "Oh you're awake, good. How are you feeling? I hope Alyss's masterful treatment helped."

Seeing some distress forming on her face, Will quickly reassured, "Don't worry, I was in shower she did that"

Daniela immediately kicked him, groaning Will replied, "Seems like it worked too well, I was worried we might had to get you to the hospital. We weren't sure why you were burning up either. I thought being unconscious didn't inflict anything but…"

She snapped attention _he was worried? About me?_ And when he mentioned she was burning up, "What? I was burning up?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, and we took turns following that the..internet said. You had something called a fever…"

Daniela lied back down, _That's right, I have been doing a lot of work these past weeks. My dad's company needed someone to deal with some stuff. Both of my parents weren't available…haven't gotten more than 2 hours of sleep each day…_

Will rose quietly, "Anyway, try to be silent okay? You can beat me up for carrying you here or whatever. Just don't wake up Alyss."

 _Wow….he is willing to take the hits for her._ Daniela lapsed into silence, then remembering how Will fought. She began to have second thoughts about it. Slowly rising, she took a closer look around, realized it was the dorms for the school.

Will said barely audible for her to hear, "Don't worry about your parents, they know you're fine. They think you are at some important school event right now." She directed her attention to Will who was flipping away at the stove.

"You can cook?" She asked with surprise. Then she covered her mouth quickly checking where Alyss was dozing off.

She felt a dark aura glaring at her, "Sorry!" whispering.

As gently as she could, she walked over where Will was cooking. "Wow. You cook like as if you never used a pan or stove before."

"Shut up. You're lucky you aren't dead somewhere in an alley..." Will said without looking at her and disappeared into the other room. Checking he wasn't returning, she leaned closer and smelt the food.

"Didn't you just say my cooking was terrible a few minutes ago?" Will said leaning against the wall holding a spoon, giving her a scare.

"Don't sneak up on a girl like that!" She retorted.

Will scoffed, "I don't even know why you're panting. Just when I was going to make a portion for me and Alyss since you kindly mentioned about my cooking style."

"It is terrible!" she lied.

Will brushed past her, muttering something.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Hypocrite."

Ooo

Alyss woke up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen, she also saw Daniela placing a plate down with piping hot food blow up steam. Suddenly Will and Daniela bumped into each other, retorting a scowl. _Seems like they've been at that for quite some time now…_ Alyss thought unconsciously annoyed.

Will ushered her to the table when he noticed her moving, "Good morning. Come on over, I finally finished breakfast."

Daniela shouted, "What do you mean YOU finished making breakfast? I recall me helping you out a few times."

Will laughed, "Really? This is coming from someone who has maids or butlers serving them around their place. You actually thought those fruit and vegetable peelers were for hanging things dry."

"You…" Daniela started with a red face in embarrassment.

Will added only Alyss could hear, "…you're doing worse than us when we first arrived."

Which emitted a short burst of laughter from Alyss, whom Daniela stared at her confused.

"Wow Will, this is like you never used a pan before." Alyss said with her mouthful.

Daniela hid a grin, while Will glared daggers at Alyss. "You know what? I think I am a pretty decent cook."

Alyss snorted, "Really? Only cooking some bacon or steak every now and then? I mean you..R..had it rough." Quickly recovering.

Seeing that Daniela didn't notice, Will sighed. "Come on, at least I tried."

"Not good enough."

Will rose from the table, "I got a call to make on this cellular device." Before he heads out the door, he said. "Also, like Daniela. You two are hypocrites. Daniela disliked my food yet I come back to her sniffing at the food. And you Alyss, I thought you'd know better. It's really hard to believe you don't like the food with your mouthful" Then left those two in seething anger.

ooo

"Alright, thanks Sarah." Will turned off the phone.

"So? What did she say?" Alyss opened the door.

Will turned to look at her, "Due to the fact he had some gun permit, he isn't going to be heavily fined. But it was misused so he is going to have that license revoked, suspension in school, in deep trouble, some community service, and a couple weeks under the watchful eye of the authorities." Will repeated, reciting what Sarah said trying hard not to grin.

Alyss smiles, "Serves him right. He is still going to compete in the tournament?"

Will thought about it, "Possibly. The date for the finals is far off. By that time, he should be out of suspension and community service." He looked over Alyss's shoulder.

"What is Daniela doing now anyway?" he questions.

Alyss paused and then replied, "She's cleaning up the table."

Will gave her a doubtful look, "Really?"

She looked at him, "Why do I feel like you are having a hard time believing that. She offered."

Will stared at her, "Mark my words, she-" _Clash!_ A loud sound came from the kitchen, they both rushed to the scene. There was a plate shattered on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry!" Daniela said eyes widened in horror at the broken plate. She quickly bent over to pick one of the pieces up.

Will shot his hand out grabbing her wrists before her fingers touched the plate shards.

"Don't you know something about safety? Never touch any broken pieces of glass or fragments with bare hands." Will repeated.

Standing aside, they two watched Will grabbing a dustpan and brushing up the mess.

"Geez, you fight hard but you really never been into a kitchen before." Will muttered.

Alyss watched then pulled Daniela to the living room, "So, are you feeling a bit better? It might be best you rest a day, let the wounds heal a bit so you can get back into the action faster."

Daniela lifted her shirt slightly to see a sickening purplish blue, the shuffling her shirt collar to see a bandage with a slight red hue at the surface.

"I feel fine now." After the assessment.

"I guess it's time." Will returned from the kitchen.

They looked at him quizzically, "Time for what?"

Will gave them a humorless smile, "Training. These guys wanted the training at mid-day." Not bothering to correct himself.

"Alyss, do you have anything planned today?" Will asked.

She blinked, a bit surprised, "Uh…no.. not that I know of."

"Okay, Daniela. Show Alyss around would you? Take it as a day off. A break. You heard what she said anyway. Just relax" Will said grabbing his cloak.

"What about you?"

Ignoring the obvious question, "I bet you two, I will do ANYTHING you say. IF the archery team today doesn't beg me for the training session to happen in the mornings."

Daniela snapped, "I'll take that bet, no way I can lose such an easy answer. Those guys won't give up, they asked for it."

Will gave her a smug smile, "Heck, I'll make it EVERYONE one except you obviously, will beg for it." Then turning to look at Alyss, "Do you take it?"

Alyss shook her head, "Definitely not."

Daniela recoiled in surprise, "What?"

Alyss gave her a sparkling smile, not answering.

Ooo

"Good lord, it must be an oven out here!" Daniela gasped as she stepped out the dorm lobby, immediately the air conditioning was lost, and the outside heat resonated from every direction.

Alyss laughed, "That's why I didn't take the bet. Will clearly planned this out, at noon the temperature has been warming up the day."

A horrified look displayed on Daniela's face, "W-wait. Alyss you don't mean…"

Alyss smiled, "Certainly what I meant. Come on, let's see what's fun to do today. IT is a break from school anyway."

"Just our luck when Will chose a day when the school is going under inspection." Daniela muttered deflated.

"Cheer up, Will won't make you do anything too excruciating or embarrassing." Alyss smiled. Even for the serious face of Daniela, she broke into a grin.

 _She's too easy. Halt is someone that is really a tough nut usually hard to crack…_ Alyss thought. _Halt…Lady Pauline…Evanlyn too. Just when we were getting along._

Suddenly a snap appeared in front of her face, "Êtes-vous vivant?" She asked.

"W-what?" Alyss coming back to reality.

"I said, Are you alive?" Daniela stared at her.

"Uh yeah."

"You just zoned out. Come on, let's go to the mall. A bigger one, one of the hundreds of other corporations that our company owns." She said starting to walk towards the bus stop.

 _She really is rich_ Alyss thought following after her.

Ooo

"Come on you guys! I thought you said you wanted to have it in the afternoon!" Will shouted.

Everyone groaned, Jerry whined, "Not in this heat!"

Will scornfully replied, "If only if you just all stayed with morning sessions instead, we wouldn't be having this problem."

Natalie took a swig of water, "It is scorching hot right now, can't we wait a bit later?"

Will shook his head, slightly recalling an old memory as he repeated, "Well, alright. Let's wait a bit…okay whoops how about tomorrow? The next day? Oh I'll do it next month!"

"Twenty push ups now! You guys are over the break time limit." Will ordered.

Everyone slowly went down, Will snapped, "Ten more if you don't double the pace!"

After what seems like a long while, they finally reached to the last of the training, the obstacle course.

"This is in the forest, shouldn't be a problem now." Amanda said with a relief.

Shodun shook his head, "No, this is probably the worse of them all. Today is humid and hot, that place is now crawling with bugs."

Will smiled under his cloak, _That's right Shodun, Insects should be pretty bad now…_

 _ooo_

True to Shodun's words, by the time they were finished. Most of them at least had more than 6 bites in multiple areas. From head to toe, they were all drenched in their own sweat, they must have sweated enough to fill a soccer field sized swimming pool, Will guessed.

Chris walked up to Will, "That's it. Alright we get your point. It was for our own good to be in the morning. Can we only do mornings now?"

Will looked at them giving no signs of relenting.

"Please, we're all begging." Nicole begged.

"Yeah" Jennifer jumped in along with several others.

Will sighed, "Seems like Daniela will be doing what I want now. Alyss was smart to turn that bet."

"Bet?!" They all cried in unison.

"To be honest it was obvious you would all be asking for the morning one. I mean it's literally boiling out here." Will explained.

"Wow, you are really one cruel instructor." Shodun eyeing him carefully.

Will laughed, "Alright let's get back on the morning schedules."

Fred whispered loudly to Alisha, "Remind me when I start to pick a fight with Will. In any standards, remind me never to do that. He is cunning like a gorilla."

Jerrry chuckled, "You admit defeat?"

Alisha smiles at him, "I don't think gorillas are that cunning."

Fred shrugged, "He acts like one."

Nicole chipped in, "Doesn't look like one however."

They all glared at her.

"Been meaning to ask…where is Daniela?"

Ooo

"Whhaaaaaaaoooooo!" Alyss exclaims as she diverted her attention from the sliding door. No matter how long it been, the "magical" self-opening door amazed her.

Daniela eyed her curiously, _this is my chance! To figure out where these two are from_. "You never used an automatic door before?"

Alyss shook her head vigorously, "It still amazes me. Gosh this place is BIG!"

 _She admits!_ A smile played on Daniela's lips.

"Where are you from?" she asked in a conversational tone as they walked through the mall.

Alyss replied, "Far west."

 _There! Seems like this will uncover everything! I'll be able to spoi-_ Suddenly what Alyss said deterred her thoughts

"I don't know where we came from exactly on this map" Alyss said lowering her head.

 _Ehh!? Is she just playing dumb or something?_ Daniela stared at Alyss then suddenly she saw some slight pain flash in her eyes.

"Oh I see… My family used to travel a lot for my dad's business, but now in order for me to experience a normal life, I didn't need to anymore." Daniela said trying to divert the topic. _When people get sad, it makes them open and closed at the same time._

Alyss nodded, "I see." Then something caught her eye, "Look at that!" and ran over to look at stage set up in one of the many daily performance stages in the mall.

"She really is like a child who never has seen the world before." She muttered watching Alyss watching intently at the show. "I wonder they both really were locked in to a world where they never met reality until now…" Shaking her head, "No, they know way too much to be shut in that long."

Stuffing her hands into pockets in frustration, she went after Alyss.

Ooo

Placing the report on Sarah's desk labeled Loviez Cooperation. "What's this?" She picked it up and filed through it, asking the Director.

"This company is a rather large cooperation, Loviez Industries." The Director said.

Sarah glanced up, "This concerns us how?"

"We need their resources. Even though our network expands into places people don't even know, The Loviez company really can help us react to problems faster."

"Right, so you're planning to use the company's name to cooperate with them?" Sarah asked with interest.

"Actually, to them right now. We are practically a threat to them. In business terms, we can crush them easily." Cortex said with a thin smile.

"But?"

"They came for us for help. The boss himself personally asked." Director Cortex pulled out another paper.

" _I request urgently that Telstion Technology Industry to partner with us. I will be willing to accept any terms just under our own."_ Sarah read.

Cortex nodded, "Read the second last letter."

Sarah switched pages and read, " _This is for my daughter's sake."_ Then looking up, "You don't really mean…"

"Yes, Daniela Loviez is his daughter. A girl who is with Alyss right now." In confirmation.

"Well…if you want my opinion. Did you-" Sarah leaned back on the chair.

"Already have, it's interesting what the last line meant. So far we found that is the most cleanest company I've ever seen. One of the most diligent ones." Cortex said. "However, we uncovered some targeting, both as a company and the family."

"Which could relate to the last message!" Sarah finishes.

The director smiled, "A caring father he is, I'll give him that. These targeting however really intrigue me, Loviez company is rather large, one of the other leading business in the world. I wonder how they could be at a bad position."

"Ransom."

The director looked up, "What?"

"Ransom. He said this is for his daughter. Director, you also said these…people are targeting them as a family too. He's afraid he might be resorted to black dealings." Sarah worked with the problem in her mind.

"So this request to partner up with them is a safe guard to maybe chase off the killers." Cortex thoughtfully muttered. "Well, anyway. I'm bringing this to consideration, we would be killing two birds with one stone on this. For the SINAS, and able to help out this company."

Sarah sat staring at the papers in front of her. "Suppose we were going to partner up with them, what are you planning to do?"

The director smiled, "That's easy, we're going to get to know them better. Point out our head of security, help them out and gain their trust. In return they can help us being extra eyes and ears."

"You're asking Will and Alyss in this isn't it?" Sarah sums up.

Cortex sighed, "This will be the first favor and mission we're asking. In their case and our unrepayable debt, I will give them a choice to see if they want to have this operation."

"Do you want to call them over today?" Sarah asked.

"No, Will has an archery match tonight. Send them in for tomorrow." The director turned to head out the door.

"A mission brief?"

The director paused for a couple minutes, "No. We tell those two everything. After all, this is all up to you. To see what is best for the company. I'm only the director of the SINAS. By the way, the faster you make the call the better for the Loviez Corporation. Sarah, CEO of Telstion Industry."

Sarah lapsed in silence, then she paged her own secretary, "Hey you there? Get me the post office, I got a reply to make. Also clear my schedule, I am going on a business meeting personally."

The voice stuttered in shock, "M-Madame? Personally? This..you never have done this before, are you sure? I could get a representative for you on a short notice, it's not a problem!"

Sarah smiled, "No thanks."

Ooo

Two escort cars pulled up in front of the mansion. Followed up by the limousine and a van following, 6 armed men opened the doors and placed in a strategic defensive circle. Sarah Tulip, stepped out of the car.

"Thanks Spade 5. Is the King team in place?" Sarah said in a low voice which the hidden microphone only picked up. In her ear piece, "King team in place."

The massive doors opened to reveal Albert Loviez, standing with a cup of coffee in a suit. "Welcome CEO of Telstion Technology…my so many guards. Was it that necessary? I already have security around the home of where I live."

Sarah smiled, "You can never be too sure." Turning to the leading guard, "Dear, you can go now. I'll call when we're done."

Spade 5 shuddered slightly, "Age-Lady Tulip, are you sure?"

"Oh come off it, you heard the man. He's got security, go drink some tea when you get back with the boys." Sarah lightly tapped the helmet. Spade 5 thought, _Even though Agent 2 is acting, I just can't get used to this. It's unnerving!_

Spade 5 saluted and ordered, "Hummingbird secure! Green light and clear." The five vehicles drove off out of the mansion property.

They all went in, Sarah nudged her glasses a bit higher. They began scanning the house. _Impressive, the security features of this house is pretty well done._

"Hey love!" Sarah called out to one of the butlers following them, "Mine putting this bag somewhere?" shoving the purse outward. Which he quickly ran up and looked at Albert, "Just put it with the guest… or would you like that in a more secure position?"

Sarah blinked then placing a finger on her chin thinking hard, "Hmm…I only do have a couple hundred dollar bills in there…cards…makeup…phone…"

Albert smiled at the woman, "Just put it in the secure storage." The butler scurried off.

"My thanks."

They were led to an oversized dining room. Which when they entered, all the maid and butlers bowed in their direction, which Sarah dipped down, surprising everyone else.

Albert laughed, "You didn't need to do that."

Sarah smiles, "Best if I gave my curtesy in someone's home elegant as this." _Man this place is full of royal things…_

"Mr. Lovie-" Which Albert interrupted as they sat down across from each other from the table. Which immediately two servants came about to ask for what they want.

"Please, as a pending partner, call me Albert."

Sarah corrected, "Albert, are you by any chance a nobility?"

Albert looked at her in shock, "Why yes indeed, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"This place, the people around on how they act… oh what I'd like? I'll go for…some water…no…iced tea?" Sarah spoke in mid-sentence before speaking to the servant beside her.

Albert coughed slightly, "Sorry…iced tea?"

Sarah glanced at him, "Is that a problem…? Is your wife or daughter a heavy drinker that depleted all the Ice tea storage?"

Albert laughed, "No no, my apologies, it's unexpected for someone like you, want something that plain."

Sarah accepted the glass and twirled the contents, "Well… sometimes simplicity is the best thing in the world."

Albert nodded, "Aye that is true. That is what my daughter wished for after a long while of traveling around."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Really? I suppose she's a nobility?"

"No no, I married to a commoner, well…she'd probably hit me for saying that. But we both love each other very much. Right now she's in Europe dealing with a problem in the company there." Albert explained.

"Ah…" Sarah took a sip. _Will and Alyss would probably choke finding out Daniela is a noble. Taking from where they are from, I highly doubt from the reports Daniela acted like one._

Albert accepted another glass of wine. "Red Wine, Screaming Eagle."

Sarah stared at the expensive glass of wine, more than 100$ per sip.

She tossed the napkin from the table up high in the air, which everyone looked as it floated down. Suddenly it landed perfectly on the edge which everyone gasped and eyes widened at the sight.

Albert looked at the CEO, which suddenly didn't look like her anymore. More serious. _This is not the person who I assumed to be. Now I think I can figure out how she reached to her placement as one of the top companies in the world._

"Let's get down to business. You, Loviez Corporation. Would like to partner up with Telstion Tech."

Albert gulped, this was the crucial point. He was thinking of going on a slow talk leading up to the topic, but this woman just straight up brought it up.

"Tell me, what is your reasons? Feel free to call out your people if you don't feel comfortable speaking with them around." Sarah suggested

Which he gladly did.

"Reasons? Well…" he began

Sarah interrupted, "What you say will determine if you get a placement in our industry."

Albert revised his thoughts after she said that, "Well…recently my security has been intercepting some hate messages. And some several threats to and prior to my family. As nobility, it is a problem. My most highest priority is to keep my daughter safe."

Sarah looked at him, "Ah…and how does coming to our company help you out?" Then silently, someone radioed in, "Agent 2, the droids have did a scan of the house. It is now blueprinted down to the last secret exit and door….we also have another report, there is a mall take over. One where Past 2 is at with the daughter of Albert Loviez…"

"Protection, from any looters if they see a weakened and highly regarded company ready for taking." Albert said without a thought. "That is why in exchange, we will do anything. Aside from the terms stated in the letter I sent, anything else is fine. Portion of the shares, products, name displays…"

Suddenly the butler rushed in which disturbed them both.

He whispered something to Albert. He rose up in shock and anger, "What did you just say?!"

The butler bowed slightly in a low voice, "Indeed sir, hostile movements have taken over one of our own malls."

Sarah rose with the elegant dress sparkling in the light, "What seems to be the problem?"

Albert Loviez looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry CEO, I know you must have cleared your time to make this meeting. But-"

"They've taken over one of your malls." Sarah cuts him off. He looked shocked and then nodded. "Yes…Montorez, what are their demands?"

Sarah didn't allow the butler reply, "Your daughter."

"Wait how did you know?" The butler replied in shock then hastily apologized, "I'm sorry madame, I spoke out of place."

Sarah smiled back, "It's fine, an important person is there that I had to keep a tab on. I just got reports from my security team about this. They've made a fortress on this mall. They released some of the people. Only a few remains."

Albert started to sweat, "Why…"

Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder, "To your request. As the CEO of the Telstion Technologies, there is something I need to discuss in private according to the agreement. This will only be only object that seals our partnership."

Albert looked at the time. Sarah replied, "Don't worry, I've got eyes on the mall right now. We need to talk in private."

Albert nodded, "Alright, let's talk."

Ooo

After a 15 minute drive, they reached the Telstion Headquaters.

"Wow, this is amazing." Albert looked at the building they were heading towards.

"Not many people get to visit the headquarters, this is pretty much once in a lifetime. You can only access the frontal parts of the facility. Other than that everything else is shut out for hazardous reasons." Sarah explains.

They got out and walked towards the elevators, Albert called to their security team, "It's fine, stay there until I come back."

Sarah nodded to them, then elevator doors closed.

One of the men looked right across where the security men for the CEO stood.

After a long silence,

"So…uh…How's your day?" starting a conversation.

Spade 5 looked at him, "Still can't get used to the CEO but its great. How about you?"

Ooo

"This is a spectacular view!" Albert comments.

"It is indeed. Alright, there is two students who also go to Redmount High with your daughter. Their names are Will and Alyss. They are…" Sarah trailed off

Albert nodded understandingly, "I see, your point?"

Sarah got onto the topic, "Read this, there is a total of 3 pages of information, take your time."

Albert started reading, the more he read the more ridiculous it was, "All files to be transferred to you….every detail and work specs…I'm fine with that….but this!? Outrageous! You want a third of the shares? Partial ownership over mine?" Sarah raised an curious eyebrow at the file detail.

After 10 minutes, he finished. His face was clearly not happy with this.

Sarah took a sip of red tea, "Now, there's the line there. Sign it and we can guarantee full protection as we get your daughter out of that mall, your company insured in its position from harm and your family will be safe."

"The pen is right there."

Albert took the pen, his hands were trembling. _This is practically blackmailing._

"Now, before you make your decision." Sarah said with a light tone, catching his attention.

"You have a choice to back out and I won't hold anything against you." Sarah said.

Albert made up his decision, he slowly placed the pen on the paper and began signing. _I am sorry Daniela, I promised not to make any rash decisions. But Telstion is the only company I can turn to without a corruption of power…you can kick me all you want for doing this._

He thrusted the paper to Sarah, "There! Now quickly help me out!"

Sarah looked at the paper, "Congratulations, you passed my test."

Albert looked up in surprise, "W-what?"

"You really do care. I believe your intentions and truthfulness. _I am sorry Daniela, I promised not to make any rash decisions,_ I am awfully touched by this." Sarah said with a warm smile forming on her lips.

"How…did.."

"Mr. Albert, did you forget we are a technology industry? Reading mind signals are simple." Sarah said.

"But…"

Sarah gave back the paper, "Read the date, see when it was for."

Albert stared at the bottom, "1875 October 78…..there is no such date!"

Sarah laughed, "Exactly. This is invalid."

"Wow you cunning…" Albert stared at her with respect.

Waving it off, "Alright, with that over. We can get onto the second part of this meeting. This is the highest secret and importance." Pullling out long page but official one.

"Read this, this is the true document. Read it carefully, you are not to say one word as you read this. Sign twice for acceptance. Or once for keeping your mouth shut after seeing that paper." Sarah said with dead seriousness.

Albert read the whole document quickly, eyes widening at each detail.

"I….accept, I will be forever in your debt and protection." Albert bowed and signed….twice.

Sarah pressed a button, "Director, come in. Albert, I want you to meet the Director of the Secret Intelligence of North American Society."

The Director walked in and shook hands with Albert. "Nice to meet you. Sarah, you really put this man up well haven't you."

Sarah smiled, "Sorry about that Albert, I had to find out if you were really that legit."

"Sorry about my CEO on this. We have the situation under control. I am aware your daughter is in the mall…as you read that document you should know Alyss who is in your daughter's school is with her right now." The Director said, seeing a nod.

Albert stared, "I can't believe this company is a secret intelligence organization. It's right under our noses."

"Exactly and as much as you need our help. We need a part of yours. Which I'm pretty sure you would gladly accept because obviously we work silently not loudly." The director said, suddenly an accountant walked by with a tray of papers whom she tripped and fell on the floor with a loud crash.

Albert peered over and looked then back at the director, "Silence?"

"Never mind about that." Then leading to Albert to a room, _a brief?_ Sarah's eyes asked.

Cortex nodded, "Right now, the hostile men only have an approximate idea of whom and where she is."

Albert looked at the room dimmed and images began popping up around him, Sarah began briefing the situation since the report.

he looked at them with worry, "What can we do? What can I do?"

Sarah smiled at him, "There is one thing."

"All we need is your OK for us to barge into your mall." The Director said.

"M-my okay?" He said uncertainly.

"Well…expect damages in the place…" Sarah said.

Albert nodded, "If that's the only thing in the way now, then I say okay. I'll compensate the damages. They won't be held with Telstion Technology."

"Are you sure?" The Director asked.

"What is there to double check about?" Albert asked a bit annoyed.

"Well….alright. Expect a few corndogs missing by the end of this." Cortex said with a smile which Albert too laughed. "It's in the house."

Sarah slammed the wall, "WhiteHawk team, Operation tactic 8. You are cleared to engage. You don't need to mind the damages, just don't burn the place down. Also the lead man said he's fine with a few corndogs missing."

From the hidden speaker they heard a couple of cheers. "Understood Agent 2, this is Spade 5 permission to escort Lady Courier Alyss and Noble's daughter?"

"Cleared."

Albert stopped chuckling, "W-wait hold on, you were serious about the corn dogs?"

* * *

 **Hellooo guys. This is chapter 7.**

 **Yippee**

 **I'll see if I can finish up chapter 8 tonight or it will be later on.**

 **See ya laters everyone! Pulse**


	8. Chapter 8 Mall Frenzy

_**#Superbloodmoon! Happy blood red moon day everyone! Plus eclipse!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Mall Frenzy**

* * *

"What an amazing bracelet!" Alyss said leaning on the glass window fogging it up.

"Never seen one of those?" Daniela asked surprised.

"Seen them, but never really owned one."

"Why not buy it?" She finally asked started to get annoyed how much Alyss is making a deal of it.

"I can?" Alyss turned to look at Daniela.

"Well…. That is what that shop is here for." Daniela spoke uncertainly, expecting some kind of ulterior motive, however the innocence was too great.

They both went into the store, Alyss's eyes gleamed at the sight of all the expensive things.

 _Really, I can't believe this girl._ As Daniela walked around, browsing.

Near the checkout point, "What do you mean you have no money? This necklace costs 400$, look lady. It was 420, I thought you were really low on money, but you don't. That yellow round thing won't pass off as gold. I can't take something of no value." Started raising his voice.

"But… It is!" Alyss argued.

"I'm calling security." And his hand reached down.

Daniela, dissatisfied with what there was in the store she headed for the door to wait for Alyss instead. But she saw her at the counter with 2 black suited guards around Alyss. She ran up and intervened.

"Woah hey you guys, what do you think you are doing?" Daniela asked trying to break the grip of the security guards.

"Move away kid, or else you're going to get in trouble too." Pushing Daniela away, knocking her down.

The cashier nodded, "Good idea to do just that, I'm also the manager of this store. Shortage of shifts today so seems like today is an unlucky day for this robbing thief."

" _Excuse me?"_ Daniela burst with each word obvious of malice. "Did the _three_ of you just dissed me?"

"Lady, get outta here now or I'll-" the guard trails off as he gotten a clear look at the girl. "Oh my god it's the boss's daughter!" he whispered to his partner. "It's really her! And you just pushed her down!"

"Hey you two, what do they pay you here for? Get both of them out of my store." The manager shouted impatiently.

"If you want to keep your store in this mall, you better shut your trap and apologize to my guest here… _manager."_ Daniela glared at the person behind the counter who recognized her from the pictures in the media.

"Lady Loviez? My sincere apologize, is she with you? Sorry miss, release her you dimwit!" the one on the left hissed.

Unhanding Alyss, she glared at them. "You know, I was seriously getting annoyed back there."

The three looked down in shame and embarrassment. "Come on Alyss." Daniela said, "You'll be hearing from my father."

They all looked at each other fearfully; the man was a powerful person. His word on his own property was law.

Alyss bent over to pick up her bag, a card dropped out. Daniela looked at her, "Is that…a card?"

"Yes, erm…my guardians gave it to me… I'm not sure what it is, but it's apparently really important." Alyss placed it back into her bag.

Daniela turned and snapped at the manager, "What was she held down for?"

He stuttered surprised and unsure if he should say, "Uh…erm…"

"Hop to it, or I'll close this store here and now." She threatened.  
Obviously not wanting that, "She was trying to buy that necklace with this round piece of yellow, claiming it was gold.."

"Right…come on Alyss, let's go somewhere else." Daniela said, grabbing her arm.

A person in the corner dropped their newspaper and quickly rushed off in the crowds.

Ooo

"Gosh, Alyss. You did have money, that card is money." Daniela said as the gotten farther and sat down on a bench with the view of the indoor waterfall.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Alyss said with a sad tone. "Letting you go through the trouble."

"It's fine, people like that just jump to many conclusions." Daniela said neutrally. Then a thought occurred to her, "May I see that card again?"

Alyss looked at her and rummaged through her bag's contents. "Here." Handing the card to her.

" _Telstion Technology Industries?"_ Daniela read. "How on earth did you come to the hand of this card?"

Alyss replied shifting her legs, "Like I said, I got it from my guardian. Will has one too."

"B-but that's not possible. Only the CEO and some of the most closest circles of the party in the company has these!" Daniela exclaimed.

"Oh really? You seem to be really informed. More than the person who has it…" Alyss said curiosity increased.

"Oh…erm..well you know. Loviez Company does keep an eye at every other companies." She said obviously trying to shift away from the topic.

"Just like kingdoms." Alyss muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh…" Daniela said then decided to test if she really was someone from the Telstion Industries.

"Hey Alyss, did you like that necklace?"

"Oh yeah…" She said uncertainly.

"Come on, I know a store which has a lot of great things." Leading her to a jewellery store.

Alyss marveled at the sight, "Wow…"

"Yep, it's actually a personal choice store specifically down to my liking." Daniela said triumphantly.

"Privileges of being the partial owner of this huh?" Alyss said.

"Well….yes. But it was more of a public opinion, they wanted to know what I liked. Lots of young girls love coming here, in my fashion sense." Daniela said with an edge of proudness in her voice.

Going in, Alyss felt the place was really suffocating. Until something caught her eye, it was nearly hidden in a corner.

She went over and picked it up behind the other jewellery stands. "Wow…an oak leaf!"

Daniela hopped over, "What? Oooh, a gold OakLeaf Necklace. Vintage, I have one just like it but I only wore it once for my 5th birthday."

"Wow…" Alyss said again.

"You like it?" Daniela spoke with a disappointed tone, "Of all things, you like this?"

"Yeah…"

Then she remembered, "Oh wait! Will has one of these hanging around his neck! It's silver too. I remember checking it out since he never parts with it."

Alyss simply nodded, in really deep thoughts.

"Let's go then, to the cashier!"

 _What's she so happy about?_ Alyss curiously thought following after her.

"Hello ladies, what can we get you two today?" the woman said with a smile.

"This necklace." Alyss set it gently on the glass counter.

"Sure, what are you going to be paying by?" She asked.

Alyss took out the card, which the lady nodded. "Debit card it is, please insert the chip side in here."

She inserted it and waited for a long while.

"Um…is something supposed to happen?" Alyss asked.

"You're supposed to enter a password." Daniela explained, _Now this can prove if she's really got that tie with that company._

"Password..?"

 _Yes! Jackpot!_

"Are you sure that is your card?" The lady asked with suspicion.

"Yeah…" _What was the password again? Um…._ She glanced at the oakleaf, immediately remembered. "Rangers." Was the one word she spoke.

"What? What does that got to do with anything?" Daniela asked confused.

Alyss entered a 12 digit password.

"That is certainly a long one. No wonder you couldn't remember. Have a nice day you two!" The woman said, handing over the bag.

Shocked, Daniela stared at Alyss who was busy taking out the necklace and wore it over her head.

"What? Does this look good on me?" Alyss asked turning to look and Daniela.

"Oh…what? Yes! Yes it does." Daniela stammered.

Suddenly a man showed up behind them and whispered, "Keep walking towards that store right now. Unless you don't want to get shot point blank, stay quiet."

The two girls froze, their hearts began to rise and fall. With a logical choice of not dying, they both complied.

They were led to a shop where it was closed, then pushed in.

"H-hey! Stop being so pushy!" Daniela squabbled

"Daniela…look.." Alyss whispered as their eyes adjusted to the low light.

There were a large group of girls sitting, looking at the new arrival which has been coming every now and then of other girls around the same age.

"Why did you bring us here?"Daniela demanded. "I am-" Alyss jumped onto Daniela covering her mouth, " _We're_ both on a tight schedule you know?" Alyss said with some hint of anger.

The man in a suit smiled and took a puff with his cigarette. "Hello, hmmm…this one. Keen eye as usual, these the last two?"

One of them with an oversized gun nodded, "Last of them boss, next phase?"

"Yes, yes. Please proceed. Now…ladies you must be wondering why we have gathered you here. One of you is the daughter of Albert Loviez, I'm sure you are aware who he is. And everyone would probably deny right now. So we are holding what you call a ransom, please sit tight and I'm sure you'll all be out alive." The man laughed with others following up after.

They pushed Daniela and Alyss to the rest of them and then closed the door.

Daniela slapped Alyss's hands away from her mouth and hissed, "What are you doing?"

Alyss gave her a hard look, frightening her a bit. "If they found out whom you are, who knows what they are planning to do. Killing is easy for them."

Daniela opened her mouth to object, Alyss gave her no room to reply, "Money can't solve this problem…not that it has in the past I doubt it's any different now."

"Wait what? Past?" Daniela asked.

"Never mind, how many…5…9…11 thats 14 including us." Alyss counted.

They were all somewhat alike to Daniela, "Are you all alright?" Alyss called.

In the one bulb of light, they saw most of them nodded. One of them returned to crying, "I want to go home." She wailed, and the people around them ignored her, obvious this has been going on for a while.

Alyss went over and knelt down, _she's no more than 10 years old…I can't believe these men are blind to this degree._ She smiled, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get back to your mum and dad? Promise."

Surprising everyone, the girl stopped crying into sniffles. "O-ok-kay, promise?"

"Promise." Alyss promised, smiling. Then stood back up and walked back to Daniela. One of the older girls whispered, "Thanks, we couldn't get her to pipe down."

Alyss nodded, "Alright…so what do we do now?"

Daniela looked at her dumbfounded, "Well….call on our cells?"

"Doesn't work, if it did, we would have been out of here by now. Something is cutting off our signals." The girl that was lying down said.

"Oh." Daniela said a bit deflated, then pulled out her phone and turned it off.

Alyss nodded and did the same.

"Now…we only can wait?" Alyss asked.

Someone leaning on the wall at the far back, replied. "That is the only choice we have don't we."

After checking the watch several times, it's been 2 hours that passed.

Daniela muttered, "They are sure taking their merry time."

"Phase two… I think they were planning to take over the mall" Alyss silently whispered to herself.

"Take over the mall?" Daniela looked at her with surprise, "Why would they do that? No, how would they even accomplish that?"

Alyss thought about it, "Evacuation procedures, they get someone to the speakers or something and announce to evacuate for whatever reason and most of the people would have left. Remaining people would be the staff, which I suppose will be killed"

Daniela eyed her with some admiration and shock, "But…kill them?"

"They have nothing to lose if they keep guards on guards." Alyss said sighing.

After another hour of waiting, most of them started sleeping. Alyss gave up and pulled one of the duplicate saxe knives, Daniela gazed at the knife, "Where'd on earth did you pull that out? Wait, did you have it this whole time?"

Alyss didn't reply and walked up to the door and knocked. No response, then she banged on the walls, waking up some them, "Will you keep it down? Idiot, there's no one outside."

Alyss turned to look at her, "Really? That would have made things much more easier, they must be amateurs, no posting guards on hostages."

"Why should they? We are just teenage girls." The girl beside her said with an annoyed tone, "What do you plan to do? Kick the door open? Trust me, I am at the master level in taekwondo, kendo and karate. These things are hard metal."

"Oh, that's even better." Alyss said, making her even more annoyed.

"Ugh you're impossible."

They all watched as she revealed the blade, some of them watched with amazement and some with fright.

Alyss stabbed right into door which embedded in like it was a shear with cloth.

"What the hell is that knife? It's scary sharp!" The nearest one exclaimed.

Alyss tugged down and around the door knob. She continued this process for the last 45 minutes, by the end of the circular cut, she was sweating. "Gorlog's beard, good thing Sarah had this enhanced or else that would have been nearly impossible."

Alyss turned around, "Daniela, come on over. Everyone, don't make any loud sounds. We are getting out of here. Anyone with experience in fighting, please come up to the front."

They began waking up some of people who were still dozing off, and a line of 4 girls walked up. "I wasn't expecting that."

Alyss shrugged, "Not expecting they are taking this long." With a tone of disappointment.

Alyss and Daniela looked at each other and nodded, then pulled with their might wiggling the door knob off the door.

The door swung open and Alyss stepped out to be almost cut with a swinging blade. Ever since they arrived to the future, Will has been giving Alyss some Ranger training on fighting and strength drills. With awe, everyone watched as Alyss dodged it with superior speed and bent over letting the man fall over her and then Alyss brought the hilt of the saxe knife down knocking the assailant out.

Daniela watched, _She's…just like Will. A bit slower, but she's just like Will._

"Come on, there was the guard….I'm not standing around to have his reinforcements come, let's go."

Ooo

They quickly weaved behind the rows of clothing, some of the girls began losing their attention to the clothes, Daniela commanded with iron in her voice, "Get moving or else we'll lose you guys behind." Then holding the hand of the little girl, she also followed in the wake of Alyss. They reached the back door which led to the mall hallway.

2 of the girls who have some experience in martial arts were walking in the back and the other two kept a front eye. They all peered around the corners, "This place is completely empty, they really did evacuate the people." Daniela gasped with surprise.

Alyss nodded, suddenly as they turned the next corner, there were a line of guys with long metal poles. Someone came on the speak, whom Daniela and the rest recognized it was the man in the suit, "Did you honestly think you could escape that easily? These security cameras always have been a nuisance for stealing things, but today, they are our best friends. Now, because we will be breaking the deal we asked to the Loviez Corporation, if you resist. The worse injury is a broken bone or two. I hope you make the right choice ladies."

Alyss didn't wait and rushed up, kicking one into the soft spot. Then knocking the wind out of the other one standing beside her, everyone was caught off guard. Realizing what happened, they charged after Alyss who knocked a couple others over and across the railing, which fell from two floors up landed with a sickening crunch. The four of the girls were at the back of the group holding off the ones coming from the behind.

Daniela shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

Two of them came out of an antique store, holding a long broad sword and an axe.

"I may be beat for killing you little girlie, but I'm sure the boss would understand. Since you did take 7 of my friends out." the one with tattoos grins.

The axe wielding one gave thumb up to the nearest security camera, "Now, DIE!"

Alyss stood up straight and took off her coat, "Two things you two."

Both of them stopped grinning and looked at her, "What? Some last words?"

"For you maybe, One." She pulled out the gold oakleaf, "What do you think this stands for?"

They looked at each other and answered laughing, "Money, lots and lots of money."

"Wrong, this is the closest color to a bronze I could find, It's a symbol of a known Corporation." Alyss said grinning, "And number two, you two really don't know how to use a sword. I've seen way scarier and tougher ones than you." _Like Horace_ She thought with a sad smile.

"And you got nothing but a little knife!" with the sword in his hand, he charged and brought it up to strike down.

"Worse way to attack and easiest to deflect." Alyss commented, but everyone heard.

She drew out the twin saxe knife and made it into an X as she was taught by Will. Which ringed, as both the three blades clashed. The tattooed man looked at the frozen blade with surprise, "W-what?"

Alyss kicked him in the stomach which sent him down to his knees and with one hit in the head of the hilt and he crumpled harmlessly to the floor.

Daniela screamed as she ran up to stop the man with an axe, which he just hit her without looking into the shoulder of the wound and fell down to the ground unconscious.

"You're going to pay dearly for that." Alyss said and with lighting speed, she threw the throwing knife which landed on the charging axe man's forehead, stopping him in mid-step. Eyes rolled back and he, too landed right onto the tattooed guy.

Alyss rushed over to check Daniela's wound, "It re-opened, why are you so stupid." As she quickly pulled out a long piece of cloth she was going to use as a scarf and wrapped it around.

"Help carry her." Alyss said as she turned around to see if there was anyone else. "Are you guys alright?" She asked the four.

"I got a minor hit into the arm, but otherwise we're fine." She said with a smile.

Alyss smiled back, "No way they're going to think of us we are harmless little girls."

"You know, just you. Brings the meaning of girls are not defenceless to a whole new level, sister."

Alyss laughed, "Come on, let's head to that salon over there. That's the only place right now we can actually block the entrance fully."

Ooo

"What the hell am I paying those guy's for?" as the man in the suit threw the butt of the cigarette on the ground and crushing it with the sole of the shoe.

"We underestimated them, right now they are hiding in a salon room. Seems like they blocked the door." The man reported.

"Nevermind them, they can't get out anyway." Then he looked at the TV which was on a news channel, reporting the mall take over.

"What is the timer for the Loviez to take our offer?" he lighted another cigarette.

"He has another 20 minutes."

"Alright, they are taking too long. Have the rest on their toes. They might try another wing at cracking this castle." He said with a laugh.

"Understood, this is pretty secure. Nothing can break this-" then on the TV, the news reporter shouted, "Look! There's what it looks like 5 helicopters heading this way! Do you think it's help?"

"HAVE ALL OF THEM WEAPONS HOT, anyone that's not ours. Kill them, even if it's a wandering hostage."

 _Helicopters? Military? No way, even that company has no ties with the military. The best he can muster is his own people or the average police or FBI._ Taking another glance at the TV showing the 5 birds coming their way, _Who are they?_ He questioned.  
ooo

"Do you hear that?" one of the girls said.

They all went silent, they heard in the distance. "Helicopter!"

Alyss smiles while tending Daniela's wound, _Finally._

"We're saved!" Then suddenly gun shots ripped up the mall and bunch of voices shouted. Everyone screamed.

"Not yet" Alyss said.

Ooo

"This is WhiteHawk team, we have landed on the roof. All birds on the roof. Snipers took care of the rocket launchers aimed at us." Spade 5 reported.

"Understood, proceed. We have hacked their security cameras, it seems light the group of girls led by Past 2 has barricade themselves in a salon store on level 2." The radio chattered

"Roger that, with them there they should be fine. Orders are to clear this place clean take out the guy in the suit and then escort them out." Spade 5 ordered as the helicopters rose and flew away.

"Charges set?" He asked.

One of the men nodded. Spade 5 licked his lips, "I've always wanted to use this phrase" then took a breath, savoring the moment. "Fire in the hole!"

Ooo

"Boss, they blew our roof from the 5th floor and they've split up and moving down to the second floor." A guy came into the room reported.

"What? Who are they?"

"They aren't the military of any sort…uniformed however and highly trained. With weapons we've never seen before."

"What kind of blasted game do they think they are doing?" he slammed his fist down on the table, giving the man at the door a jump.

"Tell the rest to defend the salon room, we are jumping to phase 9."

"Sure boss."

 _Phase 9…Escape. While I make my escape now…I don't plan on fighting this any longer with that detail unchecked._ As he threw away the cigarette, he opened a hidden hatch and began climbing down.

Ooo

"Team 2, where are you guys?" Spade 5 called.

"We've encountered some men resisting, nothing else on the 4th floor. You?"

"No one so far, proceeding to the target floor. Come on, we need to this. I can't stand watching Agent 2 being all-"

Then a female voice came on, "Hey, I am on the line you know? Keep it down if it's not important, sheesh."

"Aye aye captain."

Ooo

The director and roared with laughter. "Did you hear that Sarah? Even our own people can't stand your acting!"

"Shut up you two, I am commanding this mission right now, even I can ask you , to join in."

Albert Loviez stopped laughing, "Oh please don't….act like that anymore."

Sarah glared at both of them, then a thought occurred to her. She turned and made a call, "Hey Sarah…did you see the news?"

"Yes Will, and that was our 5 helicopters too. Don't worry, we have an eye on Alyss right now on a camera, they are fine…not sure about one of them with a shoulder wound…"

"Oh right, Daniela. Well, the rest of the archery team are worried about those two when I told them they went to the mall. I tried to say they were somewhere else, but we tried calling to them and it didn't work." Will said.

"They have some kind of jamming system up right now."

"Jamming…system?" Will said with confusion in his voice. "Why are they using practically good, sweet jam in this?" he demanded.

Sarah laughed, "No no, not THAT kind of jam, something that is interfering with the signals…"

"Oh. Good, I like jam." Will said broadly.

"That was random, but alright, I was only calling to check up with you. I didn't want your Ranger instincts kicking in and decide to barge into that mall on your own messing up the whole operation."

Will laughed as he dodged an arrow coming at him, "At the arena field, our competition is going to start soon so I would gone if I didn't know you guys were helping out."

Sarah chuckled, "Don't thank us yet that early, we have an assignment for you later on, not now though. We'll get in touch with you tomorrow about that."

That left Will's mind began to turn, "Alright, make sure Alyss comes out safe."

"My intentions"

"Oh Sarah? If there are any underground tunnels under that mall, please check them over." Then Will hung up so he didn't have to answer the questions.

"Never a castle has no secret passages….assignment huh? I wonder what that is." Will pondered.

Ooo

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" One of the guys pointed the gun with a flashlight on to a man in the suit under the mall.

"I'm just a business man trying to escape the deadly people up there?" He suggested hopefully

"Can it idiot, Agent 2? You're right, we have captured the man underground he claims to be a business man trying to get out but his actions and belonging says otherwise."

The man in the suit laughed, "Captured me? Not yet suckers!" He turned to break into a run, but he saw another line of black armored people, the guy leaned a bit and held his microphone a bit closer confirming, "Yep, definitely the man behind this."

Ooo

"It's so silent out there, I wonder what is up." One of them whispered.

"Ssssh! Someone is right out the door, hide!" Alyss hissed.

With a small knock, suddenly a loud crash was heard as the door gave away and several armed men ran inside. "This is Spade 5 to Agent 2, are you sure they were in the salon store?"

"Agent…2?" Alyss said, somewhat familiar with that name.

She stood up, despite the girl's whispering of warning.

Spade 5 looked at Alyss then radioed back, "Never mind, Past 2 is standing right in front of me right now, mission completed, although we couldn't find the man behind this."

"That's alright, this is Director Cortex. We captured him below the tunnels under the mall, trying to get away, well done. Could you put Past 2 on the line?"

Spade 5 removed the ear piece and gave it to Alyss, "H-hello?"

"Hey Alyss, Cortex here, glad you're okay. Impressed how you took care of the men standing in the mall hallway."

"I had help."

"I see, either way. Nice purchase on a…gold oakleaf necklace?" He said reading off a paper, but not seen by Alyss, with a smile.

"Uh…wait…what? That comes from there?" Alyss exclaimed, then turned to see the rest of the girls eyeing her with weird looks.

"Yes indeed, don't worry. That's what the card is for. If you bought a mansion, it would hardly come to Sarah's attention anyway. But if you purchased a missile. Then maybe that might be a small problem." Cortex joked.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't sure what it was for."

"Alright…okay Mrs. Tulip wants to talk to you about something, then give this back to Spade 5, He'll escort you all out."

"Hello? Alyss? Thank god you guys are alright, Albert Loviez was worried her daughter might be dead when he watched the hit from the man into her shoulder. She's fine right?" Sarah said through the earpiece.

"Yeah, just the earlier injury anyway. "

"Oh okay, that's good. We have a 6th helicopter that's coming your way, it's a medical one. We weren't sure how bad was it…since it was rather fuzzy." Sarah said with a relieved tone.

Alyss nodded, she felt that everyone else was getting irritated at her for talking on what seems like a phone, "Alright person, got it. Get Daniela to the medical helicopter" And gave the thing back to Spade 5, Sarah added one more thing, "Oh, Will was worried sick, now you're okay. He's annoyed that you aren't at their second match"

Spade5 nodded for the next 5 seconds as he received his last orders and called out, "Escort them up!"

Ooo

"Alright Burning Arrows, since Will already have shown his superior skills, there is no holding back now. We can go full out, strategic as possible everyone!" Chris briefed as Jennifer nodded.

"Good thing this game was at 9 during the night." Shodun rubbed his neck.

Natalie yawned, "We got the necessary rest from earlier today's workout."

Everyone deadly stared at Will who placed an innocent facial expression, "Who? Me?"

Jennifer suddenly smacked the board, "With Daniela out from this match today, as a girls team will be one less now. Time for Crippled formation."

All the girls nodded in understanding. Will leaned over to Shodun, "What is the Crippled formation. Sounds really deceiving."

Shodun grins at him, "It is, the other team will know about it. That's when we use it against them, playing weak but really as a team they infiltrate them much easily. Surely that is a disadvantage….to our advantage." Giving him an overview.

"Impressive." Will nodded.

"Let's squash them!"

* * *

 **Greetings everyone! Although i already said at the top...Wish you all (because of today) Super Red Moon Day. Blood moon. Something like that. Asian moon festival too! Got to see the red and eclipse...it was beautiful. Hope you all took lots of pictures and saw it too! If not...don't worry, it'll come in 2033 apparently. XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 9 will be up soon!**

 **Pulse-**

 **27/09/2015**


	9. Chapter 9 Deadly Visitor

**Chapter 9 Deadly Visitor**

* * *

"Whew! That was easier than before." Buck breathed.

Shodun gave a nod, "Will's training actually gave a boost in our stamina and endurance according to my calculations."

Will laughed, "Well…certainly you had me fooled at the first match. You guys…and girls are pretty good."

"Congrats." A female voice was heard behind him, he turned around to see Alyss standing with spare gym clothes, taking a collective gasp among the boys which half of them got some death glares by others.

"Alyss!" Will exclaimed, pulling her into a hug, shocking her and blushed furiously. She heard him whisper, "You alright? Same goes to Daniela?"

Frowning slightly with the last question, she replied, "Of course! I am the king's courier, plus I learnt some skills from you." She reached into her shirt and pulled out something, "And I also got this!"

Will eyed it closely, "Hmm…."

"What? Are you going to give me a lecture on how I can't wear gold oakleaves because I am no retired? Or the fact I haven't trained for a year yet to earn it?" Alyss took several paces away holding the amulet close to her as if Will right that instant was going to take it away.

Will paused acting he was seriously considering about it, but to him it was perfectly fine. Really, in this world the value of power is really limited with the oakleaf, so it didn't bother him.

"Hmm…" Will continues.

"What on earth are you two talking about? Necklaces? Come on, we JUST won a match here." Jennifer came along with her hair still a bit wet from the shower.

Will broke into a grin, "Not at all Alyss, Not at all."

Ooo

As soon as they entered the door, Alyss went straight for a shower. Will sat down and took a look at the report filed of the earlier event.

"Interesting… " Will stirred slowly with a spoon in his coffee. After several minutes of facial contortions, Alyss came out of the bathroom, Will raised an eyebrow, "Wow, even after shower, you look like you got hit one of Horace's sword."

Alyss glared across the table, "Are you trying to tease me?"

Will shook his head with a straight face, "No, really you do look like you got hit with a sword."

After a hard look, "You do realize I know you already read that report?"

Will turned away and hid his smile, Alyss exploded, "Oh Alright! Fine! Go ahead!" As he couldn't hold it in anymore, bursting into laughter.

Will took a small sip of some coffee, "Alright… anyway. So apparently after school tomorrow. We are going to meet them. They got some assignment for us…"

Alyss's face turned serious, "Yeah I heard about that too…what do you suppose it would be? Do you think they will give us a choice?"

That was the crucial problem, the biggest wonder was how far is the company going to push them.

"Well…we'll have to just wait and see now don't we?" Will said with a warm smile, "Come on, we got school tomorrow. Let's sleep on it"

Ooo

"Alright class, please take out your textbook." The teacher said that morning on the first block of the day.

Toby leaned over to Will, "Hey Will, are you sure you aren't cheating?"

Will turned to look at him horrified, "What do you mean?"

Toby elicited a sly smile, "Don't play dumb, I saw you that night. You were carrying one of the top beauties in the school in your arms."

"Who…?"

"Come Daniela Loviez, she's like an idol around the country." Toby laughed.

Will slowly remembered that night, "Oh..that."

"So, are you?" Toby looked at him expectantly.

"Of course not! I don't even like Daniela _that_ way." Will muttered while opening to textbook to the right page.

Toby turned away as he saw the teacher glaring towards their direction, his face showed that he wasn't convinced at the slightest.

After an hour of lecturing what rocks were, everyone couldn't wait to just leave the classroom. The halls began to fill up with people as they began moving to their next class. Will turned to look behind him, but saw no one he knew of.

"I swear I heard someone was calling my name…" Will mumbled as he pushed his way through the crowded halls.

Daniela was jumping up and down trying to grab Will's attention, "Gosh darn it, he's out of earshot."

Amanda suddenly appeared beside her, "Hey BFF, did I hear you just call for Will?"

Daniela swirled around slightly red faced from calling over the loud hall, "I am not! I mean.. I WAS but it was for someth-"

Amanda didn't let her finish, " _Oh!_ This is the _first,_ never before the great single Daniela called out a boy specifically! You going sweet on him now aren't you? See! You're blushing!" She said with a small smile.

"No! I'm just-" Daniela said even more red faced from actual blush.

"I couldn't believe the rumors were _that true_." Amanda turned and slammed lightly at the nearest locker, laughing.

"What are you blathering about?" Daniela demanded, "And I am NOT going sweet on him, I am going to kill him."

"Really? Rumors been going around saying he was carrying you through school grounds that night." Amanda explained with a lower tone.

"W-what?" Daniela exclaimed at the ridiculous response, "I wasn't being carried by…" She trails off as she remembered about the whole Refraincrat attack.

Amanda began nodding, "All the signs…check…..trailing off in sentences.…double check."

Daniela swiped the small notepad from Amanda's hand and ripped the page out, "Why are you even keeping track of this!?"

Amanda laughed walking away, "Gotta go now, later! You'll need to do even harder…you know. Alyss." She said with a small laugh as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"I don't _like_ him!" Daniela tried again trying to make her friend understand.

"Whatever you say!" as Amanda turned at the next corner.

 _Gosh, aren't they annoying…someone saw Will carrying me? This is seriously going to ruin my rep…_ Daniela started walking in the opposite direction which she crashed into someone.

"Woah- ow! Watch where you're going you klutz!" She said as she began to pick up her books.

"Wow, that's what you say when you crash into someone? You're the one who wasn't looking. Not even an apology as a response." The familiar voice replied.

"Why you-" She looked up to see Will helping himself picking up his stuff with agility, then proceeded to help her clean her stuff which everything rolled in every direction. Awkwardly, she muttered a thank-you. Which Will didn't seem to hear it.

"I was heading the wrong way..again. Oh well. I'll see you at practice then." Will said half to himself, standing up and began to head down the hall, which Daniela stopped him.

"Here, your sis forgot this at the mall." She passed something to him, "A bag with a receipt?" He asked a bit puzzled.

"I figured she might need it or something, she did buy something with a card." Before quickly walking away leaving Will confused.

Ooo

For the most part of the day, Alyss wasn't around Will. Which from what Toby said that morning, worried him greatly.

"A 82 out of 100…" Will half said it to himself out loud as he walked out the front door, distracted, he missed the steps of the stairs. With years of training, the reflexes came naturally to him as he quickly shot out his hand and pulled on the stair railing on the side and leveraged him nearly at ninety-degree angle and with his face a couple centimeters above the ground.

"That was close" Will breathed out, he looked up to see several people looking at him which he quickly and effortlessly pulled himself up and began walking towards the line of expensive cars waiting.

"Hey Dave, where's Alyss?" Will rapped the window on of the driver who was sleeping.

-snort- "Oh…uh? Hey Past 1… not sure where she is.. oh right I'm supposed to drive you first to the tower. She's running a bit late today." He replied slightly sleepy.

Will thought about it, _No smell of any beer of the sort._ "Alright… Let's go I suppose."

Within a short while, they arrived and Will rode the elevator up to the selected floor. The lady took a glance and pointed to one of the chairs, "Over there P1"

Will shook his head, "I really don't understand why they can't just call me by my name."

There weren't much to do, which really bored Will. For what seemed like a long time, he then suddenly saw a man who was dressed in a fashion which surprised Will. _A…noble? Is that really a noble? He..dressed like one._

The man practically ignored him sitting there and stepping into the elevator. With that the only thing that has happened for the past forty-five minutes, suddenly his pocket started to vibrate and began playing a song he never heard of before…but actually liked the tune…until the fact he saw the two beady eyes looking at him from the desk, which he quickly pulled it out and answered.

"Uh..hello?"Will asked uncertainly

"This is Daniela…" the voice replied.

"Um how did you even get my cellular phone number?" Will asked surprised.

He heard an irritated sigh from the other end, "We call it a CELL phone, and you have mine."

Will pulled the phone he was holding away from his ear to check, it was definitely not his.

"We must of mixed up some of our stuff when we…crashed at school." She said, "I want my phone back, don't you dare go scrolling through my messages and things." She added as an afterthought.

"Messages..?" Will said with a puzzled tone, he then heard a small sigh of relief, "Oh..that's right…nevermind what I said, just …don't scratch it or anything. We'll switch it back at school tomorrow, K?"

Will began nod, then realized she couldn't see him, "Uh yeah sure. Hey do you-" Then she hanged up on him, "Sheesh, not a simple goodbye."

Sarah came out of the office, she looked at the phone Will was holding. "Is this some kind of new cell you got? Isn't it a bit…" She searched for the right word... then failing to do so, "a bit…girly for you?"

Will stuttered, "Oh uh no, this is Daniela's. We had a bit of a mix-up earlier today at school."

"Ah."

"So we're going to meet up and swap phones tomorrow." Will said reassuringly.

Sarah then shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

She paused, as she saw the elevator ringed. "You'll be seeing her tonight."

"Wait what?" his voice showed confusion.

Alyss stepped out of the elevator, "Sorry, the teacher didn't needed me after all. Turns out she wanted another girl instead."

Will grins at her, "No problem…Sarah definitely has something for us…let's see what this meeting is about."

Ooo

Alyss held up a hand, "Wait.. you want us to do what?"

Martin Cortex nodded, "Exactly what we just told you. That's what happened since the start up till now."

"So that man…who left earlier, that _was_ the company's boss AND Daniela's father?" Will said with a surprised tone.

"Indeed, he's requested someone to keep watch over her daughter. He knows about our existence…now in the past that would have been a problem…but he is the only one who will know about it. Another thing we need is to figure out if he's clean enough. If he has some back-alley smuggling happening, then we can't allow that to continue either.." Sarah added.

Director Cortex leaned back on the chair, "This is completely up to you two's decision, the only reason we're coming to you is the fact you might have a better chance with them, then instead having an agent of hours train for several hours on the etiquettes and all."

Will puts a hand under his chin propping his head up. "Alyss…what do you think?"

Alyss wasn't particularly thrilled of the whole idea, partially was the fact all the rumors around the school, and now they are spending more time with Daniela. But she felt she owed her some respect, after all what happened at the mall. She looked at Will who was, as usual, neutral as ever.

"Alright Sarah, before we decide. What are we going to be doing?"

The director and the CEO looked at each other, "Isn't that easy? You'll be living with them."

Ooo

Two cloaked figures stood in the rain after they were dropped off in front of the large mansion. The large door suddenly, opened and two butlers appeared, "Greetings, you must be the guests who will be staying over from now on."

"I wonder, if this is going to seriously undermine my habits. I think I would even take an old shack instead…" Will said in a low voice, only Alyss could her which he didn't hear, but saw her shoulders slightly moving up and down.

"Come on, let's go." She said.

They were both led to a room, where Albert Loviez stood up. "Hello, welcome to my humble home. Please make yourselves at home. Call for the servants if you need anything." Then he leaned a bit closer, "I believe, you two are the agents they sent."

Will was the one who nodded, which Albert smiled with relief and satisfaction.

"Good, alright show them to their rooms where they will be staying. Not the guest rooms. You two, I'll see you tonight. Then we can all get to know each other, my daughter will be joining us, naturally." He said with a smile.

Will and Alyss bowed and followed the butler out and was led to rooms with doors directly in front of each other.

"Madame, sir, these are your rooms." He introduced and then left as he was instructed earlier.

They both opened the doors to their rooms, Will surveyed the room. "Well this is much more fancier than the cabin, but it'll do."

Alyss knocked on the door and opened it, "My room...looks exactly the same as yours."

"Haha, that's no surprise there." Will nodded as he placed his things down on the floor and began unpacking. Realizing that Alyss was still standing there, "Aren't you going to unpack too?"

Alyss thought about it, "There's plenty of time for that, the problem is what are we going to do when we are at the dinner tonight?"

Will paused while holding a sheet of paper, "Oh…that's right."

"Well…?" She asked expectantly.

Will turned and looked at her. "Well..what?"

"What are we going to do?"

Will gave an indefinite shrug, "Why are you asking me for?"

"Because you're a Ranger, and Ranger's do all the planning and thinking." Alyss said with a complete straight face.

"Hey now, that is just unfair. What are couriers supposed to be doing anyway?" Will asked defensively.

Alyss puts a finger on her lips, "Well, we are the head of diplomatic service…"

Will held up his hand to stop her, "Hold it right there, that's good enough." Giving up.

"Alright, my plan is….to do nothing."

Ooo

"Where are these two guests of yours father?" Daniela spoke irritably.

Albert sighed and glared at his daughter, "These people are from a friend of mine. They'll take a while to come by. Also mind your manners young lady, try to be acceptable to their actions until they've adapted to how we act and do thing-" The doors suddenly opened to reveal a tall blonde girl in an elegant white dress, who strode purposefully with absolute perfection as if she has been walking like that for her whole life.

"Noble Albert, Lady Daniela. I am Alyss Mainwaring, a pleasure to meet you." She introduced. That struck a chord in the room, everyone was surprised with the immediate perfected acting.

Suddenly it registered to Daniela, she rose from her chair abruptly, "Alyss? What are you doing here?"

Albert stuttered, "Th-they sent a kid?" Then he recalled the memory of what the CEO said to him earlier, _do not be alarmed of who we send. We have our reasons._

"Ah…Miss. Mainwaring. Please have a seat." He welcomes slightly awkwardly.

With a swift bow, Alyss took a seat. Food and drinks began pouring into the room, Daniela gave several glares towards Alyss, Albert had his mind tangled with the idea of a student being an agent.

"May I ask, where is your partner that came with you today?" Albert finally accepting the facts and trying to start a friendly conversation.

Alyss took a light sip from the glassware, "Oh, he's still in his room. Won't be out later on."

"He?" Daniela injected.

Alyss gazed evenly to Daniela, "Yes, Will is also here."

"He is also what?" Daniela exclaimed in surprise, then she turned to her father, "What is the meaning of this? You said they were one of your friends-"

"Daniela!" He cuts in, "Please, they are going to be living her from now on. Show some curtesy."

Silence fell at the table, silently a shadow walked into the room. Unseen by anyone, Alyss picked up a movement however.

"Mr. Loviez, let me present you Will Treaty." Alyss introduced with a sly smile.

Albert and Daniela looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Daniela remembered the first day when they met Will, "He's in the background somewhere…."

Alyss turned her head, "Come on Will, they can't see you."

After a moment, right before their eyes. Revealed a boy from the dark shadows, "Greetings" As Will gave a stiff bow.

Albert blinked with surprise, _he's basically shadow himself! Magician? No…._

"Hello Daniela, good..evening?" Will looked at Alyss to check if it was a correct term.

Daniela only responded with a slight nod.

"Well, certainly now everyone is here. Let's get down to business, under some agreements these two will be settling in our home." Albert began.

Seeing no one was going to say anything, "Clearly, you two have some etiquette learnt. I suppose I can go on and cancel that tutor I had called. Daniela, seems like you know them we won't need any long introductions."

Daniela muttered under her breath, "Who said they could come here? Of course I know them, they are practically are in my school and potentially some of my classes."

Will raised a finger, "Oh here Daniela, your cellu- I mean, cell phone."

Albert eyed the phone in his hand, "Why, do you have my daughter's personal device?"

"Oh…well…someone was being a total blind bat, and so she crashed into me and we somehow picked up the wrong one." Will explained in a good-natured tone.

" _Excuse me?_ Blind bat?" Daniela spoke in the most unladylike voice. "For YOUR information, I was looking. It wasn't my fault you pushed me down."

Alyss turned in surprise, "Pushed her down Will? Why would you do that?"

Will exclaims, "Why are you getting worked up about it? Also, for the record. I didn't do that, you plainly crashed into me."

"You…you…" Daniela seethed in anger.

"Will is correct. Daniela, you should know better to say something that misleading." Albert said sternly.

"M-misleading?" Daniela stuttered.

Will had a puzzled look over his face, "What was misleading? Were we conducting an investigation?" Will craned his neck to check Alyss for an explanation, but she was beet red while prodding her food with a fork delicately.

Will sighed, "So Daniela, when are you planning to give it to me?"

He then saw on the corner of his eye Mr. Loviez having some several shades of colors forming on his face, "That…misleading. I DON'T understand this world how you can get that wrong."

"I _meant_ my cell phone, when are you planning to give it to me?" Will asked amending his question.

Daniela's face displayed guilt and embarrassment, "Oh? Right…well..you see….."

"You lost it?" Will said bluntly, which striked right into Daniela.

"N-no! I…only…dropped it?" Daniela said with a weak smile.

Will glared and muttered loudly, "Why are you answering my question with a question?"

Alyss flattened her dress on her lap, "Better one is…what do you mean you..dropped it?"

"Well…"

Albert shook his head with the palms of his hands on his face, "Look, we have barely gone through 12 hours and we already have such problems and indebted to our guests."

Daniela crossed her arms, "It was you that was assuming something that wasn't even in our minds dad!"

Will sighed, "So what happened to the fate of my cell phone?"

"You see…."

"I don't see anything." Will shot out quickly, only rewarded with a punch by Alyss.

"Thanks Alyss, I…encountered a group…and they said to give them all the valuables…"

Will leaned on his chair on its two legs, "Oh Sarah is going to kill me soon."

"Where and who were they?" Alyss asked.

Daniela looks up, "The park back near the middle of the city."

Albert rose from his chair in an angry tone, "Why are you there at such time? You know I forbid you to go there."

Realizing a terrible secret she revealed, small tears sprang to life in her eyes, "No, dad! Please don't post bodyguards-"

Albert waved his hand and called out, "Starting next Monday, have at least 4 body guards on her way to schoo-"

Will interrupted, "That won't be necessary."

"If you know what is good for you, you stay out of this." Albert ordered. "Now young lady. You are the heir of the Loviez company, the mall was just a small line of what really would have been a terrible problem, you will accep-"

" _Lord Albert Loviez, I said it isn't necessary."_ Will's tone of command sent shivers down everyone present in that room, including Alyss who was curious why Daniela was close to tears.

"Esco-" Albert pointed to Will which then Will moved in a flurry movement and slammed the table's surface with a smash and several utensils fell off landing on the red carpet with a soft thud.

"That won't, be necessary." He repeated with the tone they didn't hear before. It clearly meant that it was a clear point, not an invitation.

Walking to the household owner and Will pulled him aside where no one could hear them. With impressed eyes of Alyss, ten seconds flat, Will persuaded why he shouldn't order such reckless and useless idea.

"And I thought I was the King's Courier…" Alyss said behind her breath with a smile.

Will turned around and faced Daniela, "Tell me, where did you lost my phone exactly?"

Ooo

Alyss and Will followed Daniela in the night towards the park, after walking halfway she asked the question which was tugging her this whole time, "What did you say…to get the bodyguards off me and manage to allow us to go in the night to the park he absolutely forbid me from going at all..in daylight."

Alyss inclined her head to listen what Will's response was, "It's my phone that YOU lost, priority sets everything."

They saw her head bob up and down under the street lights, "And the personal bodyguards?"

Will laughed, "Technically you're not off the hook with that yet."

Daniela stopped in her tracks, "What?"

Alyss filled her in for her, "Your father is going to consider that."

"Oh…okay." Then she continued walking.

Alyss and Will exchanged a glance, then quickly followed in her wake.

Ooo

"Right here, this is where I lost your phone." Daniela pointed at the bench with a small fountain beside it in the park.

Will pressed a the button which concealed the hidden bow, only visible to Will. The surrounding was scanning the scene, "8 guys, armed with two knives and one had a one of those modern weapons." Will said which surprised Daniela, "How did you know?"

Will bent down and wiped the ground with his gloved fingers, "Not long, but seems like they are from somewhere with seeds…"

"Seeds?" Alyss asked with a puzzled tone.

Daniela jabbed her thumb in a direction, "There is a florist shop over there."

Will nodded, _This map is amazing, it tells me basically what I could gather….and more. This red blinking dot must be my phone._

A thought occurred to Will, "How did you get into my phone?"

Daniela broke into a smile for the first time that night, "Oh come on Will."

Will stared at her, daring her to say it out loud.

"Alyss." She said finally then began walking in a direction.

"Uh yes?" Alyss snapped to attention, "Wait..why did she say my name?" Even more confused, if she had not known better, she could have sworn there were some distinctive redness that showed on Will's cheeks.

Will sighed, "SINAS will probably go after the phone, I don't need that thing anyway. Let's see the real mission of why we are here."

They called out to Daniela, whom seemingly disappeared in the evening fog, "Daniela! Where are you?"

Alyss said to Will slightly worried, "Where could she be? Didn't her father say this place was forbidden, there must been a good reason why."

"Daniela!" Will called out. They then heard a faint reply, "Over here!"

They ran to the direction where the voice came from, "Oh thank goodness, don't go off like that!" Alyss exclaimed as vapor huffed out of her mouth in the chilling coldness.

Daniela stood up slowly, "I'd like you two to meet something, promise to tell no one. His name is Adam. He's likea monkey or ape of some sort. I come here every day to feed him. My dad thinks I'm visiting a boyfriend or something…that's why..."

Will and Alyss walked a bit closer to see what she was petting.

Will suddenly drew his saxe knives out and went into a crouched position, so did Alyss did the same.

Daniela looked surprised at them and stood in front of them defensively, "What are you two doing? Put those away!"

They both didn't move a muscle, after 10 minutes frozen in place. Daniela suddenly felt a bit worried of why they haven't moved or replied.

Alyss crumpled to the floor gasping and terrified, "….Will….you..okay?"

While Daniela rushed over to support her, "Will?Are you in some state of shock? Just think of bunnies! You can move, Adam won't hurt you." Which was the least of what Daniela knew of that creature she's been feeding for the past 5 months.

They heard him say something, which they edged a bit closer to hear him. In a croaky voice full of malice, "...I …thought…..…"

Daniela looked at Will with wide eyes with slow fear overcoming her, "What is it!? Do you have asthma?

Alyss weakly shook her head, "No way Will…..No…"

Will rasped staring forward at the beast, "Yes..Alyss…that ..is what...you think..it is...….But….how…did….…this.. Kalkara….survive…?"

* * *

 **Bonjour!**

 **That concludes this end of Chapter 9. Liked it? Yay!**

 **I will be adding an excerpt of the start of Chapter 10 (yet-to-be-named)**

 **You might be all wondering now…..how on earth did this Kalkara survive? [IF YOU WANT=answer for how this one ended up in this modern world is in the excerpt of Chapter10]**

 _ **This is a disclaimer notice,**_

 _ **I do not own the Kalkara's, Will Treaty and Alyss Mainwaring or anything that also belongs to John Flanagan.**_

 _ **Everything else is mine~ SINAS does not exist i made it up and i like that name now too.**_

 **The smokers or drinkers mentioned or will be mentioned will be well and above the requirement age depending where ever you are. So don't worry about Will smoking or something. They aren't over 18...obviously, probably thugs or something will be so they ..well are thugs haha.**

 **Might i want to add, uploads are slower due two factors: School...(sighs) and also the story progression and development (ideas are coming to me slowly, need to think of other plots to add and of course a grand finale which won't be happening in a while but you know..its something needs to be good righhht? )**

 **See you all in chapter 10!**

 **Pulse :)**

 **Oct/03/15**


	10. Chapter 10 Revealed

**Chapter 10 Revealed**

* * *

"Director Cortex!" as his secretary ran in.

"What is it Sarah? What's the hurry?"

"The lab….failed Project past. Our scientists have found something in the data. They didn't pull two people out of the past. They actually pulled on extra unaccounted one….it escaped however leaving the halls towards the way out…well everyone in a stable, but paralyzed state of fear." Sarah slid the report file to Martin.

"We thought it was an after-effect for activating the device, but it turns out it was an act of something." Sarah said.

The Director looked up, "Is this possible? Some mystical beast? Magic?"

Sarah shrugged, "We need to as those two to figure out what it might be with the description with what we have….from out security footage, it seems to be some monkey."

"Do we have enough evidence to tell them about this?" Cortex asked uncertainly.

Sarah thought about it, "We should have some clear resolution by the end of Monday, no need to tell them when they come by today."

Both of them didn't know how crucial that small detail it could have been…

Ooo

"W-will?" Daniela asked uncertainly, which Alyss answered. "That beast, Adam you call it, is not any normal creature. It's a man killing animal, it has killed grown men…military commander and trained soldiers."

Daniela looked at her with interest and fear with disbelief, "No way, he's a soft friendly monkey.."

Alyss weakly raised her hand, "Tell me…why Will can't move away from his position..right now."

Daniela opened her mouth and then closed it.

"Daniela, that thing, freezes their prey and then kills them. I don't know how this one got here but as long as it's around it will pose a threat to everyone." Alyss said forcing herself to get up.

"Adam…let him go." Daniela chided. "Please?" What seemed like a miracle, the Kalkara stopped its gaze and Will collapsed with exhaustion. However, things were always too good to be true, the Kalkara jumped claws extended ready to strike Daniela and Alyss. Which Will regained some mental control, and threw his mock knife into rough matted hair with precision, since it was reinforced with modern steel, it managed to puncture through more than any normal weapon the best of the best could have wield. It gave out a blood-curling screech before running away into the foggy park.

Daniela sank to her knees, "N-no…why…."

Will activated his concealed bow and propped himself up, "I can't believe any of this, get Alyss back to the mansion."

"No, you are not going after the Kalkara." Alyss objected.

Will looked right into her eyes, "Look, if that things still roams around, there will be was you call a mass murder around this place. This place is heavily populated. Even with the reinforced knife I had barely hit him, it was the surprise."

Daniela nodded her head wiping her tears, "Will, this is my fault. Now both of you are in a weak state, don't go. Not now…and I demand an explanation after this."

Will fought mentally as he weighed his options, _That's right…I'm supposed to protect them… what was I thinking? Abandoning them in the night on their way back alone…_

"Alright, let's go. First of all, Daniela. Pass me your cell phone." Will sighed.

Daniela rummaged through her bag and then took out the phone, as she passed it she whispered, "You better explain everything…including where that bow came out of nowhere."

Will looked at her, "I won't make that promise." Then walked away from earshot and making sure they could hear him, he called.

Ooo

"…I'm sorry Will. Our teams detected this in the data loaded. But we weren't sure if there was a third party involved…now you confirmed it." Sarah said at the other end of the line.

Will pointed out, "Did you pick up the cell phone? We had our hands full over here….that beast, ape..whatever, is a dangerous one. Shouldn't be a problem considering from what I have seen since me and Alyss have arrived here, it shouldn't be that hard to kill it….the biggest one is how to find it."

Sarah muttered something on the other end, "Alright Will, we'll keep you posted at the moment when we see that animal. Any pointers?"

"Don't look into the eyes, ever." And then hanged up.

Will leaned on the nearest tree, "I thought we killed the last two…there must've been a third one uncounted…faraway."

"Finished?" Daniela asked standing side him.

Will turned to look at her, "Yes, done. Let's go."

It was for the most part a silent way back that is until they saw a group of slums smoking heavily in an alley noticing Daniela and Alyss.

"Hey there sweets, how's your night been?" one of them slurred.

Daniela managed to laugh, _they completely ignored Will's presence amazing…if I wasn't careful, I would probably forget he was there too…wait what am I thinking? There is a threatening group here…_ She sniffed slightly then scrunching her nose up, _obviously drunk!_

"Now, just leave us alone alright? We are trying to get home." Alyss said looking at them through the pain and mustering any air of authority she had left.

There was one smoking two sticks at once, he huffs "Really now? We'll get you two home..safe and sound."

Will grew tired of this and stepped out of the shadows, "Look boys, get lost. I am in no mood for low-scums like you… really my final offer."

They took a look at him, then the massive bow in his hand perilously having a wooden arrow nocked. Without any hard consideration, they all grumbled at the sight.

"Let's go, these chicks aren't worth it."

They all lumbered off, some giving second glances backwards.

Daniela remarked, "I didn't recall you bringing your arrows either."

Will ignored her and continue walking, he then replies, "If your dad asks about anything when we get back, ignore him. Alyss, try to act normal as you can until you reach a secluded room. I'll deal with the questions."

Not long, they reached the gate. As the approached the massive door, it opened revealing the CEO of the Loviez company.

"Where were you three been? You are past 24minutes!" he exclaims.

Alyss and Daniela strode past him and she led Alyss to her quarters.

He turned, "Will…wh-"

"Hey, checked the park it's not a boyfriend. It was a cat she really liked, it died recently…" Will lied while keeping track of what he was saying. Trying to catch Albert's attention.

Mr. Loviez immediately fell for it, "Oh-I suppose….wait why didn't she just bring it home? We could have accommodated with it easily."

"She wanted to keep the same staff, some of them have some serious …..what you call allergic reaction?" Will continued, hoping there were people actually allergic to cats in this mansion.

Albert started to nod, "She is really a caring person…I've always thought she's a cold one…indifferent from others at school and an outcast. I'm glad she has someone like you and Alyss."

Will looked at the door, "Right, trust her more will you?"

"I shall."

Will nodded content with it, "I'll retire for the night. Been an..emotional night."

Ooo

"That was Will calling about the creature. It's real and bad." Sarah said.

The director shook his head slowly, "And when I thought retrieving his phone was just a big problem."

"Whatever it is, he says nearly nothing can kill it but one thing." Sarah continued. "Hardly retrieving a phone is a problem…mind you."

The director sat on the arm of the chair, "What would that be?"

"What is what?" Sarah looked at the Director.

"I meant, the only thing that can kill it."

"He won't tell us. He says if he did, we'd rip up the streets with the thing to kill it." Sarah said with a smile.

The director looked at her surprised, "What did he call it?"

"Kalala? Karaka?" Sarah repeated trying to recall her memory.

"Kalkaras… right. I read that in the old books In their past time. They killed two. But we must have pulled one that was still alive but not the two was killed." The director recited.

Sarah puts her face into her hands, "Who knew doing something to the past can bring these problems?"

Martin Cortex puts his arms up in exasperation, "How were we supposed to account for these? We originally thought there were 2 people that got ported here, not some third creature."

"I suppose I should call a search team on this creature…the way he described it made it very deadly…something that would come out of a fairy tale." Sarah laughed.

"They _are_ from a kingdom with an actual king..and friends no doubt." Pointing out the fact wiping his hands on a small handkerchief and stuffing it back on his chest pocket.

All Sarah could do what nod then pulled up another phone and dialed, "This is Agent 2, requesting all available teams out there to keep an eye out for…"

Ooo

"How is she looking?" Will asked at the door of Daniela's room.

Daniela looked up, "She's really tired, otherwise it's fine. It's as if her energy was drained from her."

Will nodded, "It must have been a pre-adult Kalkara…but it's almost adult however... It will be a large problem if it gets to that stage. Then again, never seen that kind of power radiating from it. Could it be a girl instead?"

"A girl? But..but.." Daniela stutters.

Will casted a look towards her, "Right, but you assumed it was a boy?"

Unconciously, she began twirling her hair uneasily, "W-ell…"

Daniela came out of her room and closed the door gently, "I'll let her sleep here for now…I'll tell the maids not to disturb this room at all…and that I'll be sleeping in another room…"

Suddenly she directed a question at Will, "Shouldn't you get some rest?"

Will shook his head, "No, I admit it was tiring. But like I said, it wasn't at its full power yet. So I'm not that tired yet." With a side mutter, "Halt's training was worse…"

"Didn't quite get that."

Will slightly blushed, "Oh..it was nothing."

"I see, explain then. Anyone but you two, made that thing go crazy like that. Why is that?" She asked.

Will pondered about that question, "That's a pretty good question, what makes you ask that…"

"Well, I have introduced him…her to other people and they didn't seem to be having much problems." She said slowly.

 _Could it be possible it sense we're from the previous world? Animals are known for its sensitivity..that Kalkara must of known we were enemies to them._ Will thoughtfully replayed the scene in his mind.

"Possibly it saw us as an enemy." Will suggested.

She looked skeptically at him, "Really."

Will shrugged.

They reached the top floor of the mansion, "Are you sure you aren't tired?" She asked again which Will nodded. Looking both ways, she opened one of the windows, "Here, this one is faulty. This window gives us an easy access to the roof."

Will looked at her as she athletically moved her way out and up onto the roof. He heard a faint call, "Come on before someone notices."

Will easily climbed up onto the roof, he looked up as the sky was filled with stars and the moon was shining bright. They could hear the low burr of the city and the lights from the city towers.

"Wow…" Will said breath-taken.

"I always come up here when I can, only where I can think." Daniela said half to herself.

Both of them sat in the awkward silence, Will began wondering what was the best action to take. _Of all people, I have the biggest bet she suspects us well enough that we aren't normal._ _She has seen too much, and I already have no doubt her suspicions have been killing her since we ever came. The mall was a dead gave away along with my unique skills…everyone is shallow in observing but she's really cleaned us through on this, unfortunately, Alyss and myself in the heat of the moment spoke some key information we shouldn't know about…._

"Do you promise to sign a silence paper?" Will out loud unexpectingly.

"Huh…uh..What?" She turned around with a puzzled expression.

Will didn't reply, leaving her to catch on to what he just asked, until she said, "If it will answer my question about you two."

"Alright, no take backs?" Will confirmed twice.

"None at all." She said with certainty.

Will reveals a small recorder, "This contains your agreement, for the next few words I am going to say is strictly between you, me and Alyss."

Daniela's eye's widened giving a silent gulp, "Your being serious aren't you…this is a real thing isn't it."

Will nodded, "I suppose so."

Daniela laughed, "I was half expecting some excuse or cheesy answer."

Will didn't laugh but left a grim smile, with a deep breath, he spoke, " Let's start with this necklace. The Oakleaf."

The few words Will was going to say turned into a story. He started from where he was from, the time and where he grew up. Gradually, he went on to the day of the choosing, how he wanted to be a Knight really bad, until he was chosen to be a Ranger. Starting there, he went listing off the adventures he had. Life in the forest and training with Tug, endless arrows practiced.

The more Daniela heard, the more impressed and realistic it seemed to be, _No way he can make this on the spot…I can almost imagine this..as if…he misses this place._

After the wild boar hunt, Will talked about the Kalkara's they chased and described the battle.

"No wonder.." She breathed softly.

Will nodded, "Fire was thing the killed it, anyway. I was told that one was killed and there were only two left. Maybe there was a fourth one that we overlooked."

With that, it explained pretty much all the questions she had formed in her mind. What the Kalkara's were, where was he from, his superior skills and massive amount of air of authority she always has envied….yet now something was nagging her.

"Will?"

"Yes?"

"Um…could you…uh.." She was uncertain if she was pushing it so she trails off thinking it might be better not to ask.

After several minutes, Will's usual curiosity broke the final straw.

"What?"

Daniela slightly jumped at the tone and sharp question.

"What did you want to ask me?" Will sat turning to see the direction of the wind.

"Welll..um… could you tell me more of other stories?" She asked, then seeing a slight bit of discouraged action, she quickly added, "You don't need to if don't want to." And turned away to face away from him.

"I suppose since I already told you that much." Will chuckled briefly

From there, Will unraveled adventures of saving the crown princess…and the whole Wargal war. Thus, unnoticed by both of them, the respect for Will grew within Daniela. Will followed down to the Battle of Skandia and how the victory was claimed... Will slightly touched on what Alyss was, leaving for her to decide if she wanted to tell Daniela her life. Crossing road of saving Alyss from a the castle, lightly describing the details of the siege. Up to here in Will's story, Daniela sat and listened intently.

"After, you know Skandia…well their leader…you could say his second guy, asked for help…in the desert."

Recalling the memories of being in the desert and how he almost lost Tug, not forgetting the action with the desert raiders. Pulling forth into where he went to the six Hiberian kingdoms destroying a dictating cult. Skipping where Halt almost died, Will went on to the final stretch of the story, Ni-hon Ja journey and it's big campaign. How they faced sheer numbers of armies and danger.

"..so now this is where me and Alyss woke up suddenly, here in theis monstrous world…while we know which end the sword was, we didn't know which was the end of a car." Will laughed.

Daniela watched Will with awe, Will shifted uncomfortably, "You know… staring is actually rude."

"O-oh right sorry" Taking her eyes off him, "Amazing, you managed to burn 3 hours and a half."

Will glared at her, "Not my fault you asked about my life."

Daniela nodded, "Fair enough, wow…practically you have been in near life or death situations. Here, the closest death we can possibly get really is either getting rejected or from poisoning…that also explains Alyss's high knowledge in courtesy of old nobility, even more than we know." Admitting the last fact which Will all could do was nod.

"So…Ranger's Corps, that is your explanation for your superior skill with the bow and…everything else you're good at." She said matter-of-factly.

Will nodded, "I suppose agency is going to kill me now, but there's no point in hiding from you. You are…somewhat a lady of the house."

"W-what do you mean by that!?" she demanded.

"Nothing…" Will looked towards the view with a smile sneaking to his lips, "Oh by the way, your dad thinks you were caring a stray cat you really liked and it died a couple days ago and we were just paying it a visit." He filled her in.

"Thanks…"

Will nodded, "Better sign that sheet of paper."

Ooo

"You know Will, this is a serious problem." The director said the very next day.

Will stood uneasily, "Well…."

Right beside him was Daniela and the opposite side was a slightly red faced Alyss. They lined up as if they were children who were caught doing something utterly terrible.

"She knows about you and I got a recording she's going to sign that paper." Will said.

Sarah whispered so everyone could here, "We could always just shoot her and destroy her death."

Which that made Daniela grip Will's arms a bit tighter, causing Alyss to give a jealous side-glare.

"Will, down to business. In return for this…problem we have right now. You promise us one thing."

Will looked at the director for what that may be.

"Hunt that Kalkara down. He's been striking in points, some may be innocent civilians nevertheless, but by chance, some of the deaths were people from important areas in the city." The director nodded to the large list on the shaded screen.

Will raised his eyebrows as he looked at the list, "I told you, Kalkaras are deadly, and it might be a she."

Alyss whispered into Will's ears, which then his shoulders slumped down.

"Their weakness is fire, get some on them and they are done for." Will explained.

The director and CEO looked at each other and then began to act but Will paused them, "They can sense danger, which is the problem right there. You wouldn't be able to get in clear shot without slipping through your hands."

"Well, what do you suggest?" Daniela looked up after signing the paper.

Will smiles at them all, "Old way, the good ol' Ranger's way."

Ooo

"Oh well, let's see. This bow is great, I can easily create fire arrows…anything else I missed Alyss?" Will asked.

Alyss began shaking her head until she remembered something what Baron Arald and Sir Rodney said, "You might want to get some earplugs, if you don't have those. Music…real good music up high volume." she added.

Sarah Tulip looked curiously at her, "Why do we need that..?" snapping her fingers to the secretary who was furiously writing notes down.

Will and Alyss looked at each other and grinned, "When it's alive, it may be terrible But the death is pretty…dramatic."

Sarah, somewhat confused nodded slowly not planning to question much more into it, "Alright got it, Will we had sightings it was near Nelson Street, that's a couple blocks down this one."

Will looked at the map and quickly memorized the key landmarks, "Alright, try to isolate and get the people out…where could it be hiding…" His question was sooon answered as one of their own choppers had a camera view on a roof of a building.

Alyss looked at the screen, "How did it get up there?"

Will shrugged, "What Halt said is think of a bear cross ape. So I suppose it can climb?"

Sarah tapped her pen on the tap, "There is a helicopter up on this roof top, use that."

Will looked with wide eyes as he thought about flying, "F-flying?"

She turned to answer irritably with such a simple question then paused to see an awestruck face along with Alyss, similar.

"Yes…right. You never flown before have you?" Sarah said uncertainly, "I wonder if you could get some.."

Will's face turned serious, "Sarah, could Alyss be allowed to come with me just for the ride part?"

She looked at the time and Alyss, "Fine, get the creature Will."

Ooo

The black slim chopper hovered to a jumpable elevation, which Will jumped and landed perfectly.

"Stay safe!" He heard Alyss shout over the blade's rotation, which he waves his hand.

"Alright Will, Director Cortex… when you were on your ride, it broke the door on the roof, seems like it went inside. Try to be careful."

Will muttered thanks and then removed the radio and anything he didn't need. "Useless junk." _They did say I should keep it with me just in case…well its dead weight to me._ Will thought.

He approached the door and entered. Will sensed that there was no one in the floor he was on so slowly and painfully went through every hall checking. He then saw something where he stood firmly, "Loviez Branch Cooperation." He read out, suddenly something was in the back of his mind which Will wondered what it was.

"Not this floor, so where coul-" As Will turned the very next corner, there was the Kalkara, sniffing.

Will jumped silently backwards and leaned near the corner wall. _That was close. It seems like it's looking for something…._

Now then it clicked, _He's after Daniela._

Will counted and rushed drawing a narrow ranged fire arrow where the hall was completely empty, "Where'd the devil did that go?"

Ooo

"Alright dad, I am on my way to the one of our Branch..yeah I knowwww. I'll pick that up on the way home. Bye." Daniela hangs up and sees the tower, "Routine…routine." She mutters to herself as she opens the door herself before the driver could have done so.

"Thanks."

"My service, Milady." the driver slightly bowed and drove off.

What Daniela came and failed to notice was the fact the building was evacuated over 20 minutes ago-and she wasn't notified- so she tried entering, unfazed it was locked, she pulled out a card which the doors reopened for her.

Entering, a chilling and eerie silence made her slightly wince, "Where is everyone?" she wonders out loud.

There was suddenly a loud crash upstairs.

Ooo

"Hold it right there!" Will shouted after the Kalkara ahead of him moving at a spectacular speed.

 _Oh that's right! They are fond of silver_ Will quickly grabbed his Oakleaf necklace and held it out in front of him. The next time it turned its head to look, it froze staring right at the pure silver leaf.

"Is this it?" Will cooed.

Slowly approaching towards the beast, it suddenly lost its attention on the silver and began to look around and bolted to the next hall.

"Hey- what possibly is more important than silver to them right now?" Will asked aloud as if someone was going to answer. He then heard a short burst of scream, "Someone is still here?"

Will turned at the next bend to see the Kalkara staring, right into a girl who's face displayed indescribable amount of terror, whom Will recognized and with surprise, "Daniela?"

* * *

 **-Nods in greeting-**

 **Apologize for the late chapter! If it comes down to the worse of worse, two weeks is the latest update time. But most likely I'll be getting them up around a week's time.**

 **Also, sorry about that Guest reviewer! I just figured I'd be nice to have an excerpt… to churn people's mind XD I'm glad your liking this story however thanks!**

 **I should have Chapter 11 by this Sunday…if not earlier? By hopefully best, Thanksgiving…hmm…-crosses finger-**

 **That's all,**

 **PulserRay out!**

 **PS, there may be some minor spelling mistakes, noticed errors will be corrected in a day's time approx..**

 **Oct/08/15**


	11. Chapter 11 Tension

**Chapter 11 Tension**

* * *

 _A dozen armed men surrounded me, their horses were neighing nearby._

 _Armed with fire, I was terrified. Their spears and swords, I tried freezing them but there were too many of them. I almost succeeded, until I felt immense pain._

 _I crumpled to the ground, hearing some cheers. "Seems like we're going to be the talk around town now, that's one of the three Kalkaras."_

 _Finally remounting, they rode off after retrieving their fallen comrades._

 _No, I can't die here! I need..to get to the …ridge. In a long while, I knew these mountains will soon have predators who would want an easy kill of me. Suddenly I heard a noise, then a voice._

" _Oh hey now…" a man in a black armor looked down at me. I looked up even more scared, he just looked like one of those who just killed me._

 _Resisting, come on, I can do this._

 _He whips out something shiny, silver!_

" _You want this? Come, I have lots and I'll tend your wounds. There are two more back where I am who are just like you._

 _Two more? I thought they already left?_

" _Come on…" He held out his hand, unterrified the fact I could freeze and kill him. There was something about this man that I can't…I look at the silver. Tempted, i reluctantly allowed to be transported back somewhere in the mountains where I saw dozens of Wargals. Creatures who were dumb, but in soldier uniform. He must have been planning something big. Decided, he told me everything. I felt the sense of idea, punishing those who tried to kill me._

 _After some brutal weeks, I was nearly recovered, however the knight who saved me told me to stay behind when the plans were set in motion. Wanted to help, he ordered only the other two kalkaras can go hunt. Equally, I'll get the same silvers. Just that my job was completely different and also my powers were limited. As I was indebted to him, I obeyed._

 _That is until I heard the news, there were those cloaked figures, who killed both of the Kalkara's after 2 successful assassination attempts. It struck me hard, and my blood boiled with anger._

 _A war soon broke out shortly after._

 _I could hear screams of horses and men. Wargals screaming, men shouting and swords clashing. Then there was a moment of silence, I faintly heard clashes of swords._

 _I felt a terrible wave of something strong. He spoke in my mind, what sounded like in a raspy voice, "Your first order…final one from me, Lord Moragrath of Rain and Night …is to kill those who defeated me in this war…"_

Ooo

Will saw as the Kalkara screeched in a high pitched tone, all the bulletproof windows in the front door lobby, up to the second floor's windows blew and shattered. Will breathed and asked, "Flames…of fire."

An arrow appeared as he drew, the more he drew the more stronger the flame at the time got. The Kalkara broke the stare and turned in horror where she saw the strong flames of fire. He lets go and it lightly glances off as was pawed off course. The fire soon started catching on the matted hair.

She screeched and ran outside into the middle of the road which was basically surrounded with special vehicles. Trying to rub the harmful substance off her, it only caught onto the body. Loud, goose bump chilling screams pierced through the streets.

Alyss watched from the side, "Wow, and the thought they had to deal two of these… that skin on them is tough to nearly anything but..fire just like the legend."

Daniela stood frozen the falls to the ground which Will quickly retracted his bow and rushed over, placing her head on his thighs, "Hey Daniela, you okay? Hello?" Will looked down, concerned.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Will…? Hey… I saw everything. A man in a knight armor, the war with things called wargals…that Kalkara? She was injured before, nearly dead almost killed by dozen of armored knights. Like a vision."

Will nodded, "Yes yes…wait what? Wargals? Did I hear you say that?"

Daniela smiles weakly, "Tired…but yes… I think it was that Kalkara's past, i saw everything she saw. Felt it...the warmth, hatred and coldness of the bitter end. There was also a man who helped her stay alive..uh…Lord Mozzarella? No…that's not it...that's a type of cheese.…something about rain and nighttime."

Will laughed, despite the terrifying figure Horace had defeated, "Lord Moragrath of the Rain and Night, terrifying man I say."

She nodded, "I could feel it…"

While armed men came rushing in, Alyss almost went with them when she saw Will and Daniela. Slightly chastened, she took a couple steps back and returned to one of the vans.

Ooo

"We have reports what seems to be a bomb attack of Yales Tower, branch of the Loviez Corporation has 2 levels of windows shattered. There was a report of no injuries, emergency responders had already evacuated this tower already. We'll keep you posted folks!" Director Cortex tuned off the TV on screen.

"Well done, you didn't manage to burn the tower down, I am quite impressed." He said.

Will nodded, "Practice is it."

Sarah looked from the notes, "No, really. It's amazing."

Will sighed, feeling they are going to go over him with more than the praise needed.

"It's fine, trust me. Ranger's job to uphold Araluen's law…most circumstances." Will brings to drive some of the praise off.

"Right right.." He shifts his glasses. "Well overall great job." Summing it up, realizes that Will isn't used to this. Then in a low voice, "Don't be surprised if you find gifts showing up."

Confused, Will was directed to another question.

"Where's Alyss? Isn't she with you?" Sarah asked slightly concerned.

Will shrugs, "She said she had something to do…"

Sarah bit her lower lip lightly, an old habit, "I see.. really.."

Ooo

"Hey hey hey!" Louise shouted at Will, "Why did you two have to move from the dormitory?"

Will stutters, which Louise then turned her attention to Alyss who was walking nearby. "Heyy 'lyss! Come over here!"

She took a glance in this direction and walked away in the opposite direction, Louise popped a piece of candy into her mouth, "I wonder what's with her…"

Will looked after the figure walking away, "…Yeah…what is it…"

Jennifer popped a gum bubble, destroying the moment, "Yeah..wait don't tell me you two got the boot because you two were living together?"

Revised, their plan was just that, the best way to describe the situation with little fuss.

Will looks at her, replies with a sad tone, "Yeah….we might be able to get back but that depends on many reasons however."

"Oh…I was just preparing-" Louise rambled off then suddenly covered her mouth, slightly red faced.

Will raised an eyebrow at her, "Preparing..?"

"N-nothing!" She said quickly and runs off, "I got class!"

Jennifer laughed, "Right…one thing Louise you numbskull!"

Louise turned her head looking over her shoulder, "What?"

"It's afterschool!"

Will puts his face in his hand, "You know, I know I liar when I see and talk to one… but even the densest person could tell she was lying…"

"Really? Now tell me if this is true." Jennifer challenged. "I am Jennifer Shelton, have 2 sisters and 2 brothers, one of the most powerful people in the world, has homes and citizenship over 45 different countries, ability to speak in 4 different languages fluently."

Will nodded closing his eyes, suddenly Daniela appeared beside them, "I bet Will can figure out this one easily." Which Jennifer, recoiled in surprise at the usual solid and cold Daniela.

"Wuut..?"

In computer precision pulling all his training of investigation, Will repeated, "You are Jennifer Shelton, has two sisters, IN a family of one of the most powerful in the world, you have homes in 45 different countries but not that many citizenship, ability to speak in 5 languages fluently."

Jennifer looked at Will open-mouthed, "WHAT?"

Daniela broke a smile, "Told ya."

Then Jennifer recovered, "Hold on, you're wrong. I don't speak 5 languages fluently!" she laughs triumphantly suddenly shot down with Will's next statement.

"Ohhh really? I wonder what are you saying right now…" Will gave a light nudge and walked away pulling out his Mandola and starting a tune unheard of before, singing between blows. Leaving Jennifer red faced and Daniela in a helpless fit of laughter.

" _Oh Greybeard Halt…"_

 _Ooo_

"A RESORT!?" the whole class exploded.

The teacher nodded, "This certain homeroom number is going. It's gone up to this section now."

Toby puts his arms around Will's neck surprising him, "Oof!"

"Ohhh this is going to be soooo great!" He exclaims.

"Resort? What is that?" Will asked trying to release the grip of Toby.

"Resort? What is a resort you ask? Come on…." Toby laughed then seeing a serious face he stopped smiling, "Oh, you really don't know… its…like a vacation spot? Hotel…resting place, chill out. Away from school and everything." Toby explains with the least clarification.

Brash walks up to Will overhearing his question, "What a resort is basically a resting spot, really a good place. Has top quality baths , events and things. Dream place."

Toby stood behind Will slightly fearfully who smiles at Brash, "Thanks." Which he nodded and turned back to talk to Ned and Connor.

"You know, that's exactly what I just said thank you very much!" Toby muttered loudly which Brash turned his head around and gave him a glare.

"W-which is not a problem! Not at all!" he amended.

Sighing, "S-since when did you come with good terms with that guy, wasn't he picking on you before?"

"Well..since the fire I suppose?" Will said, looking around the classroom which buzzed with excitement.

"Fire..fire..oh right.." The thought of that terrible day dawns to him, however his definition of terrible wasn't described as some other people might have. "My things and precious notes were burned in that stupid fire."

"Oh I think there are more valuable things than just papers with graphite on them." Will said importantly.

"Well for your information Will, it took me another month and a half to re-write that just before the primary exams too!" Toby said defensively.

Shayna leaned her chair on the two legs, "Oh really? Come on…"

"Heyy! Really, even my colored pens were-"

"No one cares about your pens." Shayna cuts in, Mr. Corwell cleared his throat, "So that's it for class today…"

Ooo

Will met Alyss who brushed past him, which Will asked, "Is something wrong?"

Alyss stopped mid-way, "Nothing."

"Come on, it's really obvious. Are you mad because I went on that little assignment? It isn't much worse than Araluen." Will asked.

Alyss turned around quickly, "I said, _nothing!"_ then walked away. Now this really worried Will, "What in the world..?"

Alyss mutters out of earshot of Will, "Stupid."

Ooo

"Okay Will, we have the place of the resort you and Alyss are going to in a couple weeks' time." The secretary of Sarah who Will found was really a nice person , told him.

"Thanks Ms. Sahere." Will said gratefully.

"Anytime, also I told you to call me by my first name, Delina."

"Oh…right sorry, Delina…got it." Will said awkwardly.

After he hung up, he sighs and sat down, "Alyss has been acting weird, I wonder what is wrong with her…"

"Try talking to her." Nicole, one of the girl's archery team members.

Will stared up where Nicole stood before him, "What?"

"She seems troubled, talk to her. Ask her what's wrong."

Will looked at her as if she was crazy, "Well… I tried."

"Not hard enough." She states which slightly angers Will.

"Yeah? I don't know."

Nicole sighed, "I suppose it's not much of your strong point."

 _Right._ Will thought.

"But if that's done…try to make her happy?" She suggests before walking away. "Don't forget, our final competition game is coming up soon."

Will nodded, "Got it."

Ooo

Will for the past few days, tried his best doing what he could to make Alyss break a smile. All attempts were futile. It seemed to make Alyss more annoyed. Daniela saw this and basically cheered Will back up. "You got to try your best! You are the only one who could make her smile." Daniela encourages.

Will nodded slowly, "Well, I think so too but I've tried everything I know. Even some suggestions but they don't seem to be affecting her the slightest bit."

Daniela looks at Will, joking, "Well this must be the toughest battle yet huh?"

Will grins at her, "I guess the most hardest one and who'd thought it come in this form?"

"How about we go to that ice cream shop down they opened a few days ago? Chill down and plan another way to make her smile." Daniela suggested conversationally.

Will thought about it, "Sure why not, I don't think I have anything planned today."

Unnoticed in the background, Alyss watched as both of them walked out the door together, overhearing the suggestion which Will seemingly accepted gladly.

 _Make me happy..huh._ Alyss thought to herself. _I am perfectly happy._

Ooo

Both of them walked to the shop, which they opened door with a ding of the bell. A woman over the counter looked up and brightened, "Welcome! What can we do for you today? Some special occasion perhaps? To go or stay?"

Daniela looked at the endless list of things to choose from, Will looked at it and didn't even recognize even more than 10 ingredients in the name.

"I'll take the strawberry-mango with some of that topping over there" Daniela orders, pointing to the box.

The woman smiles and nodded, "And how about you young man?"

Will looked up and then down at the paper, "Uh…what do you recommend?"

The woman looked right back at him then jumping to the gun, "Well, you could always try out our personal special, the SourSweet. It consists with lemony goodness mixed in milk chocolate. A drizzle of tangerine sprinkes and vanilla-mint chocolate ice cream…two scoops. It gives the sweet and the sour it's exquisite taste."

Appalled, Will nodded, "Sure…?"

Smiling even more, she went into the back of the store, which then an old man looked at the two of them, "Hey Linda, we got two youngsters here."

"Yes I know, helping them out." the woman called Linda replied.

The old man leans on the counter and speaks, "Hey boy, you buyin' for your girlfriend over there? Back in my day, you gotta be the gentl'men to win the girls he'rts yan'know" giving Will a wink which Will bluntly denies it. Telling him he got it all wrong.

"Oh ho ho, hey Linda! Give them a discount will ya? On the house, I feel it for that young man over there." The old man staggered off to the back.

The woman came back and produced the two orders, "Sorry, he's a bit on the winded up side."

She rang the total and with discount. Which much to Will's surprise, was included.

As the exited the store, Will wondered, "She still counted that discount."

Lapping happily at the free ice cream, "Who knew?"

Will decided to give the ice cream a taste, he licked it. Which ignited his taste buds with a sensation he's never tasted in his life.

"My Horace would of loved this! Sour and sweet just like what she said. Amazing!" Will exclaims.

Daniela perks up and leans over stealing a lick, "mm-mmm you are right! This is really good!" Will scurries away from her, "Hey! This is mine, keep in mind I paid for that you know."

Huffing, she turns away continuing her way on the sidewalk, "Alright alright." Which Will fall shortly into her steps but a few steps behind her in case she have another go in trying to taste the ice cream.

By the time they approached the park, they finished their delicious snack.

"Remember, this place where it all kind of started?" Daniela looked at the park. Which Will didn't agree or disagree.

"It is cold, I wonder if it's beginning to fall into winter yet." Will noted.

Daniela laughed, "We still have a long way to go in autumn before winter. If you have any hopes of lots of snow…well hope you're ready for plenty of it."

Will sighed, "That is going to cause some problems."

She jumps around, "That won't happen in a long while, come on we're almost home."

They reached the grand mansion of where they are currently living, and where Daniela lives too.

Will nodded and head to his room, "I think we got that homework still and I still need to practice my shooting."

"You practice every day! Come on, take a break." Daniela said annoyed as Alyss walked by who suddenly stopped.

"He never stops practicing." With one phrase, Alyss turned the opposite direction facing away from the two.

Will looked after her, prepared to called out. Which then he hears Daniela mutter, "Why does she have to be so cold."

Something triggered in his mind but wasn't sure what it was. Neither after a long while, Alyss saying that seemed judge Will, or point out Will needs his practice and doesn't have the time to rest every day.

"Yeah, she's right however. I'll see you at dinner." Will slightly bowed and strode away quickly.

"Right…"

Regarding the thought and Alyss, she began thinking about Will. She knew that there was something between them but couldn't help being more attracted to the guy she disliked the most.

"Why is this so irritating?" Daniela asked no one in particular.

* * *

 **Herro peeps!**

 **I…actually got to finish this chapter too! Yay, anyway. I'll look into Chapter 12 also. Possibly I will get it up soon too!**

 **Continue on with the hard reading!**

… **should be it… yep….Pulsing out!**

 **Oct /09/15**


	12. Chapter 12 Stupidity

**Chapter 12 Stupidity**

* * *

The following days grew more uneasy, after class, Will kept losing track of her. Even with the students in hallways could be an easy counter to Ranger tracking. She wouldn't even talk to him in class. Their friends felt this rift, same too, what wondering what was causing it. Both sides tried asking them both, Alyss answers to ask Will, which Will claims to have no idea what is up with her.

"This is going nowhere…" Louise sighs exasperated.

Steve leans on the wall, "I don't see why I should be here."

"You are my boyfriend, and you'll help us figure out to see what is the problem between Will and Alyss." Jennifer chucks a rock in this direction which unflinchingly let it whizz by his head.

"You do know that could have at least hit me you know?" Steve gave her a glare.

She gives him a smile, "You have my one hundred and twenty percent word, that it was intended to."

Steve sinks down to the grass, "You don't need to tell me that twice, even one percent would do."

"So? What do you think it maybe?" Jennifer turns her attention to Louise who was in deep thought. As much Louise would hate to admit, she doesn't have the slightest clue.

"Well those two appeared at the same time, peas in a pod." Steve says plucking grass from the ground, the stood up waving his fist at the boys who tossed a ball wildly in their direction, nearly missing him in the process.

"That is true, so what would have caused this? Also they weren't sort of engaged or something..?" Louise said remembering a detail.

Jennifer nodded quickly, "That's right! So what…"

In silence, Shayna enters the group. "Hey…you know me right? I'm Shayna, one of Will's classmates."

"Oh hey." Recognized by Louise.

"It's simple, but I might be wrong." She said uncertainly, which caught the three's attention.

Jennifer snapped, "What are you getting all interested for Steve?"

Steve looked around, "Oh..nothing.. I mean, just thinking how Shayna might be better than you."

Shayna blushed slightly at the comment, while Jennifer did the same…in anger.

"Jealousy."

That caught everyone's breath, "Jealously?" Louise spoke slowly.

Jennifer began to nod in agreement, "You know…she's brighter than she looks. Jealousy fits perfectly, I can't believe that is under our noses."

Steve mildly imputs, "So you admit she's better than you?"

"Hell no, get outta here." Jennifer began throwing more rocks at him which he skedaddled off laughing.

Louise shook her head, "And we thought we knew much about them, but even then we didn't consider THAT possibility."

Shayna shrugged, slightly flustered she was still talking to one of the most popular girls in the school, "Well…this is Alyss we're talking about. Possibly we couldn't place the fact of her being jealous at all."

"I second that." The captain of the girl's archery team bobs her head up and down.

Louise then posed the second question, "What is she jealous about then? Will…so.."

"I also… think that Alyss really doesn't realize she is jealous." Shayna added.

"Wait what?" they looked confused at her.

"Well think of it, that simplest, most common thought never occurred to you about Alyss. I don't think she realizes she is jealous." Shayna spoke as if she was some philosophical professor.

"You are a genius!" Jennifer exclaims, "Wait you are a friend of Will?"

"Now what do you mean by that!" Shayna eyed the girl closely who waved her hand in a different meaning, "Nothing, just nothing….anyhow...let's ask…."

Ooo

"…her?" Jennifer looked at Alyss.

Louise nodded, "You are jealous aren't you?"

"Jealous? Adjective, feeling resentment against someone because of that person's rivalry, success, or advantages, characterized by or proceeding from suspicious fears or envious resentment." Alyss recited from the dictionary.

Baffled, Louise pats Alyss's shoulders, "You are really clueless. How much TIME do you even have?"

Alyss looks questioningly at Louise, "What?"

Jennifer asked something, "Hey Alyss, what do you think about Will?"

At the moment of mentioning Will's name, she got really defensive. Snapping right and left, Louise said with the corner of her mouth, "She's really jealous."

"I wonder who that could be…" Jennifer replied, too, with the corner of her mouth.

Sighing, the plainly asked, "Do you hate him?" Which paused her little silent rant.

"H-hate? Him? No! Why would you even ask that?" Alyss said mollified.

Jennifer, spreading her arms, "They why are you being that terrible to Will? What has he ever done to you?"

"Well he-" she stops mid-sentence, realizing what Jennifer just asked.

Shaking her head, "There's the point. Where we all don't get…"

Alyss turns around, "Why are you butting into our business?" walking away from the two suddenly.

Jennifer nearly exploded, until Louise held her down, "We done our part, I'm sure she has that on her mind…"

Jennifer glared daggers after Alyss, "She better, or else she's going to be sorry for dissing us like that!"

Suddenly worry went all over her face, "Oh I nearly forgot! I had an appointment today. Laters Louise!"

"Lat…ers…." Louise saw a piece of paper with Alyss's elegant writing. Eyes widened as she read it, a smile was born on Louise's face. "So that was it."

Ooo

"Will!" Louise calls out as she runs up to catch to him. He turns around, "Oh hey Louise, what is it?"

Breathing hard from running, she gasps between breaths, "Will….I think I found out why Alyss has been acting weird."

Will snaps to attention, "Wait what? What is it?"

"From what I can tell, she thinks you and Daniela are hitting it up." Louise laughs weakly, taking her water bottle out and having a sip.

Will looked confused, able to guess the context he slightly blushed, "What? No..if that's what that means. No we aren't! We're trying to figure out a way to make her cheer up a bit.."

Louise smiles, "Ironic isn't? Either way, to her eyes it isn't what it seems to be. Especially the ice-cream scheme you guys pulled."

That really got Will wondering, "Hmm…oh right…wait…how did you know?"

Louise grins and stuck a paper under Will's nose who grabbed it and started reading it.

"Oh."

Louise began walking away giving a small wave, "Come on you two, you guys AREN'T that terrible."

Will stood under the sun, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

Ooo

Will found Alyss at the facility, Will smiled. _Just as I thought… the place that reminds us the most of…our past._

Will thanked the driver and stepped out onto the middle of the road. Which he hastily walked towards where Alyss was standing with the wind blowing, she sees him and then began to turn away.

Will thought, _Oh no, not this time._

"Alyss! I have to talk to you!" Will calls out, slicing through the wind.

Alyss stops, "What?"

Will pauses detecting slightly a bit of anger in her voice. "I want to tell you something."

"Oh really? Tell me something I don't know." She said, carefully hiding her other emotions in her tone.

"Yes, something you don't know."

Alyss turns around, shocking Will, who had tears streaming down her face. Miraculously, I could have the storm brewing up, droplets of rain began showering down. Will's first concern crossed his mind and began removing his cloak to put cover Alyss.

" _Don't_ come to me!" Alyss said, evident her voice is breaking up.

Will sighed, _This is unexpected. I just need to tell her me and Daniela are just friends…_

"You know, I can't believe this Will. Do you remember what you said that night? What you asked? I was happy. Really happy. Now we come to this world, you completely changed. Nothing but an utter useless Ranger." She spits.

Alyss was going to a dangerous territory.

Will looks at her with shock, surmounted with mostly surprise.

"You don't understand, just like back at Whitby Fief, Edwina isn't it? Her daughter Delia." Alyss said in a quieter tone.

Will laughed softly, which her eyes flickered to him, "What is so funny?"

Will apologizes, "Well, didn't you know? She got married, to the ferryman's son."

Alyss looked at him, partially some kind of recognition. The diplomatic courier right on then remembered that letter she sent to Will and how quickly he departed…just for her.

 _Did I make some kind of mistake?_

Taking the hesitation, Will took a few strides and drapes the cloak around her reflecting off the rain. Will leaned really close and whispered three words into her ear. Which Alyss widened her eyes in surprise, then overcame with small sense of relief.

Pretty sure anyone could guess what they are.

ooo

"Well lookie here everyone! Seems like they are back on good terms!" Chris announces as Will and Alyss enters the practice stadium.

Everyone looks at the two and smiles. Most of the guys congratulating Will and the girls surrounding Alyss with questions as usual.

"You know, we were worried." Amanda said to her.

"Yeah, I mean. You were cold to him, I probably get why. But Will was almost tore up by that." Nicole flashing a smile in Will's direction who was carefully listening and fuming.

Alyss gasps with mock surprise, "Oh really? Serves him right!"

Whispering, one of the nodded, "I feel the burns for Will."

"I agree."

Buck steps in, "Hey now. Our buddy here is sensitive, now if you don't want your butts to get kicked… you should know very well what can avoid that."

Daniela's low voice made everyone turn to look at her who entered the rear door, "Yippee….congrats you two. Good idea Buck, we should settle this with our teams..."

Everyone eyed her suspiciously, Will looked at her with interest. _I wonder… is she taking this not well?_

Alyss saw the gaze, which slightly worried her a bit, _this is just me. We are all friends, care for each other… this is just like me and the princess._

Seeing this opportunity, she walks up to Daniela and asks, "Are you okay?"

She tiredly looks up to Alyss giving a weak smile. "Something like that. Glad you and Will are not having the threatening aura. It was making us feel awkward."

Alyss smiles warmly at her, "Sorry. Hold on…wait you ARE fine right?" asking again giving more meaning to it. Which Daniela nodded, "Of course."

"Then…"

Will asks bluntly, "Why do you seem like you just got hit by those metal transportation things… or trampled by one of Horace's battlehorses."

Everyone looked at Will questioningly. Only Will, Alyss and Daniela knew.

Alyss held back the laughter forming, which turned into an unladylike snort. Daniela too, points at Will. "You know, you aren't too far off from that. I DID get hit by a car."

"Hold the Artemis's phone! What do you mean?" Jennifer gasps patting all over her checking if she was alright.

Daniela laughs, "It's fine."

"How is it fine? You just got hit by a car! Was it intentional?" Alisha stammers.

Will, who sensed there was a misunderstanding of what Daniela was saying simply shrugs.

"Make sure you get some ice on that." And turns away, doubling the amount of surprise with everyone.

Jerry starts, "Woah now Will… that's a bit too careless are you?"

"Yeah!" Natalie spits her gum out, shooting right by Will's head.

Realizing what she just did, she looks right at the door to see their Multi-cultural class teacher staring right at them.

"Natalie, 我刚刚看到妳…? " (Did I just see you…?)

(Sorry!) "Désolé! It just slipped out, I got it!" Recovering her mistake, gum rules were terribly strict in the school. The only exceptions, specifically three places it can be, the mouth, original package or the garbage can.

Everyone hated the consequence. All 58 bathrooms of the 4 leveled school building have to be cleaned up-during their free hours.

Satisfied, the teacher continued her way. The rest of the team silently laughed at the close call she had.

"Sh-shut up!" She shouted at them also silently glad she missed that one, trying to change the topic. "That doesn't make it right Will!"

Will sighed, "Come on Daniela, you know you can't fool me."

Daniela smiles through her pain, "Right…"

"What does he mean by that!?" Fred boomed.

Daniela laughs, "I DID get hit by a car…" which a couple glares went to Will who felt a shiver down his spine.

"…but it was a TOY car. Those little kid ones where a kid can sit in them…electrically charged ones." She finishes.

Taking a few moments to settle that into their minds, they blew up on her, "You should tell us that BEFORE hand!"

Will began whistling, taking out his mock bow. "What's that word…you guys are so gullible." He suddenly remembers the days with Gilan and Halt, trying to pull each other's legs, smiling at the memory.

"So I heard we were going to have a challenge?"

Ooo

"Hmm…" shifting the pencil to the corner of the page, "I see…"

"…" Toby angrily hissed, "If you 'hmm' once more, I will rip that sheet up myself!"

Will looks at him and smiles, "Please do!"

Alyss groans and began drawing with her pencil, "You know, Sir Rodney and his fellow knights always complained how much paper work they get. They even once said they might as well throw the papers at the enemy instead."

Will stabs the end with the eraser of the pencil at the paper, "You know, they should throw a ton of these instead to the enemy, this will really kill them."

"What will kill who?" walks up to them, he looks at the paper. "What have you two been doing? This is a SIMPLE word search! How HARD can this be? You haven't found a single word yet!"

Will then shook his head, "That's where your wrong…I did find a word."

Several of the classmates began to giggle, they too saw what it was. It was that awkward three lettered word that you would find which has nothing to do with the word bank.

"Bow. See?"

Alyss gasps and quickly circles that. The teacher groans which only made the class laugh even harder.

"That ISN'T the word! You should know how these word by now, it's only a game." looks at them, while jabbing his thumb on a random point on Will's sheet.

Will's eyes lights up, "Thanks Mr. Lamwell, I found a word." Staring where the thumb, it landed directly at the word everyone was stumped on the whole time.

Alyss, synchronized circled the word which the teacher sighs and turns away shaking his head.

Shayna turns her head around, "Really you two, are you serious about this?"

Alyss nodded, "You know, if we could. This could be a GREAT test for George at the scribe school…and the scribe master"

Will laughs, "Well, I'd introduce one of these to the Ranger Corps gathering. Leaving the apprentices baffled."

Sighing, knowing that is a great idea. It would probably not come true.

"Alright class, pack it up. Bell's going to ring anytime now. We're going to have an assembly." The teacher said.

There was a hustle of papers and books closing, everyone readied themselves to leave the class.

"You know, who knew half the class was just doing that word search and writing definitions down." One of them said to another.

"Well… we are saved by the assembly today." A tall one replied.

Will sighed, "Probably one of the worst classes and work I've ever done!"

Alyss nods agreeing.

Toby gives a friendly pat on Will's shoulder, "Good luck, it may not look like it, but this particular one…each year… assembly are the realm of boredom."

Will raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh really."

True to his words as they all walked down to the large assembly area, which Will went straight and sat on the nearest seat he could find. It was a while from the time when there was the fire, they didn't have a school wide gathering either since then.

"Hello, Good afternoon on this fine summer day!" a speaker at the front spoke once they settled. Every fan above was whirling and air conditioners were heard but from the moment you stepped into the room, you knew it was going to be a tough time.

"It is a pleasure to see you all again, I see some familiar faces!" he said, not hearing and responses but a sneeze.

Will mutters, "Gives me some pleasure to get out of here." Which Shayna and Toby heard him, stifling their laugh. Which earned Will a sharp kick from Alyss.

"Anyway, as you probably know. I am the benefactor of this school…well one of the many. I am also a large branch of corporations that is found across the globe…Lancaster, Stephen Lancaster is my name. I am one of the most kindest and generous person you'll ever meet…..unlike the Telstion….erm anyway."

Will bent over giving a super loud cough, everyone around him looked at him in surprise.

Will wheezed, "Oh man, when Toby said this was going to be boring. I was ready to agree….but this guy is hilarious."

"Not that I'll mumble on about the business gossip. I am very sure, you are all great students of Redmount High. Unfortunately, my great son, Ergol Lancaster couldn't attend this wonderful and prestigious school." He continues.

Will again, mumbles loudly between the muttering of everyone else, "Great son my foot! Ergol might as well be able to have been named Orlog instead."

Daniela heard the comment, there was a piercing hoot of laughter emitted from the dark, cold, demeanor face. Principal Cynthia Terrance turned around and coughed a bit, which surprised Will. Thinking she would be the most interested one…turns out he was wrong.

Ignoring the interruption, Stephen Lancaster continues on, "Ah…very well I see this is a great and lively place. Would have been perfect for him to come here, at any costs, I am partially happy to visit this school once again. I'm glad my investment…money put into this school is a well thought out one."

Someone in a black tuxedo suit started clapping, soon slowly a deflated applause was heard from the audience. Strongest clappers of them all was…his own people.

Will glared at him, "Is he trying to win some sympathy here or something. No way in Skandian territory will that ever happen. Heck, I don't even think Arrida gives a two headed tail about that. Speaking of which…I need some coffee…."

Alyss couldn't hold her diplomatic skills anymore longer, she leaned back and began giggling, failing to stop the laughter, it turned into muffled snorts. Everyone looked at her in surprise, practically one of the most highly ranked status of admiration was laughing as if she wasn't even from any nobility, which was close to the truth, they too, began to burst out chuckling.

Will shrinks down in his chair, "Well this is just great… now even my closest friend is laughing about something here."

Mr. Corwell leaned close to the principal, "I don't understand, this is usually a serious. He can seriously put a stone to sleep."

The principal watched the students laughing; she saw a familiar cloaked figure sitting not moving at all.

"Must be him."

"Now now… I never really thought of myself as a comedian. But this is just great! Hey you, write this down. Get this on the newspaper. Something like…I made a school's students laugh… no make that a prestigious school's students laugh." He snaps at the guy beside him who quickly wrote something down.

Will heard him, recalling from reading something when he was learning about this world, Will wildly commented, "What an imbecile." Everyone heard that, which Will made sure of.

The school was in hysterical laughter, some people began falling of chairs creating a pandemonium of new origin of humor. Some of the teacher supported themselves on the walls.

Stephen Lancaster looked at the class, preparing to continue on his speech was interrupted by a phone call which he simply just walks off the stage and through the backdoor to a waiting car.

Will thought, _If he had a pleasure to come here and meet us all. He would at least of said bye first._

Toby slaps Will's back, "I take that back, we need you when we have meetings like these. When your around, things do get interesting."

He gave a cool glare at Toby, "Right, in exchange for this non-amusing assembly, you mind helping me out with my word search?"

Toby stared at him, and then fell to the floor laughing, "I can't believe you're still going on about that!"

Ooo

"Really Will, you shouldn't make me laugh…in front of the whole school. It's embarrassing!" Alyss said to Will afterschool.

Will shrugs, holding back a grin, "Not my fault… eavesdropping."

"I was not, you were saying it out loud. Possibly a deaf person could have heard you." Alyss defended herself.

Will started laughing, Alyss glared daggers after him. "So you WERE doing it on purpose!"

"Well…after the second line I couldn't help it. Even I know you can't hold what Lady Pauline's exact skills in place."

Alyss flushed with anger, "Now what do you mean by that? I wasn't a successful apprentice?"

Will turns around which stopped Alyss's in her tracks, "Coming from a person who can make Halt smile easily?"

That put her on the spot, very few people could live to hear Halt cheer on someone, let alone smile unwillingly.

"You got me there…"

Which Will took the initiative, "Good! Let's go!"

"To where?" As Will dragged Alyss down the street.

Will shyly replies in front of her, "Well… I thought you might enjoy the ice cream I had with Daniela. It is probably just as good as Jenny's cooking!"

Alyss remembered ,"Oh right…"

Will opened the ice cream shop's door, which gave the usual little ring.

The old man was at the counter, who recognized Will…from some kind of amazing memory, "Oh hey it's you-and my did your other girlfriend dump ya?"

Will could feel a glare from behind, "No, we weren't even a couple!"

The old man swayed along and leaned while elbowing him a couple sharp hits, "Don't worry, secrets with me young one!"

Will looks at him doubtfully, _Even if it was a secret, you just blurted out the secret already!_

"What can I get ya today?"

Alyss looked as she saw the variety of flavors she could choose from.

Will asked, "Special?"

"Specials? My boy, good thinkin' we got some good old Orange-Mango mix with some hint of chocolate mint shavings on them. Glazed with some raspberry dressing, might I saw organic too! Not too sweet for my old tooth so shouldn't be that sweet." He said, while beginning to scoop the order before Will and Alyss could agree to it.

"Ooops! I poured too much of the chocolate shavings and raspberry dressing! Now it's going to be really sweet…." The old man looked around quickly and saw the big cups. An idea comes into mind.

"Alrighty boy, special treat on the house. You're lucky, I'll be giving what normally costs a lot more than what you wanted for the same price!" he declares.

Will looked at Alyss which she looked back confused.

"Um..okay."

After getting what they wanted, they came out of the shop. Narrowly missing Daniela who was on her daily trip to the ice cream shop herself, she sees Will holding a large cup of ice cream with two spoons walking with Alyss who stared intently as if she was going to murder the cup of ice cream within a few seconds.

Nodding to herself, "Right…it's for the best of those two."

* * *

 **Hiya guys,**

 **Nothing much to say anyway. Happy Thanksgiving however!**

 **-Pulse out!**


	13. Chapter 13 School,,,Prison?

**Chapter 13 School…Prison?**

* * *

"Woah what? Hold on to Arion's reins, the school is now what?" Chris, the student president of the school pulling out a Greek mythical horse out in surprise.

Principal Terrance nodded, "That's right. We're temporarily cut, this school is going to go again under heavy investigations and everything. Both for the security of the students, mind you is really important, staff and other schools."

Chris looks at her beyond comprehension, "Right before our school is going to take on the tournament?"

She sighs, "Not that I want this to happen, because to the earlier fire incident. They decided to move the scheduled scan to this year…now and you know what problems causes if we don't comply."

Chris leaned his back to the chair slowly, "But that means we'll have to…"

Cynthia Terrance nodded again with an apologetic smile, "Right, that's why you are one of the few to be first notified of this. And we need your council to help out with the records and distribution."

The leader of the boy's archery team nodded slowly, knowing this was a fact overruled a school's sport, it was the fact that he wanted to crush Refraincrat High this year with Will but seems like that won't be happening. Then a thought struck him.

"Hold on principal, I know we have done this in the past. But this year, it's just that this year there is way more students than we anticipated." Chris points out.

The principal looks at him and then quickly opened her laptop to see what he was talking about.

"That is going to be a problem…"

"What is?" A grim voice sounded in the room from the corner.

Both of the them practically shivered at the voice, "Wha-"

"Oh hey Will." Chris casually said, obviously used to the sudden appearance of Will's…unmoving silences.

"Wait how did he…" The principal said look at Will, "More importantly, why are eavesdropping?"

Will shrugs, "Doesn't matter now does it? This isn't that confidential, but I am now interested in what the problem is."

Before Principal Terrance could stop him, Chris started explaining to Will.

"Oh. Why not just send some students to normal schools?" Will suggested at the easy conclusion.

The principal sighs, "You know Will, if it was THAT easy. We could finish this in one day, there is public schools all over North America. But due to safety concerns and regardless amount of caution for many of the students here, we can't split them off to schools in groups where there aren't any decent securities. These companies or whatever will sue us to the ground or probably more below and might as well plan a journey to the center of the earth!" which the corners of her mouth curled up a bit.

Will thought for a bit, "Okay, hey Chris. How many people extra are we pulling here?"

Chris took out his small tablet and scrolled through some things, "According the normal procedures, we would find the schools who can accept temporary group of kids from our school. Because this is a regular procedure that happens every few so years to every school, most of them will be willing to accept 35-100 of them and split them in their schools until this is done."

"Right… and I guess we have about 1,400 students?" Will said, avoiding the precise answer to it.

"Yes. There are several of these schools we can get them to. As we would if others asked us." Chris said.

Will nodded, "Alright then, how many are we going to have to send out of these ranked schools."

Chris and the principal huddled at laptop screen as they pulled some calculations.

The principal then looks up, "I don't even know why I am even telling you this but I suppose you have some kind of plan. BY our best guess, we should be able to squeeze a few in some of the bigger schools. If we explained our situation, I'm sure my fellow colleague principals will understand."

Will looked expectantly at them for the answer to his question which wasn't answered.

"Um…with that down, we will have 5 extras." Chris said, with some surprise at the trivial number.

Will stared and repeated, "Five."

"Yes, I know. It sounds like it's a very small number. But we are asking nearly all our _trusted_ friendly schools to help us out. Having the numbers of 85-120 spots for them, and we can't risk putting those 5 into the other schools we have been warned or nicked down that isn't…optimal for our students." The principal said, slightly distressed herself. Pulling out a package of Excel Double Spearmint, popping one into her mouth, she extends her arm in invitation which both of them declined.

"How long is this…overview going to take anyway?" Will asked.

"Oh…that's easy. Usually another full year." Chris said.

Will looked at him if he was making some kind of unfunny joke. "You're serious."

"I am."

Will glances to the principal who nods, "Yep, he's serious."

 _Normal school huh? I suppose me, Alyss and three others can go. But we will need to convince the director and Sarah about this…_

Will then made the decision himself, "Okay, make that three people."

Both of their heads looked at Will with interest, "What do you mean?"

Will smiles, "Well…helping others is what I do. And I am sure me and Alyss can take those spots."

Ooo

"Absolutely not!" the director said.

Alyss protests, "Why can't we? Possibly, we are the best of choices at least to go."

Earlier, Will asked Alyss about the problem at hand…or at least tried to on the ride to the Headquarters, the moment Will started the lines of, "Hey Alyss, so there was this problem…" She agreed to it before he could explain the rest.

"Will, Alyss. You may be not wealthy or famous people in this world. But you are preceded with our company's name. At least, the fact you have SOME connection to the high class world. This alone rises many hazards of your safety." Sarah said gently.

Will sat down roughly, already tired at this conversation. It was like the kid wanted to do something but the parents deny and restrict everything from the kid. "For his own good."

Alyss sighs too, "I understand the reason why you don't want us to do this. But take this into account, we are far more capable than both of you. Admit that, I may not be as experienced in the field as Will. I was held hostage at knife point, kayaked across a misty frozen lake, dealt in amidst of war and gone through many trainings. Will is even more so, who's directed more war and strategizing than any of you have. And also please think of this, the three others who will be potentially joining us, they will need some kind of protection, inside the school."

Will looks at Alyss, his heart swelled with respect and pride.

The director turns away for a moment. He then spoke, "I suppose this is some of the training you had huh?"

Alyss looks at the director confused, then grins, "Yeah, persuading is one of the things you have to be good at in diplomatic service."

Will smiles along, "Well, definitely. But the partnership of an Araluen Diplomat and a Araluen King's Ranger is even more versatile. Considering chucking barons into the moat was also a great persuading move."

Alyss glares at Will, "Halt really needs to learn some manners, I surely hope you don't catch his attitude."

The director slumped his shoulders, "Alright, Sarah? You're signing the papers here. You fine with this?"

Sarah looked at all of them, "I don't seem to have much of a choice now do I? I have a feeling even I didn't sign, you two would have thought something up." Which Will denied vehemently, even though several ideas has crossed his mind.

"Telstion Tech. allows you two to go to a normal school via on a part-mission. Stay safe."

Ooo

The school was bustling with excitement as everyone heard the news after a few days. They all began taking down posters, cleaning out lockers and desks. Moving personal things out as they would at the end of the year.

Louise was walking with a handful useless documents, she saw Will and Alyss talking at the back of the schoo, interested if Will was going to ask Alyss to somewhere or something. She hid at the corner of the wall, listening to what they were saying.

Realizing how different and important of the conversation they were having, she had one of those " _great"_ ideas shuffled along in her mind. Running off into the school to do just that.

Will and Alyss began walking down the front foyer as they both heard Louise calling out to them…with Toby and Shayna trailing behind her.

"Oh hey you three, what is it?" Will asked.

Toby, who was red with embarrassment leaned over to Will, "Woah dude, come ON don't just ask one of these girls to get us over here!" looking at Louise who was oddly smiling.

Will looks at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Louise smiles at them, "Okay, sorry first of all. Because I heard you two talking about you needing three more people to go to a regular school."

Which that made Alyss and Will really uneasy. It was a pretty bland, but important detail.

"Well." Taking the hesitation, "I explained it to these guys, figuring they were also classmates of yours…friends nonetheless, they also agree to be the two of the three left in the spots." She said happily.

Will let the information settle in his mind, then rapidly waving it off, "No no, it's fine! You don't need to!"

Shayna stamped her foot in front of Will, surprisingly to Alyss, Will took a few steps back. "Well, I WANT to! I can't stand being with the group of girls in our class going to some other school. I mean, I'm not even friends with them!"

Toby shuffles on his two feet, "Well…I really can't stand my group either. You know, Will might be able, but I wouldn't for sure…Brash is one of the people in my party."

Louise turns her head to Will and Alyss, "See? Perfect! Win-win situation here. Now just hustle along and tell President Chris or the principal that you found three _willing_ students who want to join with you."

Alyss held up her hand, "Wait, who's the third person?" Looking around, failing to see anyone she knows.

Louise had a sour look, "Oh wow. Thanks for not noticing me here."

Alyss stared at her, "Wait..what?"

Louise looked up at the ceiling, "Oh right I forgot to mention? I also want to come with you guys, I was going to ask Jennifer, but I think she wants to stay with Steve."

"Really, come on." Will said shaking his head at the same time, "No way."

Louise nodded, "Aren't you pressed on time? This is the BEST choice, you know us too. Also, there is ALWAYS a way."

Will thought, _Spoken like a true Ranger._

ooo

Sighing, Jerry shook his head, "I was just looking forward to the resort we were going to. Now they are going to cancel that."

Nicole smiles at him pityingly, "Haha, really, I feel bad for you guys. Our division went and it was GREAT….especially the beaches and all!"

Jerry puts his face into his hands, "No more…"

Chris locked the door to the storage room, "Well, seems like we won't be back in training after this for a long while."

Will walked in with his usual green camouflage cloak fluttering behind him, "I don't think we'll be able to part take in that match?"

Buck punched his other hand's palm, "I couldn't wait to crush them."

Will laughs, "I was rather looking forward to it."

"Who knew…who knew…" Jennifer said out loud absentmindedly.

"Yo captain, who's going to be doing the scans this time?" Amanda asked.

Chris checked his information who winced, "Seems like the East Ridge teams, companies involved is the Loviez, Shelton, Hamoda and a couple others…"

Respectively, Daniela, Jennifer, Alisha and Shodun nodded at their last names.

"…and the Lancasters." Which caught their attention.

"I can't believe they are doing this one." Natalie muttered.

Everyone stood, if animated emotions were visible, dark clouds would be forming over them.

"Anyway, it's not like Ergol will be leading the scans. That old guy, Stephen Lancaster would deal with it." Chris said assuring them all.

Alyss waved at the door, "Will! You coming?"

Will turned to look at her and then quickly apologized, "Sorry guys, I have to now. I'll see you all later!"

They all said their goodbyes, right before Will went out the door, Buck Tompson hollers, "There's going to be a party tomorrow, since the day after that is the official split of the school!"

Will waves in acknowledgement. The two walked down the hallway, still had some students mingling around.

"You know…"

Will turned his head looking at Alyss.

"Who would have thought, in the future, we would have so many problems?" Alyss silently breathed.

The Ranger laughs, "Who knew huh? I think we haven't seen half of the things in this world. But I suppose this is vastly different than any of the countries we've been to."

Alyss bobbed her head up and down, "Really, right now I probably would have been collecting more tasks from Lady Pauline."

Will chuckles, "Rather, I think I would be still getting more Ranger work."

Alyss hops out the door, landing softly outside. "You think?"

Correcting himself, "I mean, I can bet more than Erak's storage room on this."

"I wonder if he has anything else special in there." Alyss said thoughtfully.

Will puts his hands behind his head, "Who knows, maybe some exotic animal is kept in that country. For all we know, they are sea raiders after all."

Alyss accepted that chance with high regard, "Oh definitely. Anyway Will, you got any plans at all?"

Will questioningly looks at Alyss, "What do you mean?"

"Anything, Rangers are trained to make some plans." Alyss said slowly.

Not catching on, he thought hard on what Alyss was implying.

"Um…don't let Toby, Shayna and Louise know our secret?" Will suggested.

Alyss looks at him, "True, I was talking to Daniela, we both agreed it might be best to keep our _background_ a minimal secret. Along with our ties with the Loviez Corp, which could bring other sets of new problems."

Will rubbed his chin, "That is a reasonable plan."

Alyss stops mid-track, "Hold on just a minute!"

Will looks at her surprised, "What? Whaat?"

"You are telling ME, you didn't think of that yet?" Alyss said with a low voice but threateningly.

Gulping, "Um…I had some thoughts."

She stormed past Will, catching a few words of "Useless Ranger" and a "Good for nothing"

Will helplessly walks behind her, "In this world, quite frankly I don't know what to plan for."

Just that, Alyss didn't have anything to say about it either.

Ooo

"Ooooh I can't wait!" Louise said, leaning on the window as she breathed on it. Which was then taken over by Shayna who started drawing on the vapor left on it.

Toby sat right beside Will watching Louise, "You know, you'll probably shuffle outta that seatbelt if you don't chill out."

Louise was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement. Shayna said with some satisfaction, "I never been to a normal school before, this is going to be an amazing experience."

Alyss sweetly reminded them, "Well, you should be careful. Try to avoid saying your last names, go with nicknames or something."

Will nodded, "That's true, only the principal knows our real identity and reason for transferring to this school." Under his breath, "I still can't believe their parent's allowed them to go on this."

Louise pouts at Will, "Come on, stop being so serious. A life as a normal student!"

The limousine driver, who was an undercover agent of SINAS rolled down the mid-window, "Alright kids, we're here."

It was approximately 8:25am, the 5 of them stepped out.

"My gosh." Shayna felt instantly as she came out, looked at the white vapor puffing out at every breath or word spoken.

"Indeed, it is chilly." Louise said, hugging herself slightly.

Will patted his side, feeling the familiar concealed saxe knives and hidden bow show as a metal box.

Alyss quickly puts on a thicker coat, "I didn't know it was going to be this cold."

Toby smartly explains, "That's because our school is designed in a way that the heat would be most impacted in our position."

The four looked at him with surprise, which he shrugs, "Also, if it's going to be a real problem or some outdoor event. They have some sort of heater around outside warming the area."

"Wow, that's really going to lighten up the purse." Alyss said with a quick inference.

Louise and Shayna simultaneously nodded at once.

"Seems like we're attracting some attention, they are looking towards our direction." Will observed as he shuffled his backpack onto his back. He knocks on the window, which it rolled down just about half way.

"Thanks, you know where to put our luggages." Will said giving a brief Araluen salute.

"Come on you four, we all have the same classes, our lockers are right beside each other. So we can stick together." Will said as he walked towards the school. As a group, they heard some whispers from the kids on the sidelines.

"Look at them, never seen them, must be new students."

"Did you see that? They all came on a limousine!"

"Aw what? No way, must be some start show."

"Them? That guy, seems like some nerd."

"But look at those three babes! Stunning! Hey, go talk to them!"

"What? No! You go!"

"Woah hold on, look at that guy. Wearing that cloak…"

"Wonder why."

"What is to question? It is getting colder."

"Cosplay?"

"Doesn't look like anything I can recognize from."

"Huh."

Shayna looked nervously at everyone, unconsciously edging closer to Toby. "We are awfully getting a lot of attention."

Alyss glanced at Will, who knew what Will thinking. Taking the words out of his mouth, "Let them, we are just normal people who may or may not have arrived in a long car."

Louise took Alyss's posture and followed right behind her.

Will points, "Right here. Um.." taking out a sheet of paper, "These are our lockers."

Louise looks at the lockers distastefully, "They really got to put some designer work…but I suppose this is it!" She pulls out something from her backpack, "A couple of decorations will give this sight for some sore eyes."

Toby looks at the paper, "Wait…we didn't assign lockers?"

Will shook his head, "We actually were, but we aren't following it up by that. Only the five of us will know each other's locker combination. We know each other, trust each other at all times. Everyone else here…well let's say there are a rare few who would be nice. But if they find out you are more than something, you may be turned into another point of perspective."

Louise listened to what Will just said, "Understood, I see the worry here."

Toby and Shayna caught on not a few minutes later.

"Hey you! Take off your hoodie!" A teacher bellows down the hall.

Will turns to the teacher, "….what?" he looks behind him and then looks ahead.

"Don't play dumb with me by looking as if there is someone behind you!" he started towards them.

But there was someone behind Will…two of them.

"Oh me?"

"Are you deaf? I said, take off your hoodie!" the teacher commanded.

Will slowly drew his cloaked hood back, revealing his face. Again, people began muttering around them.

"Man this place, so much whispering." Toby mutters, which Shayna elbowed him, "And you aren't?"

Toby groans, "Point…taken."

The teacher stares into Will's eyes, quickly realizing the hard, experienced and hardened Ranger's eyes were dark and cold.

"Good."

The tension in the air was released and followed up by with some surprise.

Will turns to them, "I don't think that teacher is very popular, nor the fact what just happened was supposed to happen…"

Alyss glares at him, "You think?"

Toby chucks his bag inside the locker, "Come on, let's get to our classes."

Ooo

"This. Is a normal classroom?" Louise said slightly shocked, seeing a bunch of people either in a group chatting, listening to music or doing something alone.

Toby takes a look, "I expected some paper planes flying or some spitball flying around."

Shayna elbows him in the guts again, "This isn't the movies."

"Stero-typical…." He wheezed.

Alyss peers around the corner, which she strode towards gracefully to a guy. "Please, we aren't in kindergarten, don't you think bullying is way below your status?"

Will comments putting his hands on his hips, "Well, at least bullies will stay the same."

Toby's shoulders slumped, "Brash…now this. Hey Will, can you do something about this guy?"

Will gave him a hard look, "Without burning the school down? I can't say anything for sure."

Everyone silenced and paused what they were doing.

"Who do you think you ar-" The big guy turned around to shout, then froze as he was staring to him one of the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

"Um…."

The class began muttering, "Woah is this for real? Bone-crusher lost for words?"

Alyss looked defiantly at him, which Will's heart slightly fluttered with pride.

He tsked at the poor kid he was insulting, "Next time" and turns away stuffing his hands into his pockets. Which Alyss turned to see if he was alright.

"You okay? He didn't take anything of yours now did he?"

The guy shook his head, slightly embarrassed and then replies, "T-thanks, but you just got yourself on his radar now…"

Alyss gives him one of those smiles, "Oh it's fine. We're new here."

"Even worse." He muttered, but smiles back.

Alyss jerked her thumb towards the other four at the door, "Plus, you see that guy wearing that cloak? I have him so I'm fine."

"Oh…" Turning to see a smaller younger man, couldn't really tell what his figure was.

"Um… see you later then. I was dragged into this class. Mines not in this one." He stutters, which Shayna said, "Okay. Run along."

Toby lightly pressed his palm, "You have an approximate 2 minute, 23.857 seconds before the class starts…rather when the teacher of yours enters."

Surprised, he turns and quickly shuffles out the door.

Will puts a hand on Alyss's shoulder, "Couldn't have handled better myself. I think I might be able to train you as a Ranger after all…even though girl's weren't considered as a possibility."

Alyss smiles at the compliment, "Like we said, Diplomats and Rangers are great partners…if I become at a standard where I can be an apprentice Ranger…"

"Alright hop to it class! Homeroom beginning!"

Everyone shuffled to their seats, which the teacher sat down on the chair. Within half a second, the chair collapsed beneath the teacher who stumbled, nearly falling.

Where they were sitting, Shayna muttered at the lowest volume. "You know, Toby I take that back. This may be close what a movie would get."

Toby looks at her, "Really…well now I think we're going to have a fun time here…" which they made a side glance where the bully Alyss just encountered, sat with his large group of friends.

"I see, must be some screw loose." He shuffles his glasses, "Well…let's take the attendance….oh my we have 5 new students! Where are you…please stand and introduce yourselves!"

Alyss was the first to stand, which her hair waved mesmerizing the boys in the class, "Greetings, My name is Alyss. These are my friends. Will? Stand too."

Will stood up, which every eye fell upon him. "Nice to meet you, name's Will this here is Louise."

Which she stood up and introduced herself, "Good morning, um…I am Louise" then quickly sat down. She heard some muttering, "Doesn't she look familiar?" "Who knows? So do those two next."

"Hi guys, Toby. This is Shayna." Which then she glares at him, "Hey! Ahem, yeah like this idiot here, my name is Shayna"

Unnoticed, the bully who Alyss stand down was forming some plans.

Seemingly satisfied, the teacher began teaching. Which completely had forgotten the new members in his class by the third sentence in the book of his lecture.

Ooo

"You know, I was nearly scared half to death back there!" Toby exclaims.

Will paused and looked at him asking, "What happens if you got scared half to death twice?" which caused a small yelp of laughter from Louise and Shayna. As ever, Alyss listened interestedly at Toby's reply.

Slightly taken back at the bland response, "If there was a real answer to the question, I would rather not think about it."

Shayna agrees after she managed to get her giggling in check, "He has a point here, that explosion. I legit thought Will blew up something again in class."

Will defensively answers, "Hey, maybe the first two times was on purprose…."

"Right…." Louise rolled her eyes.

The five walked into the large room where a lot of people were eating. They found a table at the corner and sat down.

Series of eyes looked their way.

"Another thing… I don't like the idea why we keep getting looked at." Louise said, shuffling closer to Will who didn't seem to notice anything.

"Oh really?"

Alyss nodded, placing her napkin down. "Louise has a point, it's either because we're new here or something is being spread about us."

Shayna shrugs, "I heard something about this school full of trouble makers, we have to be careful in the future…hey Will mind doing me a favor? I forgot my fork in my locker….and I don't think I can go through the halls without…since you…"

Will held up his hand with a smile, "I know, I am the best choice in terms of hiding huh?"

Shayna shyly nodded. Glad Will accepts, "I won't be long…and this is one of the reasons we know the five lockers."

Weaving through the crowd, he disappeared in the mob. The rough group saw the leave of the shifty person, the bully stood up and walked over to Alyss where she was sitting. Everyone turned to see the confrontation.

"Hello may I please ask you to come with me for a few minutes? I have something to ask….privately."

Alyss looks up, recognizing him from the homeroom class.

Due to his short temper, his quota of being nice limits and forcibly grabbed Alyss's hand and pulled her out the cafeteria. Just as when Will came back with the fork in his hand and passing it to the frozen Shayna.

"Hey! What is happening? Why did that guy just pull Alyss out? Who's he?"

One of the girls shuddered, "It seems like Bone-crusher found someone he's interested in."

"I feel so sorry for that girl."

"You know what happened to the last one? I wonder what she did to him now."

"Did she turn him down? That happens too for that."

"No…never seen her before…must be something else."

"He's also one of the several delinquents who were released from some previous criminal past…rather one of the worse." The girl beside her shook her head.

Someone far away answered to Will's frantic question, "His nickname, is said because he must've broke more bones than we could count."

One of the boys looked at him, "You must be new, she's going to really get some doozy now."

"What?" Will turned angrily at the guy, "What do you mean?"

The boy adverted his gaze, everyone silenced unwilling to respond. But the unspoken meaning hit Will.

"This isn't good. Where?"

Someone spoke out from another corner room, "Probably up on the roof or one of the many secluded places of this school. You can't find it."

Toby placed his bag into Shayna's arms. "Come on Will, we might be able to catch him!"

"Delinquents?..." Will breathed.

Toby broke into an unexpected speed of sprint surprising most of the people which his amount of speed but stopped mid-way, turning back when he saw Will not moving an inch.

Louise was tightly grasping Shayna's unoccupied arm.

Will calmly sat down at the table they were eating. "Come on guys, let's eat." Consecutively pulling his cloak over his head. That comment sent a wave of astonishment and more distress.

"Wait what!?" Toby brought his fist down on the table with a smash. Shayna whispered, "How could you say that?"

Will coolly replied, "Remember? The only ones we can trust are between us five. Trust me."

"But.."

Shayna suddenly realized Louise wasn't grasping her arm anymore, "Will's right, trust him. I trust him."

Reluctantly, Toby and Shayna sat down. Eating their lunches slowly.

Will calls out, over the low muttering. "The name…Bonecrusher? I've heard many nicknames in the past, but that is the most terrible one I've heard…" Which gasps went around with the daring insult made.

Will turns to his two friends sitting across from him, "Hey you guys, let me predict something. That guy, Bonecrusher, will have his name changed to Bonecrushed."

"Huh?" Shayna looked up confused. Louise resumed eating heartily into her food, with her mouth full, "I take your bet."

Toby turned furiously at Louise, "Why are you agreeing so readily with Will! Alyss is IN danger!"

Louise glances coldly at Toby who raised his disrespecting voice at her. "Trust."

"That doesn't mean anything if we don't come to her help!"

Louise drops her spoon and sighs, scaring Toby a bit. "Have you heard about the mall attack on the one of the Loviez's branch?"

Will snapped to attention at that detail, _Daniela must've told her a bit of that._

"Um.." Toby trails off, not sure what that had to do with anything.

"And hey, those places that he could drag Alyss to, I suspect they can't be seen by teachers or any administrative?" Will called over his shoulders.

A brief quietness, then someone answers, "Yes."

Will bit into the delicious sandwich Alyss made. With the cloak over his head, Will's lips formed into a delighted smile.

"Is that so? Is that so….?" Greatly confusing everyone but Louise in the whole room.

* * *

 **Alrighty, Helloooooooo**

 **Pulser here!**

 **Sorry guys for the long update/load of this chapter. Seems like school is cutting the feathers and really starting to bring the hammer on our heads XD no irony there. =D**

 **Don't worry, I won't be removing completely Redmount High. Just for a few chapters… It is indeed….under some service work...heh heh heh…:)**

 **Also Open for plot recommendations/ideas!**

 **See you all in Chapter 14!**

 **Pulse out!**


	14. Chapter 14 Renewed 'Shadow'

**Chapter 14 Renewed "Shadow"**

* * *

"H-hey! Let go!" Alyss shouted the bully dragged her, holding a death grip on her hand.

"Unhand me you big oaf!" She protests.

Suddenly she was then pushed, to somewhere yet unfamiliar in the school.

The guy smiles, "Seems like you'll be getting punishment for calling me off like that in class this morning!"

Alyss looks at him who rubbed warmth back into her hand sorely. "Oh really? What I said was legitimate."

He throws his head back and laughs, "No one will hear you here. Not until we're finished with you."

"We?"

Three other shady figures appeared which Alyss watched fearfully.

"Oh, Bonecrusher. You brought in a good one today."

"Yeah" Another responded who flexed the arms. "We were rather bored. Seems like we're going to have some fun."

"A new student? Smart eyes as usual I see."

Alyss looks at them, it was clear to her what the fate she was in. _These idiots…must have been terrorizing this school…hold on…wait…did SINAS also set up this as what they call killing two birds with one school?_ She pieced it together, they DID mention something about a side mission…

"Okay boys, I'll be straight with you. Lay a single finger on me and you will be terribly sorry for that." Alyss gives one and only warning.

They saw a dangerous light behind her eyes. Then one of them bursted into laughter, "Feisty too! I like this one."

Bonecrusher, reached out to grab Alyss. That, would be on and final mistake for him that day.

Alyss moved fluidly, as she was trained as a courier and whatever Will also had taught. Bringing her elbow right down on the arm as she pulled the hand reaching out with immense strength.

They watched painfully as the arm bent into an awkward position, leaving him kneeling gasping in pain. The rest sought after her, who easily just knocked one into the temple and drove a jab into a point on the upper body which it slumped lifelessly.

The final one stared in amazement than ran off screaming.

Alyss kicks a rock on the ground that hit the wall, she moves out of the way from the projectile's path, which strikes square on the forehead of the rising Bonecrusher guy, "I told you and gave you a chance…you made a rather _unlucky_ decision…"

She walks away, not noticing a hidden figure in the shadows.

"Holy crud! Not only she just defended me this morning but can really kick some butt!" He mutters, scrambling away.

Ooo

Everyone stared in dead silence as the cafeteria door opened once again to reveal Alyss. The air in the room stunned the crowd. Toby and Shayna rapidly stood up, "H-hey! Alyss! You alright?"

Will mumbles, "Of course she is going to be." He noticed Louise not being affected but saw the relief wash over her.

Alyss brushed past the two and walked up to the table. She stared daggers down at the cloaked figure who was eating tentatively, fully aware of her presence.

She slams the table, giving the nearby eaters a fright with the flash of movement.

"Why didn't you come help!?" She blares at Will.

They heard a whisper but everybody could hear it, "Yeah, why didn't you." Which was cut off with a "Shut up idiot!"

Will turned to see Alyss's cold stare, for a brief second, Will was scared she might have been actually mad. But something was lingering, something that couldn't be held back. Will took on the bait, "Say, Why don't you tell me why shouldn't I've come to help?"

Shayna, completely blind from the point of view she had. Worried they might go back to the big rift they had a few weeks ago. "Come on Will, she's right!"

Alyss plops herself down on the seat beside Will and began chatting loudly; explaining what happened rather loudly…or was the fact no one dared to interrupt her. As she was speaking, the more amazed the rest of the student body was. Will nods here and there, Toby and Shayna continuously was baffled and Louise leaned close to listen.

Whispers began travelling around the room, "Is this possible? She actually beat up them?"

"Heck no, she's just blabbering about this to get some attention."

"Hm… I don't think so, I saw it with my clear eyes that she was dragged the by the very Bonecrusher."

Will spoke out of the corner of his mouth, "Hey, I told you guys. He ends up being Bonecrush _ed_ " A girl near them amazingly snickered but silenced before they could isolate the person. Breaking a smile, which Toby and Shayna stared at each other. Louise rips the silent atmosphere with a peal of laughter, followed up by Toby and Shayna joining in. Will caught the eye of Alyss which clearly meant a message, _Talk later._

Ooo

The news of one of the biggest delinquents was beaten up caused some large movement in the school. Everyone started questioning if it was some kind of ruse. But seeing the injuries caused to the well-known troublemakers, it sealed the facts. With a help of the escapee from the scene and an unknown person, the savior showed that Alyss was the one who "taught an overdue lesson".

This greatly increased her popularity, she was approached by many "popular" groups but turned them down violently…due to the fact that it was never heard of again someone would turn these groups down. Nevertheless, this even doubled her status.

The five were arranged to stay in a large penthouse. It was close, maybe a 15 minute walk away from school. Tactfully chosen by Will and SINAS, it was on a high hill sort of concealed yet had a great view. The house was more like a large mansion with all sorts of professional facilities. Maintained with a regular staff, token of Ed Research. That's right, Toby's parents.

One afternoon, in a remote house they were staying at for the night since something was happening to the oversized house.

Will grins at her, "So how's it been?" Couldn't resist asking.

Alyss gave a death glare, "It feels like the first few days of school again at Re-" Catching herself, she continues, "reality. I mean, really…"

He laughs, "Well my, I am certainly glad I am not as attracted like a North and South magnet." Hiding a grin which was too late, caught by Alyss.

"Oh joke about it all you want! This is more of a pesky hornet who won't leave the person who disturbed the nest's by accident!" She said red-faced. This was a grave mistake for Alyss.

Will stops laughing, for the moment, Alyss won. Diluting the thought within the next line that came out of Will's mouth, "Hmm…I wonder who was the one whom bothered the hornet's home.."

She snaps her head to attention, "Y…you…!"

Louise yawns, whom was holding a ladle, "Come on you two. Don't start a lover's quarrel in this place or the neighbor over there might actually come biting our tai…well the hornet might come and sting us giving us a big welt."

Will and Alyss turns their head, both had some creeping distinct pinkness in their cheeks. "Lover's quarrel?! We are not having a lover's quarrel!"

"So you say…" Louise counts the tiles on the ground.

Toby shuts the refrigerator right behind them, "She's right, that stinging welt will be targeting our pockets..that's for sure…not that ours aren't that shallow. Say, daughter of the great Chef of Trevois Château de restaurant. What great food are we going to have tonight?"

"Oh, we're trying a new recipe-" She started which she got no further as Toby began gagging. Which was followed up by a _WHACK_ from the ladle.

Toby rubbed his head gingerly. "Come on what was that for? And I thought you were complaining to be more quiet."

Giving up, Will and Alyss both sighed. Suddenly the door burst open causing a loud commotion.

"Heeyyyy! Look what I founddd!" Shayna squeals as she rushes into the house. Will invoked many Skandian's gods, living in one home may be easier to keep an eye. But currently, it was really showing a lot of disadvantages for that.

Toby glowers at Shayna who's smile and upbeat motivation slowly disappeared, "Um…did something happen?"

The 4 of them looked at each other, then turning to Shayna and harmonized, "Darn right something did!"

Ooo

"A puppy contest?" Alyss furrowed her eyebrows.

Shayna nodded her head hastily, "Yeah! There is going to be stalls and everything. Also near the end there is going to be a puppy taming contest! You manage to get the dog to come to you for more than a minute, you get to keep! Under a limited time too."

Louise stared at the flyer with wide eyes, "What an interesting way of promotion…"

Toby laughs, "No you got it wrong, see? This is a way to promote the Animal Shelters. To get more people adopting animals."

Shayna points, "Here, it's this Sunday! We don't have anything left to do, we might as well do something fun. Maybe win something! I mean at least a great time to bond."

She looks around to see the faces she poses, "I can just see it! Dog's in our hands! The choice if they are liberated to a loving human owner!" Which cracked a few smiles.

Alyss looked at Will who was considering seriously. He then replies, "Nope, Not going."

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at Will, "Wait what? Whyyy noooot? It's going to be funnnn!"

Will shook his head, "No."

Louise laughs, "Really. Do you have a phobia of dogs?"

Will softly replies, "No."

Alyss immediately knew why. "It's okay Will, you don't have to come."

"That's right." He stands up and goes upstairs.

Leaving them in silence, Toby's dry voice spoke, "I can bet he was just excited for a few minutes there."

Ooo

Will lay down on the bed. Trying to be comfortable, he felt something was in his cloak. He pulls out, it was the flyer. He tosses it away, suddenly his sharp eyesight caught something on the paper which with zapping speed he catches the paper in mid-air.

Staring intently, not believing his eyes for a second. Will then opened the door and declares, "You know what? Let's go this Sunday!" the four looked surprised at the sudden change of heart. Afraid he might return to his previous decision, Shayna runs up and gives him a hard pat. "Great!" Of everything, he stumbled forward with the unexpected force of the pat. Grasping for anything to support him, he fell with an abnormal loud crash. Tailed with a _CLANG! SPLAT! CLATTER! SHATTER!...Tinkle!_

"…Oops!" Shayna said.

There was an awful long silence, looking at the disaster. Precipitously, the doorbell rang.

Toby, stiff but moved awkwardly towards the door and opened it which his face turned deathly white.

Alyss curiously looked who was at the door, Louise quickly stands by Alyss who also turned pale.

An old man with a cowboy-like hat nodded in greeting. "Hello fellas, teenagers these days eh?"

Toby only was able to move his head up and down as if he joints suddenly turned to rust. They actually met the guy before they came to the house for the night.

"Thought so…" He rubs his nose while leaning in a bit to see the mess which made them all gulp.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll give you a chance to fire your excuse." Who had an edge of sarcasm.

Two hours passed,

"Well that certainly went beautifully." Will said with an annoyed tone.

Alyss nodded bummed out, "Not only we had to clean up the mess. We had to clean his house too."

Toby weakly smiles, "Well look on the bright side."

Shayna sighs, "What bright side?"

"We know, Shayna, gave Will a real snoot-full."

Shayna pounds Toby in the arm who winces in pain laughing. "Also, that guy's house wasn't that bad…"

Louise stares at him, "Okay, then tell me this."

They all looked at her for the question.

"Why the hell, are we on the sidewalk then?"

Ooo

"Woaaah!" when they all entered the Event Grounds.

"This is just like when the village at the castle is having a large celebration!" Alyss whispered to Will who nodded contently.

Immediately, something caught Shayna's attention. "Look! Food!"

Toby sighs rubbing his arm, "That's pretty much what you see all the time!"

Shayna turned her head from the stall, already stuffed her mouth with some fries. Within half a second, Louise joined her. The three stood as they stared after her, after she came back her only response was: "The fries were begging to be eaten."

Alyss peered at the nearest stall, looking at some delicate designs of some sort while Will was at another antique shop with full of old looking things.

Toby just sighed, "I think I am already bored before I stepped into this place."

"Thath befuf yoth areth doth fanyfing" Shayna walks by him with her mouth full of tacos; Toby barely caught what she just said.

"I am so bored…when does that shelter thing start?" Toby pulled out his watch. Suddenly a taco was thrusted into his hand.

Shayna quickly prances away, which Toby seeing no choice but to eat the leftover taco.

"Well if there's one thing about being a normal person, it's that Shayna picks the best common food." Taking a bite out of it.

Toby walked a few paces when he noticed something. In the crowd a girl was being confronted with some nasty people. Toby sighed, "I might as well do something." As he moved closer he began hearing snips of the problem.

"….you need to pay up!"

"I'm not the right person! You got the wrong person."

"Stop lying you stupid girl!"

Just when things began to heat up Toby steps between them. "Hey, leave her alone. I can justify the fact you got the wrong person." Which a complete lie but they didn't need to know that.

The two guys looked at him with blank looks, the girl prepared for a strike looked up with surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy on the right said.

Toby looks back at them, he spreads his arms wide. "You have are judging with a false source."

Louise walks towards him, "Don't you mean a false _sauce_?" giving him a small nudge.

Toby hanged his head, "Ugh, that was terrible Louise."

"Tear-ible?" holding a grin mingling around her lips.

"Now who the world are you?" the guy on the left growls at Louise who cringed pinching her nose dramatically.

"Man! What did you do? Stick a garlic clove into your mouth?" Louise then answered her own question, "Because you are LEEK-ed with the smell!"

Louise laughs, "Get it? Reeked and the food Leek?"

Seeing all of them having some confused looks, "Leek, okay. So I said garlic. The leek is a vegetable that belongs, along with onion and garlic, to the genus Allium, currently placed in family Amaryllidaceous, Historically, many scientific names were used for le—"

"Why you little…" He directs the attention to the girl behind and then Toby. "I asked, what are you? Her boyfriend?"

Toby jerks out his hand forgetting he had the taco in his hand. "You actually asked…who are you…. Not what are you earlier."

"Are you bein' smart with me?"

Toby shrugged ignoring the question, "Also, me being a boyfriend or not…That's not your business."

Louise snickers, "Toby, you meant _That's nacho business?"_

Toby turns furiously, "You're not helping!"

The girl behind him broke a smile but stopped when the gaze of the two random assaulters looked at her. Suddenly, someone at a nearby spice stall exploded in a fit of sneezing which an ingredient was knocked over which floated all over the place.

"What the heck is –ACHOO!-" the guy on the right sneezed in mid-sentence.

"Don't care, get the girl!"

Unintentionally, seeing the hostility, Toby looked at his watch, slightly miss pronouncing some words in the rush "Say….! Look at the thyme! Wet's get outta here!" Quickly pulling the girl to the feet and ushering Louise to follow through who was wheezing in laughter.

"I _can't_ believe you caught on. That stuff in the air smells really nice…like thyme." Louise said, waiting for the effect.

Toby sat on the ground tired, "What..? Oh that's nice….." the girl said, "You said back there, look at the _thyme."_ Which she fell on the ground laughing followed her actions by Louise.

Toby glares at them bit into the taco he had in his hand. Due to the fact of the floating spices in the air, it caught some.

Toby felt the taste was different…and actually better. "Say…this tastes like….." He trails off realizing the two is staring at him, waiting for him to complete the sentence.

Just then, Shayna notices them. "Hey! Thanks Tobster for holding my.." She trails off seeing a few bites into taco.

"Oh well!" Which she pulls out a small knife, masterfully cut the thinnest part on the top off and ate it.

"Hey! Toby, what did you do to this? This is amazing! You …." She fell into a short thought, "Tastes…tasted like you added thyme!" which was the final word to Toby's sentence.

Louise and the girl fell onto their backs rolling with laughter, the unnamed girl giggles, "He _mustard_ ready given up on us!"

Shayna looked at her, "Who are you?"

"Oh…um…thanks to him. I was saved by those two guys back there. They really got the wrong person!"

Will jumps down from the walls, literally freaking out them all.

"I'd believe her, they did get the wrong person. This girl is actually from our school."

"What in the world!?" She jumped in fright.

Toby fell to the floor in front of Will, "Help me from these maniacs!"

Will stared down at him and looked up completely ignoring him. Shayna asks, "How do you know she's from our school?"

"That's because a good…" Cats started hissing loudly at each other right beside them over some food on the ground. "…always keeps his eyes and ears open."

"Wait what?"

Alyss runs up, "Hey what are you doing here? The dog competition is going to start!"

Will snapped to attention concurrently with the girl, "Oh! Right let's go!"

"Right!"

Ooo

"WEEEEELCOME! To the 7th competition day, sponsoring the local animal adoption services around the country! Also our 9th year in doing this festival and event! I trust everyone has enjoyed the stalls set up. There are still chances to adopt a pet! Please do so! This year, we have many of these adorable pets released into a closed area. Anyone who would like to try taming these little fuzz-balls, gets to adopt the pet!" The announcer spoke into the microphone where the gathering crowd sat on the bleachers.

"But exclusive to this event! The adoption will be just paper work! Any extra fees are all covered! Plus medicals and all are covered!"

Shayna whispers, "This is a way to gather more people to adopt these cute pets! Hey Alyss! Did you see that cute bunny over there?"

Alyss nodded, "They were adorable!"

Louise snapped several shots of pictures. "Man, just wait till we get back to Redmount High. Those people are missing out on some fun _thymes_!"

Toby glared at Louise which a hoot escaped Shayna's lips who felt the stare from him.

Shayna coming to control… supported, "She does have a point however… I'm willing the bet that our friends or mates at school are pampered by another rich school. This is life!"

"Look! It's starting!" Alyss jittered excitedly.

After explaining some simple rules, the announcer began the calls by the sections of the people in the stands sitting of who would like to try out.

Soon, they saw a pattern. There was a dog on the field that was darting here and there. Will's eyes kept targeting here and there identifying the dogs.

Louise points on the pamphlet. "Look,"

It had a labeled the pure breed of a border collie, which looks just like Shadow…and Ebony!

"This is the one dog they put as a purebred. Most of these ones are rather mixed with some other. ….let's see." Louise read quickly.

Shayna gasps, "Wow! Ever since the opening with these competition week? Never before someone ever named the right name for her? That's like….impossible! At least a dog would have been tempted by then! This is the 7th one.. so 7th week!"

Toby peers down, "Doesn't seem like it. By the looks of it, it's a smart dog. Even the announcer specially announced it earlier. It's famous as the unbroken dog. Never before broken its stride resisting the dozen of names spoke."

Will's eyes set on the dog running back and forth. Alyss saw the determination in Will's eyes. She wished silently good luck.

The time came for the section where they were all sitting. "Alright, your turn! Rules are simple, if you give treats, you will need to hold additionally 5 minutes instead of just 2!"

Will and several others stood up who ranged from teens to adults, picked to enter the field. It surprised the three friends when Will stood unexpectedly, "You sure?"

"This is the only reason why I came."

"Oh…good luck!" Shayna shouts as Will got picked.

"Alright! 10 contesters are chosen! Timer is set for 30 minutes! Good luck!" the broadcaster shouts with enthusiasm which was contagious.

The timer dings as the board started counting down. Will among the rest spread out targeting a specific pet they had their eyes on. Actually, Will strode right to the edge of the fence and plopped himself on it.

The guy looked him with surprise, "Hey kid! Go on! There's a timer!"

On the sidelines, Alyss caught on and stage-whispered: "I think he meant to say _thymer!"_

Toby punched into his palms, "Come _on!_ Really! Not you too! It's getting old here..."

Will nodded on the field to the guy which he saw his face was actually on the big screen, "Yeah. Just watching, don't worry." and then turned to Alyss giving her a thumb up, "Good job, Toby hang in there!"

Toby sighed, "I don't think so...not this-" He stopped himself and looked at his friend who were looking expectantly at him which were disappointed that he paused.

"NOT GUNNA HAPPEN!"

Back on the main ground, Noted that he had actually grasped some major attention.

The host, "Wow, for all these years I've been a host, this is the first time I've heard about this tactic!"

Within the next 11 minutes, nearly everyone had tamed a dog and was leashed on the outside of the fence. There were only two people left on the field, Will and another man trying to go after the border collie.

Everyone could hear him, "I studied the psychology of a dogs mind! Come on!" The crowd laughed at the wail, which even more ridiculous was the name he "chose".

"Come on over here! Scientifically speaking, Edna Augustine Ramona Necassy-saint!"

The host spoke, "Wow that must be the longest dog name I ever heard!"

After another 5 minutes of running around he gave up, claiming he will try again next week which was the last week of this event for the year.

"Alright….this leaves down to one last contestant! Name is…" He checked with the guy on the side. "Will!"

He could hear his friends and Alyss out on the stands cheering him on.

Will finally jumped down and strode confidently towards the Border collie. Not too fast or too slow. Just as he would when he first met Shadow.

The crowd was, noisy as ever but became less loud as they saw with interest of what he might do. The legendary dog who hasn't hesitated to a temptation of anything.

"That young one will never respond to people. Doesn't have a name, but doesn't seem to be able to react to anything. I reckon' it's a smart 'un she is. Try it, call her everything, won't work I tell ya. Stubborn as a mule." The guy said.

Will thought, _Mules can always be persuaded._

Will tried everything he knew, even some things only he would do call Ebony but it didn't work. The crowd laughed at the aimless and failing tries. It became soon like a dance, Will lands there with speed but the dog moved quicker.

"Um…Lightning?" Will calls out hopefully as a random guess. The dog amazingly stopped, astonishing everyone in the crowd. The stands fell silent, pressure could be felt from every direction. She looked right into Will's eyes as if saying, _Really? That's the best you can think of?_ Then resumed running around, as everyone fell with some relief and disappointment.

"See? Give up kid, try another dog…that one will probably be alone for the rest of her life. I've seen it all, Katie, Dash, Charlotte, Coco…..Edna Augstin-whatever snoozle doodles! Many varieties more. She may be worth the most, but maybe try the second best or something. There IS a reason why she is placed that high on the chart." The announcer spoke into the microphone.

He glances to see where Alyss was at who looked back at him with belief in her eyes, it then struck him. When he and Horace was discussing about the dog's name. Horace laughed at the name Will made up, Bread and Butter pudding.

Will tried knowing it was a failing attempt. "Hey! Bread and Butter pudding!"

Literally everyone froze in silence. Alyss fell off her chair laughing uncontrollably, slamming her fist on the ground. "Come on Will! Seriously! You must remember Horace's criticism when you suggested that! Blackie was WAY more better!"

Will bellowed back, "Not my problem!"

 _You have to treat a lady like a lady._ Which remembered that bit, Will smiled when he first brought Ebony to Alyss, who gave him that piece of advice.

Time was running out, there were only 1 and a half minute left.

Will peers at the dog that darted among the other ones, _really quick and agile._ Will thought. _Just like…a ranger._ The young Ranger remembered the day on the choosing, how he got up to the Baron's room to read the note….

Will calls out a name, which attracted Alyss's attention. Who smiled in Will's direction, face was still red from laughing. This name just appeared in his mind…

"Silhouette!"

* * *

 **Greetings everyone!**

 **Chapterrrrr 14! –drum roll—**

 **Oh! Right, introducing a new character I made up!..er…animal! Silhouette!**

 **Me: Say hi Silhouette!**

 **(she yelps in greeting to you all!)**

 **Yep! If it was unclear, it's the same breed of dog like Ebony, and Shadow in the Ranger's Apprentice series. Decided to get a dog into this story. Not Sable haha, nearly made the mistake! She only appears in Lost stories 11.**

 **Thanks for the continuous support from everyone! Review replies at the bottom!**

 **Chapter 15 is on the way….say..next week….be sure to watch for a SPECIAL UPDATE on Thursday Oct 29! 2015…might have Chapter 16 uploaded AFTER then xD**

 **Pulsing out!**

* * *

 **To the reviewers... Hi, thanks!**

 **Alexandraashley,** **Glad this story is a fav for you.**

 **Htennis** **, great this is interesting, thought i was losing the touch in this haha.**

 **Dashingkitty,** **yep...you certainly guessed right.**

 **Guest,** **love triangle..yeah the thought occured to me that you gotta have some love troubles in these lol**

 **Fabulousapplesauce** **, starbucks...well..i can't say now can i? Or else I'd reveal the approx location of SINAS haha..**

* * *

 **10/22/2015**


	15. SPECIAL Chapter 15 Halloween Christmas

_-More information on what SP chapters in the end-_

 **!Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Special Chapter: Halloween Christmas**

* * *

It was a windy, pitch-black night. You could feel the chilly air whispering on your skin. Sending chills down your spine, giving you the willies.

 _Snip-snap_ as you crunch through the autumn leaves.

The weather began to turn frisky along with the air with each breath you take, it seems it is much more _alive_.

Something lurks in the shadows.

Is that? Oh… it's just a broken bow….wait this isn't leaves its…its…

BROKEN ARROWS!?

Oh nevermind...could be worse like bones or something right guys? Guys? Hello?

Yo...Guys? This is beginning to be creepy. You know if your supposed to scare someone its supposed to be 5 seconds within they notice your gone...

That's a lie, seriously...come on...Just because I am a nerd doesn't mean i don't believe in ghosts! (Not discriminating nerds, just needed a title)

...Seriously...

COME ON WILL YOU JUST COME OUT ALREADY!?

Hold on i think i see you! Hey! Your busted, show up now.

Oh my candy man!

"heh...heh...hey...what do you think your doing...?"

What on earth is going on here? This isn't part of the script! No wait a second here! THIS ISN'T PART OF THE STORY AT ALLLL!

Uh, I think there is supposed to be a…yeah right there guys.

Okay…that's right..ahem where were we? Right….

AHHHH! There's a chopped off hand…what is that? -feels it-

Is this noodles I'm feeling here? WHAT IN THE LITERAL-

* * *

"Oh will you guys get OFF of your phone and to WORK please!" A voice bellowed behind them giving them real chills down their spine. No one wants to see the Prez Chris mad.

Redmount High's student council was piled with paperwork. They needed to organize for tomorrow...Chris shouted on top of his lungs, "Move it guys! We need these decorations done..now!"

"Got it!" A guy shouted across the room. Another girl ran up to Chris, "Prez! The orders are here!"

Amanda walked by then quickly returned as she watched with awe of massive loads of food and drinks were being transported into the big room.

Chris stood behind her, "Hey, better keep your paws off that."

"What? Nooo I wasn't..totally thinking of.." she said with goosebumps appearing on her arms.

Chris made a smug smile, "Right. Since you're here, why don't you help us out?"

"With?" Spitting a sunflower seed into the nearby garbage can.

"Get them.." The captain pointed to the group of guys who are fooling around by chucking streams all over, annoying Chris. "..on task."

Amanda flashed a really unnerving smile. "Oh? Those boys? You just have to know how to charm them."

Chris muttered, "Exactly the point why I am asking you…I would get Jennifer or Louise on this….but I have no idea where they are."

ooo

"Alright Alyss! Are you _excited_ for halloweeeeeen?" Louise exploded after walking with Alyss to school who didn't show any emotions on the upcoming day.

Alyss swept a gaze to Louise, "Hallow…ween?"

Louise gasps for air and supported herself on the brick wall next to her, "No! No way in panda's world you DO NOT know what Halloween is!"

She looks up at Alyss who cocked her head to the side, "What? Should I know this Halloween character?" Then began rummaging through the school's yearbook that contained nearly everyone.

Louise ran in circles, "No waayyyyy this can't be happeningggggg!"

Daniela caught up to Alyss, "What's gotten into her?"

Alyss shrugged, "Not quite sure, maybe I was supposed to know something about Halobeans."

"Halloween!"

Alyss corrected, "Oh, right Hallowtrees."

"HALLOW-WEEN." Louise stopped, pronouncing the word with each syllable stressed.

Alyss gave a thoughtful look, "Hallow…" Which Louise leaned forward nodding.

"Feets?"

"I GIVE UPPP!" Louise started hitting the tree which evident cracks were showing on the branches.

Daniela gave a tired look at Alyss, "You were doing that on purpose weren't you."

"Last few."

Daniela pats Louise's shoulders, "Geez Louise, you have to chill down."

" _Geez Louise?_ What kind of joke are you making here!" Louise said.

Which Daniela was surprised with the right similarity of her expression. "That was..unintentional."

"Intentional my pony! Gahh!"

Alyss stares at them, "You are getting too worked up on this Halloween."

"THANK YOU!"

"…Which could someone please tell me what it is?"

Will shows up who began cutting away at something with a knife, "Halloween, a day basically you dress up as a monster and get free candy."

Alyss recoiled in surprise, "How do you know that?"

"That's because Toby and Chris had a similar response when I was confused earlier this week about the thing tomorrow."

Alyss puts a hand on her hip waiting for the second part of the story, Daniela and Louise watched how she was dead on.

Will grins, "…and partially the fact I shot the costumes thinking they were some folk tale creatures rampaging the school.."

Daniela stares at him, "Really?"

"These two have been seriously living under a rock big time." Louise muttered pulling out a notepad.

Alyss nodded slowly starting to understand the concept, "Okay…wait does that explain the big trucks with the word "food" "decorations" displayed all over that keep coming on and off school grounds these past days?"

Will nods, "Pretty much, I had um…Sarah tell me more about this day which turns out it's just a fun day…."

Louise puts her hand into Will's face, "Wait, stop talking. I have a question."

Will muffled into Louise's hand, "Uthkay, movth yourth hanf flees?"

"No. Do you two have any costumes? Doesn't necessarily need to be a monster."

Alyss prepared to deny, "I d-"

Louise cuts her off, "Nevermind! Hey Sparkles! Any of your malls have costumes on sale?"

Daniela quickly pulled out her device, "Um…yes we have several stores open in different locations- AND STOP CALLING ME SPARKLES!"

Louise spoke directly at Alyss but jabbed at each word, "Alright! After. School. We. Are. Going. To. Her. Stores. And. Get. You. A. Costume!"

Ooo

Will rubs his shoulder gingerly, "Man, did she honestly have to jab me that hard? I mean, harder than jab before?"

Alyss pats the pained shoulder, "I'm sure Horace has dealt worse."

Will sighed, "Horace, if he came along too he would have that armor….actual armor to be his costume."

His oldest companion huffs, "You know, Horace would now probably defend the fact it isn't a mere costume, but a knight's code of chivalry or something like that.."

Will smiles, "That's probably right."

They all entered the classroom to see full class of fully costumed people. Alyss and Will stood awestruck, "Wow."

A mad-scientist guy walked up to them, "Hey! Where's your costume?"

"Are you one of the twins?" Alyss rapidly answers his question with a question.

"What? No? Come on! Is it that HARD to guess who I am?"

Will stared right at him, "Toby?"

"Yep! Finally someone!"

Will mumbled, "Not that hard…"

Alyss elbowed him right into the jab-worn shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Louise is going to get us to choose a costume after school." Alyss explained.

A girl in a really fancy clothing jumped into the scene, "Lucky! You get to hang out with her?"

"Um… she's just Louise, you can just go up and talk to her…" Will plainly said.

Shayna shook her head, "Noh way she is going to talk to us."

As if she violated some law, "Err! I mean, Nay. Pleasantries like that cannot happen"

"Why not? And what's with the accent?" Will asked

"Ignore it! And Well..obviously because… "

The teacher who was in the Dr. Evil costume snapped, "Alright class! TO your seats! Class it starting!"

Wil sits down at his place talking half to himself, "Well…I don't see any problems...it's not that obvious…."

Oooo

Right after school, Louise and Daniela brought the two into the store. Will strolls around seeing something that may catch his eyes but then was pulled away because…

"Alright, I had a personal designer take a look at what she could create for you two and we are done…come on!" Daniela said happily.

Will and Alyss looked at each other wondering what they costume it may be.

The dresser revealed the costumes, one was frilly and gave off the effect of _look at me_ and the other one made this aura of manliness.

Will stared, "I am going to wear that?"

"Yes!" Louise ran up, "This is amazing. Wow Daniela, you're designer really can put something together in a few hours."

"We have a lot of people working at once." Daniela said slightly flustered.

Will walked up and tested it; Alyss caught his comment, "Really flimsy."

After an hour at the store, they finally agreed to it. Daniela sighed, "Glad you two like it!"

Alyss nodded, "Seems interesting…" Will nodded, "Yep. I guess this prince and princess costume is perfect!"

Second thoughts appeared in their minds, it wasn't exactly fitting to them but they didn't want to taint their generosity.

Ooo

Buck ran up, "We had a call, apparently ….a gargoyle done this. Our two idols aren't able to make it!"

"What? There aren't such things as a gargoyle!" The student council rose with surprise.

Buck replied, "I agree, we're getting to the bottom of this as the Security Committee, but in the meantime if word spreads about an unknown….

"Yeah alright. Prez Chris, we will need replacements for the showdown this afternoon!"

Their secretary flipped some papers, "But these guys just won't get enough votes for representing our school! We need a couple fast!"

Chris smacked the table, "I know! Those two! I remember seeing them wearing something really great this morning."

Everyone nodded agreeing they had heard about the two.

They called down Alyss and Will explaining their situation, all of them looked at them waiting for their answer, they leaned close to each other and whispered in a small discussion, for this was the least they could do, they replied.

"Why not."

Ooo

The Refraincrat was told to hear who was the replacement, Ergol ordered, "Get those costumes and burn them! Do anything to it! Get rid of it! But don't encounter them, especially the guy."

Meanwhile at school, the costume showdown began. Limitless amount of students showed up and presented. Each all categorized, just when they were approaching the "couples" category…

Natalie, out of breath spoke, "The costumes…burnt!"

The whole archery team silenced, Chris angrily slammed on the table, "Those Refraincrat's we are seriously going to deal with them later on!"

Actually, silent relief fell upon Will and Alyss….finally those ridiculous suit are not going to be worn..but the feeling of sadness for the school weighed down on it.

"I guess that means we can draw back from this category…" Nicole said softly.

Will thought furiously, _we will be letting them down if we don't go as representing our school._ Something was at the back of his mind that constantly was nagging him, it was something what they were chatting about this morning…Will suddenly saw his cloak.

"Come on! I have an idea!" Will brightened. The group parted ways as Will pulled Alyss outside.

"What is it?" Alyss asked loudly.

"What we were talking today, Horace and his armor?" Will shouted back.

Alyss nodded, "And?"

"Why not wear your Courier's dress and everything?" Will suggested pausing.

Alyss's mind suddenly pieced the solution together, "..and you wear the standard Ranger uniform!"

"To us it is something we use to work….to them it's another fun blend in!"

With the new goal in mind, they sprinted their way back.

A dark figure stood on the school's roof, it radioed, "The two targets are running away in shame. We should be good. Their costumes are no more…mission success"

Really, it was completely the opposite.

Ooo

"Alrighhht! Introducing Gemshine Sanctuary High's representatives! Jacqueline and Danny!"

The large crowd of sectioned schools cheered and applauded.

"Judges! Make your marks!"

Refraincrat, Ergol Lancaster and Tracy Devlin looked at each other who heard the news.

"Alright, Redmount brats are down. Let's shine!" Ergol spoke confidently.

Tracy nodded, "I asked the most expensive designs built into our costumes, we will WIN!"

"Presenting Refraincrat High's darlings!"

Tracy and Ergol walked onto the stage, which a large portion of the audience watched with amazement. Redmount High's section whispered with worry, they heard the problem but the organizer can only give a 3 minute stall show, but after that they need to be ready or else disqualified.

"What are they doing? A show?" Ergol's close friend asked

Tracy smiles, "They are trying to stall time. At best this is going to last 4 minutes, before humiliation starts."

Ergol brought his hands together, "Can't wait."

ooo

Will and Alyss entered the Daniela's home. Servants were standing by, Will ordered, "Go! Someone fetch the blue box and white box in our storage room!"

Several of them hustled away in a rush, knowing they were going to be handling something rather valuable and big.

"Let's go, Alyss. Get us transportation for the way back, I'll spread out our things." Will asked which hurriedly Alyss complied.

The butlers hustled along, with the boxes in their hands. Will ushered them, "Thanks! In here, alright everything is done!"

Alyss re-entered the room to see Will already in mid-changing, "Oh! Oops!" Who turned away quickly slightly red-faced in embarrassment.

Will looked at her with surprise, "Oh, uh right. Okay done, I'll wait at the door."

The servants looked with surprise at the ancient looking clothing he was wearing, the massive original longbow on his back and several active arrows in his quiver.

Will fiddled around with the old feeling of the bow. "I will never forget this bow…ever."

Alyss walked down gracefully down the stairs, taking the breath out of Will.

"THAT is the Courier clothing?" Will asked with surprise.

Alyss laughs at him, "And you aren't in celebration clothing?"

Will looked at himself, "Oh…right."

When they first arrived to this time period, they tried replicating everything they could remember starting with clothing designs they had to things they used. All was possible to Telstion Tech.

"Anyways Will before you drool all over your own, this is the Courier's costume dress…we wore it for important light ceremonies in the castle." She explains.

"Well…you look amazing in it. We'll make it in time now!"

Alyss blushed, "We can't let them down on this…at least this is a way for everything our friends had helped us with."

Ooo

Their friends watched as the car sped down the road right beside the side door of the school. All of them froze in shock of the uniforms they were wearing.

Will apologized, "This is the best we got in are wardrobe…"

He got no further in his apology when they were washed with compliments and comments.

President Chris pats his shoulder, "Amazing! Not that Daniela's designer didn't do a good job with hers but this is just….so fitting."

Will laughed loudly, "Well…..it is what I wore…."

Jennifer looks up and down at the two, "Impressive. You know, I was getting worried when Louise was blowing up at me that you two didn't know what Halloween was, and yet here you are in a dazzling outfit!"

Alyss slightly dipped in courtesy in an instinctive response, failing to remember that she didn't need to do that. All of them looked at the perfective reply which was too much for them to handle

"This ….this… "

"Will." Fred said with his deep voice, "This outfit is old. But gives the simplicity and country feeling type. I like it."

They all gawked at Fredrick with the comment his just made. Alisha breathed, "How do you.."

Fred shrugged, "Anyway, get 'em to the stage! We have some fun to attend to!"

Right on time, they stalling show finished. The announcer spoke cheerfully into the headset.

"And our final and last school! Redmount High's couple! Their theme is…" He listened to the new update, "Changes of plans folks! Their new theme is SwirlingCountry!"

The spotlight appeared on the stage which no one appeared.

Ergol snickers, "I am seriously interested on what costume they can muster…can't be much more better than ours."

Tracy laughs silently, "Haha, this is our win…8, 8, 9, 10, 9!"

It may be the jinx or just plain bad luck for them, two stunning figures stepped into the light. The crowd, particularly Refraincrat High's side, silenced with awe.

A slim, tall figure stood and her hair fell down naturally without any specific modifications were made. The light brought off the piece of dress's specialty. In the past, they didn't have concentrated lights shining on the spot, but they did now and it gave off a vibrating effect.

Right beside her stood Will with the cloak drawn back, massive longbow and quiver was just eye-catching. The cloak's blend with the slight revealing of saxe knives were great. Technically, Will was actually in a deadly suit of official work. His current state is actually ready to act…and kill for sure. But no one had to know that it was real weapons in his disposal. Everyone was wild about this unseen design style. Even some major designer individuals at the front stood up in surprise, giving an extra influence.

The judges quickly wrote their scores. Some erasing again and rewriting.

"I thought you said we destroyed the costumes!?" Tracy scowled at Ergol who shouted into the radio, "Hey! I thought you did."

"I did! We even have a video footage of their costumes they worn in school!" the radio chattered.

"Then what in the devil's name am I looking at right now?!" Tracy shouted taking the radio out of Ergol's hands.

Everyone cheered as the judged finally settled a score. 9, 10, 10, 9.5, 8.9!

Ooo

"Wait, so you're telling me I can't take off this still?" Will asked.

Daniela shook her head, "Nope, we still need to trick or treat!" She elaborates a bit more, "Means free candy."

"Ohhh…."

"Come on! Alyss you ready?" Daniela quickly shuffled towards the door.

Alyss leaned closer to Will, "She doesn't act much like a lady does she?"

Will laughs, "Nope."

He looks at the beckoning person at the door, "Come on before Daniela loses her arm doing that."

It was around 7:22pm when they stepped outside. The wind blew around them the air was really chilly, the sky was darkening. By the time they arrived at the 5th house, it was completely black and the streetlights flickered to life.

"So they just give these sweet stuff..freely." Alyss muttered with amazement.

Daniela prances on the squares on the sidewalk, "Yup!"

Will shifts his bow on his back, "Interesting tradition."

"There's more down that street!" She calls after them.

Will sighed, "She's seriously excited for this."

"I think every child is." Alyss looked at the many little monsters and princesses walking around the streets.

The three approached a rather big house. White streams of stuff was scattered around the house. They warily approached it, suddenly a man jumped out with a sword. Literally scaring them brainless.

Will reacted by whipping his bow, hitting the fake sword that flew harmlessly across the lawn.

The only response Will gave was, "Huh, it was a fake sword. But it looke-" Muffled by Alyss who covered his mouth with her hand.

"Sorry about that. I thought you more of those teens making a mess around here." The man said with a sincere tone.

Daniela, who had her mask covering her face nodded, "Don't worry. Um..happy Halloween!" And began turning away which was stopped by his voice.

"Oh no! Please, you guys seems a nice bunch…" He recalls the quick speed of the bow Will clicked at his fake sword which was standing upwards in the grass on his lawn.

"Oh? Trick or Treat!" Daniela returned like a begging dog for more food.

Will muttered loudly, "But he just did a trick!"

The man chortled and brought a big bucket of candy, "Here." As he dumped evenly three quarters of candy from the container.

"Not giving much out anymore. Here you go!"

"Thanks mister!" Which Alyss said, holding the now heavy bag. "Wow who can believe our luck?"

"We got a bucket full of stuff." Will said, looking inside. "More chocolate but….HEY I EVEN GOT A DRINK!"

"Same!" Daniela peers inside her own and then looks at Alyss who didn't bother trying.

"Um…Alyss?"

"Hmm?" She looked absentmindedly at Daniela.

Will asked, "Did you get a drink?"

"Um…"

Will sighed and pulled out his own and placed it into the bag carefully not destroying the chips into smithereens.

"Awww…" Daniela said which turned away at Will's glare and walked ahead of them.

"Considerate one." Daniela said then while she leaned over she saw the empty drink.

"Oh-my-g-" Daniela breathed louder and louder. Which before she could complete what her surprise was, Alyss clamps her mouth shut, "Yes. I drank it already."

Alyss turned and looked up at the endless black clear sky which had white sparkles flickering here and there. "but it was an apple cider…."

Daniela looks at her with surprise, taking another glance into the bag, It had another one that wasn't opened. Apple cider. Will gave her an apple cider flavored one.

Daniela smiles after Will who was looking across the street where some people were starting up some fireworks.

"Hold on guys! I have to get something!" Daniela shouts to both of them when she noticed a well decorated house.

Will and Alyss stood on the sidewalk as they waited for Daniela who disappeared into a partying house.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Alyss asked looking at the crowded place.

"She has the mask, it should be fine…plus I think that house belongs to someone at our school." Will assures.

A cat suddenly bumped into Will, precisely a little girl with a tail and cute little cat ears upon her head.

"Oops! Sowwy muster Hawkeye!" She apologises while rubbing one eye.

Will bent down and scuffled the little kitten, "That's okay."

Alyss also dropped down to her height, "Are you a little cat for your costume?"

The girl looked at Alyss and nodded, "Yes!"

A woman was running towards them, "So sorry! My daughter is a bit clumsy."

The girl turned to see her mom, "Mommy!"

Alyss smiles and lightly taps her nose, "What do you say when you go to each person's house on Halloween?"

The mother stood by waiting for her daughter to reply, "Um…Trick or treat!"

Alyss smiles, "That's right! Here…" she pulls out a big chocolate bar. Which the little girl watched with wide eyes, the mother shook her head, "No no!"

Will looked at his watch, then into his bag. "Hey.. I have a question." Will pulls the mother slightly out of earshot from the child, "You must've started pretty late."

The mother looked at him with awe and surprise, "How did you know?"

"By the time around now, like us we would have tons of candy but I can't help to notice she has a light load." Forgetting the fact a few houses earlier they had a generous man dumping a large load.

Besides the point,

The mother nodded sadly looking over to see her happily laughing as Alyss playing some small jokes.

"We had something come up in my work and her father is working overnight, up till now we were really busy."

Will nods, "And it's getting rather late. But this must be one of her favourite holidays like the rest of them?"

"Yes. She's been looking forward to it."

Unseen by the mother, he had stuffed some candy into his pockets but other than that everything else he had gathered tonight was in the bag. "Here. I don't think you'll be getting much more candy anyway. This is what I got from tonight…as the first time experiencing this it's been quite fun."

She looks uncertainly, "Are you sure? It's your first time too! You're not from around here aren't you."

"Yeah, from overseas. But at least the best thing you can do for me and for her, is at least get some Halloween candy for Halloween." Will nods towards the delighted look the girl who just picked the right hand that had the hidden candy from Alyss.

Will then thought about it for a second and quickly made a call. After a few nods, he turns around giving the mother a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

Will smiles at her, subconsciously scratching his back which the bow was at an uncomfortable position.

"If you can, come by to this address. My friends at school and I will make something like a small party for her, since it's our both first one and it's also one of her favourite ev-I mean holidays. Hope you can come by on the Sunday." Will said slowly walking towards Alyss who stood up to listen what was happening.

"Trust me, you can't miss the address. Probably 4 blocks down and you'd see it." Will laughed.

Waving goodbye, the mother and daughter walked down the sidewalk. She gives a couple glances at the bag and the two figures leaning on the fence waiting for someone, making sure it wasn't all a dream.

Will explained everything to Alyss who began teasing him for being so soft hearted.

"It IS our first time…and that family works a lot. Imagine that being cut for something in her life. At least this is something we could do along with the party they planned." Will spoke with a high mighty tone.

Alyss leans onto Will, "Yes yes.."

Daniela returned a few minutes later with two more bags of candy and three cotton candy in her hands. Struggling pretty violently, Will rushed over to help.

"I go for a few minutes and you managed to consume a whole night's worth of candy?" Daniela said looking at the empty hands of Will.

Will mutters, "Hardly a few minutes." Eying the massive quantity of stuff she had.

Alyss explained what happened while she wasn't here and as soon as she finishes, Daniela bursts out, "That is soooooo cute! You really do have a softtt sideeeee" She exclaims.

Will puffed, "Come on! I am not cold hearted! Why am I the victim here?"

"It's a compliment" Daniela said with a wink, "Okay, suppose they do come on Sunday, what are we planning?"

Will turned serious, "We make the party just for them, not us."

Ooo

A father walked hand in hand with a woman holding a young daughter looked at the map and where they were.

"Are you SURE this is the right place Fernanda?" the husband asked looking at the size of the school.

The mother nodded, "Yes."

"You sure they weren't just teens playing a trick on you…" They looked at the name fancily labeled: _Prestigious school of Redmount High, where excellence and ingenuity is born._ "…This does not look like a place where someone who would randomly care."

Their daughter, Brittany waves her hand. "Alyss isn't a pwerson who would trick us. I know she wouldn't!"

The father smiles, "Of course dear."

"And I highly doubt our student Alyss will, since I know her pretty well." A female voice spoke with some authority.

The small family turned to see someone who they immediately recognized from the media.

"Hello, you must be the visitor they were talking about." The principal smiles, "They practically forced me to welcome you instead of someone in their group to do it…..anyway Principal Cynthia Terrance. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Mommy! She just looks like a wueen from a stwory!" Brittany spoke with wide eyes.

"My are you a cute little one!" Which the principal pulled out a small keychain with an adorable little bear at the end. "Here you go!"

The father recovered, "Hello, I am Jeff Bernard. This is my wife Fernanda…apparently two of your students gave my wife an address to here…"

The principal nodded, "Indeed they did plan something for you guys…her especially!" looking at the little girl who grins back at her.

"Come on, let me lead you the way to where they are…um…" The principal pauses, "Did I catch your last name is Bernard?"

The father nodded, "Yes."

"Mmm…chop chop! They must be wondering if I left this school instead." The principal joked which walked across the compound, shortly they followed behind her.

.

"Through these doors. Um…"She pulls out a sheet of paper. "Beneath these doors, enter if you dare" She then imitates a scary ghost sound, making the little girl laugh

"Yeah…I didn't take much of acting school. Anyway enjoy yourself folks." Suddenly a black SUV came around the corner and the principal jumped in, "Don't forget to write!"

The family looked each other with surprise at the sudden commotion. "Write what?"

"Well…let's check this place out" The mother said pushing open the door.

A skeletoned person jumped out, "Who dares to enter!"

That gave them a fright with the timed scare. He then whispers, "Yo, name's Fred…um walk down that way just make sure you stay in the light up lines." And then returned into the darkness.

They began walking down slowly, seeing lots of eye catching and scary figures. Most of the time it made the little Brittany laughd and smiles, eventually the parent's themselves enjoyed themselves.

They reached at the end of the door, without much hesitation they opened it. Preparing for another jump scare, they were certainly scared more like it.

It was a big room which had a Halloween decorations all over. It even had evident, rushed sign made up on the wall: Happy _late_ Halloween Brittany!

Stunned, they were ushered to a chair and two familiar faces appeared. Brittany squeals, "Alyss!" The tall girl walks over and smiles, "Did you like our surprise?"

"I WUVED IT" she nodded.

"Hey Mrs. And Mr. Bernard. My name's Will, forgot to introduce myself two nights ago." Will chuckles.

"Thank you, for doing this for my daughter." The mother was on a verge of tears which Natalie helpfully handed her a tissue box.

"And here I thought it was some other scam…sorry for doubting on the way here. Teens these days aren't so truthful even for a prank." The father apologised.

"No worries. I was rather worried you might not come…" Will said..then giving an accusing look at Louise, "Some people get _too_ excited for something."

The father looked around seeing some familiar faces but not sure where he has seen them before.

Chris, the organizer stepped forward, "The Redmount Archery Team, Student Council and it self-welcomes you Brittany! Please enjoy, bring in the stuff!" a few spare, but in mint condition items were brought in.

There was a small, but upbeat party. Brittany, had the time of her life. And that was enough given back from the work they put in for this party. Even if it was overdue by a day.

They were at the entrance of the big school, "One day! I wanna come here!" the little girl said to her parents.

"If you study hard enough, you will!" the mother spoke, but a small bit of doubt lingered behind her words.

"I will!" She promises which elicited several smile around the circle.

Alyss comes up face to face with the girl, "You will if you do! This school does have a separate program for kids like you who wants to come here. But you will need to study extra hard!"

"I pwomise Alyss!"

The father and mother thanked them all, "I wish we could pay you back but we don-"

Jennifer stood up, "Seeing you guys enjoy this was enough." Which was followed up with a several nods.

They said their goodbyes and began walking across the compound.

Suddenly someone hits Will's head, "You know, you ought to pay me back for dragging me here on a Sunday!"

Will laughs, "You had a choice to come. This was just for fun, and look how happy it made them."

Watching with mouth agape, the same slick black SUV drove right in front of the family, stopping them.

All of them watching ran up in surprise, they saw someone climb down.

"Well sorry about that." The principal shook a bit of dust off.

Chris asked, "Principle, what is it?" -Totally unfazed the fact that they drove in front of the family.-

The principal gave a sheet of paper to the father who read it over quickly. He looked up, "No way."

"What does he mean by no way?" the group muttered. Fernanda read the paper and another set of tears sprang to her eyes which Natalie fetched another tissue paper out of her pocket.

Nicole stares at her, "How on earth do you have that many?"

"Yes, way." Someone appeared out of the SUV from the back. Everyone recognized who she was, most of them practically shuffled backwards a bit. The CEO of the Telstion Tech, stood before them. Will and Alyss was the first to recover enough with the act.

"Um."

"Lancaster." Was one word Sarah said and then returned into her car and then it drove off.

The one word she spoke made the father cringe, everyone noticed.

The principal nodded, "A branch of Lancaster's were putting heavy weights on this poor family. When Will mentioned the amount of work the parent's had to do. It seemed too unrealistic, which then we did a light research no matching up at all."

"Wait you don't mean…" Louise spoke with surprise.

The principal nodded, "Loansharking. Isn't that right Mr. Bernard?"

"Y-yes. B-but this!" He waves the paper.

"All taken care of, as far as we're concerned. The authorities are on to them, right now actually they already have some kind of special permission to access the files…Anyway, Telstion Tech has decided to take the number and dropped it to nothing." The principal spoke with a smug smile. _My my Sarah, always being a generous person just like back in grade school._

Daniela glanced at Will who was staring with surprise; _Obviously this was more than he thought. Good man, just what I thought. Wait, what am I thinking?_

"And."

Everyone looked at the principal. "There's more?" The wife asked.

"Yes. This is completely from another look into another field. Telstion Tech is offering Mr. Jeff Bernard a place in one of a small, but a decent working condition place in one of their branches in their company. This decision was made without outside occurrences."

Amanda whispered to Alyss, "Which mean without pity."

"WHAAAT?" everyone shouted with surprise.

The father broke into tears, which this offer was obviously accepted. Anyone who declined to work with Telstion Tech could be named the world's biggest fool ever.

The little girl, who was still dressed up as a little cat. "What? Why is daddy crying? What is happening?"

Alyss walks up to her, "It means, you might have a chance at coming to this school in the future!"

The girl brightens up with delight and excitement. Everyone, some still in shock of the sudden appearance of the CEO of Telstion and happy for the turn of events cheered. "Break out the provisions of some more celebration!"

"Now this. Is what I call an event." Will laughs leaning on the wall in the shadows.

Alyss appears beside Will, he turns around with surprise she gives him a quick peck on the lips. So fast that Will doubted for two seconds if that just happened.

"Still being a Ranger, Will?" She smiles at him warmly

* * *

 **Heyyyy!**

 **PulserRay here, first of all. Sorry, this chapter literally was too hard to stop…there are more words than I wanted. At least the fun lasts longer XD**

 **TIME: Set at a random time. Doesn't really have a "before" or "after" this, in my story. Most likely this is what's going to happen for the other SP.**

 **Hawkeye belongs to someone else..Marvel or some company I just forgot the name of. **

**This is the first SP chapter. As you probably already can guess…This is themed for…..? I'll let you finish that.**

 **So, in order to flow with the number of "chapters" and the ACTUAL numbers of chapters, the Specials are going to be ONE chapter itself! Specials will not be specifically ranged around 3-5k words+ for the chapters. That's why it's called a special :) Then again…it may exceed that…sigh.**

 **I will have them usually more than 2.5k words or more hopefully but I will apologize in advance for any short SP chapters. (or long..)**

' **Cuz I'm not sure when people may read this in the world...and also the fact no one is going to read this...since freeeeee candyy is out there and so will i! Stay safe though! I can't lose a reader on a holiday...xD This will be posted Before Halloween.**

 **Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!**

– **Scatters virtual candies digitally to you all-**

 **Pulse out…..or am I? :3**

* * *

 **Thanks** **FantasyFan013** **! You might just get lucky this chapter is going over what I intentionally planed; I might have two chapters loaded ready back to back on separate days!**

* * *

 **10/24/2015**


	16. Chapter 16 There's that saying,

_**A hidden thanks in the story…heh ;)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 There's that saying,**

 **The enemy of an enemy is my friend…after all aren't we?**

* * *

The rocketing dog that was going back and forth froze for the second time that day. A collective gasp was heard around the crowd.

The man raised an eyebrow with surprise, "You know, you have to get the dog to come to you willingly and stay with you over 1 minute...that's right. It's shortened since this is the biggest catch of them all! Even if the countdown clock is over, it will be OT."

Will calls out again, using the previous tactics but replacing the name.

"Silhouette! Come on over girl."

As if there was some long lost bond, the dog rapidly ran towards Will, bewildering everyone. The other contestants looked at Will.

The dog, Silhouette, jumped knocking over Will who started licking his face.

Alyss, and the rest began cheering. The Border collie alone was worth more points and it was under Will's influence.

The timer blared, the announcer shouted, "Will claims this round! Also the 7 week withstanding unpersuaded dog has been persuaded! What was the name you have called out for her Will?" He stuck the microphone under Will's nose.

"Silhouette" Which the dog's ears in his arms perked up at it.

"That's it folks! Silhouette seems to be the name for this dog that caught its attention! Unbelievable! Of all these weeks!"

Ooo

"Wow! You are amazing! I actually came here to try this year but you managed to get it to like you!" A girl said, squatting petting Silhouette.

Will looks at her, "Um...aren't you that girl that Toby helped earlier?"

She nodded, "Wow, I thought you were scary but you are actually impressive."

Will shrugged, "I remember you because you were that girl near our table. Who was also helping me out with some of the questions." She stopped patting Silhouette. "How…"

Toby brings an arm around Will's neck. "That's my friend! Hey, it's you again!"

Alyss runs over and began playing with the dog. Unheard, she almost called out the name Ebony instead of Silhouette.

Louise clapped slowly at each syllable, "Sil-hou-ette. I LOVE this name!"

Shayna nodded, "That's right…how did you even come up with this name?"

In a lower tone she said, "Much better than Bread and Butter pudding mister."

They all laughed. The girl stood up and brushed herself, "My name is Lilly Burlake, nice to meet you." Sticking a hand out at Will who shook it and introduced the rest of them.

"Oh I see, you're just visiting for a year?" She said sadly.

Alyss nods, "That's right, we'll be transferring out of the school in a year or so."

Lilly nodded, "I see, well I'll be glad of your acquaintance! Thanks Toby for helping me out earlier."

He intently stared at something then returned his attention back to the conversation, "Oh yeah no problem."

Shayna playfully punches Lilly, "Come on guys! Let's go visit some more stuff, there's another heck of a day left to be spent."

Alyss knelt down and patted Silhouette, and looked right up at Will, "Good job."

Will smiles and began walking after the rest of them which the little puppy eagerly follows after him.

The rest of the day was perfect, not only Will got a puppy, Toby managed to somehow win a gigantic stuffed dragon, which he presented it to Shayna who accepted gratefully. Louise purposefully bumps Will, "Love is in the air…" He stared daggers at Louise who giggles and dragged Alyss to look at something.

Ooo

"…now bring the X2-5 to the fourth quadrant…." The math teacher droned on about something, which practically everyone but the five understood perfectly.

Toby sighs and goes flat on his desk, "I can't believe they haven't learnt this yet…" Which Shayna racked him on the head, "Well people have their own speed at learning you know."

Will turned his head to see Alyss' eyes glued to the board reading everything, suddenly the bell rang and the teacher paused as he shouts over the cries and happiness from the end of the math class.

Louise announced to them, "Okay guys, today is President Chris' birthday. I skyped him this morning and he said he'll join us tonight."

There was a silence, then Shayna dreamily spoke, "Oh- that guy…reeeally? Visit us? What?"

Louise nodded, "Being an executive member in the council ought to have some advantages…"

Alyss spoke through her hand-covered mouth, "Are you sure he isn't also checking up on us as well?"

"Most likely, but hey. We can go get some stuff we need and make a small party back the villa" Louise planned cheerfully.

Will sighed, "I suppose we could, when does he get here? Isn't he at Michelle? Mihlay? Melon? That's it, Melon…I wonder if that place have a lot of melons…"

Shayna corrects him, "You mean, Michigan."

"Ohhhh that must be it."

Toby pulled out a tab from his planner and threw it behind him which was accurately shot into a garbage can.

"What was..that?" Lilly asked.

All of them turned around to the sudden appearance, Toby spoke with a monotone, "Oh nothing…just another schedule messed up." Staring at Louise on the word "messed"

Lilly laughed, "Here's a good idea, maybe you should plan something leaving some time to rest AND put some extra unexpected things that may choose to pop up."

Toby looks at her with some new ideas shifting into his mind, "I'll keep that burning in the hearth."

"So, what's up?" Lilly asked.

Shayna rambled, "OH nothing, just planning something up that made this bozo's timetable messed-"

"Finished." Toby declared.

Lilly muttered loudly, "That was way too fast." Which all of them nodded, "What?"

He stuffed the new paper in front of everyone's faces as he basically scribbled everything useless from his agenda.

"Honestly, you now have at least 10 hours to do nothing. What on earth did you even have taking up that time?" Shayna asked.

Toby replies with a grin, "Sleep."

Louise gasps, "…Please oh great goat help us."

"…and some other stuff."

"Add that too and don't leave a space between your sentences please."

"Alright guys! Hey Lilly? We have a friend coming over, you want to help us out?" Louise asked. Which she accepts without a hesitation.

Despite the protests behind Lilly, Louise basically nodded and continued rabbling off some more ideas and ideal decorations.

"Ooh! I have some cupcake cups at my place, want to drop by on your way home?" Lilly asked. "Oh wait on second thought.."

Shayna slashes in on the offer, keened on discovering more about Lilly, "Course! Let's drop by after school."

Toby muttered, "But we could buy a factory that makes them too…" Which Louise smacked him with his schedule paper.

Alyss muttered to Will, "Won't she know who Chris is?"

Will wondered about it, "I'll give him an extra call to get some kind of disguise on…I'm sure he won't mind right?"

Ooo

Lilly was outside waiting for them at the door while carefully avoiding anyone who might bump into her. She then sees the five come out the door, chatting away at something.

"Hey! Ready?" She greets.

Shayna waves at her, "Hi! Okay, let's go!"

They walked off the school property. "So… you guys just transferred here right?"

They all nodded, "mm-hmm."

"Do you like it here?"

Louise looked up at the sky, "Well….certainly different from where we came from."

Toby spat out a wad of gum that he was chewing with a sharp shot into a garbage can, "It's nice, not really much different either."

Lilly blinked slightly confused, "Um..okay…how about you Alyss?"

Alyss looked at her, "Oh…well…its…..the same?"

"What's with the whole bland answers?" Shayna said, "Come on….this is a public school we're talking about.

Will caught a mutter from Lilly, "Obviously…great place…it's keeping a good cover for me."

"What?" Will decided to ask.

"Oh? Nothingg!" She looks around and then she pushed them to a different street.

"Hey! What was that for!"

She points, "Hey guys, welcome to my home."

They looked at the home which really looked up appealing. "Wow…it's..great."

"You guys are such liars, it's a dump I know." Lilly laughed. "But it's all I can afford after all.."

Louise puts her hand on her shoulders, "Don't worry, if you have any problems. Count on us, we'll get you out of a tight spot….especially Will can definitely."

Will raised both of his hands, "Hey hey now let's not get too cocky here."

Toby gestured, "Well, you might at least want to take…oh forget it." They watched as he walked over and tore off the drainage pipe.

"-this, or else you'll be looking for some leaks in your-"

 _SPLASH_

He spluttered as everyone started to laugh, "-roof"

Lilly quickly opened the door and rushed inside and brought out a towel.

"Thanks…"

Shayna laughed, "That's for you who doesn't ask the permission of Lilly before doing that."

"Tough luck." Alyss said.

Lilly ushered them inside, the inside wasn't that bad. It was slightly small but it was ideal anyway for a person. They all settled in on the sofa which was comfortable. Despite what it looked from the outside, it was clear that Lilly has kept her room tidy daily.

Will sighed, "This surely reminds me a certain cabin …slightly different but it's feeling."

Alyss smiles warmly at him and said nothing.

"Well here it is!" Lilly appeared from another room and a tray with some drinks.

Louise looked at the paper cups, "OOOOH! THIS ONE HAS A CAT ON ITTTTT!"

Shayna gasped, "NO WAY, but ha! Mine has a penguin…"

Lilly stared with some kind of surprise, Toby laughed, "Surprised? Regardless of their appearances, they are rather quite….open and vulnerable."

"Who you calling vulnerable!"

The six started to chat about their lives as they talked they got to know each other a bit more. Even though they stuck to the main cover story, they also touched in on their normal lives but with vague idea of it that could be mistaken as an everyday thing.

"So come around this time okay?" Toby passed a paper which had a schedule etched on it.

"Sure." Lilly read it, "Thanks for coming over! I'm happy that you guys were that considerate to come…"

Alyss smiles, "No problem, it was fun. Don't forget!"

The five approached a bus stop, all of them stood in silence.

"Well. That was certainly an unexpected confrontation of visitation of her house."

ooo

They were all busy hustling about the house, even with servants around to help out, they still had a lot to do to prepare.

"That's right! Over there!" Toby shouted down the hall as he instructed Will to drop the final curtain.

Will lets out a breath, "I'm not taking that down."

Shayna twirls by narrowly missing a priceless painting that was being moved, "Oops!"

"Do be careful will ya?" Alyss said with a mouthful of something, turning to Will. "Look Will! These things are called Papaya!"

Will looked at the funky shape of some fruit, "I see."

Alyss stared at him in shock with the lack of response then shoved a piece of it into his mouth. Will widened with surprise at the sudden action but then slowly chewed on it. Sweet juices of some kind of odd taste licked his taste buds, making him wonder in amazement of such thing.

"Wow."

Louise started playing with her hair, winding it eventually to a bun. "When was that Lilly going to get here?"

Toby presses something on the wall which a digital screen was produced, "About 30 minutes after the Prez?"

"That's good." Shayna said while trying to steal some other types of fruits from Alyss' plate.

Suddenly there was a soft, almost melodic ring that echoed around the house.

"Ugh…don't tell me…."

Toby scrambled to attention as if he wasn't anymore awake earlier, "Good orca's and chipmunks! She can't be here now!...RIGHT?"

Will chucks a piece of paper towards Toby who minimally caught it, "Hold your schedules, literally. We can save your thing later."

Toby sighed looked down at the paper the crumpled it up and tossing it to the nearest rubbish bin. "..Okay."

All of them rushed to the front door, Louise whispers, "Okay, stall her you two!"

Toby and Will exchanged glances, "Why us?" in a really low voice.

"Opposites attract!" Shayna whispers.

"Correct-o! Plus, we can't have her seeing Chris come in with a helicopter!" Louise hisses.

Alyss wiped her hands on a napkin, "Why are we implying science right now?"

Toby opened his mouth to protest, but mid-sentence Louise opens the front door.

Immediately, Will jumped into action. "O-oh uh..hey..? You look really nice today! I mean, want to go for a stroll along the perimeters of the property? There are a lot of great viewpoints!"

Toby followed Will's example, "Hey… yah you look AMAZING. No. STUNNING, it made the stars that can't be seen in the day shine more bright.." There was a super long and awkward pause. Standing in front of them was clearly not a girl, but a guy which they didn't even know.

He blinked, "Uh…."

The soft whistling of a gentle, cool breeze could be heard in the background and the calm water running in the yard out front could be detected.

The two guys, the distractions, paused in mid action and speech.

The three girls behind them recovered from relief it wasn't Lilly. After that, they fell into a helpless fit of laughter, gasping and wheezing. Shayna paused managing a few words before leaning on the pillar for more support.

"…Oh gawd! Will that was PERFECT. And Toby…..-laughs a bit more- and you said you weren't good with girls! That was great!"

Louise held her sides, "Oh no! I feel a cramp coming, but..-giggles- …really, Stars that can't be seen during the day? What? That is so romantic and equally so nerdtastic!...NO! SMART!...Romantically-smart"

Shayna jabs Alyss' shoulder, "And you said I was bringing in science.."

Alyss who was shedding some tears from laughing at the spectacle of Will acting all so charming was really unexpected and unheard of, could not reply.

Will and Toby stood silently, looking at the ground cheeks and ears were bright red, which only gave them more reason to laugh at the relief.

Chris sighed, "I see how it is. Good job, if I was a girl. I'd totally would've taken your offer Toby."

That only set them off, which then elicited a grin from the two actors.

Mouth open, they all realized it was Chris behind the impressive disguise. Will broke into a smile, "Sweet stuff, this is pretty good when it comes to term of blending into the background. I thought you one of those early-morning-paper-guys-who-never-rings-the-doorbell."

"That's a NEWSPAPER BOY!" a young man in his twenties showed up out of nowhere.

Shayna jerked her thumb at him, "Where'd he come from?"

Alyss observed, "Oh, that guy. He isn't a boy mind you."

Louise threw up her arms up, "YOU DON'T SAY!?"

The courier turned her head to look at Louise, "I do say."

"So you did!" Louise replied quickly.

"I sure did."

"I am double sure."

"Oh agree definitely."

"Really? Me too!"

"Oh I see how this is going to be."

"Honestly, same."

"You wanna go?"

"I sure do!"

"Where?"

"TO PLUTO!"

"Where's that?"

"Now I'm all confused."

"Who's talking now?"

"AHEM! To answer your question….I am Canadian, but originally I'm from England. You know? Up north in England. Now don't get me wrong, north as in not where the Santa would live-"

Toby spoke mildly from the corners from his mouth, "He still believes in Santa?"

"-the matter of belief is what keeps those children's dreams alive!" he continued.

Which Shayna replied back with the corners of her mouth too, "Sounds like what actually Santa would say."

The guy returned to his topic, "But my large vast extensive family, ho, you're in from some ride kids. _Thanks to some people, Australia, a good portion of United States, Brazil, Netherland, United Kingdom, Switzerland, Sweden, France, Poland, Singapor_ -"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT IT? COME ON WHERE'S THE SECURITY?" Will shouted.

There were several shouts from all direction, "How'd this guy get in?"

"Oh not that guy again.."

"How'd he pass that Anti-Newspaperboy gun?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Wait hold on, is that even legal? Anti-Newsp-"

Toby held up his hand as he shifted his glasses a bit, "No! Student Co. Prez, I don't want to hear about it. But it's perfectly legal, all it does is shoot a couple dozen rounds."

"A COUPLE dozen ROUNDS?" Chris looked around the place.

Will held up his hand, "Just a couple rounds."

Shayna and Louise nodded.

"What the…."

Toby then added, "Yah, good deal of chips you know? This guy is a murderer."

"MURDERER?"

Louise and Shayna nodded again.

"I suppose chips are fine…aren't illegal…shouldn't we arrest this guy?" Chris asked with a rising question.

The guy raised his hand, "I LOVE CHIPSSSSSS WHERE ARE THEYYYYYYY!? BYE! THIS IS MY CUE TO LEA-"

 _Whoomphf._

Will took a papaya chunk off a plate, "Well, I always knew he wouldn't make it that far now"

Toby nodded, "Really, I knew that too."

He trails off slowly, suddenly scrambled to inside, "Hey Phillip! Where's the trash inside this trash bin?"

He took off his cap and thought for a second, "Oh, a kind lady was cleaning up all the bins and she must've tossed them into the big one outside she did."

Which the guy, who had an eager face, turned and raced outside while screaming like a wild person, " I'M ON MY WAYYY!"

"What's gotten into him?" Chris took off the reflective shades.

"I dunno, for some reason he's chasin' the dump truck for some reason." Alyss brushed her dress down.

"Dump truck?" Shayna asked.

Chris leaned closer and in a loud whisper, "I don't think I'll try questioning you guys to death, but he's a real nut-job isn't he?"

She broke into a big grin, "Definitely, the biggest one of all."

Ooo

Not a few minutes later from the unexpected way of arrival of the student president, Lilly arrived.

"Hi! I'm Lilly, happy birthday!" She exclaimed.

The captain of the archery team's eyes saw a flash of recognition, "Oh- uh hi! Thanks!"

She shook his hand and gave him a present which he passed it to Shayna rather quickly, "Go on and open it for me."

While they looked at the present that was being opened, with great and slow care, Shayna opened it saving the wrapping paper down to the smallest scratch.

"Oooh this is nice!" Shayna held up a bracelet.

Lilly slightly blushed, "I'm sorry, I thought Chris was short for Christina or something, didn't know it was a guy.."

Chris sighed out silently, "No worries, come on! There are other things to do now!"

Lilly walked and looked around, "When you gave me the address, I was rather confused if I was at the right place. But this is amazing! It's so…big!"

Chris stared at her with some surprise, but the rest of them didn't seem that much shocked.

"Oh well….." Shayna trailed off.

Then sought a new excuse, "Well Louise's…aunt, is really rich. And when she heard you were in this party too she couldn't help but make this much more special. I mean, good friends we don't mind what we do but yeah.."

Lilly nodded, "I see I see… this place…it's big enough for an archery range right?"

She then suddenly stopped herself at the question which she asked out loud by mistake, but was relieved that none of them was in earshot they were all busy doing something, possibly a new game.

However, Chris noticed and her question was heard.

It was a fun party, while Chris kept a watchful eye on Lilly, she had plenty of fun along with the rest. The only time when he relaxed his surveillance, was when she was leaving to go home.

Toby called for a car to take her home which ended up it was an expensive looking car but assured by everyone, she gladly accepted it. Secretly concealing a hidden bus ticket.

ooo

Will stuffed his hands into his pockets and breathed out where a puff of vapor came out of his mouth visible in the cold dusk.

"Oh man it's cold." Will's teeth chattered in the chilly surrounding. "Well I think I'm doing the opposite effect of getting my digestion going…I probably should-"

His ear's picked up a sound, something that was irregular to the natural calmness and silence of the small forest.

Will slowly and cautiously followed the sound, began to hear more clearly. It was giving off a familiar _thwack!_

"Could that be…"

He peers over an oversized rock to see a figure standing with a bow and several arrows in hand.

Will's eyes widened at the figure that shot an arrow with near perfect form. The person turned and Will took a few steps back in surprise, he could not believe who she was nor the fact how she acquired the accuracy…enough to join the Archery team…

Chris suddenly messaged him to his smartphone, it wrote: That girl isn't the person you might think she is. Concerning the current placement of the school…and some background checks I don't think she is going to be…anyway. Tell everyone thanks for the party, glad my birthday was well spent!

Will cursed, "Now?" as it rang out really loud. The archer stopped and looked around with the artificial sound echoed across the forest.

Her heard thumping, she fled the area. Will pursued her, then suddenly he stopped as he noticed the tracks were beginning to be more elaborate.

"Wow. She is actually pretty good." Will muttered under his breath, but it couldn't fool his eyes.

As he got closer, he noticed the paces were beginning to be more slower and deeper. Will stopped and decided to use stealth than speed.

Soon the area turned quiet after the short and explosive action.

Faintly, he heard a whisper. As he closed in on a small but pretty well concealed edge, he heard, "Please don't find me. Please don't find me. I don't want to go back." And a few held back sobs, noticed that the pursuer hasn't made any more sounds.

Will thought a bit for the better, he made the sounds as he retreated and didn't look back.

ooo

The next day Will pondered the unexpected sight, questions began to rise from his mind. Is she who they thought she was? Probably some hobby? No… too accurate in that stance against the wind…there was a sudden explosion of confusion and laughter as he saw Louise and Shayna coming out after Toby who just started sprinting for some apparent reason shouting, "COME BACK MRS. HOMEWORK!"

Alyss questions, "Homework is a girl?"

Will looked at her, "Who can tell?"

The classes we just as boring and entertaining as it would be. Around lunch time, Will heard a big roar of shouts and laughter from outside.

"Ahaha! I finally found you little rock!" A voice echoed across the compound. Recognizable, everyone saw men in suits coming out of the car with a group of students wearing a familiar outfit. The Refraincrat High uniform.

Lilly turned around and gasps with surprise. "W-what? No! Yesturday?!"

Will whispered to himself, "Yesturday? Wait she doesn't.." Slowly in the back of his mind, some pieces were falling together.

"You honestly think you could hide for long? I am a Lancaster! My father has people who can easily find someone like you!" Ergol strode across the grounds, "You honestly think you could escape?"

"N-no!" Lily stuttered looking down.

"What did you just say?"

"No…sir." Lilly quickly amends, which Ergol snorts obviously dissatisfied, "Seems like you've lost your manners as well."

Will leaned at the corner muttering, "What on earth are they..." He then remembers the unexpected skill of hers which clicked in his mind. "No way…could she be…?"

Tracy confirmed that, "Just because you little dirt, I took you off the team didn't mean you could leave us. You were just too…weak."

The rest of the girls laughed while the boy's team joined in with them.

Alyss whispers which scared Will for half a second, "They honestly think they have no shame doing all this…in front of the whole school?"

Will shook his head, "Pure bullying. See?" he pointed at the major bullies in the normal school laughing as well.

The rest of the three soon came around to see what was the gathering crowd was about but then pulled to the side which they saw who it was.

Shayna and Toby knew about the rumors about Refraincart-their rival school. Louise on the other hand was rather quite well informed.

"What on earth are they doing here?" Louise exclaimed.

Will observed, "Seems like our friend Lilly here, is a fellow Refraincrat High student…once an archery member too."

They all look at him, "Really?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, I saw her practicing with a real bow and everything is nearly perfect. Her form, stance..everything."

Toby points, "But that doesn't explain why they just slapped her."

"W-wait what?" Alyss scrambled to see what just happened.

Shayna sank to the floor, "Oh my gosh they did what?"

"What should we do?" Alyss hurriedly whispered.

Will shrugs, "I don't think we can show our faces…"

Toby thought about it for a second, "In all cases, unless something comes along, I think these guys will drag her back into the hellhole."

Shayna gasps in surprise, "She's sweet and nice! Caring too!"

They watched as they mocked her, Will was told by the captain that they were never to encounter or befriend Refraincrat High students; they always have a tendency to turn their backs against you.

Will thought about the note that he found, about how she was using them to help her gain ground in her school… but it was clear probably the meaning was more different…more ground so she can stay away from them and resist them with popularity than just herself!

Toby then draws out the exact note from his pocket, "I found this in the recycling dump when I was looking through the paper recycling for my notes that I accidently threw out…." then added with a sheepish smile, "After getting scolded by the manager there again."

The three looked at it with a big shock Will stared at the exact note, _I thought I ..._

"She was using us after all."

Shayna then suddenly whirled her hands all over the place, "Hold ON a second here! DID YOU HONESTLY CHASE THAT DUMP TRUCK?"

Toby nodded, "With my heart's content.."

Alyss started to nod slowly, "Oh that's what you were doing…you love those truck a lot don't you?"

"Heck no! My homework was in danger!"

"Right…"

Will turned his head giving one last look, "I guess I'll have to leave the explanations later." Muttering to himself which they didn't catch.

"What?"

The ranger looked at them and then started walking away to another entrance, "You guy's stay back, I am going to get a friend back. I'll explain later."

* * *

 **Ayyyy! Bonjour!**

 **Again, I AM SO SORRY for the really really late upload of this chapter, I've only been able to touch the chapter for a few times during the course of the week. Also been working on 2 other different chapters (which you'll all find see later)**

 **Ahah…okay WELL I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter…**

 **This is Chapter 16…18 well I'll try to get it uploaded in a few days.(if I can help it) While I was editing some stuff, I JUST realized how many words I haveO.O At least people are really positive with the fact of having long chapters so don't worry; I'll do my best to make them long and interesting.**

 **Newspaper guy: something special to all of ya**

 **Hmm….yeap**

 **-PulserRay**

* * *

 _Comment: Nov. Friday 13 of 2015, massive events happened yesterday. I'm sure everyone is shocked about the events, want to say i'm sorry for those who lost their family or friends._


	17. SPECIAL Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 –short- Special Chapter: Remembering**

* * *

Will rose from his bed and pushed the curtains away, slightly wincing in the sudden burst of sunlight shining through the window.

"Let's see…what do I have? Uh..today is…November 11? What's that flower doing on that day." Will read his calendar. He heard a muffled call through the door, "Hey Will, you up yet?"

"Yeah." As he turned away and prepared himself. As he got his usual style back on, he opened the door which he was hit with the scent of something really good floating from the kitchen. The kind of smell that made your stomach growl with anticipation.

Alyss and Will finished their breakfast and headed down stairs, the front security guy wore a similar type of flower on the right side of his chest.

"Good morning you two, off early?" He nodded as they passed.

Alyss flashed a bright smile, "Yep!"

Will became more and more aware as they stepped out on to the side walk, nearly everyone around them had the flower. He then saw Daniela waiting around, she notices them and turns away.

Alyss cheerfully greets her, "Good morning! Good night sleep?"

Daniela nodded, "Right."

Will noticed the same flower again on her coat and points to it, "What's with that red flower anyway?"

She looks down at it and turned away from him, "Something."

Alyss nudged Will, "I think it's something about today?"

The ranger looked at her, "No really…"

Somewhat hurt, Alyss questions again rephrasing Will's original inquiry, "So….something I should also have too?"

Daniela sighed and visibly, saw the shoulders go up and down.

"Today is a day where we remember about those people who died to protect the right of freedom." She explained.

"Uh…?"

Daniela rummaged through her bag and pulled out an information pamphlet about the history and the rest of the good stuff.

"Wow, a day just for remembering about soldiers who died?" Will asked which Daniela nodded.

Will thought about the past, also the fact his father was also a soldier too who died in battle against Morgarath.

"I see…" Will said with his mind off in another dimension.

Daniela saw some pain his displayed in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Will shrugged, "It's okay. Of course, there are a lot of things that has happened."

Louise jumps down from the wall beside them, "Heeeyyyy!"

Alyss yelped in surprise at the unexpected face, "-what? AH!"

"So Will, what day is it today?" Louise asked.

Will replied without a second thought, "Remembrance day or something?"

Louise took a few steps backwards, "W-what?! Oh my sparrows Will! COULD THIS MEAN…"

There was a pause. A very long pause.

"Mean…?"Alyss started.

Again, silence stretched. Then Daniela sighed loudly and began walking away towards the direction of the school entrance.

"..Will finally know an event day!"

Will shook his head and jerked his thumb behind him, "She told me." And waved the paper in her face which her head hanged down, staring at the ground.

Alyss lightly pats her back, "Come on, we've been only been here for a couple weeks, we can't know everything now can we?"

"Sure.."

They heard the obnoxious bell ring in the distance, "Welp, that's the bell. Let's get moving."

Louise muttered, "They really need to change the bell ring, it's really wearing down on our school name."

Will waved his hand and started singing, "Oh Redmount High, we are one might, who can put up an unexpected figh-"

"Can you not?"

Alyss continued as she ran down the walkway, "Bring! Bring! Bring it up! We can stand towards if we put our minds to go for-ward!"

Louise screeched, "Not you tooooo!"

Will sighed and randomly commented, "I wonder where can I get one of those poppies."

Louise pointed to one of the guys at the door, "They're distributing them now."

Practically, the whole school was busy with organizing some things. Throughout the day, his mind was in the past. Back at the cabin and the constant feeing of practicing shooting the bow, every sense of satisfaction of the arrow hitting right where he wanted it. How the sun shined and the birds around chirped with a somewhat melodic tone, as if there were some intent conversations fired between each bird.

As they closed in around 10:30am, Chris, the team captain ran up to Will.

"Will! I need your help."

Raising his eyebrow, there wasn't much left to do. He accepts the plea of help.

Ooo

"Wait WHAT? Come ON I can't.." Will protested as he saw the big crowd as nearly everyone in the school was gathered there.

Will whispered to Chris who gestured encouragingly, "That will make everyone hear you better."

He looked doubtfully at the little black stub on sticking off the podium. Everyone was still chatting, and they needed some time staller before the place gets out of hand. Will was their vote, of all times he thought.

"But that's not the problem…" Will turned his head which he was gently shoved onto the stage.

"Well…ahem." Will spoke into the little black thing, slightly surprised how loud and clear the sound reached to the smallest corner of the room.

Everyone's eyes and teachers looked at the speaker. Surprised that it was someone they known but not known.

"Uh…" Will utterly was shaking mentally. There was a ton of people and this was completely thrown right in front of him within a few seconds, _think of something that can relate to today._

Will mutters, "Right, why couldn't you get Miss. Holiday herself Louise?"

The nervous ranger cleared his throat, "Well…Hi all."

The rest of calmed down, it was close to dead silent.

 _Think! Think! Something! Anything-_ Will then came up with an idea.

"So let's go with a story. A long time ago, there was a great kingdom. Everyone was loyal to the king but one." Will started and he finally saw Alyss who was at the edge and nodded with a radiant smile.

With that encouragement, he continued, "One baron, who had relentless and a twisted mind, sought after power. As any bad person would, but a great team defeated him and his large army. Heroes maybe be those knights who led the battle, scouts and spies who reported with accuracy."

He paused, noting that everyone was actually paying attention to his half-real story. He continued on for about 12 minutes, he didn't even notice the war vet was already inside the auditorium, wanting to listen to Will's interesting and lively story. Describing down to the closest detail. Not one person in that room couldn't picture what he was saying.

"Of course it was those people with skills and impressive minds that won the battle, it was also the minor soldiers who also help defeat the opposition." Will spoke.

Everyone looked at each other, confused muttering "what".

"A great man, merely a low soldier who was a farm hand. Defeated many enemy men, emotionless things that weren't scare of anything..but that soldier. He protected another man who he didn't know with his life." Will spoke, holding back a choke.

The air in the room stood still, quietness settled if it was even possible.

"He lost his life to protect him, managed something an ordinary soldier had done that even the man he protected..was a knight." Will said.

There was a low whisper around the room.

"Not that so, if it wasn't each of the soldiers to help create a strong force of a unit…say a javelin or spear thrower, one won't do much. One hundred? That's another story…always even you didn't lose someone, think about your friend or extended ones who had…just like me. Didn't know my father when he passed. Thanks." Will finished. There was utter silence as he walked off stage, everyone was resisting the urge to clap, since this was a formal session.

Chris went up on stage and puts a hand on Will's shoulder, "That was great. You went over time, but it was good enough. Sent a clear message, good job."

Will nodded and went towards the back. Which Alyss did too.

"Alright, thanks Will for that. Let me introduce the war veteran, who was also…"

Ooo

Will leaned on the tree outside on the field, cherry blossom petals fell as the wind blew. Alyss saw him and strode over. She sat down right beside him and leaned on him.

"That was a good story." She comments.

Will nodded, "Sure."

"Certainly I knew what you were talking about right?" Alyss asks with conviction.

Will nodded again, "Definitely. Anyway it's well in the past." Pausing about how well in the past it was, " Even if we were talking about this then, it's far back."

It was Alyss' turn to nod. "I was surprised, didn't know you were going to go up."

Will shrugged, "Neither did I, Chris needed someone and they got me up there to buy time. Since the host guy wasn't going to make it on time to the hold up on…cars? That thing where there are too much cars…car jam?"

"Traffic Jam."

"Right."

They sat in silence under the shade of the tree from the sun and bright blue sky with little amount of puffy white clouds.

"Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever go back to where we originally came from?"

Will thought about it, "Even I don't know."

"Oh. That's okay."

He slowly slid down, till he sat right beside her and then puts an arm around Alyss and pulled her closer who leaned close to him. Both of them watched the beautiful pink and white petals drift like snowflakes.

* * *

 **Heyooooo**

 **Well right now we have a day called Remembrance Day. Nov11 talking about the vets served/serving in the war and its lost lives. People who have that in their country probably have a special day for that, it goes with that too.(Veteran's day or Armistice Day etc.) Canada is on this day so yeah…anywayy..**

 **Pulse!**

* * *

 **Nov 20/15. Feb 01/16**


	18. Chapter 18 Betrayal

**Chapter 18 Betrayal**

* * *

Lilly regained consciousness for which she didn't remember how she got knocked out. Expecting to wake up back at her old school, she was surprised to see a gentle painting of Niagara Falls.

Alyss walked in gracefully, "Someone is finally awake, how's your head?"

Lilly felt a small pain on the left side of her forehead, other than that she felt perfectly well. "I think I am pretty well-" her stomach growled so loud that the birds perched on the trees outside simultaneously flew as if a cat petrified them.

"Seems like your stomach is disagreeing." Alyss smiles brightly.

Louise prances in as well with some food, which Lilly relished at the sight of it. "Here, while you eat this  
-slowly- let's talk about what happened okay?"

Already mouth full of a half-eaten sandwich, she nods. By the time she finished the plate of sandwiches, Lilly understood what happened when she was out.

"So…Will just….blew the tires of the car?" Lilly asks.

Toby answers leaning on the door, "And throwing in some dry ice in open bags of water into the car he dragged you out. Mind you, it was pretty unexpected but it worked…somehow."

"But…why? " Lilly asked persistently.

Shayna answers, "Well, probably because Will knows something we don't. But he won't tell us what it is, something related to your note Tobster found."

She was handed the paper exactly in her handwriting style. "Um… I can explain!"

Alyss assures her with a gentle voice, "Don't worry. We are judging you yet; you have all the time you need to tell us the reason."

Toby nodded, "We can't let Will's second brace action be wasted…say is anyone curious on where he gets his courage to do these kind of these from?"

There was a wave of shaking heads in the room. He shrugged indifferently, "Alright…just asking."

Shayna walks up to him and pokes him in the guts, "Seems like YOU want that trait of his don't you…"

"No-o!"

Louise shushes them, "Alright come on, Lilly is the one who's talking right now."

Lilly blinked still really confused but sighed, "Okay. I am …well used to be a Refraincrat student."

Toby interjects, "We know that already." Which earned him a hit on the head by Shayna.

"but I didn't have much of a choice. The only reason I had to go there was the fact I have a lineage of a noble." Lilly said.

Alyss repeated, "Lineage of a noble? Burlake?"

She nodded, "Well. We aren't really that… on the ranks. My dad works for a really low position…for a noble…I think it was Loviez Corporation? Yeah."

Louise couldn't stop herself, "You mean THE Albert Loviez?"

Lilly looked at her with a curious eye, "Yeah him. Anyway, the only school which accepted me immediately was Refraincrat. At the time there were some complications…so I ended up going there."

Toby who was previously pretty riled up in his mind, settled the dust. He could see where this was heading.

"Go on." Alyss encouraged.

Nodding to herself which pain was displayed all over her face, "So…I entered and it was amazing. First few weeks were great. On the outside, it was a great school honestly…you people probably would think it would be"

Oblivious to the glances of the four, she continues with her eyes distant in her memories. "Then I joined the archery team with pure curiosity. That's when things really got down, I went in and loved it. But things began to go too fast, harassment and soon bullying. I saw the team being utterly being demons to others. Especially Tracy, she's worse than Ergol. There was a shadow kid too, named Shane Verdick."

"Shane…Verdick?"

Lilly nodded, "Yes… he was on the news not long ago. Serves him right whatever the problem was."

Louise turned to hide a knowing glance and a smug grin whispering the name Will.

"He was a bad one, wasn't really the student of Refraincrat, just the fact that the Prestigious Redmount High had to move him there with no other options until the cleared up a system problem. During the time in the archery team, I felt for the first time that it was something I really loved. It made me feel like I belonged there for the first time."

Unheard and with great care, Will slipped into the room.

" But one day, I don't remember when. They just all began to laugh at me. For everything I did, I thought it was some kind of joke so I shrugged it off. However it just got worse, they soon began pushing me around, both physically and mentally. My grades which were soaring high began to fall. They affected my life, close people that hurt the worse. Then it was too much, of the many options I could have chosen, personally, running away was the best thing I could do. So…this is where I ended up."

Lilly's eyes were filled with tears which rolled down her slight pink cheeks. Shayna sat down right beside here and puts a comforting arm around her.

Will spoke, "And the reason you were shooting those arrows that night was because you missed your old life…am I wrong?"

It froze the air and released the tension as Louise turned around and smacked him right across the shoulder with her long, ponytail hair.

"OW!" Will exclaim loudly, mostly it was SERIOUSLY surprising with a mouthful of hair whipping across your face suddenly.

"Ooops! Sorry Will!" Louise replied, but partially not really meaning it.

Lilly looked up and broke into a teary smile, "Yeah. You're right. Thanks for helping me out earlier."

Will waved his hand aside, "Right. So that's it?"

Everyone looked at him with some curiosity. "Is there…anything else?"

He stood there and then opened his mouth to speak, "Well…what do you plan to do with the Refraincrat archery team members? They are bound to do something now they know you're here, not the mention that they must've made some promises to your family to find you….might I add this might place your dad, as a noble, in some kind form of unpaid debt."

Lilly widened her eyes with terror, "Wait…no..you mean?"

Toby's face grew serious, "Will, you can't be honestly be…meaning…"

Alyss nodded, "There's a possibility there."

Lilly stuffed her face into the pillow with soft sniffles.

There was a long stretched silence in the room.

Will then asked, "How long have you been…'missing' Lilly?"

Lilly replied muffled, "fuff-ennfff"

"What?"

She turned her hair slightly and spoke more clearly, "Four months..i think."

"Four months?" Shayna said with a high-pitched voice.

Will thought for a minute, "How high were your grades?"

"Mostly A's. Once I got a B because I was sick for a couple days…" Lilly said with a small voice.

"Well. What if you were to enroll to Redmount High?" Will suggested.

Toby turned his head, "Wait… Will but she's…."

Lilly laughs a bit, "If I could, I would of long time ago."

"No, seriously. If your grades are that good, then there's a standing reason you could be accepted." Will posed the point.

Lilly sits right up and replied with a bit of sass, "Oh? What makes you say that with such assurance?"

Shayna's mouth opened with an audible 'bop'.

Lilly's face shaded red, "Oh Will! Sorry! I didn't mean that."

Toby face palms, "We forgot that she didn't know."

Alyss shook her head, "At least she would have some whiff by now…but seems like I'm wrong…" she trailed off.

Louise smiled at Lilly, "Well? I could say with such assurance too. All five of us."

Lilly looked at her dumbfounded with red puffy eyes.

"By all means, we are students of Redmount High."

Lilly looked at them with wide eyes and recoiled with a big surprise. Something she didn't expect nor she believed. She asks, "Wait just want to clear something…are you telling me...but what about the Refraincrat…?"

Will does a smug smile.

"Oh…they are probably just noticed it now…you see.. i….."

Ooo

"Okay ugly-foot. Move it. We're here. Welcome back home…" Tracy spits a toothpick out at Lilly.

By pure coincidence, the toothpick shot straight and drove right into the "head" of the figure. Everyone screamed and rushed outside. Tracy stayed frozen and in absolute shock. Slowly, a red thin liquid started to drip onto the seat.

Ergol screamed "That's the 1478's material seat you're dripping on!"

Tracy commanded, "You. Check her."

"W-what? Me?"

"Yeah you now move it!"

The girl fearfully poked the 'body'. The end of the toothpick was a dreadful area to look. In one swift and quick motion she plucked it out surprisingly it came out easily but a splotch of wet spots appeared on the cloth. Pulling it off quickly everyone shielded their eyes for the disgusting spectacle.

Gathering enough courage, they all stared completely blank look. It was a dummy from the Sewing Room. Then a Ziploc bag that is virtually empty hanged in front of the head that labeled, "Permanent Pen Red Ink"

Ergol stared open mouthed, then his flushed red with rage. "What…the H-…."

Ooo

"…-ahahaahahha!" Toby wheezed, "Oh boy that ought to make him mad."

Shayna nodded, "Permanent?"

Will brushes his cloak, "Yeah. I found some while I was searching for that dummy. Figured I might get it on something valuable."

Alyss claps her hands together, "And the best part is that they don't know who did it!"

The 5 looked at each other with enjoyment. Then they heard a sniffle from Lilly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's just that. You guy's would go that far for me." Lilly spoke between sniffs.

Louise laughs, "Well certainly they aren't a friend of ours. I'd be happy to see that place shut down for its dark problems."

Louise spoke seriously, pulling out a tablet, "Nailing them would be pretty hard. Especially with that Lancaster as one of our prominent sponsors"

Shayna examined her tips of her hair, "That's to be expected."

"and there! I just sent a message to the President. He said he'll put a word in." Louise shouts with accomplishment.

Alyss smiles kindly at Lilly, "With that, you better go prepare to move to a new school.."

Lilly's heart swelled with happiness, something that she lost a long time ago. Thanking them with all her heart she ran most of her way home.

They all stood at the door, "Well. What now?"

Will turned and looked at Toby, "How long do we have until we go back?"

"6 months, 3 days plus 2 hours and 23 seconds." Toby tapped his watch.

"Right…Alyss..?" Will looked at her for some help.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear which then he started nod with understanding. "Oh…A season…WAIT A WHOLE SEASON?"

Shayna gave him a weird look and then stamped her foot down. "Well guys. Let's change this school to a better place."

Louise looked at her with an interested gleam, "What do you suppose on how do we do that?"

Everyone turned to Will who looked back with slight worry. "Why are you all staring at me?!"

Shayna breaks into a smile, "Well…for starters. You kick anyone's butt if they aren't in order."

Will thought. _Great, this is going to go SO well._

Ooo

In fact it did go well. There were some police cruisers the next day to search for Lilly Burlake. Due to quick reactions from Chris, he suggested that she should leave as quickly as possible. To her surprise, "quickly" in his book meant right at 4am up on some building where a helicopter came and picked her up. With some reluctance, Will took care of the bullies that really caused some problems both for people learning and teachers.

Toby brought up a question, "Hey, you know in like 2 months we are going to go back to our school right?"

"Yeah…?" Louise spoke absentmindedly as she was pouring a special concoction which could result to one of Will's explosions.

Toby sets the beaker with an orange fluid in it down, "What's stopping these guys from coming back to their old selves when we leave?"

Louise pushes her goggles aside, "Hmm….we are taking care of them like they were being mean to the rest…" She turns and asks, "Alex? Mind you pass that please? Thanks"

Toby laughs then stops, "You're not listening. I asked.."

Louise dumps the whole thing into the container. "There!"

The whole room exploded, but this time it was smoke. Pink, glittery smoke. Will walked in and sniffed. "Wow, what is this smell?"

Louise turns and beams at him, "I know right? I just created a smell that resembles to what one of the famous dishes my dad makes!"

Toby whispered loudly, "So did you take any thought of my question or do I need to repeat it?"

Louise rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah I heard you the first time. Shayna is talking to the principal of this school right this moment."

Toby's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Really"

"Yes really, now Tobster help me out will you?" Louise sighed.

Toby smacked his fist into his palm, "That girl….."

"Help me now!" Louise whined, "I think this is making everyone hungry…" She looked at everyone's eyes looking to where the Cooking class was.

Alyss leaned on Will, "Well anyway. Shayna is going to gather all everyone in the school who has some kind of martial art's training."

"She is? Why?" Toby asked with some curiosity.

"So she can get lessons from them smart one." Louise spoke with stressed words/

Toby nodded slowly, "Oh…I see…"

"That was sarcasm! Gosh, okay so if she gets the permission from the principal, she is going to create a Student Order group." Louise explained.

"Student Order group?"

"Yeah, it's something like enforces rules of the school. What the principal expects to see, but what we actually do is to eradicate these bad students in the school."

Alyss laughs silently, "I like the idea. Answers to your questions perfectly Toby."

"Yeah… I think I like the idea."

By the time the 2 months or so that passed and changes you saw were pretty obvious. The school was in better shapes and actual sport teams were formed to compete with other schools, this was a real game changer. With great discretion, they withdrew and transferred schools.

Will ushered, "Come on Silhouette!" He whistled, which the puppy perked her ears at the sound. With the tongue out and panting happily, Will closed the door.

Shayna pets her head and sighed, "Wow. I mean, like wow. You know I was planning to submit a report of what it is like to be in a normal school…"

Louise cuts her off, "Not so normal if you ask me."

Glaring at her, she continued, "…Well yeah."

Toby grabs something from his backpack, "Finally…"

Alyss squints, "Wait.. is that…"

Toby flashes the cover of the book that clearly labeled in bright, bold letters. "Just as when this "prestigious" school became really dull….you two arrive and it changed a lot of things."

Shayna ties her hair, "Yeah. I don't understand why you need a Schedule Book. But he's right."

Toby slaps the book with the side of his palm, "YOU don't understand the importance! WHEN great things happen, things get messy and out of organization!"

Shayna yawns, "Messy-shazzy. So…do you think Lilly will like the school?"

Will thought about it for a second, "I think the better question is….will Silhouette like the school…"

All of them stared down at the dog whose tail thumped the car floor sighing happily. She looked up and tilted her head with a small whimper as if questioning why they were looking at her.

Ooo

They opened the doors to hear the excited chatter of everyone coming back. Chris, who was surrounded by people barged his way through shouting in greeting.

"There they are! Last one of the groups!" He shouts

One of the guys who Will didn't recognize ran up to them, "Wow! That's them guys."

Shayna looked at Louise confused who she gave the don't-look-at-me look.

Toby nudged his glasses a bit higher, "Did everyone just get here?"

Fred broke out among the groups of people and answered, "No, we already gotten here 5 hours ago. Also that most of us just came from half away across the continent!"

Jennifer nodded, "Salut! Comment ça va?" (Hi, how are you?)

They all looked at her with some confusion. Will with the most turning his head to Alyss, whispering to her. "Wait…was that Gallican?"

Alyss shrugged with bewilderedness.

Jennifer apologized, "Sorry. Be up in Quebec and you just can't avoid joining in on the language."

Natalie bursts into the scene, "Très bien! Et toi?" (Very good and you?)

Jennifer turns and starts up a storm chatting in French with her. Chris chuckles awkwardly and pulls them along, "Let's move…now!"

Will turned his head with wonder, he mutters. "That is Gallican. I know it is, Halt spoke a bit of it and taught what he knew to me too. I mean…it comes in handy."

Alyss spoke to only he could hear, "Possibly the language was passed down?"

"That would be amazing…the resemblance is so similar." Will nodded.

Alyss laughs out loud.

"What?" Will turns with a raised eyebrow.

"N-nothing. Just that...everyone still speaks English don't they?"

Will gave her a long stare.

She shrugged, "Whaaat? I'm just saying…"and she walks in front of him. Purposefully not showing the contained laughter which, from the back looked like a cool and collected demeanor.

Ooo

Principal Terrance sighed as she sat down. Suddenly the pager rang, "Principal? The Landcaster is here."

"Send him in."

The door opened and appeared Stephen Landcaster. "Greetings. My, you look as beautiful as ever."

Hiding her disgust, Cynthia replies. "So. How was the year length of examination and things go?"

He pats down his suit and takes out a napkin from his right pocket and blows his nose into it.

"Well." –sniff-

She sits in her chair tapping meaningfully with slight impatience for a guy like him to go on.

"Everything is fine. I left it to my son to do the other things. He insisted and since he's going to be my successor, I thought why not." Stephen said putting it back into the pocket.

"I see….wait…your son…"

Mr. Lancaster finished, "Landcaster, Ergol." With some inkling of what it was pride.

"Right…you let him handle an _official_ check? By all means, Security checks and safety checks to be more concerning?" She asked briskly.

Stephen shook his head, "Oh no, just some minor things. Yes… Minor things. Mostly observing, don't forget our school wasn't closed."

"Alright then. I must commend your efforts as the lead examiner this year…pleasure to-" She didn't finish when suddenly the ceiling fell with a large metal contraption, crushing Stephen Lancaster's legs. He screams in pain and agony. "—AHH!"

"Talk about being safe. Was that thing even here in the first place? That wasn't even here when we were constructing this building in the first place!" Principal Terrance exclaimed.

"S-stop standing there and call for help!" the injured man shouted.

"Right right…" she took out her cell phone and suddenly all the power grid went down. Only thing that illuminated in the room was from the window and the light from the cellphone screen.

"What the…"

Suddenly around the school the security systems activated and all doors and windows were blockaded with bulletproof windows, oddly no alarms sounded and this wasn't authorized by the Principal.

"Stephen, what the hell is going on. On the opening day of the school after a year of examination and everything this happens?" The principal spoke with some malice in her words.

"I…I don't know!"

She clicked her tongue and entered a number into the cell, "This is the principal speaking." Slightly relieved that PA system was still working. "Any students that are still outside, please move away from the building. Authorities will arrive shortly. Seems like we have a malfunction. Any students inside the school, go to the nearest classroom and stay in it with doors shut."

Unknown to her, every student was already inside the school. By some unknown reason everyone was ushered inside before it was locked down.

"I repeat, please-" The principal was cut off with a delirious laugh.

"We get it we get it!"

Stephen Lancaster looked up with pain and recognized the voice. With a weak voice he said, "Ergol…?"

There was a slight pause, "Sorry father. I didn't know you would be sitting there. I would have thought someone else would have been." To everyone's ears surprise, there wasn't even a hint of regret in his voice.

Toby looked around in the room and then whispered loudly, everyone heard him. "I told you. Things get interesting real fast! Never gets old!" quickly pulling out his scheduling book.

Shayna smacks the book, "Really? That's what you think of right now?"

Chris shook his head slowly, "What on earth…this is an illegal thing even a 10 year old would know that!"

Louise looked around fearfully, "You know, things involving us are really happening to us a lot lately."

"Maybe they found out who put the dummy in the car?" Shayna said in a low voice.

Will shook his head, "No. I think this was planned way beforehand."

Chris stood up, "I would agree with Will on that. No way could he have gotten control of the Lockdown protocols without some kind of pre-action."

A girl spoke, "I heard that the Landcasters was in lead of our school's examination this year."

"What?" A guy exclaims, "Of course Ergol would want to do something bad!"

Alyss murmured, "But never thought a student would go as far as this…even in revenge to hurt his own father."

Will puts a comforting arm around Alyss. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe no matter what."

She turns and gives him a punch, "You think I can't defend myself?"

Toby hisses, "You think it's a good time to flirt right now?"

The voice, which quoting Buck, stupid annoying voice, came back on. "I declare war on this school also holding you all hostages."

Everyone looked at each other with shock. It was dead silence throughout the building.

Will spoke in a dry voice, through the vents everyone still heard him miraculously…or probably he purposefully shouted into the vent hole.

"Can you even declare war on a school? And what the blasted goat can you hold a school full of rich kids, when you are from another rich kid school anyway? I mean, why not just go hold your own school hostage? It's the same thing!"

The ranger turned around to see the large group of shocked faces and despite the situation, his blank face was too much. They all exploded into fits of laughter.

* * *

 _ **Updated section of this chapter ^.^: Small excerpt. And i mean SMALL! Of Special Chapter 19. 12/23/15**_

 _Gilan jumped at the sight of the blinking lights dancing in a circle on a board. "What is that!?"_

 _Will sighed, "That. Is a billboard. Now can we get a move on please?"_

* * *

 **Helloooooo reader(s), birds, ostriches and fellow dragons! (I'm back!)**

 **Oh boy. Over one month! I am terribly sorry for the lonng wait! Seriously I literally wrote 4 different copies of this chapter and I just couldn't decide how to do this (plus other stuff happening these few days really…yeah) Anyway. Winter Break! So hopefully I think I should be able to get some chapters down :) …few more days till Christmas! Or…those who celebrate it and stuff. IF I REALLY CAN I WILL TRY TO MAKE A SPECIAL CHAPTER! It will be tight!**

 **...yeah...**

 **~Pulse!**

* * *

 **Dec/22/15**


	19. SPECIAL Chapter 19 Part 1: Holiday

**Chapter 19 Special Part 1 Holiday**

* * *

"He's been sulking around for quite some time now" Crowley spoke.

Gilan had to agree, ever since the extensive search for Alyss and Will's disappearance really stumped them. They couldn't find any trace of them leaving or killed at all. All points led to being vanished into thin air.

"Horace? The Princess?" Gilan asks.

Crowley shook his head, "Those two are the same. I mean they have been through a lot together so what'd you expect?"

"Will…"

Ooo

A technician ran down the halls and bursts into the office, "Sorry, but I think we missed something. There are some high residues back in the past. It's going to teleport something to here!"

Sarah slowly puts down the folder, "Look."

The guy swallowed nervously.

"There are 80 million people out there who want some special designs for this holiday season, I have a meeting with the world leaders in 57.86minutes, and 7 large corporations want some help with their funding. Do you honestly think, my coffee is worth delayed in a stupid traffic jam?" She spoke so fast the tech guy had to blink a few times before it all registered in his mind.

"Wait..what?"

Will laughs, giving them both a jolt. "I don't know what mumbo-designs or the beards of a Skandian. But a delayed coffee, I think that's a pretty serious problem right there."

"Since when did you get in here?" Sarah asked with surprise, she thought the security was really tight.

Will shrugged, "Wasn't hard with that guy stumbling in. All I had to do was follow right behind him and slip through the door."

Sarah turned to the guy in the suit, "How did YOU get in?"

"Um…" The guy stuttered whatever the reason. Will cringed inwardly; knowing Halt would have gave him such a cold stare that probably by now, the poor guy would be in a chunk of ice.

Will blinked with a face of not understanding any of the words he was saying. Words like Downloading, Shooting which Will thought arrow shooting but it didn't sound like it, Loading, cross-checking and transitioning.

"Here's a simple solution. Just get a hammer and some nails and fix it? I mean when something crashed why not just nail it back together? I'm sure it'll work again." Will just said with a snap of the fingers.

The technician looked at him and muttered, "How is this guy allowed to be here even though there are some…difference of intelligence …be here?"

Sarah ignored the question, "I see. Keep a wide net of what's happening around. What's the range of spawning?"

Will spoke out loud slightly disconcerted. "Range of spawning?"

The technician did a quick look on the stats. "Should be this whole city."

"Well that's not bad… should be easy to get the cams…alright. Keep an up-to-date repair on that device. We need to be able to pick up where we started. Double time!" Sarah commanded.

He nodded and ran out the entrance. She sighed and pressed her hand on the table which revealed a coded pin. Will asks, "What's that for?"

Sarah sarcastically replies, "It's a piano for a Christmas song"

Will tilted his head to one side with a confused look. "Christmas song..? Wait what a piano?"

Sarah sighed, "Nevermind. We might need to call you in later, I mean I know it's Christmas Eve but…"

The young ranger shrugged, "Sure. I came by just to give you this wrapped up box. I'll leave it on the table."

The CEO eyed the box curiously and watched as Will left the office. "Wait…does he not know it's Christmas?"

Oh well. It was too late to explain it to him now.

Ooo

Alyss peered outside the window, "Wow, it's really snowing hard."

Daniela sat on the ledge, "Yeah. Hey do you want to have a snowball fight with Will later? I'll see if I can invite some of the others."

"Snow ball fight? What's that?" Alyss repeated liking the sound of it already.

Daniela who is used to the groundless questions answered, "I'll explain the game later."

"Game? A fight is a game?" The tall blonde repeats again with a wide eye.

The doored opened and the servants nearby greeted him.

"Will! My boy, did you manage to give it to her?" Daniela's father asked with a deep tone, whose face appeared at a big door.

Will spoke the half-truth, "Oh I passed it off to a secretary since she was busy." While taking off his jacket.

"Hmm...that's good. Thanks. Well that is over with I have to get back dealing with these business men." Before he could hear Will's reply, he shuts the door again.

Alyss waved from up the banisters, "Done your walk?"

Will shuddered, "Almost like back at Castle Macindaw. Cold, tons of snow. Except for the big fat guy who wears this red suit…"

Daniela shouted, "That's Santa Claus!"

Will gave a thin look, "Who's that?"

Shrugging, Alyss said in a monotone voice. "Dunno. Someone important apparently."

Daniela popped her head from a corner, "He gives presents to all the children in the world who are nice…well yeah. He has a list of who has been naughty or nice this year."

Will shook his head slowly, "The more of this world the more I don't understand their customs."

"It's not a custom, it's a traditional thing everyone loves at the end of the year!"

"Right…so is he some kind of Sorcerer or something? If my logic is right, there are a lot of children to give presents to, and is he even real? I never seen him before." Will said.

Alyss looked up from a book, "Apparently, he's fake. But lots children believe in him. It's called Christmas Spirit"

Daniela stares at the title of the book she was holding, "Where did you pull that from, wait. Why are you reading Christmas For Dummies 101?"

Will waved that aside, "Does that include the reason why there is a big tree in the middle of the front door which I thought the forest decided to invade this place?"

Alyss laughed, "Oh Will! No tree grows that fast, plus have you ever seen a tree with lights and stuff all over it?"

He mutters, "I think I've seen enough of everything to believe just about anything just about now…also nature does come in strong when she wants to."

They could hear the strong whistles of the wind outside blowing the snow around and around. Daniela looked outside, "Wow, it's like a blizzard out there."

Will jerked his thumb, "That's what the …guy on television is saying"

There was a TV mounted up on a wall and the weatherman was reporting, "…folks, there are some good news and bad news. Ronnie? Let's hear it…Thanks Jen, so we have some strong winds with freezing cold temperatures over here. Expect heavy snowfall for the next 36 hours. There may be a chance of power outages so watch and prepare for that. Good news is… there is an absolute 100% chance it's a white Christmas!"

Will asked loudly, "What's a power outage?"

Cursed, suddenly the lights and electricity based things powered down. Everything was in the dark. Daniela spoke and even in the darkness he could tell she was staring him down. "Does that explain it wise-guy? You jinxed us to it!"

He replied, "At least we had a warning….."

Alyss said in a soft voice, "Well..18second warning… to be right…Will don't give me that raised eyebrow."

Will denied the fact, "I-I wasn't! You can't even see me!"

Ooo

"Everyone alright?" Daniela held up an oil lamp that partially illuminated the room.

The head servant nodded, "There were only a few of us that kept things running, since it's the holidays."

Will pointed at the back of the girl who walked away, "Who's that? I never noticed her before."

Biting into an apple, Alyss nodded too making the point she is curious too.

"That is the Head of our servants that maintain the house and all. If you see any today or tomorrow, you can trust them with a high regard…they are friends too." Daniela explained.

"Friends?" Alyss asked with a interested tone.

"Yeah, either friends from my dad or with me. We give them all chances to have a break, even send them on a vacation at a private island for a week. But the head of each …sections? They usually like to stay." She said with a confused tone, "Wait did that make any sense?"

Will shrugged indifferently, "You can go ahead and speak some other language if you want. Most of the time I don't even know if I understand most of anyone."

Daniela laughs, "Right…Alyss?" Hoping for a more serious response.

Alyss stares at her but doesn't speak.

"…"

Seeing she's not getting much answer from there she suddenly remembered the guests that were still here.

"Fathe-!"

The noble opened the door and assures, "They were long gone, don't worry my child!"

Daniela puts a hand on her chest with a sigh. "That'll loosen up some work for the others.."

Suddenly there was blast of music which Will's cell phone lit up. He looked at it and began deciding if it was the green button or the red one. Daniela puts a hand on her face, "It's the green one."

"Oh. Thanks…Hello? Mhmm…wait…what? You mean this morning…now? Are you blind?! Do you see what it's like outside right now?...fine…" He ended the call and looked at the dim faces.

"I have to run a job. I'll be back…" With a small nod to Alyss he got his coat and opened the door. "…Wait hold on a minute Will! Outside is…."

The moment the door was free from resistance, the door swung open –nearly taking out Will's arm in the process- and a strong gust of wind blew in. He rushed to close the door and his face was red and snow was all over his face. What you could say, he just looked like a jolly old fellow.

Ooo

Will stared at the screen which had a bunch of officers surrounding two mottled cloaked figures. He looked at it for a long time, a really long time. Cortex and Tulip began feeling the impatience. Finally he spoke, "Why isn't this area affected by the snow?"

Sarah gritted her teeth with surprise, "That's the first thing he asks?!"

He continued to his next question, "Are these two ghosts?"

"No…wait don't ask me…are they?" Sarah asked doubly confused.

"Nope….okay…then why is Gilan and Halt here?"

"Who?"

"Two most famous Rangers of the Araluen Kingdom, one of them is a friend and the other is a grim bearded mentor." Will states. "DON'T TELL ME SANTA IS REAL!"

Both of them jumped at the sudden outburst.

The director looked at Sarah who shouted into the microphone. "Invite those guys here now before they shoot somebody!"

ooo

Gilan jumped at the sight of the blinking lights dancing in a circle on a board. "What is that!?"

Will sighed, "That. Is a billboard. Now can we get a move on please?"

Halt grumbles, "You know Will. We've been searching for you and Alyss for quite some time now…nearly the whole kingdom misses you. And what do they find? You relaxing here like on some holiday. I'm willing to bet your accuracy dropped below Gorlong's toenails!"

Will smiles awkwardly, "Well. This is a different place you know Halt."

His former mentor gave his former apprentice a cold stare.

Gilan looked around obviously asking questions in his mind nearly unable to contain his curiosity. Not that surprising because even Halt is impressed and shocked at the advancements of the human society.

Will muttered, "I always knew it'd take a flying chicken to make Halt at least be amazed."

The old bearded ranger took no notice of his comment and continued looking out the window with his head moving back and forth. While Gilan has taken some …no major interest with the window. Pressing the button that made the window of the car go up and down…

Will sighs as he sat in the middle. "So this is Christmas Eve? Great presents, good big old white-bearded guy…Merry Christmas…to me."

* * *

 _So she continued, "Well. This hunk of metal will be able to do just that." Tapping the large device, which to the comic books..._

* * *

 **Hey! Merry Christmas to you all! Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate it!**

 **Alright I tried loading this but for some reason it wasn't working right. So technically I couldn't have it up on Christmas day. But here it is! The part two will be on New Year's Day. I'm not sure if I decided to post it BEFORE or during or after the day. It will be around the three days.**

 **Chapter 20** **(New info: Special Part two will go up first instead. )**

 **That's the week plan! Season's Greetings everyone!**

 **Truly from,**

 **~Pulse!**


	20. SPECIAL Chapter 20 Part 2: Holiday

**Chapter 20 Special: Holiday Part 2**

* * *

Daniela stared at the two cloaked figures, "Who are these two?"

Will smiles awkwardly, "Well. You see…"

"SHUT THE DOOR KID, YOUR LETTING THE FIREPLACE HEAT OUT!" one of the sector leaders shouted who was huddling around the fire.

"Sorry. Anyway." Before Will could continue, he heard a gasp from Alyss who charged down the stairs and literally mowed the two. Araluen's impressive and usually not caught off guard, fell on the ground. "I MISSED YOU TWOOO!"

Halt gave one of his rare smiles. Gilan laughs, "There she is! The missing lady! Lady Pauline have been worried sick of you two."

Daniela puts her hand into her smooth hair using her hands as a brush and straightened it. "Well it seems like you two know them…"

Will smiles apologetically, "These are the two I talked about the most…"

Which then she understood, "Wait….It's see…." She puts a finger on her chin, "That one! The one with the grey beard who seemed to use a Ranger Saxe knife to cut his beard is Halt!"

Through the dim lit house, they all saw the intent death stare from Halt at his former apprentice. "What have you been telling to everyone?"

Will laughed, "Nothing too detailed."

"An outsider who knows of a Ranger and a Saxe knife. I think that's pretty detailed if I think so myself." Halt said defensively.

Gilan looked around, "Well certainly this is a pleasant place. Halt, your just surprised that she knows you are the barber of your own beard."

Daniela smiles at them, clearly to her they were good people and she felt she could trust them for some odd reason.

"Let's get some tea." Which then sounded really awkward.

Halt raised his eyebrow, "Tea? Anything please, coffee will do."

"Oh. Your just like him" She mutters, "Does everyone who wear that cloak like coffee?"

Will cheerfully grins, "Yeap…!"

"Oh boy."

Ooo

Halt, Gilan, Will and Alyss sat down…after the curiosity died down. Both of them took a good chunk of the night catching up what has happened so far. Will and Alyss, their times at school which Daniela helped join in and left at the moments that were embarrassing for her. While Halt and Gilan started off like doing a Ranger Report but then abandoned that tense and spoke normally explaining what the things were like the kingdom.

All eyes watched as Halt as he rose suddenly and started heading to the direction of the front door. Daniela asks, "What is it?"

Halt turned around and looked at them. "…"

Will's lightbulb went off, "Oh! Over here, the washrooms are soooo different and convenient." He got up and ushered him to another room which he showed Halt the tap. Raising an eyebrow and the water fell down like a small waterfall into the basin.

"And when your finished you press this lever" Will demonstrated which Halt took a small slight step back when the toilet water swirls excitingly.

Will turns around and sees a peeping head of Gilan who was watching intently at the room.

"You do realize that I can see you…" Will said.

GIlan laughs awkwardly, "Haha? Yeah? Oh… don't mind me…"

All of them savored the taste of hot food and chocolate. Apologizing for having no more coffee which Will knew it was a lie. Since he started living there, they have been getting extra more supplies of coffee beans just for him. Instead they served hot chocolate which they had a lot of. The two senior rangers didn't seem to be affected by the difference of taste.

Gilan and Halt jumped at the sound of the small cell phone on the table that vibrated which Will sighed and picked it up. "Hello?"

Curiously, Gilan looked at the small piece of wood. "Who is he talking to?"

"And wow Halt, I never seen you jump that high before either."

Halt grumbled, "Like you didn't either. Shut it."

"Turns out the police wants to talk to the 4 of us regarding our club or something. Daniela, we will be right back."

Daniela nodded as she walked in the room but slightly confused. "Um…so my dad arranged a flight to go to the private island." Will waved and all of them walked out into the calm and lightly snowing environment. They didn't know that this could be their last time saying good bye.

Before the door closed, Silhouette bolted out the door.

"Wow, the lights aren't on yet. Only some places." Alyss said as she made some vapor on the window.

The driver at the front replied, "Some of the power grid was managed to get back up before it either connection lines got knocked down or it got frozen below its active state."

"All that blathering I don't understand…Will. What is this thing that goes so fast yet doesn't rock like a horse? What do you feed it? Why is there so many colors? Why is there lights at the front?" Gilan and Halt shot questions at once.

Will smiles but sighs, "Yay, this is going to be a fun ride." But in his heart, it was warmed up.

Ooo

Gilan and Halt looked around as they walked down the hall. Both of them felt they have acquired new information so well they could take over the world. Sarah on the phone warned Will not to explain too much or else it won't be good for the past. Which he understood…sort of.

Occasionally Halt tested the metals on the wall rapping them with his knuckles. It was all too fascinating to them. Just like Day 1 for Will and Alyss. A door at the end slide up as a scanning system recognized Sarah.

They entered the room which saw something irregular with full of wires and lights.

Sarah explained to them on what is happening. "Okay, like what we were trying to research and do, is to get Alyss and Will back to the past."

She saw the nods of everyone. So she continued, "Well. This hunk of metal will be able to do just that." Tapping the large device, which to the comic books Alyss had taken some interest in recently, it did not look like the portals in the story.

All of them started cheering. Will and Alyss hugged each other tightly. Then suddenly there was a smack on the portal which one of the developers winced at the hard worked piece of delicate equipment. "Hey hey!"

"But." Sarah said.

Everyone looked at her with some confusion.

"Like I said, we were trying to build a machine to teleport Will and Alyss back to the past"

Will, Halt and Gilan narrowed their eyes finally understanding some wording here. The youngest Ranger smacked his fist into his palm, "No…you can't mean…"

The CEO nodded, "Only two people get through this portal. Now, doesn't mean we can try again. But it will take quite a while before we can get the parts back together again."

Everyone's jaw dropped, meaning everyone who heard that. Groans around the room was heard.

Alyss stepped forward, "So, that means this portal will be destroyed?"

Sarah nodded gesturing to one of the other officers who was viewing the progress.

"Basically Miss, once the two personnel enters the portal. There are some faulty problems we couldn't go around yet without risking the riders. When it is activated and the process is done. This whole building will go offline…we aren't sure if our server might also go off."

Sarah looks at him with a bit of more surprise, "Whole building and server? That's a bit extreme."

He smiles apologetically, "New hypothesis, anyway. We ARE getting something to the past."

Gilan shook his head, "I still don't get anything of what you just said. But if it goes "offline" why not get it from somewhere else?"

Will agreed with him, "Yeah! Just move it to some other building or something and then we can draw it from there later."

The officer turned around and sighs, "Thought of already. Once it goes offline, our system. Entire system is shut down. For this part of the section and there are many other factors. Our satellites for our sector will need to reboot. We are risking everything in our division to do this already. Also, the size of the file is too big and too dangerous to move. If one leak is to be out we lose this whole thing. End of world kind of thing."

Silhouette whimpered in her dreams and turned over on her back which Alyss knelt down and started rubbing her.

Sarah opened her little directory book, "If that actually happens-"

"-it will"

"-then we will need our eyes to be averted…Procedure OTR?" Sarah asks for confirmation.

Director Cortex entered the sliding door, "Indeed. We will need to go OTR until power grid goes back up, explanation and coverage from any prying pirates. In the meantime also keep the secret operations running and all the other things aside from this project."

Will held his hand up, "So wait. I lugged all my gear to this place for nothing? Whaaat?"

Which Halt belted him with his bow onto his head. "We need to get you in some rounds of training boy."

Rubbing his head painfully, "Okay well how long does OTR will go on about?"

The officer nicknamed by Will, Big Eye replied. "A month or two."

"A MONTH OR TWO?" everyone shouted at once.

"Hey hey…ease that shouting you do realize I have earphones too."

"What is OTR?" Alyss asked softly.

Director Cortex explained, "We haven't come up with a better name yet so right now its. Old Time Routine."

Halt laughs drily knowing very well Lady Pauline would have gave him a cold stare for doing that, "Even I can guess what it is."

Gilan prompted his bow up at the lights let it gleam and shine a bit. "So the big question. Who leaves first?"

The director held up some books, "That's why I came here."

Ooo

Will sighs as he sits on his fat horse as the sun beating down onto him. "Isn't it supposed to be winter?"

Alyss checks, "Well. Not this place."

Silence fell around them. "Too bad we couldn't bring Silhouette huh?" Will said with the thought occurring to him.

"I am sure Louise is going to take care of her well." Alyss replied without a second thought.

Will sits down, "That's true."

Irritated he got off the horse and picked it up and threw it far way, "I miss them."

"The two?"

"The snow."

"Oh."

Silence fell around them.

Will surveyed this scene while he moved up and down with certainty that there is no chance that he will be any more stable. "I kind of expected a bit more big spirit and excitement you know."

The blonde girl sat down into the water disregarding that her sundress is going to get wet.

Will hugged another horse, sighing again. "You know I am beginning to hate the sun."

Alyss murmured, "Hate is a strong word. Use strongly dislike."

"TUG!"

Alyss and Will's eyes looked out and they could see a small speck in the distance. "Finally, our friends are going to be here."

Will said with a smile, "Thought we were going to be bored out of our minds."

The two heard a yelp, "Wait. They brought the dog? But I thought we couldn't."

They saw Louise on the tugboat slowly chugging its way towards the docks. Daniela was with her and Jennifer was also on the boat with Steve and Toby.

"And I thought this was a place for the maids and butlers to relax. I almost called it a Servant's Escaping Point."

Will turned around and saw an empty, dusty space with a big shock. "Where did she go-!"

He hears her shout, "Come on! There's more fun stuff coming around the corner!"

Will smiles at her who was already several feet away running towards the docks. He prepared to sprint when he then fell face first, onto the beach with a second blow in surprise.

Literally around the corner was a big robot that showed up out of nowhere.

"T-that is fun?"

Alyss laughs and jumps right at it which Will watched with big eyes. From her point of view, it was a big inflated balloon.

But Will didn't know that.

Spitting out a few grains of sand he said, "Who knew that the whole North American land mass lost power?"

Ooo

Technically it wasn't possible, but it set a virus on every power plant blowing it's circuits. No injuries were reported…but who knew?

Exactly 42,164 kilometers from the center of the Earth, (PPPP-SIR: Nicknamed: Sir Peter Pan) Pin Point Precision Particle Satellite Infrared Ray's firing tip cooled with a slight hue of red. SINAS labeled proudly on the side.

Well.

As proud as one stamped little tiny screw.

Good thing it didn't have a screw loose.

* * *

" _Wait, what?" Sarah exploded. "Peter Pan was activated?"_

 _The director stood up, "How?"_

" _There was apparently some bug. We believe planted by one of the rivaling companies, they possibly didn't know of the satellite. From these readings, it was to destroy itself."_

" _So we are drawn back from whatever we were doing."_

" _What did it hit?" Sarah asked._

" _Well…it would have aimed at every city on the side of the planet it's on…so…us basically."_

 _Cortex stared then began to laugh, "So basically it then targeted the power plants?"_

" _We are still trying to understand the situation of what exactly happened, but that's the gist of it. If it wasn't your sector somehow, and I mean this somehow shutted down the servers completely, we could be facing some mass murder with traceless meaning."_

 _Before the two could say anything, the voice laughs as well. "Fastest response I ever seen. No apparent damage is shown above 0 files also. So it was something else."_

 _The director looked at Sarah with a wink. "Well. Thanks Eurasia Sector. We had to revert to OTR and you had some extra hands to help us out."_

" _Still humble as always my friend…you are the director. I would have still done it if you asked. I can never doubt your reasons, Strategist." And then the line went dead._

 _Sarah looked at the director, "So where are those two now?"_

 _With envy eyes he replies, "Somewhere on the pacific ocean having the most relaxing time. Let's get to work on getting the media and stuff cut down. All this is a miracle. Disaster prevented… "_

 _Sarah smiles, "Well. If it wasn't for the boy who fired the arrow and pushed the button to cut off the long goodbyes, we could have been too late."_

 _The director shudders, "I don't know what's worse. Having the power cut off quarter of the earth on New Year's Eve. Or a stupid wandering competitive virus-bug nearly committing a mass murder on it."_

* * *

 **Happy New years everyone! Alright I suppose it's already 1 day or 2 passed because of time zones but anyway.. Good Bye 2015 and Helloooo 2016! Anyone make resolutions yet? If you want to share it let's hear it!**

 **I'll tell ya one thing. Doesn't feel much different than 2015…**

 **OKAAY so I didn't think I'd have this much to add on this Special. Oh well. Did it get confusing at the end? Haha…It should be easy enough to understand.**

 **Laters!**

 **~Pulse out!**


	21. Chapter 21 It just happened

**Chapter 21 It just happened**

* * *

"Ergol's more stupid than I thought." Toby bit into his chocolate bar.

Chris looks at him, "What makes you say that?"

Alyss replies, "He's right. Didn't Ergol just say 'he declares war on this school while holding everyone of this school hostage'?"

Toby puts a finger up, "Specifically, he said 'I declare war on this school also hol-'"

Shayna cuts him off, "POINT is. What does he even plan to do. I mean he's already given credit for himself that he is the perpetrator for this…and injuring his dad."

Will shook his head disgustedly, "Harming his own father is just terrible. I didn't even hear a sense of regret or pain in his voice while apologizing."

They could hear the cool breeze of the fans turned on to max. Since the air conditioning was turned off, all they had to cool the room was some fans. Even that wasn't enough to chill. One of the guys spoke, "Is he trying to cook us alive?"

Another, "Did you hear him? He sounded pissed than usual."

"Probably he hurt his dad."

There was a snort, "Didn't sound like he cared much of that."

Toby looked at his phone, "Yeah this is going to end really soon. Authorities are going in to where he is currently at…"

Chris looked at him with some surprise, "How do you know that?"

He laughs, "That idiot used WiFi to remotely control everything…unprotected."

A girl coughed, "He DID fail the Tech class…" Everyone turned to her who was coughing from the dust.

"Where on earth did you jump from!? And what's this WiFi animal?" Will exclaims.

Toby pushed his glasses up slightly and puts a hand on his shoulder, "In time my friend, I will show you the wonders of this world! WiFi! The essential element that helps us communicates to people across the globe!"

Will points at the square rectangle, "Isn't that this phone is for?"

"- Also known as INTERNET! It sends and lets people know what is happening around the world! New president, politics, scientific breakthroughs…etc" Toby continues with his explanation.

Will pulls out a roll of paper, "That's what the newspaper is for right? Or why else would they need this anymore?"

Toby stared at him and the paper. Slowly taking it and pulled out a razor blade he used to cut some supply boxes earlier. "There!" he declares, "The newspaper is no more!"

Will looks at him, "Do you control the paper production or something? I mean, it comes on Wednesday's and Friday evenings. Sometimes on Saturday mornings because of unforeseen accidents. Never from forgetfulness."

Chris raises his hand, "Doesn't seem shady to you?"

Toby sighs loudly, "I DON'T CARE!"

Will reaches into his backpack, "I got another one, since for some reason there's always two in the week."

Everyone stared at his logic.

Lilly forced her cough, "Isn't anyone wondering how I got to this room?"

They all turned to her and then exploded in confusion.

Someone shouted, "ALIEN!"

"IT'S A GHOST!"

A gamer who was playing jumps up, "A ghost!? WHERE's the Feds?!"

His friend who had her headphone on takes it off, "Chill out Logan, you're being too loud. I can hear you through my headphones. Please, it's already at max."

"You sure about that Alex? I wasn't shouting." He shouts.

She pulls the earphones out of his ears, "Hello? I bet you aliens can hear you from Pluto already!"

"Oh." He looked embarrassed.

Toby corrects her, "Do you mean Pluto as in the Disney dog?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Yes of course I am talkin- hell no. I mean the PLANET Pluto!"

Toby grins, "Technically. Recent studies infer that there is a planet on the edge of our galaxy that is yet to be seen."

Logan looks at him, "No one needs to know that."

Toby looked hurt and mutters, "Well…it's TRUE." Picking up a semi-shredded paper that dated January 15th. "See! 'Two planets may be hiding beyond Plu-"

"Just….cut it out." as he puts his earphones back on.

Alyss places a hand on her face, "My, my, this reminds me of a heated debate in the hall with the nobles."

Will spoke from the corner of his mouth, "Yeah. At least there was a king to keep order. Right now I don't see a king…nor do I have the two newspaper anymore" He looked sadly.

Toby walked up to him and bows to Will. "You are a worthy opponent, I will show you the glory of the INTERNET!"

"Uh…sure."

Lilly whistles, "ANYWAYS. Seems like this section of the school is still under construction…so it was only covered by a thin one layered of dry wall."

Chris mutters loudly, "SO that's why there was a yellowed section around the schools…you might want to clear that dust off of you. Bad to breathe that stuff in."

Shayna puts a hand up, "Wait. Lilly? Did you just smash through the wall?"

"Uh…yeah…I mean, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just heard you guys and I found that the wall was…" Lilly stutters unable to find an excuse. "It just…happened."

"IS your hands okay?" Shayna asks.

"Um. Yeah thanks." Smiling awkwardly, "It wasn't that hard. I actually kicked."

There was a silence then followed up by the rumbling of the shutters on the doors opening up.

Toby nudged his glasses, "See? Told you?" As they heard the various sirens outside. Everyone crowded at the window, seeing a glimpse of a man on the stretcher rushed towards the nearest ambulance and several armored vehicles had arrived on the school ground.

A woman's voice appeared at the door, "Oh gosh, we're going to have to get the lawn fixed…again…"

"Principal Terrance!" Chris said, "Why are you covered in blood?" The student president looked slightly disturbed.

"Trying to stop bleeding from that idiot of a guy." She points outside.

Will saw a woman in a suit looking right into the classroom of where they were at and gave a thumbs up before vanishing from the onrushing rescue crowd.

"This is definitely going into the yearbook." A girl said as she snapped some pictures. The principal puts a hand on her shoulders and begins pulling her away, "NO. GRAPHIC. PICTURES!"

"Hey! Ow! Alright! You're getting blood on me!"

All eyes at looked at the disappearance and then resumed their attention outside.

Ooo

"So the old country that existed hundreds of years ago, Skandia defended against these horse riders with merely axemen and magic. Alright class, please get into groups and make a 4500 word essay with a project of your choice to go with it. Minimum of 3 people, quickly people, I have to write your names down." The teacher instructed

Will mutters, "Magic? What on earth is he talking about!?"

Alyss soothes, "Calm down. Rangers were always known for their 'dark-magic'"

"Indeed Miss. Mainwaring. Now if you please, can you decide on your choice to which group you're going to join?" the teacher spoke with an obvious annoyed tone.

She looked around where boys and girls alike were staring at her to will her to go to their groups. She was stunning and smart. No one would turn her down to join them.

She sits down next to Will, Toby and Shayna. Toby sighs, "Two days right after the first day and we get a project already. Come on, this sucks…"

Will murmurs, "What's terrible is I have to work on something that is fraudulent and duplicitous."

Shayna stares at him, "Somebody has been hitting the dictionaries."

The young ranger looked at her, "Why would I hit a book?"

"Maybe you're fake." A person walked passed him as the figure walked out the room.

"Who was that?" Will stared out the door.

Toby scratched his head, "No idea, must've been someone from another class. I mean, there are a lot of well-known people here but I don't know EVERY ONE of them."

Alyss looked quite disturbed as well.

Shayna pulls a binder out, "Let's start on the project."

"Let's"

Ooo

Stephen Landcaster is in the hospital with intensive care, lost lots of blood and in a critical but steady condition.

* * *

 **HELLOOO.**

 **I hope everyone's year is starting off great!**

 **So the reviews were not showing up at the start of the year so there was that. Anyways. There was a lot of finals going on so I couldn't get to this story as I wanted to. I'll do my best to get on it even if it means one minute for a sentence :D**

 **~Pulse!**

 _ **Thanks Guest reviewer for the idea, Andrew Lee for your input!**_

 _ **LifeEquals42: Let's say they are seriously…rich. And when they have money (them, they have flipping tons XD) ,have the proper equipment… but yes that's true…very very true. It's also explosive. Makes things go…ka-boom.**_

 ** _Pikes. Right. Nice eye right there. I will correct that chapter. it's supposed to be javelin or spear thrower. Not pikes._**

* * *

 **Also Chapter 1 of Alliance is up. Check my profile list of stories to find it. Since it's in the cross-over section, HTTYD/Ranger's Apprentice for those who are interested.**

 **Jan 23/16 Feb 01/16**


	22. Chapter 22 A Shocking Reaction

**Chapter 22 A (very) Shocking Reaction**

* * *

Wendy yelped as she fell to the floor.

Will nudged the diode gingerly then huffs with slight impatience. Alyss puts an arm around him gently, "Not working?"

Will sighed, "It's not blinking. The instructions say it going to blink and light up." While gesturing to the light, "It's only turning on."

Alyss looks skeptically at the board, "I can see…it is on."

Terry walks by and then stops. "Bro, you…wait WHAT?!"

Toby looks up wildly, "…I'm not sleeping! I was just thinking deeply! Not sleeping!"

Rebecca looks at him and whispered to Wendy, "Weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo!" Toby shouts.

The teacher coughs as he walks into the classroom, "Alright class, bring it down a bit."

Terry shook his head, "I don't know how you did it, but you short-circuited the 555 timer IC…"

Alyss helps him, "Will."

He looks at her with a big shock, not expecting someone like her would talk to her. Mr. Eforghwechlak (Forge-we-chak) who was in the neighboring classroom walks in, "Fred, mind I borrow a…. wow seems like this class is lively as usual." Seeing Toby in a heated debate of not being a weirdo.

Will remarked, "At least he's not sleepy anymore."

Shayna plops down next to him, "He doesn't take insults well."

Raising an eyebrow, "Really? I'd never have guessed that…"

She then smacks him on the back really hard laughing, "Of course not! It's his sleepy-reaction that he gets every time…" Will shifted forward at the sudden push knocking over some wires he was working with.

Surprisingly that make a big spark which then spooked the two girls in midst of a conversation which they both fell over. Still left over from the sleepy-Toby effect, he shouted in shock which Alyss comments, "There's another thing you didn't know about him Will…he's over dramatic…"

Because of the sudden shout in the middle of his arguing sentence, it scared Rebecca and Wendy who both grasped each other in surprise which knocked over a container of water by coincidence it happened to sit right there beside the rest of the wires which were live. (Meaning having electricity in them). Ross ran in "Yo guys! I forgot my pet turtle and its water container. Any of you guys…"

The water spilled all over the place and it touched the breaker that had some wires sticking out which it touched the spilt water. Everyone visibly saw the electrical rays run across the water and 'attacked' the breaker. It then exploded into sparks which everyone screamed or shouted in fear, didn't matter which because it was loud.

Smoke began to pour out from the breaker.

Everyone stared at the spectacle of the room. First of all was the massive shock, secondly was the amount of mess it had caused. Third was the unbelievable fact it was all from a heavy smack at the back of the shoulder.

A rules committee teacher sponsor poked his head into the room, "Now kids, this is why you should keep your hands to yourself…-" he was cut off by the bellow of the teacher, "Oh shut up will you Mark?"

Shayna looked with widened eyes and her hand and at Will.

Mr. Corwell also entered the room, "I thought I heard a familiar sound. Will, what did you do this time?"

Will looked at him with a cold stare, "This time was this woman's fault!"

"Shayna?" he asked with a light tone of surprise. "What did you do? Smack him?"

Ross turned to the science teacher, "Actually you weren't quite-" Then the teacher was drowned out by a cry.

"NOOOOOOOO! TURTLEEEEEEE!" Ross rushed over to the spot where the container which glass shards were scattered across the floor.

Toby narrowed his eyes, "Who names their turtle, Turtle?"

"I DOOO!" He wails.

Toby did a weak cheer, "Yay…long live the Turtle…."

"So wait, Shayna. You managed to do all this from a smack of a hand? What are you? One punch man?" The science teacher asked with obvious peaks of astonishment.

A student at the back puts down his manga and spoke, "Technically it would be One punch woman….since she's a girl…."

Everyone glared at him, "Alright alright. I'm back to reading."

Suddenly there was a loud sound coming from outside. Everyone gathered and peered out the window.

One of the major power lines cracked and sparkled, and then the line snapped and whipped around flailing to the ground. Followed after that was the power outage of the whole school.

There was an awful silence in the room. Shayna asked, "Wait. I couldn't have caused that…could I?"

The teacher sighed loudly, "This breaker was connected directly to outside…"

The science teacher laughs loudly, "Nice job Will! You really outdone yourself this time."

"I thought I said it wasn't me!"

Athena whispered in the silence. "Rest in peace powerline, you have been dominated by the Shocking Shayna."

Everyone began to laugh then suddenly another cry was heard from behind. Ross was crying with a smile. "There you are Turtle! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Gorlog, what kind of turtle that survives an electrical shock? I thought electricity are deadly." Alyss said.

Ross smiles happily at everyone, "One of those few moments when you manage to escape the container is a good one!"

Wendy grimaced, "Wait that thing escaped…into…was around…then that hard thing I stepped on earlier which I slipped was…"

Ross looked at her with a shocked look. "YOU STEPPED ON TURTLE?"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" She shouted back.

Principal Terrance walked into the room, "Lively class as ever Mr. Corwell."

"Not mine. His."

The teacher stared the principal, "How'd you know it was my class?"

"Doesn't take much for me to figure it out for a principal like me." She said.

Shayna puts a hand over her face, "What kind of class is this. We're back to the shouting match again…"

Ooo

It took 2 hours before the electricity was back up again and during that time the whole school was in utter darkness while having the backup generators one which only powered the necessary things.

Everyone opened the windows and worked under the light of the sun, thankfully enough there was sun predicted to be around for the week.

As soon as got home, Will collapsed on the big bed. After lying there for a few minutes, a bit muffled he said, "I can never get used to this big bed of this room."

Daniela laughs at the door, "Really now?"

Alyss drops in and said, "The ones at the castle are around the same size Will. You and Halt just never accept to join in with us."

Will looks at her, "Not my problem. We like our cabins."

Alyss rolled her eyes, when Will wasn't looking, she runs and jumps on to him. "Attack!"

"ooof!" Will gasps, "What are you doing?"

Alyss grins, "I'm attacking you. If I was a genovesan, you'd be dead by now."

Will raised an eyebrow in defiance, "Oh yeah? Take this!" Swinging his arms back with a pillow in his hand which hit her square into the face.

"OH you'll pay for that!" Alyss screeched, grabbing another pillow and hit Will with it while he laughed. "It'll take a lot more than that to take me down!"

Alyss glares at him and pins him down which he retaliated trying to get an upper hand. Suddenly they both fell off the edge of the bed. Alyss groaned, "Will…your heavy you know?"

Will complained, "I thought the bed was bigger than that…"

He opened his eyes and stared right into mesmerising grey eyes of Alyss. She blushed deeply while Will did so.

They heard a squeak at the entrance

Daniela slowly closed the door, "Heh. Heh. Heh. I'll leave you two….to your thing."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

* * *

 **Heyy!**

 **Now now, I'm not sure if the breaker COULD have that much of an impact on a power line outside of the school…but …there may or may not have been a rocket-testing club firing a defected rocket which hit the power line… who knows? Definitely was a SHOCKING reaction for everyone...no pun intended there :)**

 **You'll never know.**

 **I won't tell you. :D**

 **Laters! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Pulse out!**

 **Oh yeah. Mr. Eforghwechlak (Forge-we-chak)...i may or may also not have randomly typed on the keyboard...**

 **Long Live the Turtle!**

* * *

 _ **Classified: How's that for a bit of more romance between the two? ;) hahahaha**_

 _ **Thanks Guest reviewer for the idea.**_

 _ **Andrew Lee thanks for your input! Unless it's in the review chain, or replied specially. Most of this just came from my head hahaha.**_

 _ **LifeEquals42: Let's say they are seriously…rich. And when they have money (them, they have flipping tons XD) ,have the proper equipment… but yes that's true…very very true. It's also explosive. Makes things go…ka-boom.**_

 _ **Pikes. Right. Nice eye right there. I will correct that chapter. it's supposed to be javelin or spear thrower. Not pikes.**_


	23. SPECIAL Chapter 23 Love

**SPECIAL Chapter 23 Love**

* * *

Toby nudged Will with his elbow in the slight chilly morning, "Hey Will, are you going to do something for your girl?"

Will looked at him, "What? What you do mean?"

His friend recoiled in shock, "WHAT? Are you telling me you haven't even given a thought on that YET?"

"Thought on what?"

Toby spoke through his hand, "I don't even know if you forgot, or really don't know what day is it today…"

Will gave him a weird look, _wonder what he's mumbling about…_

* * *

Daniela tilted her head at right in front of Alyss. She followed and mirrored her exact tilt with curiosity.

"Well?" Daniela asks.

"Well…what?" Alyss asked confused.

Daniela tilts her head the other way which Alyss replicated the same movement.

"Is this some new popular action?" The tall girl asks.

Daniela shakes her head, "No. Just wondering. Do you know what day is it today?"

Alyss looked up at the ceiling as if she will get the answer there. "Um… not off the top of my mind… is there something today?"

Daniela gave a really loud sigh which attracted some inquisitive eyes her way. She muttered, "If someone like you doesn't know…I can bet my test that he doesn't…"

"Who's he?" Alyss trailed off…then she gasps which gave a little jolt through Daniela.

"What? What?"

"Don't tell me…" with a hand over her mouth, "…You have a boyfriend?"

Daniela stared at her with a stricken look. "W-wait w-what are you t-talking about?"

"You don't? Oh I just thought you said 'he' so probably he was supposed to do something…"Alyss pieced together.

Daniela flipped through her book, "Well…you are somewhat right about that guess."

She then saw Alyss' facial expression then realized what she just implied. "OH no no no no. I meant that he…is supposed to do something. I don't have a boyfriend. Pshhhhh…."

Suddenly a random guy in a white tuxedo suit came up to her and asked, "Will you got out with me tonight?"

Alyss points, "Who's he?"

"Oops. I said that too loud… I MEAN I DO HAVE A BOYFRIEND IN FRANCE." Daniela spoke the last half of her sentence with an above average voice. She then grabbed Alyss' hands and pulled her away from there.

"Seems like he was a nice gentleman." Alyss said between paces.

Daniela laughs, "Yeah. Right. I'm sure he was."

After managing to turn to a new hallway they both caught their breath.

" Okay 'lyss, meet me afterschool. I need to take you to somewhere."

"Um…sure." Alyss replies. _Completely don't remember to ask if the person is free or not…_

* * *

"WILLLLLLLL!" someone bellows.

Will shudder at the call, "Who in Araluen was that?"

He sees a whole boy's archery team rampaging to his position. "What is so important that needed a call of the wild which could be heard over Erak's singing?"

Shodun glances from his glasses, "I don't think that's how you use the term Call of the Wild…"

Will gave him a cold stare, "Call of the Wild. You guys roared my name and charged over here as if the world is going to be on fire. Seems wild enough."

Buck places a firm hold on Will's shoulder. "Friend. Your friend Toby told me about you not knowing what day is it today."

Chris looked dead in the eye, "Will. Answer me truthfully. Your world may depend on it."

The young ranger looked at the captain, "Okay…"

"Do. You. Know. What. Day. Is. It?"

"Um. No." Will replies without a hesitation.

Fred announces, "TO THE MALL!"

Jerry whips out his phone making frantic calls, "Terra One? Yeah? Head? Okay. Get a suit ready. Don't give me those average. I want the rose and all. Yes. NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Yea. Okay. Bye."

Will watched with his mouth open at the commotion that what seemed calm then in a split second was a chaotic situation.

"Wait. What?"

"THIS IS A VALENTINEMERGENCY. THIS GUY DID NOT PREPARE FOR HIS GAL!?" There was a loud shout from the phone which was utterly loud as if it was on speaker.

Buck grabs Will and pulls him to a car that drew near. "Come. We are going to get some chocolates. Let us do this before mid-night."

Will was beyond confused, "What is a Valentinemergency? That seems a really important matter. Shouldn't we do something about that?"

"We are."

Will gave a really big look of being super confused and wanted more explanation.

Buck sighed in the car, "You are the problem."

Will looks at the time which showed 7:08pm. "Where is my cloak…I want my cloak…"

* * *

Alyss expected to meet up with Daniela right under the trees behind the school yard. Anticipating the pink blossoms and Daniela, she saw Jennifer, Louise and the whole girl's archery team waiting right under the trees. Right as she stepped in sight of Natalie's eye sight. She felt the sharp intense glare and call.

"THERE SHE IS! GO GO GO!"

"Wait. What? Nicole? Amanda?" Alyss looked around wildly.

Alisha said with a serious tone, "Let's go now. We have no time to waste. Today is almost over!"

Alyss spoke with a dignified tone, "I thought you girls had practice today?"

"Well guess what? Seems like they ran off to meet their girlfriends or something. They weren't around." Jennifer huffs.

"Huh?"

The girl's captain waves that aside, "They left us with a note. 'GF'" it said.

"Let's go. This is a perfect time to prepare anyways without an explanation." Alisha pulled out a big clipboard. "Let's move. Amanda. Do you have HIS number?" giving a fast snap.

She pulled out a phone, "Roger that!"

"Good."

"Wait. Hold on? What's happening?" Alyss asks with full of questions forming up in her mind.

"Girl. Chill. We'll solve this with that bucket-brain."

Nicole fills In, "Don't you mean cloaked brain?"

"Makes more sense" Alisha said as she threw up a red pen in the air and then began write furiously with her aqua blue pen. As the bright red pen was trapped to the gravity of earth, she drops the blue pen and plucks the red one from mid-fall and starts writing with that one. While busy with her right hand, she grabs another pen colored lime green and threw that with jet black as well into the air.

Alyss stared with a shocked and fascinated look, "Wow…"

Amanda whispers, "When this happens, she means business in what she's doing. Dead serious."

"So where are you taking me?" Alyss asks.

"You'll see." Daniela said with a smug smile. "Everything is all planned out…"

Will looks into the mirror. "Well."

The tailor looks at him, "Sir? This is Kiton K-50 **.** Highly requested and recommended. It's 60,000$"

Whatever he just said didn't even seem to affect Will at all. That made him really nervous. Little did he know, whatever he said would have not even given much effect from the difference. To Will, all the tuxedo's suit seemed the same. Only varied in slight colors and the tie seem to be the only major visible difference.

The tailor bit his lip, "How about…" Will held his hand up.

"How about this one? I like this one." He pointed a pure black with a plastic rose in the pouch.

"Um. The requester asked to pay the one you like…at whatever price it is" If he wasn't careful, there would have been obvious signs of eagerness. He turned around to ready out another line of high-class suits.

"No. I want this one." Will said.

It was a green-slightly with a shade of black. It shined slightly as it reflected off the light.

"That's a Molten Evergreen-Custom Failure…sir? This was failed project!" The tailor said with a disappointed tone.

"I'll take this." Will declared. _Buck told me I won't be leaving without a suit or something. Why are they being so insisting today?_

"Well…this is…erm…original price is 8,710$" He said with some reluctance.

They headed to the front desk. "Okay. Cash or Credit?"

Buck walked into the store and looked at Will. "Whatcha get? Hmm…" he felt the fabric. "Seemed like something you would choose Will. Resembles that old cloak of yours a lot."

Will mumbled, "It isn't old…"

"How much is it?"

"He said 8,710$" Will replied.

Buck glared at the tailor, "What kind of leg you think you're trying to pull?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about."

Buck pulls out his phone, "…Molten Evergreen Custom Failure…failed project!"

The tailor gulped. "Okay okay! 5000$"

Buck stood up a little taller, this made him look like a massive man.

Stuttering, the guy behind the counter answers, "Okay! 140$! Failures deducted from 273$!"

Will walked out the store wearing the suit. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Anyway the rest of the group is waiting." Buck looked at the time, "Shoot. Almost to the limit! Let's go!"

"Um…ookaaaaaay-" As Buck dragged him.

Alyss walks around, "I think this dress looks just right."

"Madam? Of course. Are you sure you want this one?" the manager asks to double check.

The girl's archery group heard the confirmation and readied to drag Alyss out to the final destination.

What seemed like the whole mall froze into two halves. Both splitting sides didn't move one step.

Both major parties looked at each other. Will looked at Alyss who had an equal amount of surprise in each other's expression.

"What are you doing here?" Louise shouted the boys which Jerry shouted back, "We should be asking you that! What are you girls doing here?"

There was a long long silence.

Alisha shook her head slowly, "This is an awkward meet up…Amanda? Did you call him already?"

Amanda shook her head in response.

Chris asks, "What are you doing here?"

Jennifer steps to the front, "That's what I like to ask you! You rowdy boys didn't show up to practice and left a GF note."

Nicole defends, "We thought you all went to visit your girlfriends or something!"

Fred adds, "GF means Girl-Front. Boy's code for a secretive operation."

Daniela rolled her eyes, "And how were we supposed to know that?"

Shodun shrugs, "It was a secretive operation, you shouldn't…"

They all looked at Alyss and Will who still was looking at each other.

Chris made a gesture which Jennifer nods. "Today is Valentine's Day love-birds. It's a day of romance."

Silently, the archery team dispersed as Chris shuffled near Will and whispered, "Go get her. Don't mess this up. Everything is all planned…ish."

Daniela brushed past Alyss, "Smile and have fun. He looks prepared…didn't expect that actually."

Jennifer grabbed Alyss' hand and Chris grabbed Will's then made them hold each other's hand and walked away quickly.

A big silence fell onto them.

After 2 minutes Alyss nodded slowly. "Um…" unsure what to do.

Will gathered a breath and asks, "So…"

Alyss looks up at him with a curious and fulfilling look. Will swore he could have died happily that moment.

"Um…"

Alyss gave a slight nod waiting for him to continue.

"Um…W..."

"….What did you get on your test today?" Will asks.

They heard a loud groan of disappointment behind them. "You're not supposed to talk about THAT!"

"I thought you guys were gone?" Will spoke in a grave tone.

"We are! We are!" Clearing out of sight.

Will turns to Alyss and asks again, "W…would you like to take a walk with me?"

There was an audible facepalm, but a whisper, "It's a start…it's a start…"

Will suddenly pulls out an arrow which on it engraved obviously from a saxe knife but with care and elegance, wrote:

 ** _We shall never part_**

Will asks, "Will you stay with me?"

Their friends watched with mouths open at the sudden escalation of the situation.

Alyss smiles brightly with a slight twinkle of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **-waves-**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you're having a great time with your special friend! Don't forget that chocolate and being nice to everyone.**

 **Unless you aren't and reading this chapter/this comment. Don't worry. Being single is also the best! All ya need is some good books or favorite hobby and it's a great day!**

 **I actually barely realized how close we were to Valentine's Day in the first place.**

 **~Pulse out with hearts exploding everywhere. Ha.**

 **02/14/16**

* * *

 **-record stops-**

"Woah woah woah hold on a minute. Where'd that arrow come from?" Chris asks, as he turns around he sees half the girls' already in tears at the beautiful moment and he turned back to the guys which one was already blowing his nose into a tissue.

"What…"

Jennifer answers, "Whatever works. That arrow just seemed to be perfect to Alyss."

Chris stared down at the bag which contained a teddy bear. "Guess we don't need this anymore" And threw it behind him which fell down to the main floor of the mall perfectly aimed at the trash can right below. However he missed on calculation.

Brittany Bernard was in her father's arms as they walked across the floor. Suddenly a teddy bear fell into the young girl's arm.  
"Daddy! Look! Santa just gave this to me even though it's not Christmas!" She squeals.

Her mother, Fernanda looks at the tag which wrote "From all of us as Redmount High. To the receiver"

Jeff looks at his wife who smiles. Who knew the coincidence?

"I wuv this teddy bear! It's so fluffy!"


	24. Mini-Game, Incoming Chapter!

Hey! Quick message-  
*Okay i did a re-read of my full story. Ma-aann.. it sure brings back nostalgia of writing it starting 3 years ago (or so).  
*Before i get too sentimental, I really enjoyed the time writing, posting, editing, and interacting with some of y'all. 'Twas great ;) and for the future times to come too.  
*I also, noticed some VERY super small but simple mistakes i've made (generally mis-type errors so). I wont correct them just yet but i know!  
*Also, i knew i had 2-4 thousand words average per chapter (with exceptions of SP chapters that vary) i still will go with that. I know you all love long ones and it feels like a real chapter :D (But boy, they are long...i shouldnt be saying that since i am the author whoops! XD)  
*Let's get started! Notes at the end as well! Oh! Again, this is on Wattpad for those who may use that for a better reading outlook, so it works there too! (Same username and story title :) for your convenience)


End file.
